Let's go home
by PinkLinna
Summary: Septième tome. Et si Hermione était la seule à être capturée par les Rafleurs et emmenée au Manoir Malefoy ? Que se passerait-il ? Au cœur des temps sombres, leurs destins se croisent. Et leur histoire ne fait que commencer.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour les gens ! Petite publication d'une vieille fanfic Dramione commencée il y a un bon moment. Je l'avais déjà publiée mais jamais finie et là je l'ai entièrement retravaillée. J'avais promis à mes lecteurs de la terminer et je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir mis autant de temps à la republier même si j'avais des raisons personnelles. A tout hasard, s'ils passent par là, je m'excuse profondément et j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira :)

Il y a déjà plus d'une trentaine de chapitres écrits. Les premiers sont assez courts mais ils deviennent vite beaucoup plus longs !

Enjoy and review ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Des nuages se profilaient à l'horizon, écumant le ciel comme une mer sombre et intraitable. De sa fenêtre, un jeune homme fronçait les sourcils en observant à travers les vitres le jardin obscur, balayé par le vent froid. Les mains derrière le dos, il était perdu dans des pensées qui le ramenaient sans cesse vers un château dont il avait un jour été le prince. Prince des Serpentard.

Mais désormais, il était exilé dans le manoir familial et en était prisonnier aussi sûrement que si de solides barreaux de fer l'entouraient. Une gêne lancinante dans son avant-bras gauche, fut-elle réelle ou psychologique, lui rappelait à chaque seconde qu'il n'était à présent plus maître de sa vie. Mais l'avait-il jamais été ? Il se sentait comme un jouet pris entre des mains cruelles. Trop lâche et trop épuisé pour s'en défaire.

\- Drago !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant la voix sifflante de son père provenir d'en bas. Rien de bon n'arrivait lorsqu'il l'interpellait de cette façon.

\- Oui, père ! cria-t-il en retour.

Il sortit à contrecœur de sa chambre. Arrivé sur le palier des larges escaliers qui se déroulaient en colimaçon, il commença à percevoir un tumulte provenant du grand salon, à l'étage en dessous. On s'agitait, on parlait, on gémissait. Des bribes de voix lui parvenaient mais trop étouffées pour qu'il en saisisse précisément le sens. Il était désormais habitué à ce genre de choses mais poussa tout de même un profond soupir avant de descendre les marches sans grande conviction.

\- Dépêche-toi ! rugit son père en le voyant enfin apparaître.

D'un seul coup d'œil, Drago embrassa et analysa rapidement la scène. Lucius Malefoy, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage durci, tendait vers lui un bras fébrile, prêt à le saisir. Quant à sa mère, Narcissa, elle se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, avec son air habituellement pincé. Il remarqua aussi la présence de sa tante Bellatrix qui trônait fiévreusement au milieu de la pièce, le regard entravé par ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une sorte de folie. Le jeune homme constata rapidement qu'elle maintenait les bras d'une personne dans son dos et lui plantait sauvagement sa baguette pointue dans le cou. Une personne qui lui parut étrangement familière.

Son père l'agrippa dès qu'il fut près de lui et le tira violemment vers la victime en question.

\- Tu la reconnais, non ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une véritable question et Drago trembla nerveusement au ton hystérique de son père. Il s'avança vers sa tante et la personne qu'elle retenait prisonnière. A sa vue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

\- Granger ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer sous le coup de la surprise.

La jeune fille releva alors la tête. A travers des mèches sales de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, elle lui lança un regard méprisant dans lequel perçait une note de désespoir involontaire. Drago n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de son état. Elle semblait à peine tenir debout et se serait probablement écroulée si Bellatrix ne la maintenait pas de force. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue, à moitié déchirés et ses bras étaient parsemés de coupures et de sang encore rouge et humide.

\- C'est elle ! triompha le maître de maison.

Bellatrix se mit à rire comme une démente et jeta la jeune fille au sol avec violence. Le corps de cette dernière émit un bruit sourd en s'écrasant lamentablement sur le tapis épais qui recouvrait le sol.

\- Merci pour ton aide, mon cher Drago, murmura sa tante d'une voix de petite fille à qui l'on viendrait de confier la poupée dont elle rêvait. Tu peux te retirer.

Le blond l'observa, puis son regard dévia de nouveau sur Hermione. Une peur muette, familière, s'empara de lui. Il savait ce qu'elle allait bientôt subir. Comme toutes les autres personnes indésirables ayant eu l'infortune d'être capturée par les Mangemorts. Une main se posa alors délicatement sur son bras.

\- Remonte dans ta chambre, Drago, lui intima calmement sa mère.

Il redressa les épaules et, encouragé par son ton tranquille, fit demi-tour et remonta les escaliers sans se retourner. Une fois hors de leur champ de vision, il se boucha les oreilles et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma rapidement.

Cependant, toutes les portes du monde n'auraient pas suffi à couvrir le hurlement qui déchira soudainement les entrailles du manoir. Drago retourna se coller à la fenêtre, dans l'espoir vain que quelque chose attirerait son attention et lui ferait oublier où il se trouvait et ce qu'il entendait. Mais une nouvelle fois, un cri perçant et inhumain retentit. Il se mit à trembler, suivant désespérément des yeux le vol d'un oiseau. Il tâchait de se répéter mentalement qu'elle le méritait. Mais au fond de lui, rien ne s'éveillait. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à penser au sort de la jeune Gryffondor. En fait, il en était totalement indifférent. Il souhaitait juste ne plus entendre les bruits des meurtres qui se perpétuaient sous son toit.

\- Elle va bientôt mourir, se murmura-t-il. Elle ne pourra pas supporter les traitements de Bellatrix.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'éprouvait plus de plaisir face à la souffrance d'autrui. Il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il se croyait heureux de sa condition. Il se sentait à présent comme un enfant jouant dans la neige et se rendant compte trop tard à quel point elle est glaciale. Certes, il avait durant des années brimé Hermione Granger. Mais sans jamais réaliser qu'il serait en fait probablement incapable de la tuer si l'occasion s'en présentait. Il avait paradé dans le château de Poudlard sans jamais se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un véritable meurtrier. Il avait profité de la puissance de son père, persuadé qu'en suivant simplement ses traces, il recevrait toute la gloire qui lui était naturellement due. Après tout ce temps, il était désormais conscient de sa naïveté et de sa jeune et vaine impertinence.

\- Pauvre idiote ! Impureté !

La voix de sa tante résonna comme un châtiment. Elle avait probablement dû hurler ces insultes pour qu'elles parviennent jusqu'à lui. Tout était terminé. Hermione Granger était forcément morte.

\- Drago !

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Allait-il à présent devoir se débarrasser du cadavre ? Il était accoutumé malgré lui à se charger des tâches les plus viles. Tout le monde avait pris cette habitude depuis que Voldemort se servait de lui de cette façon. Il se dirigea presque comme un automate vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci, son père l'attendait en haut des escaliers.

\- Si tu ne te presses pas… menaça-t-il.

Drago accéléra le pas, bien que tout son corps voulût s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Lucius lui prit violemment le poignet et le traîna dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir la silhouette informe de la Gryffondor sur le tapis sombre. Il s'attendait tellement à la voir morte qu'il tressaillit en la voyant cligner des yeux.

\- Elle ne veut rien dire ! s'exclama Bellatrix en voyant Drago arriver.

Il se planta devant sa tante et la jaugea d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus que toi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je compte bien sur toi pour nous aider quand même, lui susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle le contourna dangereusement et lui planta sa baguette dans le dos pour le pousser vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ? s'excita-t-elle. Tu dois savoir quel est son point faible !

\- J'ai passé six ans à l'insulter, avoua-t-il, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cette fille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une Sang de Bourbe et une sale Miss Je Sais Tout. Et qu'elle passe sa vie à traîner derrière Potter. C'est sa meilleure amie. Elle était toujours collée à lui, à Poudlard, comme un Niffleur à un Gallion.

\- Elle doit forcément savoir où il est !

Drago se retourna vers Bellatrix et ne put se retenir de la considérer avec amusement :

\- Si c'est ce que tu essayes d'obtenir, tu perds ton temps. Elle ne trahira jamais Potter. Elle est tellement stupide qu'elle préférerait y laisser la vie.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! hurla sa tante en brandissant sa baguette. Endoloris !

La jeune fille fut prise de convulsions, mais demeura étonnement silencieuse, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de hurler sa douleur. Visiblement frustrée, Bellatrix mit rapidement fin au sort et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et lui souleva la tête en la secouant comme un vieux chiffon crasseux :

\- Parle, monstre !

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

\- Appelle-le ! rugit-elle alors en regardant sa sœur.

\- Aurais-tu oublié les ordres ? demanda Narcissa, le regard surpris malgré sa dureté. Uniquement si nous avons le garçon.

\- Nous pourrions nous servir d'elle, intervint Lucius. Potter fera tout pour la sauver, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Il préférera se rendre plutôt que de la voir se faire tuer sous ses yeux !

L'interpellé acquiesça silencieusement, d'un hochement de tête. Oui, il était peu probable qu'Harry Potter sacrifiât son amie. D'autant moins qu'elle se trouvait probablement dans cette situation par sa faute.

\- Très bien, déclara impérieusement Bellatrix en observant son neveu de ses petits yeux sournois. Emmène-la en bas.

\- Si on la met au cachot, elle se laissera mourir, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! s'emporta Bellatrix. A t'entendre on pourrait la croire infaillible, mais ce n'est qu'une sale fille de Moldus.

\- C'est une sale Gryffondor avant tout et très rusée par-dessus le marché. Ne la sous-estime pas. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

A ce moment, la jeune sorcière remua légèrement et ouvrit les paupières. Son regard croisa alors celui de Drago. Ses yeux sombres le défièrent avec dédain, malgré les larmes ruisselantes qui lui dévoraient le visage. En dépit du mépris qu'il ressentait lui aussi à son égard, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander par quel miracle elle pouvait encore faire montre de courage et de fierté après ce qu'elle venait de subir, même si cela ne se reflétait que de manière infime dans son regard. Drago se sentit submergé par ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs de querelles dérisoires mais amusantes, haineuses mais chaleureuses. Au détour des couloirs de Poudlard. Oui, ils s'étaient détestés du plus profond de leur cœur, mais ils n'étaient alors que des enfants. Le Serpentard était certain que la jeune sorcière aurait également donné n'importe quoi pour revivre tout cela. Car à présent, ce qu'ils enduraient dépassait leur entendement. Ils n'avaient plus le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'ils vivaient et avaient ça de commun qu'ils étaient tous deux à la merci de cette fatale impuissance. De cette guerre que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait souhaitée et dont ils étaient pourtant devenus deux fragiles soldats, risquant la mort à tout instant.

Bellatrix avança d'un pas et Drago put de nouveau déceler la folie dans ses yeux noirs :

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Avada...

Le jeune homme, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ses gestes, s'interposa brusquement entre sa tante et l'adolescente.

\- Tu le regretterais, murmura-t-il.

Bellatrix le fixa un moment puis finit par détendre lentement son bras, comme démangée par son envie meurtrière.

\- Très bien ! cracha-t-elle. Occupe-toi de cette chose dans ce cas. Assure-toi qu'elle reste vivante le temps que nous mettions la main sur son petit ami Potter !

Drago se forgea un visage impassible et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui et il la souleva donc dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon. Mais au lieu de remonter vers les chambres, il emprunta cette fois ceux de gauche qui descendaient dans les sous-sols. Peu à peu, il commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il aurait pu laisser agir sa tante et en finir avec cette histoire. Mais comme poussé par une volonté insoupçonnée, il avait sauvé la seule chose qui lui restait à présent de Poudlard. Il avait sauvé Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis vraiment contente car je ne m'attendais pas à avoir déjà des fav et des reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Surtout que je me rends compte que je retrouve des anciens lecteurs et ça je ne m'y attendais pas, du moins pas aussi rapidement ! C'est la cerise sur le gâteau :)

 **Ileana64** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et contente de te retrouver :D

 **Ange** : Oui je ne te cache pas que je ne serais sûrement pas aussi courageuse qu'elle moi non plus, mais notre Hermione n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien ;)

 **Ella-Zabini** : Pas de soucis, c'est déjà très gentil d'en laisser une ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche que tu te souviennes de ma fanfic !

 **Lily** : Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta review m'a émue ! Je n'en revenais pas, je n'ai pas de mots ! Merci infiniment ! :)) Et désolée d'avoir momentanément retirer les chapitres de ma première publication :/

 **vieds1otemonde** : J'ai prévu un chapitre par semaine et si admettons j'en rate une, j'en publie deux celle d'après, quelque chose comme ça :)

Bon désolée d'avance pour ce chapitre très court mais comme je vous l'ai promis, ce sont vraiment ceux du début qui sont aussi ridicules, après ça va mieux xD

Enjoy and review ! \o/

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Pourquoi ?

Le murmure de la jeune fille était tellement faible que Drago fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Incapable du moindre mouvement, elle était restée inerte tandis qu'il l'avait calée contre son épaule pour descendre les marches. Peu à peu, la lumière perdait de son intensité et les couloirs de pierres n'étaient plus éclairés que par de faibles torches dont les feux rougeâtres crépitaient faiblement.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle n'obtint toujours pas de réponse et abandonna tout effort. A travers ses yeux mollement ouverts, elle entraperçut des grilles de toutes parts, derrière lesquelles gisaient, lui semblait-il, des silhouettes avachies par terre. Elle entendit un grincement et en quelques secondes se retrouva dans la même situation. Une odeur âcre, qui semblait émaner du sol putride, emplit aussitôt ses narines. Elle sentit qu'après l'avoir déposée, Drago la redressait légèrement en l'attrapant par les épaules. Docile, elle suivit le mouvement et appuya son dos contre le mur froid et humide.

\- Granger.

Tant bien que mal, elle leva les yeux vers celui qui semblait être devenu son geôlier. Il s'était accroupi devant elle et l'observait. Rien sur son visage ne permettait de déceler ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de mieux pour l'instant, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qu'elle se sentit capable de prononcer de nouveau.

Il sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir, puis émit un rictus moqueur :

\- Parce qu'avec toi dans les parages, je me sens de nouveau un Serpentard.

Elle ne répondit rien, incapable pour l'heure d'analyser le sens de sa phrase.

\- Je t'apporterai à manger et à boire tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre debout dans un froissement de tissus.

Il sortit de la cellule, fit grincer abominablement la grille derrière lui et ferma le gros cadenas en métal noir qui pendait aux poignées. Hermione écouta le bruit des pas qui s'éloignait petit à petit. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester lucide. Mais dès que le silence absolu s'empara de sa prison, elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité. Persuadée de se réveiller dans la tente en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait réellement et des évènements de la veille. Péniblement, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et se redressa lentement, accablée par la fatigue et un sentiment de désorientation. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses membres sans exception la faisaient souffrir. Elle se mit à genoux et s'approcha maladroitement de la grille qui se glissait entre elle et un semblant de liberté. Elle essaya d'apercevoir les autres prisonniers mais, de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait qu'une seule cellule, celle d'en face, où reposait une masse informe et sombre. Elle ignorait même si la personne était toujours vivante.

\- Tu es enfin sortie du coma ! résonna une voix grave, empreinte d'ironie. Vingt-quatre heures après, c'est pas trop tôt !

Hermione sursauta en voyant Drago apparaître soudainement devant elle. Mais au lieu de reculer, elle s'agrippa immédiatement aux barreaux et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle ne le craignait pas. Il lui inspirait en tout cas plus de colère que de peur.

\- Sale Mangemort, prononça-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle se sentait capable.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvée ? s'indigna-t-il faussement.

\- Tu appelles ça être sauvée ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'être morte.

Hermione baissa les yeux, se souvenant péniblement qu'il s'était interposé et l'avait protégée de l'éclair vert de sa tante.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de te remercier, répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Tu l'as fait uniquement pour que je serve d'appât.

Il se pencha vers elle et ses yeux gris plongèrent dans son regard :

\- Si Potter débarque ici, Tu-Sais-Qui débarquera aussi. Crois-moi, je n'ai rien à y gagner.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui lui coûta la sensation qu'un étau lui enserrait intensément le crâne.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me justifier auprès de toi.

\- Même si c'était vrai, dans ce cas pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

\- Je te l'ai dit hier, répondit-il plus calmement. Tu me rappelles Poudlard et crois-le ou non, ça me fait du bien.

Hermione lâcha les barreaux et observa le visage du blond. Son front était toujours haussé avec dédain et ses yeux exprimaient la dureté. Mais quelque chose dans son expression semblait trahir une profonde sincérité, comme si la fatigue qui se peignait sur ses traits l'empêchait de dissimuler ses véritables pensées.

\- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. C'est terminé.

Drago eut l'impression qu'en disant cela, elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec amertume.

La jeune fille croisa les bras dans une tentative de réconfort et réalisa qu'au fond, elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle était prise dans la gueule du loup et pourtant, face à Malefoy, elle se sentait un peu plus confiante et courageuse. Elle parlait avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu. Il ne représentait pas l'inconnu pour elle. Il la retenait prisonnière et toutefois, sa présence la rassurait, comme s'il lui permettait d'adhérer à la réalité. Elle aurait sans doute préféré se mordre la langue plutôt que de l'admettre mais d'une certaine façon, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle dans une plainte à peine audible.

\- Maintenant, tu vas manger.

Le jeune homme entra d'un coup de baguette dans la cellule et déposa du pain et une pomme aux pieds d'Hermione, ainsi qu'un verre :

\- Aguamenti.

Le verre se remplit d'une eau fraîche que la jeune fille s'empressa d'avaler à grandes gorgées.

\- Ne te contente pas de boire, la prévint-il. Sinon, je serai forcé de te gaver de force.

\- J'imagine que Bellatrix se fera une joie de me rendre quelques visites, marmonna-t-elle après s'être essuyé les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son effort pour parler sur un ton détaché.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-il en s'asseyant contre le mur. Elle veut que ce soit moi qui m'en charge.

Il scruta son visage et vit qu'un bref éclair de peur avait traversé le marron de ses yeux.

\- Mais c'est possible qu'elle vienne vérifier mon efficacité, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione tressaillit. Il allait donc la torturer. Toutes ces belles paroles n'avaient pas le pouvoir de changer leur situation.

\- Ça te vengera de ma gifle en troisième année, murmura-t-elle.

Il demeura tout d'abord interdit puis finit par comprendre. Il la dévisagea, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- En fait, précisa-t-il, je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Ils ne sont pas là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils sont partis chercher Potter. Maintenant qu'ils ont quelque chose contre lui, c'est leur unique préoccupation. Et puis, ma tante ne vit plus ici de toute manière.

Hermione sentit ses yeux la brûler sauvagement. Elle pensa à ses deux meilleurs amis, traqués sans relâche, sans pour autant savoir où ils se trouvaient à présent.

\- Tu sais où il est ? questionna Drago, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me le dire, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, je l'ignore, répondit-elle sans avoir besoin de mentir.

\- Comment tu t'es fait avoir ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés à Poudlard cette année ?

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a pris le contrôle du ministère. Tu dois être au courant, non ? Harry est recherché par tout le monde, répondit-elle en négligeant volontairement le cas des horcruxes. Et je me suis fait avoir... Peu importe.

Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça aurait été plus simple que tu restes à ta place, fit-il remarquer, comme une sage Gryffondor que tu es.

\- Je suis une enfant de Moldus, répliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes recherchés aussi et je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire prendre !

\- Ou du moins, que tu es censée être, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver, il me semble !

\- Tu aurais préféré mourir ?

Hermione garda le silence, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Le regard du blond se fit dur. Comment pouvait-elle faire si peu cas de sa vie ? Où puisait-elle ce courage désintéressé et totalement dénué de logique ? Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment les personnes les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais connues.

\- Tu as de beaux et nobles sentiments, cracha-t-il. J'en rirais presque si ça ne me donnait pas tant la nausée.

\- Va-t'en.

Il la dévisagea longuement puis finit par se lever et quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la jeune fille seule avec sa grille, son cadenas et ses larmes silencieuses.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour les gens ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de ma petite fanfiction :)

 **Ella-Zabini** : C'est vraiment gentil ! Je n'ai pas changé énormément de choses dans le début de la fic mais c'est vrai que j'ai modifié ou ajouté certaines phrases et certaines formulations ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir si tu trouves que c'est mieux écrit :D

 **Ange** : Oui je trouve aussi que la gifle d'Hermione est un moment clé dans leur "histoire", c'est pour ça que j'y ai rapidement fait référence hihi

 **Swangranger** : Bienvenue ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

Enjoy and review (:

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Cela devait faire un long moment qu'Hermione se tenait prostrée contre le mur, à contempler la personne couchée de l'autre côté du couloir sombre. Mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir perçu le moindre mouvement, pas même un semblant de respiration.

\- Hé ho ! cria-t-elle.

Son appel se répercuta contre les murs sombres et se perdit dans le silence. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se mit à trembler légèrement. Maintenant qu'elle était calme et immobile, le froid commençait à s'insinuer en elle, parcourant sa peau, faisant fi des vêtements qu'elle portait. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs déchirés et sentaient la terre humide.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever et faire quelques pas pour ne pas laisser ses membres s'engourdir, son pied buta contre le trognon de pomme qu'elle avait abandonné à son sort. Dans un dernier espoir, consciente qu'il était plutôt insensé, elle s'en saisit et s'approcha de la grille. Elle tendit le bras à travers les barreaux et lança le déchet de toutes ses forces en visant le mystérieux prisonnier.

\- Accio ! s'écria une voix.

La jeune fille regarda avec désespoir le trognon dévier de sa course initiale pour atterrir rapidement dans la main gauche de Drago.

\- C'est pas vrai, railla-t-il, on ne peut pas te quitter des yeux une seconde !

Hermione frappa du pied sur le sol, furieuse que sa tentative ait échoué.

\- Tu n'es jamais à cours d'idée, dis-moi ? continua le blond en s'approchant nonchalamment de la cellule.

\- A ce que je vois, tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle n'avait pas revu Drago depuis qu'elle l'avait congédié des cachots mais elle avait du mal à juger du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. Plusieurs heures, sans doute.

\- En effet, la nargua-t-il. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Tu as beau être lunatique, tu restes un petit serpent vicieux quoiqu'il arrive.

Il s'approcha davantage, laissant tomber le cadavre du fruit sur le sol :

\- Je te signale que tu es sous mon emprise en ce moment-même. Ma famille est persuadée que je te maintiens en bonne condition, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu veux me faire regretter de ne pas leur obéir ?

Il avait déclaré tout ça d'un ton désinvolte, brûlant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Au lieu de cela, la Gryffondor planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens et lui décocha un sourire mauvais :

\- Tu es trop lâche pour me faire quoique ce soit, Malefoy. Tu n'as pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore. Tu ne seras pas davantage capable de me torturer.

\- Quelle minable excuse, tiqua le jeune homme. Tu oses te comparer à lui ? Je pensais que tu l'admirais.

Il leva les deux bras et les agita comme s'il représentait une balance :

\- Tuer l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ? Torturer une petite Sang de Bourbe sans défense ? Tu as raison, c'est du pareil au même.

Hermione lui tourna le dos :

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Granger. Je suis intelligent tout simplement. Je n'hésiterais même pas à te tuer si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un assassin.

\- Tu es un Mangemort.

\- Et si tu étais née Malefoy, tu le serais aussi, malgré toute ta bonne volonté de Gryffondor.

\- Si tu ne comptes rien me faire, pourquoi tu viens me voir ? questionna-t-elle en lui faisant face de nouveau.

\- Figure-toi que je m'ennuie tout seul, là-haut.

\- Tu espères peut-être que je vais te plaindre ? lança-t-elle en désignant d'un geste l'intérieur de son cachot.

Drago ne goûta pas l'ironie et son visage redevint froid :

\- Plaisanterie mise à part, Granger. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à quelque chose.

Une lueur de curiosité mêlée de méfiance brilla dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière. Drago ne baissa pas le regard, trop envoûté par l'espoir qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait réfléchi à rien en réalité. Mais il avait reçu, au beau milieu de la nuit, un message de sa mère. Une lettre qu'il avait lue en tremblant. Elle avait conçu un plan, de prime abord absurde, mais qui brûlant comme une allumette dans son esprit avait fini au fil des heures par devenir un feu puissant qui embrasait tout sur son passage.

\- Malefoy ?

La curiosité s'était transformée en inquiétude sur les traits d'Hermione.

\- Je vais te laisser sortir, déclara-t-il soudain.

Estomaquée, elle le dévisagea comme s'il s'était transformé en troll.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je crois que tu as très bien entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es devenu fou ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus effrayée s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se plier aux volontés de sa tante. Elle aurait dû éprouver du soulagement en l'entendant dire cela, mais c'était tellement imprévu et insensé qu'elle recula contre le mur.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu préfères rester là-dedans ?

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu essayes de me tendre un piège ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et l'observa comme une enfant qui aurait dit une énormité :

\- Granger, Granger… Je vais te laisser sortir des sous-sols seulement. J'ajoute qu'il serait totalement impossible et peine perdue pour toi de tenter de t'échapper du manoir. Je dis ça à titre d'avertissement.

Il sortit sa baguette et défit le cadenas qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. Puis il ouvrit la grille et se planta devant l'ouverture, faisant signe à Hermione de le suivre. Elle s'avança prudemment et le dévisagea comme si la vérité se trouvait sur son visage. Mais plus elle le scrutait, plus il prenait une expression impassible. Faisant rapidement le bilan de sa situation, Hermione jugea qu'il était plus constructif de lui obéir plutôt que de s'accrocher à sa prison qui avait, au bout du compte, peu de chance de lui réserver un meilleur sort.

Ils longèrent le couloir sombre et arrivèrent bientôt aux escaliers de pierres. Hermione marchait devant, sentant dans son dos la baguette de Drago qui la conduisait vers une liberté précaire.

\- Je peux savoir quelle est cette chose qui te pousse à faire ça ? murmura-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu as dit que tu avais réfléchi à quelque chose.

\- Contente-toi d'avancer pour l'instant.

Un mutisme s'installa entre eux. Ils montèrent lentement les marches et atteignirent bientôt la sortie. Le grand salon offrit une clarté presque aveuglante aux yeux d'Hermione qui s'étaient plus ou moins habitués à l'obscurité. Elle évita de regarder le tapis où elle s'était écroulée lorsque Bellatrix l'avait sauvagement torturée.

Ils continuèrent de monter les escaliers. Deux grands portraits accrochés au mur les regardèrent passer. L'un représentait une femme blonde, les cheveux sévèrement ramenés en chignon. Elle les observait d'un air mauvais, cachant la moitié de son visage derrière un éventail en dentelle noire. Sur l'autre tableau se trouvait un homme au regard austère. Il avait les cheveux châtains et une longue et fine moustache qui accentuait ses traits fins.

\- Ce sont mes arrières grands-parents, chuchota le blond, voyant que la jeune fille s'attardait sur eux et les observait avec insistance.

\- Ils ne sont pas animés ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Pas ceux-ci.

Elle détourna le regard et constata que les escaliers débouchaient sur une longue et large galerie, tapissée de vert et agrémentée de lambris de bois sombre.

\- Première porte à gauche, indiqua le jeune homme.

Docile, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans une immense chambre qui, à n'en pas douter, était celle de Drago. Le bas de lit en satin vert était orné d'un serpent gris, formant la lettre S, et quelques affiches de Quidditch décoraient un pan de mur. Une vaste cheminée en pierre, sombre et intimidante, faisait face au baldaquin dont les piliers torsadés grimpaient presque jusqu'au plafond.

Drago referma la porte derrière eux et poussa la jeune fille jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle s'assit avec méfiance.

\- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Détends-toi, Granger. Sinon tu vas retourner d'où tu viens à la vitesse d'un Vif d'or.

Elle serra les poings et le défia du regard, s'armant de toute la patience et de tout le calme possibles.

\- Bien, je vois que tu es capable d'écouter quand on te parle, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avec insolence. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais retint sa colère.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici, déclara-t-il d'un air plus sérieux. Et c'est ta visite providentielle qui va me le permettre.

La brune le dévisagea longuement.

\- Alors, murmura-t-elle avec consternation, tu veux quitter cet endroit ?

\- Si tout se passe bien, poursuivit-il en ignorant sa question, tu pourras t'enfuir toi aussi et tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble. Tu pourras même rejoindre Potter et risquer encore de te faire tuer si ça te chante.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. L'expression satisfaite qu'arborait le Serpentard ne présageait rien de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens ! Le quatrième chapitre est maintenant dispo :)

 **Swangranger** : Drago commence à dévoiler son plan ;) Et oui, je te confirme qu'il y aura un peu d'action dans cette fic !

 **Ella-Zabini** : Oui mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, Hermione est une battante qui ne renonce jamais xD

Petite question pour faire connaissance avec mes lecteurs, avez-vous un compte sur Pottermore ? Et si oui, avez-vous testé l'exploration de Poudlard, récemment mise en ligne ? Je dois dire qu'au début je m'attendais à une exploration intérieure et du coup j'étais un peu déçue de rester aux abords du château mais je trouve vraiment le concept magnifique, sans parler des musiques qui me mettent la chair de poule ! Par contre, je suis pour l'instant restée bloquée à 98 spots / 100 ... J'ai un peu abandonné pour le moment mais j'espère que je finirai par trouver les deux derniers xD

Enjoy and review 3

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Incendio.

Des flammes jaillirent de la baguette de Drago et enrobèrent les bûches déjà noircies qui se trouvaient dans la cheminée. Un doux feu se mit à crépiter, réchauffant lentement la pièce.

\- Pour le moment, je vais te laisser dormir et te remettre d'aplomb, déclara-t-il en observant l'air misérable de la jeune fille. Cela dit, la boue te va bien au teint.

\- Explique-moi d'abord ton idée, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position pour avoir des exigences.

\- C'est toi qui as besoin de moi, il me semble !

\- Parce que toi, bien sûr, tu peux te débrouiller seule, fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme.

Hermione se renfrogna. Voyant qu'il avait gagné la partie, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu veux dire que tu me laisses dormir ici ? s'étonna-t-elle. Dans ta chambre ?

\- Provisoirement.

Elle jeta un regard dégouté au lit :

\- Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dormir dans les draps d'un Serpentard.

\- Il faut un début à tout, railla-t-il. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas croire qu'une Gryffondor va dormir dans mes draps. Si je n'avais pas prévu de m'en aller, j'irais en racheter un stock entier.

\- Très amusant, dit-elle en se levant à son tour. En tout cas, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir s'ils se retrouvent pleins de terre !

\- Tu n'as qu'à enlever tes vêtements pour dormir. Je ne suis pas tombé bas au point de venir te violer.

Hermione s'empara d'un coussin et le jeta en direction de Drago mais il avait déjà refermé la porte, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même afin de l'examiner rapidement puis se mit à observer les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Elle s'en approcha pour se réchauffer les mains. Les pas du blond s'étaient éloignés et seul le grésillement du feu meublait désormais le silence. Une torpeur s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle avait du mal à assembler les pièces de tout ce qui venait de se produire et s'enchaîner en quelques jours dans son esprit. Elle avait surtout du mal à croire à la façon dont Drago l'avait sortie de son cachot et la laissait plantée là dans ses appartements, comme si c'était tout naturel de sa part. Il devait véritablement tenir à ce qu'elle l'aide pour écarter aussi nonchalamment des années de haine cordiale.

Elle laissa son esprit errer un moment avant de le ramener à ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle les imaginait dans leur tente, perdus et effrayés. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour les retrouver, mais elle se rendait compte de la futilité de ses pensées. A l'heure qu'il était, elle ne possédait plus rien.

Ce fut lorsque l'image du rouquin commença à devenir trop persistante qu'elle décida de se coucher. Le grand lit était incroyablement confortable et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas trop apprécier l'odeur agréable qui se dégageait des étoffes.

* * *

\- Granger !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, avec la déplaisante impression de s'être endormie quelques minutes avant. Elle avait pourtant dormi de longues heures, en témoignaient les rayons de lumière de l'aube qui filtraient à travers les volets clos. La jeune fille ramena les couvertures contre elle et se redressa avec difficulté.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire la grasse matinée ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton despotique.

Il jeta quelque chose en tissu sur Hermione qui se débattit quelques secondes avec, avant d'en émerger encore plus décoiffée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle le retourna entre ses mains et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un peignoir.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du matin, claironna le blond en tournant autour du lit comme un félin autour d'une proie.

\- Malefoy, tu m'exaspères tellement que je me demande s'il ne valait pas mieux pour moi de rester dans les cachots.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Je suis supposée faire quoi avec ça ?

\- Tu l'enfiles et je te conduis à la salle-de-bain.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Pourquoi devenait-il si prévenant avec elle ?

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, dit-il. Je n'ai juste pas envie de travailler avec une malpropre.

\- Travailler ?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Hermione pesta intérieurement tout en se couvrant du peignoir et se retira du lit. Drago l'attendait dans le couloir et il la conduisit quelques portes plus loin dans une salle de bain en marbre blanc.

\- Tu as dix minutes.

Hermione se glissa dans la baignoire aux carreaux clairs, tira le rideau et ôta ses affaires. Elle ouvrit le robinet et l'eau brûlante lui coula délicieusement le long du corps. Elle voyait l'ombre du jeune homme qui s'était appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'apprêtait à l'injurier mais elle se retint en réalisant qu'elle était loin d'avoir autorité sur lui. Même la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait l'eau chaude ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier dans quelle situation incertaine elle se trouvait. Elle devait rester en permanence sur ses gardes.

\- Reparo, entendit-elle soudain.

Curieuse, elle entrouvrit le rideau et constata que Drago recousait ses vêtements abimés d'un air distrait.

\- Tergeo.

Les tâches marron et rouges disparaissaient progressivement du tissu.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux et la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Pas de quoi, marmonna-t-il à son tour.

Hermione referma vivement le rideau et entreprit de se savonner abondamment. Elle se demanda vaguement s'ils n'étaient capables d'être civilisés l'un envers l'autre qu'en raison des circonstances. A Poudlard, la politesse avait rarement existé entre eux.

L'eau qui s'écoulait au fond de la baignoire prenait une teinte ocre à mesure que la jeune fille se débarrassait de la poussière et de la terre qui lui collaient à la peau par endroit.

\- J'ai fini, annonça-t-elle après avoir achevé de se rincer.

De nouveau, le peignoir lui atterrit sur le crâne. Elle l'enfila sans protester et sortit de la baignoire en prenant garde de ne pas glisser.

\- Je t'attends dehors, déclara Drago.

Elle attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte pour se sécher puis entreprit de remettre ses vêtements. Certes, ils étaient toujours usés mais les rapiècements étaient réguliers et les traces de saleté avaient entièrement disparu. Hermione s'inspecta rapidement dans le miroir et déplora sa maigreur en passant une main sur ses joues légèrement osseuses. Cependant, elle se sentait tout de même un peu mieux.

\- On n'a pas toute la journée, retentit une voix masculine derrière la porte.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et sortit de la salle de bain. Drago la détailla de bas en haut. Il lui trouvait meilleure mine, bien que sa pâleur lui rappelât vaguement celle du Baron Sanglant. Ses cheveux longs et humides accentuaient d'ailleurs cet aspect.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la chambre.

\- Le grand moment est arrivé ? ironisa Hermione. Tu vas enfin me faire le privilège de m'expliquer à quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse rien faire sans toi Granger, s'agaça-t-il. Sinon tu serais déjà en pièces.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un assassin.

\- J'ai aussi précisé que j'en serais capable si c'était ce que je voulais.

\- Très bien. Je suis désolée, Malefoy.

Elle avait craché son nom comme si le simple fait de le prononcer lui écorchait la bouche. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était satisfait de la domination qu'il exerçait sur elle. Ainsi, il était certain d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Nous allons préparer du Polynectar, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux :

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Ça prendra du temps, mais lorsqu'il sera prêt, nous le ferons boire à quelqu'un qui prendra ma place. Nous ferons une mise en scène.

\- Désolée Malefoy, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas.

\- Sers-toi de ta cervelle, Granger. Nous ferons croire que tu m'as tué et nous pourrons nous enfuir. On me croira mort et je pourrai disparaître.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça sans moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu me donnes un bon alibi et de plus, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me procurer les ingrédients de la potion. Je n'y arriverai pas seul.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je gagne dans cette histoire. Tous les Mangemorts croiront que je t'ai tué et s'ils me retrouvent, ils me feront la peau !

\- C'est aussi le cas si tu restes ici. Tu n'es pas exactement une intouchable. Tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller pour qu'ils ne te retrouvent pas.

Hermione parut hésitante. Ce plan lui rappelait vaguement celui de la femme de Barty Croupton qui avait réussi à faire échapper son fils d'Azkaban. Elle se demanda si Drago avait eu vent de cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soudain, elle leva vers lui des yeux dans lesquels brillaient à la fois de la peur et de la colère.

\- Et cette personne qui prendra ta place, tu comptes donc la tuer ?

\- Nous prendrons quelqu'un qui est déjà mort et nous le conserverons jusqu'au moment venu. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y en a dans les cachots ?

\- Tu es un être abject !

\- Je suis un Serpentard. Et je rends grâce à Salazar d'avoir valorisé notre intelligence et notre capacité à sauver notre peau quand c'est nécessaire.

Un silence glacial se répandit. Ils se défiaient du regard mais Drago savait déjà quelle serait l'issue de cette confrontation :

\- Vois la réalité en face, Granger. Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas accepter ce que je te propose.

\- Si, soupira-t-elle. Ma fierté.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça ?

Le blond sentit de nouveau son hésitation et décida alors d'utiliser son dernier argument, celui qui la ferait plier sans aucun doute :

\- Tant que tu restes ici, Potter et Weasley sont traqués par les Mangemorts. Et s'ils se font prendre, tu crois qu'ils penseront à leur fierté ? Ils se rendront car ils ne pourront pas supporter de te voir mourir. Weasley le premier, si je ne m'abuse.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Drago sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il vit une larme couler lentement sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Parfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre avant qu'on ait réussi, ce qui leur laisse un bon mois à tenir. Mais vous y aviez bien réussi jusqu'à présent.

\- Je t'en prie, murmura soudain Hermione. Ne me parle plus d'eux.

Elle s'enfouit la tête dans les mains et d'autres larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Drago fut tout d'abord décontenancé par son brusque accès de tristesse, puis reprit un visage impassible. Il s'avança lentement vers le fauteuil où elle était assise.

\- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il tranquillement. Nous allons prêter le Serment Inviolable.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir les gens :) La suite du dimanche soir !

 **Firenze-Snape** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ;)

 **Ella-Zabini** : Toujours un plaisir d'avoir ta petite review, ça me fait très plaisir :)

 **Maxine3482** : Bienvenue à toi sur ma fanfiction ! J'ai en effet essayé de trouver une idée un peu originale pour un Dramione, ce qui n'est pas évident vu qu'il en existe tellement xD

 **Swangranger** : De rien et merci à toi pour ton petit commentaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Hermione essuya aussitôt ses larmes et se ressaisit :

\- Le Serment Inviolable? répéta-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, expliqua Drago. Je veux être sûr de pouvoir compter sur toi jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne reviens pas sur une parole, s'offusqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il. Tu n'es plus chez les gentils, Granger. Une simple parole ne compte pas ici.

Hermione remarqua la dureté de son regard. Une part d'elle-même prit alors conscience de l'aspect du monde dans lequel était né le jeune homme. Un monde où la confiance et l'amitié n'avaient jamais eu leur place. Du moins pas sous les formes qu'elle avait eu elle-même la chance de connaître. Résignée, elle se leva lentement et hocha la tête :

\- Entendu.

\- Paty ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Hermione recula de quelque pas. Un craquement sonore retentit alors qu'un elfe de maison apparaissait soudain au beau milieu de la pièce. Il avait les oreilles particulièrement anguleuses, plus courtes que le commun des elfes et la peau parcheminée. Ses yeux globuleux se promenèrent d'un sorcier à l'autre, pour finalement s'immobiliser sur Drago.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Maître? demanda-t-il d'une voix aigüe et nasillarde.

Estomaquée, la jeune fille lança un regard furibond au Serpentard :

\- C'est ton elfe?

\- Bonne déduction, Granger, ricana-t-il. Avec une vivacité d'esprit pareille, tu méritais d'avoir les meilleures notes de Poudlard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta aussitôt son attention sur la créature. Harry avait maintes fois évoqué les traitements horribles qu'avait subis Dobby dans le manoir des Malefoy, avant qu'il ne soit enfin libre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspecter Paty sous toutes les coutures mais, à son grand étonnement, il ne présentait pas la moindre marque de maltraitance. Il ne manifestait d'ailleurs aucune frayeur et les regardait tour à tour d'un air enjoué.

\- Il... balbutia-t-elle.

\- Il quoi ? s'impatienta Drago en la dévisageant.

\- Il a l'air d'aller très bien.

Le blond esquissa un sourire moqueur :

\- Tu t'attendais à le voir à demi-mort, je présume ?

\- Mais pourtant, Dobby...

\- Oh je vois ! Tu as fait connaissance avec ce sale bon à rien.

\- Dobby est un elfe incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle avec loyauté.

\- C'est un petit fouineur qui se crée toujours des problèmes qu'il pourrait éviter. Quoiqu'il en soit, il appartenait à mes parents et je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qu'il a pu subir.

Hermione était désemparée par cette révélation :

\- Et… Paty?

\- Paty est mon elfe, le seul et l'unique qui m'appartienne vraiment au manoir. Ma mère me l'a offert pour mes quinze ans, pour me féliciter de mes BUSES. Et comme tu peux le constater, je ne prends pas un malin plaisir à le torturer, du moment qu'il se tient tranquille.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama soudain l'elfe d'un air outré. Mon maître est très bon avec moi. Je suis le plus heureux des elfes de tout le manoir.

Hermione fut touchée par la simplicité et la sincérité de ces paroles. Elle ne doutait pas qu'en comparaison à ses parents, Drago devait paraître bien inoffensif aux yeux innocents de l'elfe. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle d'un air amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi monstrueux que tu persistes à vouloir le croire, Granger, murmura-t-il. Miss Je Sais Tout a encore des choses à apprendre.

Elle se sentit honteuse mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, ses doutes étaient légitimes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les lui reprocher.

\- Désolée, dit-elle simplement.

Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit doucement à Paty. Ce dernier cacha ses deux mains derrière son dos et s'écria :

\- Maître, que faites-vous ?

\- Prends ma baguette, Paty.

\- Maître, vous avez perdu la raison !

\- Pas le moins du monde. Prends cette baguette, c'est un ordre.

L'elfe sembla lutter contre lui-même, puis tendit finalement une main noueuse et tremblante vers le morceau de bois reluisant. Il paraissait tiraillé entre le désir d'obéir et l'horreur que lui inspirait son acte.

\- Bien, Paty sera l'Enchaîneur, déclara alors Drago.

\- J'ignorais qu'un elfe pouvait faire cela, hasarda Hermione.

\- Il est doué d'intelligence et peut utiliser une baguette. C'est suffisant non ?

\- Si, je pense, répondit-elle après réflexion.

Elle avait évidemment lu bien des choses concernant le Serment Inviolable. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'était écrit nulle part que seul un sorcier pouvait créer ce fameux lien magique entre deux autres. Et les elfes étaient certes capables de jeter des sorts à l'aide de baguettes.

\- Tu es prête ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et acquiesça silencieusement, trop hébétée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Drago tendit le bras et lui fit signe de l'imiter, ce qu'elle fit avec appréhension. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue auparavant. Paty s'avança à petits pas hésitants et, après un regard implorant en direction du blond qui lui fit tout de même signe de continuer, il posa l'extrémité de la baguette sur leurs mains jointes.

\- Granger, jures-tu de m'aider jusqu'à ce que je puisse quitter cet endroit définitivement ?

La Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Malefoy, jures-tu de ne pas m'abandonner au manoir lorsque tu t'enfuiras ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du Serpentard mais si Hermione avait eu raison ou tort de prendre cette précaution soudaine, elle n'en saurait jamais rien, car il redevint aussitôt calme et ne manifesta pas la moindre trace de colère ni de déception.

\- Je le jure, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Deux langues de feu s'échappèrent de la baguette et vinrent s'enrouler délicatement autour de leurs doigts entrelacés. Une chaleur suffocante se répandit dans leurs corps, puis disparut précipitamment tandis que les flammes s'évaporaient en fumée sombre.

La pièce retomba dans le silence mais sans comprendre pourquoi, aucun des deux n'était capable de rompre le lien. Ils se dévisageaient inlassablement.

\- Le Maître va partir, sanglota soudain Paty.

Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle lâcha immédiatement la main de Drago et s'accroupit auprès de l'elfe pour se donner une contenance.

\- Tu ne le laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante et désemparée face aux larmes gigantesques que commençait à déverser silencieusement Paty.

\- Non, répondit le blond. Je lui rendrai sa liberté.

Hermione commença à sourire mais elle se retint lorsqu'elle comprit que l'elfe trouvait cette solution pire encore.

\- Paty, murmura Drago en s'agenouillant à son tour, tu accepteras un vêtement. Tu iras à Poudlard et tu raconteras partout que je suis mort et que c'est pour ça que tu es libre. Tu feras ça pour moi, d'accord ?

Hermione observait le visage du blond tandis qu'il s'adressait à son elfe d'un ton doux et calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se redressa brusquement et détourna le regard.

\- Ça ne va pas, Granger ?

\- Si, ça va très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop de verve.

\- Paty, retourne en cuisine et envoie-nous quelque chose à manger.

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussitôt. Quelques minutes de silence gêné plus tard, un plateau se matérialisa sur le bureau. L'eau vint à la bouche de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit les scones, les muffins et le thé chaud qui les attendaient sagement. Cependant, elle n'osait pas s'approcher.

\- Sers-toi.

Elle leva des yeux indécis vers Drago qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle avança alors vers le plateau et prit la première pâtisserie qui lui tomba sous la main. Puis elle retourna s'assoir sur le fauteuil et commença à manger aussi lentement et dignement que sa faim le lui permettait. Le Serpentard comprit qu'elle se retenait d'engloutir le muffin d'une seule bouchée et esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il se servit à son tour et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Le Polynectar, énonça-t-il soudain d'un air songeur. Il va nous falloir beaucoup de patience et de concentration pour le réussir du premier coup. Et ça vaudrait mieux pour nous.

\- Ça ira, répondit Hermione après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée. J'en ai préparé en seconde année. Il n'y aura pas de problème.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

La Gryffondor ne put réfréner un sourire satisfait.

\- C'était une réussite, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pour quelle raison tu as préparé cette potion ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle tout en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait la vérité.

\- On n'était pas autorisés à le faire, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

\- Tu me prends pour une élève modèle, Malefoy ?

Il la regarda avec surprise et remarqua que ses yeux marrons, encore légèrement rougis par ses larmes, brillaient à présent d'un éclat doré et espiègle :

\- Le Prince des Serpentard a encore des choses à apprendre.


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou les gens :) En route pour le chapitre 6 ! (un peu court, désolée d'avance)

 **Swangranger :** Oui j'essaye de distiller des choses sur lui petit à petit ;)

 **Awako** : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review et bienvenue sur ma fic ! :D

 **Ella-Zabini** : Tu as très bonne mémoire ! En effet j'avais parlé de commencer à écrire ma propre histoire mais malheureusement ça se révèle difficile (non pas que je pensais le contraire) J'ai avorté pas mal de projets différents, je suis peut-être un peu trop exigeante avec moi-même ou alors je manque d'inspiration mais j'ai du mal à progresser et trouver mon propre style pour le moment :/ Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu à ce point en tout cas !

Enjoy and review ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

La suite de la matinée se déroula dans une sorte d'effervescence. Drago ne cessait de penser à leur conversation et rageait intérieurement de sentir sa curiosité piquée au vif. Cependant, il prit soin de ne rien en laisser paraître.

Une fois qu'ils avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner, les deux adolescents s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord pour commencer immédiatement leur travail. Attendre ne servirait à rien. Il valait mieux au contraire s'y prendre le plus rapidement possible. Drago emmena donc la Gryffondor avec lui jusqu'à la bibliothèque du manoir. C'était une vaste salle ornée de trois larges arcades marbrées. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères qui regorgeaient de vieux livres. Hermione n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes pour consulter les tranches des grimoires en les caressant légèrement du bout des doigts.

\- Te revoilà dans ton habitat naturel, ricana Drago avec dédain.

Elle l'ignora en haussant les épaules et continua son inspection. Pendant ce temps, il se dirigea sans hésiter vers une étagère qui se dressait contre le mur de droite et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour extraire un livre à la couverture marron. Il le posa sur la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce et consulta l'index pour se rendre à la page qui l'intéressait :

\- Le Polynectar, lut-il à haute voix. Tu te dépêches ?

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation et se rapprocha hâtivement de Drago.

\- Tu vas sans doute me dire que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, puisque tu es si douée, dit-il. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin et entreprit de lire la liste des ingrédients. Elle s'en souvenait évidemment par cœur mais réaliser une potion aussi complexe de simple mémoire tiendrait de l'inconscience.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons déjà ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur :

\- Rien. Et même si c'était le cas, mieux vaut ne pas se servir ici au risque que quelqu'un découvre la supercherie.

\- Je suppose, ou plutôt j'ose espérer, que tu as aussi un plan pour nous procurer tout ça.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Granger.

Hermione le vit emporter le livre avec lui et sortir de la salle. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant si le clin d'œil du Serpentard qu'il lui semblait avoir vu n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Mais il était bien capable de ce genre de geste qui chez lui avait probablement d'avantage signification d'assurance que de complicité.

Drago entendit la jeune fille qui courait presque dans le couloir pour le rattraper. Il avançait à grandes enjambées, pressé de voir ses espoirs de liberté se concrétiser. Une sorte de fièvre s'était emparée de lui. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps. Une fois dans sa chambre, il posa le livre sur le lit et attendit qu'Hermione soit là pour refermer la porte.

\- Je t'écoute, le défia-t-elle en regagnant sa place sur le fauteuil. Comment allons-nous faire ?

\- A ton avis, quelle personne de notre connaissance est la mieux placée pour avoir les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin ?

\- Rogue, répondit-elle aussitôt avec une grimace de dédain. Mais il est à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui le nouveau directeur désormais.

\- Tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses, Granger, pour une personne qui était supposée s'être évaporée dans la nature.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Il ne s'y trouve quasiment pas, finit-il par déclarer après l'avoir jaugée du regard. Il surveille à distance. Tu-Sais-Qui a trop besoin de lui pour s'en passer.

\- J'imagine qu'il se sert des élèves de Serpentard pour contrôler la situation, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher d'un air méprisant.

Ignorant sa remarque, le blond s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de lui expliquer son idée :

\- Nous allons nous rendre chez lui. Et tu m'accompagneras, cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione tressaillit à ce mot, tant il lui était familier et significatif.

\- Une fois sur place, poursuivit-il, je l'occuperai pendant que tu récupèreras tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

\- Si seulement j'avais encore mon sac, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Quel sac ?

\- Peu importe, continue.

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique mais poursuivit néanmoins ses explications :

\- Je suis quasiment certain qu'il ne nous manquera rien. Rogue est un maître des Potions. Il a forcément de quoi préparer les plus puissantes chez lui.

\- Tu as donc une cape d'invisibilité ? questionna Hermione en tâchant de masquer son intérêt et son étonnement. C'est un objet magique assez rare.

\- Ma mère en a une et je pense pouvoir la retrouver dans ses affaires.

\- Entendu.

\- De quel sac tu parlais ?

Elle soupira :

\- Un sac auquel j'ai jeté un sortilège d'Extension.

\- Ce serait pratique pour toi quand tu prendras les ingrédients.

\- Si tu as un petit sac à mettre à ma disposition, je pourrai m'en occuper.

Drago remarqua qu'un voile s'abaissait lentement sur le visage de la jeune fille. L'euphorie retombée, la peur commençait sans doute à l'envahir, car la seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire à présent était de passer à l'acte. Et s'ils échouaient dans cette première étape, tout serait déjà perdu.

\- Mais au fait, s'étonna-t-elle soudain, tu disais que quelqu'un risquerait de comprendre s'il manquait des ingrédients ici. Est-ce que Rogue ne risque pas de s'en rendre compte lui aussi ?

\- Même s'il se doute de quelque chose, il ne pourra rien révéler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est également pris au piège d'un Serment Inviolable.

\- Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? ne put-elle se retenir de demander.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter tout ça, Granger.

Hermione s'apprêta à lui lancer une remarque cinglante.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, ajouta le Serpentard avec un sourire mesquin.

Surprise, elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement elle aussi, tout en l'écoutant parler :

\- L'an dernier, Tu-Sais-Qui m'avait chargé de tuer Dumbledore. Il a fait ça pour me mettre à l'épreuve et aussi pour punir mon père. Ma mère l'a su et a couru chez Rogue car c'est le seul en qui elle ait vraiment confiance. Elle l'a supplié de m'aider, ce qu'il a fini par accepter. Mais Bellatrix avait beaucoup de doutes concernant Rogue et le prenait pour un traître. Elle l'a forcé à prêter le Serment Inviolable.

Hermione était suspendu à ses lèvres malgré elle. Drago ne remarqua rien, absorbé par la contemplation du ciel à travers la fenêtre.

\- Ma mère m'aime vraiment, murmura-t-il sombrement. Elle a profité de l'occasion pour lui faire jurer qu'il me protègerait du danger.

\- Mais dans ce cas, réfléchit Hermione, pourquoi allons-nous le voler ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander, puisqu'il ne peut pas trahir sa promesse ?

\- Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie de le mêler à tout ça. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas à proprement parler en danger à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne romprait pas le Serment en m'empêchant de réaliser mon projet. Mais il le ferait s'il me trahissait une fois que je me serai enfui, car je serai alors poursuivi par les Mangemorts. Et on ne m'épargnerait pas cette fois-ci.

En entendant ces mots, Hermione se sentit à nouveau prise d'un irrépressible sentiment de compassion. Il avait réfléchi à tellement de choses pour tenter de se sauver. Pour tenter d'échapper à ce funeste destin qui l'enserrait depuis sa naissance.

\- Tu essayes de t'épargner ce que je vais subir moi-même, quelle galanterie ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux et retrouva instantanément son visage moqueur et prétentieux.

\- Comme si tu ne t'étais pas fourrée toute seule dans ce pétrin ! railla-t-il. Et puis je n'ai pas à être galant avec toi !

\- De toute manière, ta galanterie ne vaudrait pas celle d'un Gryffondor.

\- Tu penses sans doute à ta tête de citrouille ! Désolée de dissiper tes rêves, Granger, mais Weasley n'a pas plus de grâce et de galanterie que la goule qui vit chez lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et attrapa le coussin derrière son dos pour le lui jeter au visage. Drago se pencha et l'esquiva sans problème. Il nargua d'une grimace puérile la Gryffondor, qui se leva et lui tourna le dos pour regarder à son tour par la fenêtre. Il l'observa et peu à peu, son sourire hâbleur s'effaça. Il était en train de réaliser qu'elle avait fait exprès de le provoquer pour lui changer les idées.

Hermione quant à elle, examinait le jardin du manoir. Maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait se permettre de sourire du bout des lèvres. Elle avait beau détester le côté arrogant et dédaigneux du Serpentard, le voir vulnérable lui était finalement plus difficile encore. Si même lui défaillait à rester lui-même, comment pourrait-elle se montrer forte ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut les gens ! La suite du jour :)

 **Swangranger** : De rien ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Awako** : Oui c'est vrai que ce chapitre faisait office de transition et celui-ci est déjà plus long, sans parler du prochain qui le sera encore davantage :)

 **Ella-Zabini** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir !

Enjoy and review ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Hermione était assise au bureau, penchée sur une large feuille de parchemin. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, tâchant de mémoriser le plan que Drago lui avait dessiné. Il s'agissait de la maison de Rogue et de ses alentours.

Le repas de midi avait été pris en hâte. La jeune fille avait mangé avec parcimonie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris un déjeuner convenable qu'elle craignait de se rendre malade. Ils consacraient à présent leur après-midi aux préparatifs de leur expédition. Le Serpentard était allongé sur le lit, cherchant un prétexte pour se rendre chez leur ancien professeur. A en juger par les nombreux soupirs qu'il poussait, Hermione en déduisait qu'il n'arrivait à pas à grand-chose.

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Occupe-toi du plan, répondit-il sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

\- Ça fait vingt minutes que je le regarde. Je le connais par cœur.

\- Dans ce cas, occupe-toi du sortilège d'Extension.

Hermione faillit lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas à ses ordres, mais se retint à temps.

\- J'ai besoin de ta baguette, dit-elle.

\- Sers-toi.

Elle se leva en serrant les poings et s'empara de la baguette qui traînait sur le lit aux côtés de son propriétaire. Puis elle ramassa le sac que Drago avait déniché. Il s'agissait d'une petite besace noire qu'elle pourrait enfiler par-dessus son épaule, ce qui serait commode pour ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements. Elle s'assit de nouveau au bureau et murmura les incantations dont elle se souvenait avec précision, tout en faisant des cercles autour du sac avec la baguette. C'était un des sortilèges les plus difficiles qu'elle ait eu à accomplir mais elle s'en savait déjà capable, ce qui lui facilitait un peu la tâche.

Drago se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et la regarda faire. Elle avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration et ses lèvres remuaient si légèrement qu'il n'entendait pas le moindre son. Elle releva soudain la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long silence.

\- Trouvé quoi ?

\- Ce que tu vas dire à Rogue.

\- Je prétexterai que je suis là pour avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne trouvera pas ça soupçonneux que tu me laisses seule au manoir ?

\- Il est protégé par tellement de magie noire que ce ne serait pas très risqué de le quitter pour seulement quelques heures. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es censée être enfermée dans les cachots ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

-Pendant que j'y pense ! s'exclama soudain le blond en se redressant complètement. Je dois réfléchir à un moyen de conserver l'un des corps qui s'y trouvent afin qu'il puisse devenir mon substitut.

La Gryffondor l'observa du coin de l'œil. Cette macabre partie du plan ne lui plaisait guère. Mais plus elle y songeait, plus elle se disait que cela ne changerait malheureusement pas grand-chose pour la personne choisie.

\- Je crois que j'en connais un, finit-elle par dire.

\- Lequel ?

\- J'avais lu quelque chose là-dessus lorsque Ron et sa famille ont gagné le voyage en Egypte. J'étais tellement envieuse de tout ce qu'il avait appris là-bas que je m'étais acheté quelques livres sur le sujet.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? marmonna le blond en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu peux toujours te débrouiller pour trouver une idée, répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

Il poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules :

\- Tu tiens vraiment à nous faire perdre du temps ?

Hermione le fixa avec colère mais tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il avait touché juste.

\- Je me passerai tout de même de tes commentaires, prévint-elle avant de poursuivre. Les sorciers d'Egypte qui protégeaient les tombeaux qu'étaient les pyramides étaient aussi des maîtres de l'embaumement.

\- Tu veux parler des momies ?

\- Les momies sorcières n'existent pas, précisa-t-elle. Du moins pas comme les imaginent les moldus. Mais il existait une pratique magique qui permettait de conserver les corps de la même manière que le faisaient les Egyptiens Moldus. Un peu comme lorsque l'on empaille un animal.

\- Ça ne me semble pas très appétissant.

\- C'est la seule solution que je ne connaisse. Conserver un corps n'est pas une pratique des sorciers d'aujourd'hui.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Tu te souviens du sort ? demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione se concentra mais pour une fois, son exceptionnelle mémoire lui faisait défaut.

\- Non, je ne me rappelle plus les paroles exactes. Il y avait « Corpus » dedans.

\- On pourrait peut-être la retrouver dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Il y a une section sur les vieilles civilisations de sorciers.

\- Allons-y, proposa la brune en se levant de sa chaise.

Une fois dans la pièce aux arcades, Drago se dirigea droit vers l'étagère où se trouvaient les livres qui les intéressaient. Tous deux penchèrent la tête et parcoururent les titres des yeux. Hermione ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer face à cette montagne colossale d'informations qu'elle aurait tant aimé dévorer comme elle avait le temps et l'habitude de le faire auparavant. La lecture lui manquait terriblement. Car elle représentait pour elle des instants paisibles. Des moments d'échappatoire et d'agréable solitude qu'elle ne pouvait plus connaître désormais.

\- Ici ! s'exclama Drago en attrapant un gros livre à la couverture verte. L'Egypte antique.

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt à la page de la table des matières et en récita les différents chapitres.

\- Les pyramides piégées, les vertus sacrées du Nil, les papyrus magiques, les Sept Plaies d'Egypte…

\- Quand on pense que c'est un sorcier versé dans la magie noire qui a provoqué ça, se renfrogna Hermione aux souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet.

\- C'est très intéressant, Granger, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Ah voilà ! L'embaumement.

La brune se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci parcourait les pages concernées en diagonale, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin le mot qu'il cherchait :

\- Là, Corpus. Condio Corpus.

\- C'est ça ! confirma Hermione.

Drago lut les quelques lignes qui concernaient ce sort afin d'être sûr de le jeter correctement.

\- Nous pouvons tout de suite aller voir si ça fonctionne, dit-il en refermant le livre et en le rangeant à sa place sur l'étagère.

La jeune fille se raidit et le regarda avec une crainte non dissimulée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si parmi les victimes du manoir Malefoy ne se trouvait pas des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Peut-être même des amis. Cette idée la faisait frissonner d'angoisse et lui tordait désagréablement l'estomac.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de venir avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Drago soutint son regard et s'apprêtait à le lui ordonner, lorsqu'il remarqua que ses yeux marrons commençaient à briller anormalement. Elle détourna aussitôt le visage.

\- Très bien, dit-il, j'irai seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le faire après tout.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur le fait de faire ingérer du Polynectar à une personne morte, ajouta-t-elle. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ignore si ça fonctionne.

\- Je suis certain que oui, dit-il. C'est une potion qui modifie l'apparence du corps. Il n'y a pas besoin qu'il soit vivant pour cela.

\- D'après les effets qu'il produit, c'est une théorie qui se tient.

Drago ne voulait pas révéler à la jeune fille que c'était sa mère qui avait eu l'idée de ce plan étrange. C'était également elle qui lui avait promis de s'assurer que les Mangemorts resteraient autant que possible à l'écart du manoir et de le prévenir dès que l'un d'entre eux reviendrait. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que Narcissa ne prendrait pas un tel risque si elle n'était pas sûre que son idée puisse fonctionner. Il ignorait comment mais elle savait que cela marcherait. Ce fut sur cette pensée rassurante et confiante qu'il quitta la bibliothèque.

Drago arriva dans les cachots, une grimace de dégout sur le visage. L'odeur qui y régnait était un mélange d'humidité et de putréfaction. Une dizaine de cellules étaient occupées mais aucune d'entre elles n'abritait de survivant. Bellatrix n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser la vie sauve à ses victimes. Elles étaient presqu'immanquablement tuées en quelques jours. Le fait qu'elle choisisse de laisser pourrir les cadavres dans les sous-sols témoignait nettement de son goût pour la mort.

Drago s'avança lentement et tenta de se souvenir de la victime la plus récente. Il s'approcha d'une grille et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il se rendait compte qu'il était inutile de se montrer aussi silencieux mais l'atmosphère des lieux le rendait méfiant. Un corps gisait sur le sol, les bras en croix. Sa peau ridée était presque translucide, tant elle était pâle. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, assez âgé. L'ancien Serpentard avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom. A dire vrai, il ne s'était jamais trop intéressé aux prisonniers ni aux raisons pour lesquelles on les avait capturés.

Il contempla un instant le visage désormais paisible de cet homme qu'il n'avait pas connu et qui était pourtant mort dans sa demeure. Puis il sortit sa baguette et prononça distinctement :

\- Condio Corpus.

Une matière étrange de couleur dorée, qui ressemblait à un mélange de sciure de bois et de terre humide, s'échappa de la baguette et se sépara en plusieurs filaments, chacun se dirigeant vers un orifice du cadavre pour y pénétrer. Drago détourna les yeux. Ce n'était pas une opération très agréable à observer. Il jeta des coups d'œil de temps en temps et attendit que les filets de terre se fassent de plus en plus fin, jusqu'à disparaître complètement par la bouche, les oreilles et le nez de l'inconnu. Il abaissa sa baguette et tourna les talons. L'odeur lui devenait irrespirable et il se hâta vers les escaliers qu'il remonta quatre à quatre.

* * *

Retournée seule dans la chambre, Hermione trouvait désormais le moindre silence difficile à supporter. Elle faillit regretter sa décision de ne pas avoir accompagné le blond, lorsqu'un bruit de craquement retentit brusquement.

\- Paty ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant l'elfe apparaître au milieu de la pièce, un petit chiffon à la main.

\- Paty vient faire le ménage, déclara la créature avec fierté.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa la jeune fille.

\- Oh non Miss, vous n'avez pas besoin, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Paty n'a pas besoin d'aide pour bien faire son travail.

Hermione voulut insister mais jugea finalement préférable de ne pas le faire, de peur de froisser l'elfe qu'elle trouvait très sympathique. Elle le regarda nettoyer magiquement la pièce, meuble après meuble, vitre après vitre.

\- Alors, tu connais Malefoy depuis qu'il a quinze ans, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon maître ? Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit en vérité. Mais je ne suis à son service que depuis un an et demi.

\- Comment était-ce avant ?

\- Oh, Paty ne dira jamais de mal de la famille Malefoy, mais...

Il jeta des regards suspicieux dans tous les coins de la pièce, comme si les murs étaient susceptibles de les écouter parler :

\- Je peux dire que mon maître est le meilleur de tous.

Hermione faillit pouffer de rire car elle avait toujours autant de mal à imaginer Drago dans le rôle du gentil. Seul Paty semblait avoir eu le privilège de le connaître sous ce jour.

\- Vous êtes son invitée ? demanda alors l'elfe en observant Hermione de haut en bas.

\- On peut dire ça, hésita-t-elle.

\- Le Maître a déjà eu des invités, mais jamais aussi...

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de finir ta phrase, rit-elle. Je crois deviner qui sont ces personnes.

Elle imagina un instant Crabbe, Goyle ou Zabini se pavanant dans le manoir en conquérants. L'elfe lui sourit avec gentillesse. Hermione hésita longuement puis demanda :

\- Tu as déjà vu… Tu-Sais-Qui, ici ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Paty se mit à trembler et Hermione regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

\- Paty ne peut rien dire, Miss. Paty serait en grand danger. Paty ne doit pas parler de lui.

\- Je comprends ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire pour le calmer. Je comprends très bien Paty. Je suis désolée. Oublie ma question.

L'elfe sembla se détendre peu à peu puis redevint souriant au bout de quelques minutes :

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon Maître ?

\- J'étais élève à Poudlard.

Les yeux de Paty s'illuminèrent :

\- Mon Maître aime tellement Poudlard !

Ils parlèrent du château le reste du temps, Hermione répondant aux questions curieuses de l'elfe qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de ses propres yeux. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Drago entra dans la chambre d'un air satisfait.

\- Je présume que les détails de ce que j'ai fait ne t'intéressent pas, railla-t-il en s'adressant à la brune.

\- Tu présumes bien, rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur.

\- En tout cas, ça a fonctionné comme prévu.

\- Ne me remercie pas !

\- Ça ira comme ça, Paty, indiqua-t-il sans prêter attention à sa remarque. Tu peux nous laisser.

L'elfe fit une sorte de révérence puis disparut dans un craquement bruyant. Drago, qui avait gardé l'une des mains derrière le dos, en sortit alors un grand carré de tissu en velours.

\- Voilà ta cape, annonça-t-il en la jetant sur Hermione. Je l'ai récupérée en passant.

Celle-ci la réceptionna entre ses mains et l'examina avec un mélange de curiosité et d'avidité. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé mettre les mains aussi facilement sur une seconde cape de cette sorte. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi fluide ni aussi douce que celle de son meilleur ami. Elle paraissait moins solide également.

\- Ça fait longtemps que ta famille la possède ?

\- Il me semble. Je crois qu'elle a été achetée chez un vieil antiquaire de magie noire qui a fermé boutique aujourd'hui. Ma mère doit régulièrement aller chez Barjow et Beurk pour la faire raccommoder car elle s'abîme et perd rapidement son pouvoir.

Hermione tourna une nouvelle fois la cape entre ses mains d'un air pensif et songea de nouveau à la différence étonnante qu'elle présentait avec celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna le Serpentard qui observait son manège.

\- Rien du tout, déclara-t-elle en reprenant un visage impassible.

Elle ne pouvait réfréner sa curiosité face à cette cape qui ne tenait de toute évidence pas la comparaison avec celle que Dumbledore avait offerte à Harry. Cela lui fit songer à l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort. Tenait-elle entre ses mains une preuve que la cape de James Potter était en réalité un objet parfaitement exceptionnel ? Un objet de légende qui permettait de défier la Mort ? Elle s'était toujours sentie réticente face à ce conte mais elle ne pouvait désormais nier que l'un de ses aspects était vrai. Il existait bel et bien d'autres capes d'invisibilité, possédées par des familles de Sang Pur. Mais elles ne paraissaient en réalité qu'être de pâles copies de la véritable.

\- Nous partons ce soir, à la nuit tombée, déclara soudain Drago, la tirant de ses pensées. Moins on se fera remarquer, mieux ça vaudra.

Hermione se sentit frissonner mais elle avait le sentiment que cette fois-ci, c'était davantage d'impatience que de peur.

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent lentement. Les deux adolescents restèrent dans la chambre, à regarder progressivement baisser la lumière du dehors. Par moment, ils se remémoraient ensemble ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Finalement, le soleil finit par disparaître totalement derrière l'horizon et lorsqu'ils ne virent plus rien à travers les vitres que quelques étoiles, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir.

Drago se leva et sortit deux robes noires et épaisses de son armoire.

\- Prends-en une, dit-il à la jeune fille. Sinon, tu vas te retrouver congelée et tu ne seras plus d'une grande aide.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et enfila le vêtement. Puis elle passa le sac par-dessus sa tête et s'empara de la cape. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent lentement les escaliers, sous le regard hautain de la lignée Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée voutée, Hermione déploya la cape et s'en couvrit entièrement. Drago jugea l'effet satisfaisant et ouvrit la porte. Une brise froide s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, tandis qu'ils quittaient le manoir. La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans ce satané serment qu'elle avait prêté, elle serait déjà bien loin à la recherche de Ron et Harry.

\- Le manoir est un peu protégé à la manière de Poudlard, expliquait le blond à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le jardin. Il faut sortir des grilles pour pouvoir transplaner.

\- Mais aucun endroit n'est aussi bien protégé que Poudlard, fit remarquer Hermione, puisque c'est Dumbledore qui s'en est chargé lui-même.

\- C'est ma tante qui s'est chargé de cet endroit, murmura-t-il comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'entende malgré les gémissements du vent. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi puissant mais, crois-moi, c'est efficace.

Elle ne sut que répondre et se contenta de marcher dans la fine couche de neige qui tapissait la pelouse. Drago ouvrit le portail d'un coup de baguette. Lorsque les grilles glissèrent dans un grincement, ils sortirent en hâte et le blond les referma derrière eux.

\- Prête ? dit-il finalement.

Il se tourna mais réalisa qu'il ne savait plus de quel côté se trouvait la jeune fille.

\- Granger ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

\- Granger, si tu t'es enfui, tu sais que tu le re...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une boule de neige assez mal façonnée l'atteignit en plein visage. Il s'essuya avec son bras d'un geste plein de fureur et se tourna en tous sens pour chercher d'où venait le projectile.

\- Granger, je te préviens...

\- Détends-toi, Malefoy, se moqua Hermione en démasquant partiellement son visage.

Drago agita sa baguette et souleva un amas de neige pour l'expédier sur Hermione qui tenta de s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle glissa malencontreusement sur un carré de gel et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige, la cape glissant entièrement de ses épaules.

\- Je suis trempée, se lamenta-t-elle en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Elle replaça rapidement le tissu sur sa tête.

\- Tu l'as cherché, ricana-t-il.

Elle s'approcha et lui prit le bras.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle.

\- Pas de coups fourrés ? s'enquit le Serpentard avec méfiance.

\- Promis, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait trouver le moyen de s'amuser dans un moment pareil.

\- Finalement, peut-être bien que les Gryffondor sont courageux.

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais stupide, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Et Hermione réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il paraissait lui sourire sincèrement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ils disparurent tous deux dans un léger tourbillon de neige.


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello ! Ready pour la suite ?

 **Alice1420** : Hola :) Muchas gracias ! Me sorprendió de leer una review en español ! Pero me encata :)

 **Awako** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis aussi développés et constructifs ! :D

 **Swangranger** : Oui ça se rapproche en effet, j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça se fasse le plus naturellement possible, le fameux défi du Dramione ;)

 **Guest** : Merci c'est très gentil ! :)

Enjoy and review (((:

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Les deux jeunes sorciers apparurent au beau milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres dont les branches étaient secouées en tous sens par un vent plutôt sinistre. Mais il était tout de même moins glacé que celui qui sévissait autour du manoir et Hermione cessa de remonter le col de sa robe contre son cou.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Le plan qu'elle avait étudié détaillait la demeure de Rogue et ses environs mais ne donnait aucune précision sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, Drago demeura évasif :

\- Peu importe, répondit-il en lui glissant sa baguette sous la cape.

Elle s'en empara, lâcha le bras du Serpentard et jeta un œil autour d'elle, tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher. A travers la cape qui rendait sa vision légèrement floue, elle aperçut un groupement de maisons qui ressemblait à un grand hameau ou, tout au plus, à un petit village. Aucune lumière ne semblait en provenir, comme si tout était à l'abandon. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'éclat de la lune, la Gryffondor n'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute rien distingué. Elle sursauta presque, en apercevant la silhouette menaçante d'une grande et fine cheminée qui s'élevait derrière les toits. Sans doute celle d'une vieille usine isolée.

\- Suis-moi, murmura Drago.

Il s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans une rue, feignant d'être seul. Hermione le suivait de près, son cœur cognant de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle calma sa respiration en se rappelant qu'elle était invisible et ne risquait rien pour le moment. Ils tournèrent ensuite dans une deuxième petite rue qui paraissait encore plus sombre que la première, si cela était possible. Mais ils n'eurent pas à la traverser car Drago s'arrêta devant la maison qui faisait l'angle et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Hermione l'imita, se plaçant derrière lui à une distance respectable. Le blond toqua à la porte et se recula légèrement. Ils attendirent de longues secondes avant d'entendre une réponse :

\- Qui est là ? retentit une voix méfiante provenant de l'intérieur.

\- Drago, répondit le jeune homme avec une certaine fermeté.

Il releva la manche de son bras gauche et le tendit en l'air afin de laisser paraître la marque sombre dessinée sur la blancheur de sa peau. La porte possédait un œilleton et Rogue devait sans doute regarder au travers. Une haine méprisante s'empara d'Hermione lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement et que le visage abject de son ancien professeur de potions apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Ses cheveux noir corbeau tombaient toujours de chaque côté de son visage et ses yeux sombres et perçants fixaient le jeune homme.

\- Drago, prononça-t-il d'un ton doucereux, en voilà une surprise.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta pour laisser entrer son filleul. Hermione se colla aussitôt contre lui, ce qui eut le temps de la faire rougir bien malgré elle, et le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte. Dès qu'ils furent au milieu du petit salon, elle marcha sans faire le moindre bruit vers le coin nord de la pièce et se tint immobile et parfaitement silencieuse. Elle s'étonna de voir à quel point la demeure ou plutôt la cachette du Mangemort paraissait minuscule. La pièce était presque dépourvue de meubles et une odeur de fumée emplissait l'air.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda soudain Rogue en faisant un geste affable vers un fauteuil pour inviter Drago à s'assoir.

Ce dernier s'installa tranquillement dans le siège, prenant tout son temps pour répondre. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration, tant elle avait peur de se faire entendre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Drago du regard.

\- Queudver n'est pas là ? questionna ce dernier.

\- Ce rat est en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit froidement Rogue.

\- Pouvez-vous me préparer un thé ? Il fait si froid dehors qu'on pourrait croire que les Détraqueurs ont envahi votre repaire.

Le maître des lieux eut un rictus méprisant et se dirigea vers une porte derrière laquelle il disparut. Drago se pencha pour vérifier qu'il était bien parti. Hermione saisit l'occasion et marcha à pas de loup aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers les escaliers. Elle monta les marches avec prudence, prenant garde de ne pas faire craquer le vieux bois, et ressentit un immense soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage. Elle se remémora le plan que lui avait dessiné Drago et se dirigea sans hésiter vers une porte qui se trouvait sur la droite du petit palier. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements.

Elle observa alors les lieux et constata que les murs de cette pièce étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères où s'entassaient des bocaux et des chaudrons de toutes les tailles. Après les avoir contemplés un instant, la jeune fille plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit la liste des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le Polynectar. Par prudence, elle les vérifia une nouvelle fois avant de les chercher.

Drago, quant à lui, essayait de se montrer aussi détendu que possible face à Rogue. Ce dernier était revenu avec une tasse remplie d'un thé à la menthe bien chaud et l'avait tendue au blond avant de s'assoir face à lui, sur le seul autre fauteuil de la pièce, ses bras négligemment posés sur les accoudoirs en velours passé.

\- Et bien, Drago, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici.

L'intéressé but quelques gorgées de thé pour gagner du temps puis reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Il remarqua alors la baguette de Rogue qui dépassait de la poche de sa robe d'un noir de jais assortie à ses cheveux et se souvint alors non sans frissonner intérieurement qu'il avait lui-même légué la sienne à la Gryffondor pour les besoins de l'opération.

\- Je suis seul au manoir, finit-il par dire, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il se passe au dehors. Mes parents…

\- Ils sont à la recherche de Potter.

\- Je sais mais ils ne me tiennent absolument pas au courant de la situation.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'être seul là-bas ? s'étonna faussement le sorcier. Si c'est le cas, vous êtes le pire des couards.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, s'énerva Drago en se redressant un peu trop brusquement sur son siège.

Rogue sourit d'un air narquois. Le Serpentard comprit alors son erreur et se calma aussitôt. Il fallait à tout prix endormir les soupçons de Rogue. S'il se mettait à avoir des doutes, il ne tarderait pas à utiliser ses talents de legilimens pour pénétrer l'esprit de Drago. Et alors tout serait terminé. Malgré la prédisposition certaine qu'il démontrait parfois pour y résister, cela n'était pas suffisant face à celle, parfaitement innée, de son parrain.

Hermione était contente d'elle car elle avait repéré presque tout ce dont elle avait besoin assez rapidement. Il ne lui manquait plus que la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap. Elle balaya les étagères de son regard perçant. Enfin, elle distingua en hauteur un bocal de taille moyenne qui semblait contenir des lambeaux de mue de reptile.

\- Accio, murmura-t-elle.

Le récipient décolla de l'étagère pour atterrir entre ses mains et elle plissa les yeux pour lire l'inscription sur l'étiquette. Elle commençait à trembler à force de se presser mais elle se sentit rassurée lorsqu'elle lut l'ingrédient qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et se dépêcha d'en extraire un peu plus que la dose nécessaire. Puis elle la fourra dans un des petits bocaux de son sac. Elle était consciente du risque qu'elle prenait à ne pas en récolter encore davantage au cas où mais plus la différence de quantité laissée serait importante, plus Rogue risquerait de s'apercevoir du vol. Elle reposa le bocal à sa place, tourné exactement comme il l'était, et ramassa la cape dont elle se couvrit de nouveau.

Elle tira lentement la porte qu'elle fit glisser silencieusement sur ses gonds et s'aventura sur le palier sombre. Là, une petite fenêtre sans volet était traversée par des rayons de lune. Hermione s'en approcha doucement et commença à l'ouvrir le plus délicatement possible à l'aide de la baguette du Serpentard.

\- Alohomora.

Elle se trouvait juste à côté de l'escalier et pouvait donc entendre les voix de Drago et de Rogue qui lui parvenaient assez clairement. Elle redoubla de prudence dans ses mouvements. Tandis qu'elle faisait tourner le loquet, elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

\- … bien mauvaise posture cette fois, déclarait le maître des Potions sans qu'Hermione ait pu entendre le début de sa phrase.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'ils l'attraperont rapidement car j'en ai plus qu'assez de m'occuper de cette Sang de Bourbe.

\- Oui, votre tante m'a mis au courant de la situation. Comme je vous plains, Drago.

\- Je ne me prive pas de lui faire payer mon hospitalité, raillait le Serpentard.

\- Si je puis vous donner un conseil, ne vous retenez pas. J'ai vu votre faiblesse face à Dumbledore.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Hermione cessa de bouger.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? finit par questionner Drago.

\- Vous pourriez être trop tendre.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son calme. Cette fille est une immondice et je n'ai aucune estime pour elle. Elle ne fait que servir à nos plans.

Hermione parvint enfin à ouvrir entièrement la fenêtre sans faire de bruit et elle se hissa lentement par l'ouverture qui donnait directement sur le toit de la maison voisine. Tandis qu'elle s'extirpait du passage, un sentiment d'amertume l'envahissait. Elle referma la fenêtre tout aussi délicatement et rampa le long du toit légèrement glissant. Puis elle s'agrippa au rebord dès qu'elle le put et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, jusqu'à pouvoir se lâcher et tomber sur le sol dont la couche de neige amortit sa chute.

Elle s'épousseta du mieux qu'elle put et contourna la maison pour revenir vers la façade où se trouvaient la porte d'entrée et l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Elle s'assit juste en dessous et sortit de nouveau la baguette.

\- Ululatus Noctua, prononça-t-elle.

Un cri strident de chouette se mit à résonner trois fois dans la nuit. Hermione rajusta sa cape pour être bien sûre qu'elle la recouvrait entièrement et attendit silencieusement que Drago ait entendu le signal et quitté la demeure de Rogue. Ce qu'il fit au bout de longues minutes, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Enfin, elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis la porte grincer.

\- Etrange, murmurait la voix de leur ancien professeur.

Hermione se raidit instantanément lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il était sorti dans la rue et semblait scruter les alentours, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui comme une aura malfaisante. La Gryffondor n'osait pas mieux regarder au risque de faire un mouvement perceptible.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de chouette ou de hibou par ici, déclarait-il d'un ton suspicieux. J'ai pourtant bien entendu. Serait-ce du courrier ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait si fort qu'elle avait la sensation que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Rogue examinait le contour de la maison d'un regard perçant. Juste au moment où il allait poser les yeux sur elle, Drago intervint :

\- Si quelqu'un vous avait écrit, pourquoi le hibou ne se manifesterait-il pas ?

Rogue avança d'un pas et Hermione se recroquevilla contre le mur. Mais au lieu de se rapprocher d'elle, il finit par retourner sur le pas de la porte.

\- Certes, dit-il, mais la méfiance est toujours de mise. Tâchez de vous en souvenir, Drago.

Le loquet se referma sans plus de cérémonie et le jeune homme resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent la rue parfaitement déserte et prirent la direction du bosquet d'arbres où ils étaient apparus. Brusquement, Hermione se raidit.

\- Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle.

Ce dernier accéléra le pas.

\- Je sais, répondit-il à voix basse.

La Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau. Elle avait senti une présence non loin d'eux et de toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule. Rogue avait-il découvert le stratagème ? Ou bien était-ce un autre Mangemort chargé de surveiller Drago ? Les hypothèses s'enchaînaient dans son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent la silhouette d'une personne qui courait vers eux dans la pénombre. A la lueur de la lune, ils virent une baguette se lever. Un éclair rouge jaillit de l'obscurité et se dirigea droit sur Drago.

Hermione fit un bon en avant :

\- Expelliarmus !

Son sort atteignit le mystérieux individu en pleine poitrine et fit voler son arme de ses mains. Celui-ci ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'une deuxième personne se trouvât dans les parages. La jeune fille ignorait si leur assaillant avait pu voir son bras jaillir brusquement de la cape. Dans la précipitation, elle avait tout de même réussi à la maintenir devant son visage. Sans plus attendre, elle fourra la baguette dans les mains de Drago et serra son bras. Ils transplanèrent instantanément.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant la grille du jardin, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait personne mais elle garda la cape sur elle par précaution. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement au manoir. La jeune fille avait peine à croire qu'il représentait désormais pour elle un sentiment de sécurité. Ce lieu était à vrai dire plus chaleureux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Hormis les cachots, elle devait bien admettre que le reste de la demeure dégageait une atmosphère agréable.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le salon, où un feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée, elle se débarrassa du voile argenté et le laissa glisser au sol.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle au Serpentard.

\- Non. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle m'a aussi lancé un sort de désarmement. C'était sans effet puisque c'est toi qui avais ma baguette.

\- Tu as une idée de qui ça pouvait être ?

\- Pas la moindre.

\- Un sort de désarmement… réfléchit-elle. Ça ressemble plus à une attaque d'Auror qu'à une attaque de Mangemort.

\- Pourquoi as-tu répliqué dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton dur.

Hermione se figea. Le blond la dévisageait avec circonspection.

\- Je… balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Si c'était un Auror, il aurait pu te sauver et me capturer.

\- J'ai prêté le Serment Inviolable, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix cependant peu assurée.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, rétorqua-t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si cette personne m'avait capturé ou tué, ça t'aurait libérée de ce que tu as juré, m'aider jusqu'à ce que je quitte le manoir définitivement.

La jeune fille sentit sa colère monter. A la fois contre Drago et contre elle-même.

\- Tu aurais préféré ça ? s'emporta-t-elle. Je l'ai fait car j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait. Tu t'es fait attaquer, je t'ai défendu. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne, Malefoy ! Je suis une Gryffondor et je défends mes alliés, c'est mon instinct !

Le blond faillit reculer sous la virulence de ses paroles. Il était stupéfait mais détourna le regard et songea brusquement qu'ils en avaient presqu'oublié la raison de leur expédition.

\- Tu as tous les ingrédients ? s'empressa-t-il alors de demander.

\- J'ai tout, acquiesça-t-elle, sans se départir de son exaspération.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec soulagement et Hermione crut même percevoir de la joie sur son visage. Mais elle-même ne parvenait pas à se sentir heureuse, malgré la réussite de leur plan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger ? On a réussi, non ?

\- Oui, on a réussi, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu n'es pas très expressive pour quelqu'un qui vient de risquer sa vie.

\- Je me demande si Rogue ne s'est pas douté de quelque chose. C'était beaucoup trop facile.

\- Si c'est le cas, c'est le dernier de nos soucis puisqu'il n'a pas réagi pour nous en empêcher, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et il ne risque pas d'en parler à cause du Serment.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est justement lui qui a tenté de nous attaquer ?

Drago sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Il se serait montré, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait aucune raison de nous suivre dans l'ombre comme l'a fait cette personne. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce devait être un Auror qui surveillait sa maison et qui a voulu tenter sa chance en me voyant partir seul.

\- Probablement, marmonna-t-elle en tâchant de faire taire les sentiments de regret et de culpabilité qui s'insinuaient en elle.

\- Bon sang, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'agaça-t-il.

Elle observa un moment les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et les volutes de fumée qui remontaient lentement vers les conduits.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Rogue, finit-elle par répondre.

Drago la dévisagea d'un air surpris :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du fait qu'à tes yeux, je ne suis qu'une immondice qui ne mérite aucun respect. Je parle de ces choses-là, Malefoy.

Elle sentit des sanglots la prendre à la gorge mais les contint et se força même à sourire :

\- Je sais bien. Je n'ai rien à attendre de toi. Je sais que tu te sers de moi et rien d'autre.

\- Tu n'as rien compris, dit-il d'un ton calme et assuré. Rogue me prenait pour un lâche. Je devais à tout prix avoir l'air sincère. Et tu t'en rendrais compte si seulement tu réfléchissais dans ta petite tête de Gryffondor stupide !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, incapable de parler davantage.

\- Granger, écoute-moi car je ne le répèterai sûrement pas deux fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il comprit qu'elle était terrorisée et triste car elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il inspira profondément.

\- Quand nous étions à Poudlard, c'était facile pour moi de te détester. On m'a appris à mépriser les Sangs de Bourbe. Depuis que je suis né, mon père me lave le cerveau à ce sujet. C'est viscéral et je n'y peux rien, mais je ne suis pas idiot.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que les circonstances sont différentes à présent. Et même si ça me plait de t'insulter et de te mettre en rogne, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu as des qualités et Merlin sait que ça m'agace au plus haut point de l'admettre !

\- Malefoy, tu...

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Granger, lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une occasion unique pour moi et je n'ai pas le temps de faire la fine bouche. Je ne suis pas borné au point de demander de l'aide à ces deux dégénérés de Crabbe et Goyle quand je peux t'avoir toi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me coûte de le dire et je vais me haïr dès demain, mais tu vaux mieux que beaucoup d'autres élèves de Poudlard, toute enfant de moldus que tu es.

Hermione se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle n'était pas en plein délire car elle ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Sincèrement, ajouta-t-il, tu es pour ainsi dire ma prisonnière et tu es liée à moi par le Serment Inviolable. Pourquoi je perdrais du temps à te dire ça si je ne le pensais pas ?

La brune était obligée de l'admettre, ces dernières paroles étaient marquées au coin du bon sens.

\- Tu dois avoir de la fièvre pour dire toutes ces choses, murmura-t-elle. Mais merci.

Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle. Drago la lâcha et prit un air furieux peu convaincant :

\- Pas de quoi. Maintenant, oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire !

\- Je tâcherai.

\- Et je te laisse ma chambre, puisqu'elle a l'air de te convenir. De toute façon, les draps sont déjà foutus.

Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire et lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Je te hais, Malefoy ! Tu ne vaux pas plus cher que du pus de Bavboule !

Elle tourna les talons pour monter les marches, sous l'œil amusé de Drago. Rien n'était plus satisfaisant pour lui que de la voir se mettre en colère. Car toujours dans ces moments-là, elle relevait fièrement le menton et montrait ce qu'elle avait de Serpentard en elle. Ce qui lui plaisait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello everyone ! Désolée pour la petite coupure depuis mon dernier chapitre, j'ai calculé que à raison d'un par semaine, nous devrions en être au treizième. Je publie donc le 9 ce soir et ensuite un nouveau chaque soir de cette semaine afin de rattraper tout ça ;)

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour les gentilles reviews !

Pour la petite anecdote, je viens d'enfiler mon nouveau pyjama Harry Potter acheté ce matin chez Primark ! Il est vraiment beau et tout doux, c'est un bonheur ! Est-ce que vous collectionnez ce genre de goodies aussi ?

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Enjoy and review ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, aucun des deux jeunes sorciers ne fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille mais le premier regard qu'ils échangèrent était plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole. Hermione n'avait pu contenir un sourire moqueur face à l'expression outrée et honteuse de Drago qui semblait tenir la jeune fille pour responsable de ce qu'il avait osé lui admettre, aussi sûrement que si elle lui avait fait boire du Veritaserum.

Il la laissa se préparer dans la salle de bain et Hermione ne fut pas peu étonnée de remarquer en entrant des vêtements posés sur le côté de la baignoire. Elle les déplia et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme féminin de Serpentard, mais un peu différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait. La jupe vert émeraude plissée était accompagnée d'une chemise blanche à manches longues et sur la petite poche était cousu un serpent d'un vert vif. Des collants de laine blanche complétaient le tout. La Gryffondor fit une grimace à l'idée d'enfiler cette tenue mais un coup d'œil dans la glace suffit à la persuader de ne pas faire la fine bouche. Ses propres vêtements, bien que raccommodés, étaient dans un état lamentable.

Lorsqu'elle fut lavée et habillée, Hermione ouvrit délicatement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Drago l'attendait dans le couloir, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est ta façon de te venger ? s'indigna Hermione en prenant soin de cacher le reste de son corps.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il d'un air faussement surpris.

\- S'il appartient à Parkinson, laisse-moi te dire que je l'enlèverai sur le champ !

\- C'était celui de ma mère, la corrigea-t-il. Elle en prend un soin jaloux depuis qu'elle a quitté Poudlard. C'est pour ça qu'il est en si bon état. J'ai pensé que tu te sentirais mieux dans de nouveaux vêtements et c'est la seule chose à ta taille ici.

Elle lui décocha un regard sceptique mais finit néanmoins par sortir de la salle-de-bain. Elle imagina un instant Narcissa Malefoy lorsqu'elle était adolescente, ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux tranchants, portant cet uniforme impeccable et circulant dans les couloirs du château avec grâce et fierté.

\- Le vert ne te va pas trop mal, ricana le blond.

\- Si Harry et Ron me voyaient...

\- Ils seraient scandalisés, compléta-t-il. Je crois que je donnerais cher pour voir leurs têtes.

\- Moi aussi, mais pour bien d'autres raisons, répliqua Hermione. La première étant qu'ils m'emmèneraient loin de toi !

\- Je n'ai pas entendu de remerciements dans tout ça.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec fureur. Il était insupportable et prétentieux. Mais au fond, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir réellement. Elle le dévisagea avec curiosité, mais sa vue ne lui inspirait pas autant de mépris qu'auparavant. Il était toujours appuyé contre le mur, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull bleu marine. Cette tenue rehaussait la pâleur de son visage où perçaient ses yeux gris, doux et rieurs malgré sa vanité.

\- Granger, tu es toujours parmi nous ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle un peu brusquement.

\- Allons manger, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

\- Merci, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit avec des airs de vainqueur et Hermione le suivit en serrant les poings.

Après avoir avalé un copieux petit déjeuner, ils réunirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la préparation de la potion et se mirent au travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, une exclamation agacée se faisait entendre :

\- Et puis non, ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Drago leva les yeux de la recette du Polynectar et observa Hermione avec curiosité. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et le teint rouge à force de se pencher au-dessus du chaudron dont les vapeurs brûlantes remontaient lentement dans les airs. Tous deux étaient assis en tailleur sur la moquette souple, près de la cheminée où était disposé le chaudron sur des petites flammes étincelantes.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond, irrité par son manège.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux furibonds.

\- Ne me dis pas "quoi" comme si j'étais idiote !

\- Explique-toi !

\- Le sisymbre. Il nous faut du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, répliqua Hermione du ton qu'elle prenait toujours lorsqu'elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à réfléchir, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si celui que j'ai volé chez Rogue est du sisymbre cueilli une nuit de pleine lune.

\- Je présume que oui.

\- Moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, Malefoy.

\- Tu conseilles quoi ?

\- La prochaine pleine lune est dans quatre jours et le sisymbre ne doit être ajouté à la potion qu'au bout de dix jours. Nous pourrions aller le cueillir nous-mêmes.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? questionna le blond en la dévisageant avec surprise. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a pris assez de risques comme ça ? Et je ne sais même pas où on peut trouver ça.

\- Moi, je le sais. On ne sera absents que pour une ou deux heures !

\- Tu es exaspérante.

\- Je fais souvent cet effet-là lorsque j'ai raison, rétorqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha soudain vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je pourrais m'énerver.

Hermione était tellement stupéfaite de sa réaction qu'elle se sentit rougir et bénit intérieurement que la fumée et la chaleur masquent son embarras. Mais elle se recula tellement brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière, ce qui eut le don de rendre le Serpentard hilare.

\- C'est tellement facile de te déstabiliser, ricana-t-il.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer sa remarque et reporta son attention sur le chaudron et sur les bocaux étalés à ses pieds.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, se reprit-elle. Et concentre-toi un peu.

Drago se replongea dans le livre et indiqua la marche à suivre en prenant bien garde de ne pas se tromper :

\- Tu dois d'abord mettre les sangsues. Mais assure-toi qu'elles ne soient pas pleines de sang. Sinon, il faudra les vider.

Hermione ouvrit avec une certaine répulsion le bocal qui contenait les petites bêtes.

\- Fais-le toi, dit-elle en le tendant à Drago.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait à douze ans.

\- Non, j'avais laissé Ron s'occuper de ça même s'il semblait être encore plus dégouté que moi.

\- Et ça se dit Gryffondor !

Le jeune homme s'empara du pot et plongea délicatement sa main dedans. Il en retira une sangsue visqueuse qu'il palpa légèrement, puis la jeta dans le chaudron sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione. Il répéta le mouvement avec les autres, jusqu'à les avoir toutes ajoutées à l'eau bouillante.

\- Merci, murmura Hermione.

\- Oh, mais c'est un plaisir. Manipuler des bestioles gluantes et buveuses de sang, rien de tel !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, lut-il. Tu l'ajoutes petit à petit tout en remuant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Attends, je vais m'occuper de ça.

Les deux adolescents s'affairèrent ensemble autour du chaudron. Le feu leur procurait une chaleur réconfortante car dès qu'ils jetaient un œil à travers la fenêtre, ils ne voyaient que des nuages grisonnants et pas une seule trace de soleil. Le jardin autour du manoir était tapissé d'un nouveau parterre de neige fraîchement tombé durant la nuit. Le vent s'était calmé mais le paysage demeurait lugubre car les arbres immobiles et dépouillés paraissaient encore moins vivants que lorsque leurs branches étaient secouées en tous sens.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de tempête de neige dans quatre jours, marmonna le Serpentard. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

\- Pauvre chose fragile, le taquina Hermione tout en répandant les derniers restes de son bocal dans l'eau.

\- Si tu continues, tu iras seule !

\- Méfie-toi que je n'en profite pas.

\- Si tu t'enfuis, tu mourras, Granger. Ton rouquin de prince charmant serait déçu.

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans le vide.

\- Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant, répliqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Tiens donc ! Ça signifie que je dois de l'argent à Pansy.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Pas du tout. Elle avait parié que personne ne voudrait de toi, pas même Weasley.

Hermione l'observa, ne sachant s'il était sérieux ou disait juste cela pour la mettre en colère. Elle attrapa le grimoire d'un geste rageur et tourna la page pour lire elle-même la suite des instructions. Elle était si agacée qu'elle faillit la déchirer. Le blond émit un ricanement, qu'elle essaya d'ignorer tant bien que mal.

\- La corne de bicorne en poudre et les touffes de Polygonum qu'il faut écraser au préalable et nous aurons terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle. Il faudra tourner la potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre toutes les vingt-quatre heures. Et dans neuf jours, nous devrons commencer la cuisson des chrysopes pour pouvoir les ajouter à la potion le dernier jour.

Drago se leva et s'étira les muscles tandis qu'Hermione rajoutait les ingrédients suivants avec soin. Il s'approcha du mur où étaient accrochées quelques affiches de Quidditch et posa les yeux sur l'unique photo qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait été prise dans la salle commune des Serpentard et on pouvait le voir entouré de ses camarades. Pansy Parkinson se tenait serrée contre lui avec un grand sourire satisfait. Blaise Zabini avait un bras autour de ses épaules et Crabbe et Goyle les encadraient de part et d'autre, un air stupide figé sur leurs visages.

\- Ils te manquent ? questionna Hermione tandis qu'elle répandait la poudre blanche avec minutie.

\- Ce sont mes amis.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit-il tout en continuant de fixer la photo.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils me manquent ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione acheva son travail en silence, puis elle tourna une dernière fois la potion et se leva à son tour. Elle s'approcha du cliché et se mit à le regarder elle aussi.

\- C'est étrange, commenta-t-elle. Tu dis qu'ils sont tes amis mais tu as plus confiance en moi qu'en eux.

Il lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Je ne te permets pas !

\- Désolée Malefoy, dit-elle sans se départir de son calme. J'essaye juste de te comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ils sont dans la même situation que moi pour la plupart. Et puis je refuserais de leur être redevable d'une quelconque façon.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi froid ?

Le Serpentard se rua brusquement sur elle et la prit par les épaules :

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une Sang de Bourbe qui a été abandonnée aux griffes de rafleurs par ses prétendus meilleurs amis ! C'est à se demander si ça ne les arrangeait pas de se débarrasser de toi, finalement !

Hermione était paralysée par la stupeur. Les yeux de Drago étaient devenus durs et sans pitié, de même que ses traits déformés par la colère. Elle essaya de reculer mais ses pieds rencontrèrent un des bocaux vides et elle trébucha en arrière, entraînant le jeune homme avec elle. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. La Gryffondor ressentit une forte douleur mais comprit bien vite que la moquette épaisse avait à peu près amorti sa chute. La douleur provenait de Drago qui s'était affalé sur elle et la comprimait de tout son poids.

\- Redresse-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, mais son bras gauche le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il grimaça. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, chacun reprenant ses esprits.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut tomber plus bas ? ironisa Drago.

\- Ça me paraît difficile, répondit-elle sans vraiment savoir s'il parlait de leur chute ou bien de leur comportement.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Le sujet est clos.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione remarqua à quel point les yeux du Serpentard avaient une belle couleur, une teinte gris bleu qui parfois était claire comme du cristal et parfois pouvait s'obscurcir sauvagement. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées et leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Drago qui sourit d'un air sarcastique :

\- Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu rougis, Granger.

Elle se crispa et faillit se débattre mais se retint à temps et planta son regard droit dans le sien :

\- C'est l'uniforme vert qui te fait dire ça, répliqua-t-elle. Donne-moi une jupe rouge et tu changeras d'avis.

Il sourit alors davantage et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- N'en sois pas aussi sûre, Miss Je Sais Tout.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre que Drago était déjà debout et retournait surveiller la potion, sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir ! :)

Comme promis, la suite dès aujourd'hui pour rattraper mon retard ! Contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu. J'aime beaucoup imaginer Hermione en uniforme de Serpentard car je pense que le vert est une couleur qui lui va bien et c'est un fameux inducteur pour notre blondinet préféré ;)

Enjoy and review ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, debout au milieu de la pièce. Paty se tenait sagement derrière elle. Sous prétexte qu'il ne comptait pas passer douze heures à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Drago avait accordé à la jeune fille l'autorisation de circuler librement dans l'étage du manoir, à condition qu'elle ne pénètre pas dans d'autres chambres que celle du jeune homme. La deuxième condition était que Paty la suive partout où elle allait et surveille ses faits et gestes, ce qui paraissait pénible pour l'elfe de maison qui se sentait désemparé face à la gentillesse qu'Hermione lui témoignait sans cesse.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres elfes ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelques-uns, Miss. Mais ils ne sont autorisés à sortir de la cuisine que pour faire le ménage ou si les Maîtres le réclament.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête puis s'approcha des étagères où s'entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de livres. Certains semblaient récents tandis que d'autres paraissaient vieux de plusieurs siècles avec leurs couvertures abimées, leurs pages entièrement jaunies et la poussière qui se répandait généreusement sur chacun d'eux. La Gryffondor se sentait à la fois enthousiasmée et inquiète à l'idée de se trouver dans une bibliothèque comme celle du manoir Malefoy, ayant abrité des générations de Sang Pur adeptes de magie noire. Certains manuels ne laissaient d'ailleurs pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à leur nature. "Eradication des sous-espèces" ou encore "L'art de la torture" étaient des titres qu'Hermione lisait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner. Drago avait prévenu qu'elle ne risquait pas de trouver beaucoup de livres à son goût mais la jeune fille, poussée par la curiosité, avait tout de même tenté l'expérience. Chose qu'elle regrettait au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans sa découverte.

Elle se retourna et put constater que Paty la suivait toujours d'un air embarrassé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle. Je sais que tu ne fais que suivre les ordres.

\- Oh ! Je sais que Miss est trop bonne pour en vouloir à un pauvre petit elfe innocent, déclara Paty. Mais je crains que Miss n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit ici.

Hermione sourit légèrement pour le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas le genre de lecture que je préfère, admit-elle. Mais je trouverai bien quelque chose. Il y a des livres sur les anciennes civilisations qui…

Mais alors qu'elle disait cela, ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur la tranche noire d'un livre, où rien n'était écrit. C'était un petit livre qui semblait souple, un peu comme un cahier. La jeune fille avait passé tellement de temps enterrée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, frangées d'impeccables ouvrages, que ce détail attira tout de suite son attention. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et tendit la main mais elle se ravisa en sentant le regard de la créature dans son dos.

\- Paty, j'ai une petite faim, déclara-t-elle innocemment.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent de joie à l'idée de rendre service.

\- Paty revient tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu dans un bruit sec, Hermione se précipita vers le carnet. Elle le tira de l'étagère et observa la couverture où rien n'était marqué non plus. Elle l'ouvrit alors et son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse irrégulière lorsqu'elle lut à haute voix les lettres inscrites sur les premières pages, tracées à la plume d'une écriture fine :

\- R.A.B !

Hermione était si stupéfiée par sa découverte qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Paty allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle reposa sa trouvaille en toute hâte et se composa un visage serein. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'elfe apparaître, chargé d'un plateau.

\- Voilà Miss ! s'exclama-t-il en posant son fardeau sur la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise et attrapa une poire qu'elle croqua distraitement. Elle n'avait en réalité absolument pas faim mais se força tout de même, tout en souriant à Paty. Les lettres qu'elle avait aperçues durant seulement quelques secondes occupaient à présent toutes ses pensées et elle se promit de trouver un moyen pour venir consulter ce carnet seule aussi rapidement que possible. Les hypothèses fusaient dans son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et même les plus plausibles d'entre elles ne justifiaient pas à elles-seules par quel hasard ou quelle chance elle avait pu mettre la main dessus à ce moment précis.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle parcourut la suite des étagères et prit un exemplaire au hasard, sur les Incas. Elle passa ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à fureter dans la bibliothèque, malgré sa concentration quelque peu troublée. Par moment, elle discutait de choses et d'autres avec l'elfe. Elle lui demandait de lui parler de sa vie au manoir et la créature ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son jeune maître.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Hermione finit par quitter la pièce à contrecœur pour rejoindre la chambre. Elle fut surprise de trouver Drago à moitié assoupi sur le lit. Paty, voyant qu'elle n'était plus seule, prit congé pour retourner à son travail. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement et observa le jeune homme. Son visage détendu et sa respiration profonde avaient quelque chose de paisible et de réconfortant. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds mais il ne devait pas dormir depuis très longtemps car il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

\- Désolée, murmura Hermione.

\- Ça ne fait rien, articula-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Il se redressa lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Nous devons tourner la potion à vingt-deux heures quatorze précisément, énonça Hermione en voyant son geste.

\- Ce qui nous laisse encore quatre bonnes heures à attendre, soupira le blond en se rallongeant, les mains derrière la tête.

La Gryffondor s'approcha de la fenêtre et réprima un frisson en voyant la nuit prendre possession du paysage et les nuages s'amonceler dangereusement dans le ciel. Une pluie fine tombait, rendant l'atmosphère fraîche et humide. Aucun animal, pas même un oiseau n'apparaissait. Le manoir était comme une île sombre isolée dans la mer sauvage d'une vallée triste. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que ses deux meilleurs amis aient assez de répit pour dormir quelque part à l'abri.

\- Quand nous quitterons cet endroit, murmura-t-elle tout en continuant à observer les alentours, où iras-tu ?

\- Il me reste un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, répondit le blond en baillant.

\- J'imagine que tu partiras loin d'ici.

\- C'est la seule chance que j'ai. Je ne dois pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, tout juste atténué par les bruits de la légère averse.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu retourneras te jeter dans les bras de Potter ?

Elle soupira de lassitude avant de répondre :

\- C'est ma place.

\- Ça vaut bien la peine de t'avoir tirée du cachot, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, que je sache !

\- Tu n'as jamais appris à dire merci, Granger ? Je me doute que tes Moldus n'ont pas favorisé ton éducation mais tout de même.

Hermione se retourna, les yeux luisant soudain de rage :

\- Ne t'avise pas de dire un seul mot à propos de mes parents !

D'ordinaire, Drago aurait exulté de l'avoir mise dans une telle colère aussi facilement. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua la douleur qui s'était peinte sur les traits de la Gryffondor, il comprit que ce n'était pas le genre de colère dont il pourrait se délecter complètement.

\- Calme-toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Je m'excuse, ça te va ?

Hermione se détendit mais son visage était à présent aussi fermé et impénétrable que la porte d'un coffre de Gringotts.

\- Puisqu'on en parle, reprit-il d'un air indifférent, ils ne sont pas inquiets à ton sujet ?

Elle le défia du regard, puis se radoucit légèrement.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Comment ça ? s'impatienta Drago. Ils ne savent pas où tu es ni ce que tu fais ?

\- Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils le sachent.

\- Je ne te savais pas si égoïste, Granger.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione qui semblait prête à se jeter sur lui. Drago sentait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante mais il se sentait piqué par la curiosité.

\- Alors explique-moi, lâcha-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour me poser des questions personnelles.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

\- Il faut bien tuer le temps, répliqua-t-il d'un ton caustique. Et puis je n'arrive pas à imaginer une personne aussi sottement loyale que toi abandonner ses parents sans se préoccuper de leurs sentiments. J'aimerais comprendre ce que ça cache.

Hermione serrait les poings avec une telle force qu'elle sentait ses ongles rentrer dans sa chair avec violence. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, effacer ce sourire arrogant qui ne quittait pas le visage du Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que tu leur écris au moins ? repartit-il à la charge.

\- Ils ne savent plus que j'existe ! lui cria-t-elle soudainement.

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. Drago la fixait, son visage cruellement dénué d'expression. En réalité, il était totalement désorienté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil comme si ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la supporter. Elle-même paraissait étourdie par ce qu'elle avait osé avouer.

Il fallut quelques minutes au Serpentard pour comprendre la réelle signification de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il réalisa qu'elle avait probablement dû s'effacer de la mémoire de ses propres parents, avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'admiration. Il était d'ailleurs surpris par ce dernier sentiment, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines, murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je ne les ai pas rendus amnésiques. Je leur ai jeté un sortilège de Faux souvenirs.

Il se leva du lit et se rapprocha lentement du fauteuil. Puis il s'accroupit devant Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu es vraiment stupide, dit-il.

Elle baissa la tête mais il posa une main sous son menton et la força à le regarder.

\- Mais je le suis également, ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit alors à travers ses larmes et murmura :

\- Tu dois penser que je suis folle.

\- Plutôt courageuse, marmonna-t-il après une grande inspiration.

\- Alors peut-être que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé pour moi.

Drago observa la jeune fille avec intérêt. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient effrontément et tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux marrons brillaient avec intensité et elle avait retrouvé le sourire, un pâle sourire qui éclairait tout de même son visage. L'uniforme vert et blanc lui allait à merveille, les collants de laine galbant ses fines jambes et il réalisa soudain à quel point tous ces détails la rendaient désirable. Cela le heurta comme un véritable coup de fouet. Son regard changea brusquement et ses traits devinrent froids et distants.

\- Le Choixpeau ne se trompe pour personne, dit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua le changement d'attitude soudain du jeune homme. Elle comprit ce que cette simple phrase signifiait et l'écart qu'elle creusait brutalement entre eux.

\- Etre un Serpentard ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, affirma-t-elle. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Non, mais cela fait de moi quelqu'un de très différent de toi. N'oublie jamais ça, Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le jour où nous sortons d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Hermione demeura interdite. A dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi précisément à ce qui se produirait lorsqu'elle serait enfin libre. Elle avait uniquement pensé qu'elle rejoindrait ses deux meilleurs amis par tous les moyens et jamais Drago n'était entré en ligne de compte. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui fit cette déclaration, elle se sentit blessée et incapable d'en saisir la raison. Peut-être était-ce dû au ton glacial qu'il avait subitement employé. Sa colère revint au galop mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir :

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire. Et d'ailleurs, c'est entièrement réciproque.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, puis Drago tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre en claquant férocement la porte derrière lui. Hermione ignorait si elle avait rêvé, ou si elle avait réellement perçu de la souffrance sur les traits du Serpentard juste avant qu'il ne parte. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Elle resta assise sur le fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague et durant un long moment, elle ne pensa plus du tout au mystérieux livre qui l'attendait toujours sur les étagères en bois de la bibliothèque.


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou les loulous ! On poursuit le rattrapage ! :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

La soirée fut plutôt terne pour Hermione. Elle la passa assise devant l'âtre, à ruminer ses pensées. Drago ne réapparut qu'aux alentours de dix heures pour s'occuper de la potion, ce à quoi elle fit remarquer sèchement qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire seule. Ils ne se dirent pratiquement pas un mot et la jeune fille avait bien du mal à se contenir face au mutisme du Serpentard. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais elle se retint de peur de n'en tirer qu'un regard méprisant.

Drago ne s'éternisa pas et aussitôt que leur travail fut accompli, il quitta la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Ses pas résonnèrent quelques secondes dans le couloir puis le silence revint. Hermione se sentit tout à coup terriblement isolée. Son esprit se tourna alors naturellement vers Harry et Ron. Elle essaya d'imaginer où ils pouvaient être et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils devaient probablement être à sa recherche. Elle s'en voulut alors d'avoir cette idée orgueilleuse mais au fond, elle se savait dans le vrai. Et plus que tout au monde, elle aurait souhaité avoir un moyen de les contacter. De les prévenir de la situation pour qu'ils se cachent en attendant son retour. Elle songea à Kingsley, qui avait été capable de les avertir du danger avec son Patronus. Mais elle était bien loin d'avoir une telle maîtrise. Elle frissonna d'angoisse en pensant de nouveau à ses amis qui risquaient à tout moment de se faire capturer par les Mangemorts. Si cela arrivait, tout serait terminé. Pour eux comme pour elle. Et comme pour Drago.

Elle se dirigea machinalement vers le lit, ôta ses vêtements et enfila la vieille chemise que le blond lui avait laissée en guise de pyjama, pour se glisser entre les draps frais. Elle rabattit la couette par-dessus son épaule. Seule la lumière vacillante du feu éclairait la pièce. Elle se tourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre, sans parvenir à se sentir fatiguée ou ensommeillée. Et ce manège dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à s'assoupir.

Si Hermione avait plus ou moins occulté la découverte du cahier noir dans la bibliothèque, son subconscient se chargea de le lui rappeler. Elle se réveilla haletante d'un cauchemar où elle avait le livre entre les mains et se le faisait arracher par Bellatrix Lestrange juste avant de voir surgir un éclair vert. Elle se redressa brusquement dans le lit, le front moite, et se sentit profondément soulagée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Elle se frotta machinalement les yeux et constata que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il était environ trois heures du matin.

La sagesse aurait voulu qu'elle se rendorme et se laisse aller à de nouveaux songes. Mais désormais la curiosité et l'impatience la prenaient d'assaut et l'envahissaient totalement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à leur céder et se leva du lit aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de peur ou plutôt d'excitation. La porte de la chambre lui parut soudain très grande et très impressionnante, mais elle l'ouvrit sans hésiter et se glissa dans le couloir telle une ombre. Elle aurait souhaité avoir sa fidèle baguette entre les mains pour lui procurer un peu de lumière et un peu de sécurité, mais elle dut se contenter d'avancer à tâtons dans la pénombre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque lui parut interminable. Au moindre grincement, les battements de son cœur redoublaient d'intensité et des frissons glissaient le long de son dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte, elle la tira avec précaution et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il y faisait froid, malgré le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Hermione traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide mais discret et se dirigea droit sur l'étagère où dormait le carnet qui hantait ses pensées. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour le distinguer dans la semi-obscurité. Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et retourna jusqu'à la cheminée près de laquelle elle se mit à genoux. Les mains tremblantes, elle tourna la couverture de l'ouvrage et lut de nouveau les lettres significatives. " R.A.B". Elle était si près de son but qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'une autre personne pénétrait à cet instant dans la bibliothèque :

\- Granger !

Hermione fut si effrayée qu'elle lâcha le livre et se releva d'un bond pour faire face à Drago. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage, éclairé par la lueur perçante de sa baguette, exprimait la colère et la dureté. Ses yeux se posaient tour à tour sur elle et sur le cahier noir qui gisait désormais entrouvert sur le sol.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? exigea-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

Hermione était paralysée par la peur et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle ramassa son précieux carnet et le serra contre sa poitrine, espérant naïvement le protéger ou bien qu'il la protège.

\- Je t'ai posé une question ! lança le blond.

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Finalement, Drago parvint jusqu'à elle et resta les bras croisés, attendant visiblement qu'elle se décidât à réagir. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse, elle ne trouvait aucune excuse valable à la situation dans laquelle il la trouvait. Le Serpentard tendit alors la main pour lui arracher le carnet. Elle se jeta en arrière, hors de sa portée, et son dos rencontra le mur.

\- Tu es réellement une parfaite idiote ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu espérais vraiment pouvoir faire ta petite excursion nocturne sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Tu es sous mon toit, je te rappelle !

\- Je... murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils avec intérêt :

\- Tu ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

\- Voyez-vous ça, ricana-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le livre.

\- Tu es incroyable, ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu es prise la main dans le sac et tu trouves encore le moyen de tenir bon. Je pourrais déchirer ton bouquin et te ramener aux cachots. Tu en es bien consciente ?

\- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en redressant courageusement les épaules. Fais ce que tu veux.

Ce simple geste eut le don d'agacer Drago au plus haut point. Car tout ce qu'il essayait d'ignorer au fond de lui était en train de refaire surface aussi facilement qu'un centaure piétinerait une brindille. La lueur du feu dansait sur le visage de la Gryffondor et les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres et fiers.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je ne peux plus supporter chez toi, Granger ?

La jeune fille se pressa un peu plus contre le mur mais son visage demeura impassible.

\- Accio, prononça-t-il.

Hermione ne put que sentir son bien lui glisser des mains pour atterrir entre celles du Serpentard. Il inspecta la couverture noire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'ouvre et y cherche des réponses. Mais au lieu de cela, il le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Le carnet tomba sur le sol en émettant un bruit qui résonna dans la pièce.

\- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ton satané bouquin, murmura sombrement Drago. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tes histoires, c'est compris ? J'ai bien assez d'ennuis comme ça sans que tu ne viennes en rajouter à la liste !

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se sentait étrangement inquiète face à la réaction du jeune homme. Comme dans un état second, elle se demanda vaguement s'il allait la torturer, ou bien la tuer. Il se rapprocha d'elle et contre toute attente, rangea sa baguette. Elle ressentit un vif soulagement, qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Drago avait placé ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de la jeune fille.

\- Ce que je ne peux plus supporter chez toi, dit-il avec un regard dur, c'est l'effet que tu me fais.

Hermione eut la sensation que ses jambes se dérobaient. De toutes les situations qu'elle avait pu imaginer depuis la seconde où Drago l'avait découverte, celle-ci était de loin la plus incohérente et la plus inattendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je te déteste pour des tonnes de raisons, Granger. Mais la pire de toute, c'est que tu m'attires plus que je n'aurais jamais pu le croire.

\- Malefoy, tu divagues.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme contre sa peau.

\- Tu es seul depuis trop longtemps, ajouta-t-elle avec fermeté.

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique.

\- C'est bien possible, admit-il après de longues secondes de silence. Mais même toute l'abstinence du monde ne me suffirait pas pour être séduit par Lovegood ou toute autre fille de son acabit.

La brune déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire.

\- Qu'espères-tu au juste, Malefoy ? Que je tombe dans tes bras comme une damnée ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle murmura avec dureté :

\- Car ça n'arrivera jamais. Si tu me veux, ce sera sans dignité.

\- Tu es impossible, Granger.

Il s'écarta lentement et son visage devint plus froid encore :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.

\- Je crois qu'il ne reste plus grand chose à ajouter, le défia-t-elle. Décide-toi !

\- Retourne dans ma chambre et n'en sors plus.

Hermione se décolla du mur et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la sortie. Drago la suivit des yeux sans bouger. Elle ne se retourna pas et franchit la porte sans la moindre hésitation. Dès l'instant où elle disparut de son champ de vision, le Serpentard attrapa un chandelier en cristal posé sur la cheminée et le lança contre le mur où il se fracassa en mille morceaux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point elle était dans le vrai. Il était seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Et même si elle s'imaginait certainement qu'il ne s'agissait que de solitude charnelle, Drago se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Il s'était préparé à vivre comme un Mangemort, à perpétrer ou subir les tortures et la mort pour le reste de sa courte existence. Et voilà qu'elle était apparue et lui avait redonné de l'espoir malgré elle. Elle lui arrachait des sourires qu'il avait mis au banc des oubliés. Elle le ramenait en arrière, vers une époque où tout lui avait paru simple et amusant. La Sang de Bourbe, l'insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout. Il songea à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, avançant vers le Choixpeau, et à tout le mépris qu'il avait ressenti pour elle depuis lors. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, pas une seule seconde, qu'Hermione Granger puisse un jour devenir précieuse à ses yeux.

* * *

La chambre parut tristement silencieuse à Hermione lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'elle avait quitté la bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'elle était à l'abri, elle se détendit légèrement et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Elle tenta de se persuader qu'il s'agissait du contrecoup de la peur. Mais une petite voix dans son inconscient lui murmurait que c'était autre chose. Et malgré ses efforts pour la faire taire, la Gryffondor n'y parvenait absolument pas.

Alors qu'elle allait se recoucher, sans grand espoir de sommeil, un craquement retentit. Paty était apparu au milieu de la pièce, le regard désemparé.

\- Miss, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Celle-ci essuya précipitamment ses larmes et sourit à l'elfe :

\- Paty, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Il est tard.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, murmura la créature.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

\- Paty est incroyablement confus, mais...

Voyant qu'il paraissait chercher ses mots, elle l'encouragea :

\- Mais ?

\- Miss, ne vous fâchez pas contre Paty !

\- Me fâcher contre toi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pour quelle raison ?

Elle réalisa alors que l'elfe gardait ses mains étrangement cachées derrière son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Paty sembla hésiter une seconde, puis il montra ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle reconnut le cahier noir :

\- Mais...

\- Ne vous fâchez pas, Miss. Paty ne voulait pas vous espionner !

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Le Maître m'a ordonné de vous surveiller dès que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, même la nuit, et de le prévenir si vous faisiez quelque chose d'étrange.

\- C'est donc toi qui l'as prévenu que j'avais quitté ma chambre ?

Paty se couvrit le visage d'une main noueuse et sembla se ratatiner sur place. Hermione, prise de compassion, s'agenouilla auprès de l'elfe et lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu n'as fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Et j'ai été stupide de croire que je pourrais m'aventurer la nuit dans le manoir sans le moindre problème.

Il sourit faiblement mais semblait toujours embarrassé.

\- Que fais-tu avec ce carnet ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

\- Miss avait l'air d'y tenir tellement !

\- Malefoy est au courant ?

\- Oh non, Miss ! Mais comme le Maître a dit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas... Quand vous êtes partie, il était très en colère. Il a brisé un chandelier et a quitté la pièce en oubliant que j'étais là, tapi dans un coin. Alors je suis sorti de ma cachette et...

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase et Hermione s'en chargea pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le blâmait pas :

\- Tu as pris le carnet pour me l'apporter.

Il le lui tendit et la jeune fille s'empressa de le prendre.

\- Merci beaucoup. Tu devrais partir maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

\- Miss est trop bonne.

Il recula de quelques pas et disparut aussitôt.

Hermione se releva et tourna le livre entre ses mains. Elle allait enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Elle s'installa sur le matelas moelleux et posa l'écrit sur ses genoux. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Paty lui avait révélé sur la conduite de Drago après son départ. Et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle songea à ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux. Pendant une seconde, elle ressentit un frisson étrange la parcourir en repensant à son visage si près du sien. Et à ses bras qui l'entouraient. Elle avait beau connaître la réputation du Serpentard, jamais elle n'aurait pensé, pas une seule seconde, qu'elle puisse un jour devenir désirable à ses yeux.


	12. Chapitre 12

Hey ! Ready for the next part ? :)

Désolée si je ne réponds pas à chacune de vos reviews, je compte le faire demain, en reprenant tous vos commentaires depuis dimanche, comme ça je ferai un tir groupé sur cette série de chapitres ;)

Mais merci à tout le monde pour vos réactions qui me motivent et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs "silencieux" d'être là et de suivre mon histoire !

Enjoy guys ! \o/

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Grâce au livre de Regulus Black, Hermione apprit beaucoup de choses sur les horcruxes et elle était plus que jamais impatiente de retrouver Harry et Ron afin de leur montrer sa découverte. Ce carnet avait apparemment été écrit par le frère de Sirius dans le but de laisser une trace de tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet, car il ne s'était apparemment par contenté de retrouver la trace du médaillon. Mais le lieu où Hermione l'avait retrouvé laissait à penser que Voldemort avait eu connaissance de ce cahier et l'avait confié à Lucius Malefoy afin qu'il le conserve à l'abri dans son manoir. Elle se demandait pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas tout simplement détruit. Mais cette question ne la préoccupa que peu de temps et au matin, elle dissimula le carnet sous le matelas, bien décidée à l'emporter avec elle lorsqu'elle quitterait les lieux. Elle gardait en tête l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège, tant la providence d'avoir mis la main dessus lui paraissait exceptionnelle. Mais l'espoir que ce ne soit pas le cas, l'espoir qu'ils aient enfin un peu de chance dans cette tourmente, balayait momentanément ses doutes.

Les trois jours suivant, Drago se refusa tout net à entretenir la moindre conversation avec la Gryffondor. Ils retombèrent donc tous deux dans un mutisme forcené. Lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, en compagnie de Paty, il détournait purement et simplement le regard. Ils ne se voyaient plus qu'aux heures où la potion nécessitait leur présence.

Mais au matin du quatrième jour, la détermination du Serpentard fut ébranlée lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il se trouvait sous la douche. Il entendit la porte grincer puis se refermer doucement. A travers le rideau, il observa la silhouette de la jeune fille qui semblait tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'énerva-t-il sans pouvoir se contenir.

L'ombre s'immobilisa et une petite voix s'éleva :

\- Je suis venue te parler.

\- Alors arrête de faire des va-et-vient !

\- J'attendais que tu ais coupé l'eau.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd.

Sans toucher au jet brûlant qui coulait le long de son corps, il attendit qu'elle se décidât.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je suis venue te rappeler que ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

\- Je m'en souvenais, figure-toi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Il faudrait peut-être songer à nous préparer.

Drago acheva de se rincer, ferma le robinet et attrapa une large serviette noire. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et sortit de la douche. Hermione baissa instantanément les yeux, ce qui eut le don de faire ricaner le Serpentard :

\- Inutile de jouer les timides, Granger.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui en disait long.

\- Laisse-moi m'habiller et je te rejoins dans la chambre, dit-il.

Hermione lui tourna le dos sans se faire prier et sortit de la pièce. Elle marcha à pas lents vers le seul endroit du manoir où elle commençait à peu près à se sentir chez elle. Paty l'attendait, assis sur le sol.

\- Malefoy va arriver, déclara-t-elle. Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux. Je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtises en l'attendant.

L'elfe lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se volatilisa aussitôt. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et contempla le paysage à travers la fenêtre. C'était presque une belle journée. Le soleil apparaissait quelque fois à travers les nuages et la neige avait fondu, laissant place à de petites pousses d'herbe timides. Hermione bénit intérieurement cette chance, car s'ils devaient s'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit, l'orage ou la neige auraient considérablement compliqué les choses.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Drago apparut. Il portait un jean et un pull de couleur crème, ce qui adoucissait ses traits. Hermione, quant à elle, ne portait toujours que l'uniforme de Narcissa. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer et se devait tout de même de reconnaître qu'il était plus agréable à porter que ses vieux vêtements.

\- Bien, commença le blond en s'avançant dans la chambre, tu voulais parler de notre petite expédition, je présume ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Nous quitterons le manoir une fois que nous nous serons occupés de la potion et de la même façon que lorsque nous sommes allés chez Rogue. Tu n'oublieras pas ton sac et j'espère que tu sais où trouver du sisymbre.

Il avait ajouté ça en haussant un sourcil menaçant.

\- J'en suis quasiment certaine, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme l'observa quelques secondes en silence puis commença à faire demi-tour.

\- Malefoy…

Il s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je sais que tu étais contre, murmura-t-elle, mais merci de m'avoir écoutée.

\- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

\- En ce qui concerne l'autre soir...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet avec toi.

\- Laisse-moi parler. S'il-te-plaît.

Drago avait beau se commander de quitter la pièce sur-le-champ, ses jambes ne pouvaient se résoudre à se mettre en marche. La jeune fille avait un air si désappointé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quoi elle souhaitait lui parler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, déclara la brune après une grande inspiration. J'étais surprise et surtout, je me suis sentie tellement humiliée.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, répliqua-t-il en haussant de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Malefoy, ces trois derniers jours ont été un enfer pour moi, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Harry et Ron. Et j'apprécie beaucoup la présence de Paty mais ce n'est pas la même chose que…

\- Granger, railla-t-il, serais-tu en train de suggérer que tu as besoin de moi ?

Elle redressa le menton d'un air farouche :

\- N'exagérons rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste que lorsque je suis seule, je...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Tu n'arrives jamais à finir tes phrases ? la questionna-t-il avec ironie.

\- J'ai peur ! lâcha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Drago se mit de nouveau à ricaner sournoisement :

\- Toi, une Gryffondor ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy ! J'ai peur pour mes amis, pour ma famille et pour nous !

\- Nous ?

\- Je veux dire...

Il l'observa avec intérêt. Il s'apprêtait à rire encore mais quelque chose au fond de lui le retint. Il poussa un soupir et s'approcha d'elle :

\- D'accord, Granger. Message reçu.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- On oublie ce qui s'est passé, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Tu veux que je change d'avis ?

\- Non, c'est... C'est parfait.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

\- Tu es décidément très douée pour obtenir ce que tu veux, marmonna-t-il en la considérant d'un regard plein de reproches.

\- C'est un de mes talents, sourit-elle davantage.

\- Et bien j'espère que ce n'est pas le seul car nous ne serons pas trop de deux talentueux sorciers pour réussir notre plan.

* * *

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, le Serpentard tint parole et passa une bonne partie de la journée avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire mais sa simple présence aidait la jeune fille à penser à autre chose. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de ressentir la même chose, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait cédé aussi rapidement à sa requête. Dès qu'ils parlaient, c'était pour ainsi dire un échec car ils finissaient toujours par se disputer. Mais ces disputes avaient du bon. Elles comblaient un peu le temps et le silence et leur changeaient les idées.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter à l'idée de s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Elle mâchonnait distraitement ses légumes, tout en réfléchissant à nouveau au lieu où ils devaient se rendre afin d'avoir les plus grandes chances de trouver du sisymbre sauvage.

\- Nous devrions aller vers la côte, dit-elle soudain.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? questionna Drago en levant les yeux de son assiette.

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est là qu'il pousse le plus, aux abords de la mer.

\- Tu aurais dû choisir un lieu encore plus éloigné ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes des novices du transplanage.

\- Tu as l'air suffisamment doué pour ça.

\- N'essaye pas de me brosser dans le sens du poil pour m'amadouer !

\- Si tu veux perdre ton temps…

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Comme je le disais, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement et attendirent que Paty débarrasse les couverts et la table. Lorsque tout eut disparut, y compris l'elfe de maison, Hermione s'assit en tailleur devant le feu et Drago sur le fauteuil.

Le temps leur sembla très long, mais ils prirent leur mal en patience. Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, ils tournèrent la potion comme indiqué dans le manuel. Elle gardait toujours la même teinte et bouillonnait comme un chat ronronnant. Hermione se leva alors et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Serpentard. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau et prit délicatement le sac ensorcelé, qu'elle passa par-dessus son épaule. Ils se couvrirent tous deux à l'aide des robes noires et épaisses. Puis la Gryffondor attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et la mit sous son bras. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le hall et sortirent sur le pas de la porte. Une fois de plus, elle quittait sa prison tout en sachant qu'elle y reviendrait tôt ou tard. Ils marchèrent lentement le long du jardin, jusqu'au portail.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors des grilles, Hermione prit le bras de Drago entre ses mains. Celui-ci la sentit et se concentra quelques secondes. Puis il transplana, emportant avec lui la jeune fille dans cette sensation de compression si étrange et peu agréable.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Hermione le serrait tellement fort qu'il s'exclama :

\- Tu vas me broyer les os si tu continues !

Elle le lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu peux enlever ta cape, ajouta-t-il. Je ne crois pas qu'on risque grand-chose ici et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à parler dans le vide.

Hermione poussa un soupir résigné et fit glisser le tissu pour s'en débarrasser. Elle le rangea dans son sac et put enfin prendre un moment pour admirer le paysage. Là aussi, il y avait très peu de nuages et malgré la nuit noire, les lumières de la pleine lune et du ciel étoilé leur permettaient de voir assez nettement ce qui les entourait. Ils se trouvaient sur une butte herbeuse et sauvage. Un vent frais secouait leurs cheveux, emplissant leur nez de l'odeur du sel marin. Sur leur droite serpentait un petit sentier littoral qui descendait dans une sorte de crique. Les falaises n'étaient pas très hautes, mais permettaient néanmoins de dominer la mer. Hermione respira à plein poumons et se sentit beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

\- Lumos.

La lumière pénétrante de la baguette de Drago les atteignit en plein visage. Il la tendit à Hermione.

\- Cherche ta plante, qu'on en finisse !

Elle prit la baguette d'un geste rageur et commença à arpenter les alentours tout en éclairant le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua que le Serpentard demeurait debout les mains dans les poches et la regardait faire sans bouger.

\- Tu as le droit de m'aider, je te signale ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

\- A quoi bon ? Je n'y vois rien sans baguette.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de me laisser faire tout le travail.

\- C'était ton idée !

Hermione se redressa brusquement comme si une abeille l'avait piquée :

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça, Malefoy ? C'est toi qui as mis au point tout notre plan ! Si tu voulais le voir échouer, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !

\- Je persiste à dire que le sisymbre de Rogue était celui qu'il nous fallait, répliqua-t-il en croisant nonchalamment les bras.

\- Mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs ! Si tu veux tout risquer sur la chance, libre à toi.

\- Exactement, riposta-t-il. Libre à moi.

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement face à la désinvolture et la mauvaise foi du jeune homme. Tout à coup, en détournant les yeux, elle aperçut des herbes qui lui semblèrent familières. Elle courut vers elles et s'accroupit au sol pour les toucher. A la lueur de la baguette, elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper. Les feuilles étaient assez épaisses et de forme caractéristique. Quant aux tiges, elles étaient fines et à leur bout se balançaient de minuscules fleurs jaunes dont les corolles étaient pour l'heure repliées sur elles-mêmes, attendant les rayons du soleil pour s'ouvrir à nouveau.

\- Malefoy, j'ai trouvé !

Le blond s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle commençait à cueillir le sisymbre, à l'aide d'une paire de petits ciseaux d'argent.

\- Tu vois qu'une seule personne suffisait, bougonna-t-il.

\- Dis plutôt que je suffisais.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?

Hermione garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut remplit son sac de la quantité nécessaire. Puis elle se tourna face à Drago qui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Finalement sans moi, tu ne parviendrais pas à grand-chose, fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, en effet. Toi ou un autre, quelle importance !

\- Tu m'as déjà avoué le contraire !

Ils se dévisageaient avec colère. La brise marine émettait des sifflements qui s'accordaient avec le bruissement des vagues venant s'écraser contre la roche.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer, déclara-t-il.

\- En effet. Et notamment que tu aimerais me voir à l'actif de ton tableau de chasse !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Oh, bien sûr que si, Malefoy !

\- Granger, quoiqu'il se passe entre nous, tu me rends complètement fou. Parfois dans le bon sens, le plus souvent dans le mauvais !

Hermione se sentit brusquement rougir. Elle se détestait pour cela mais ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite ni son corps de ressentir des picotements le traverser. Elle s'était toujours sentie galvanisée par les confrontations. Mais jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cette excitation auparavant. Même les énormes disputes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Ron n'égalaient en rien les affrontements violents entre elle et le Serpentard. Aurait-elle osé admettre qu'ils la défoulaient, l'embrasaient, la passionnaient ? Mais alors qu'elle se sentait perdue dans le tourbillon de ces coupables pensées, le regard de Drago se fit plus sombre :

\- Curieusement en ce moment, c'est un peu les deux !

Il fit un pas en avant, ce qui la fit reculer comme un aimant repoussé.

\- J'en ai assez ! déclara-t-il en marchant brusquement vers elle.

Il lui prit les bras et la souleva de terre. Puis il glissa les mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et se pencha vers elle. La jeune fille n'eut que quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. A peine venait-elle de comprendre que déjà les lèvres de Drago s'abattaient sur les siennes. Ce qu'elle ressentit alors lui aurait été impossible à exprimer. Elle avait la sensation que si jamais il la lâchait, elle s'effondrerait sur le sol. Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il l'embrassait avec toute la fureur et la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. Hermione se laissa d'abord faire mais rapidement, son corps commença à réagir de lui-même. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et entrouvrit les lèvres. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elle se sentit électrifiée par une sensation inconnue, si forte qu'elle la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Malefoy... haleta-t-elle.

\- Ferme-la, Granger !

Et de nouveau leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Mais soudain, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Une étrange lueur brilla dans le lointain. Une lueur argentée qui se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse fulgurante et qu'ils entrevirent du coin de l'œil. Ils se détachèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre. Malgré sa peur, Hermione sentit que Drago gardait une main sur sa taille et la maintenait près de lui. Lorsque la lumière indistincte ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ses contours se dessinèrent plus nettement. La Gryffondor comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

\- On dirait un renard, murmura-t-elle. C'est un Patronus.

L'animal courait vers eux comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol. Son petit museau scintillait dans la nuit. Il s'assit délicatement et ouvrit la gueule. Une voix douce et grave s'en échappa :

\- Elle va rentrer.

Puis le renard se remit debout et s'évapora dans le silence. Hermione était totalement perdue et voulut demander au Serpentard ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, son visage était pétrifié et il semblait en proie à une crainte démesurée.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est le Patronus de ma mère, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche en lui attrapant une main. Elle a voulu me prévenir.

\- Mais que...

\- Bellatrix va revenir au manoir.


	13. Chapitre 13

Hello les gens ! Nous en sommes enfin au chapitre que j'aurais dû publier dimanche dernier si j'avais été dans les temps... Dimanche soir, on reprendra un rythme normal de un par semaine avec le quatorzième ;) En attendant, comme promis, je réponds à vos reviews en "tir groupé" hihi !

 **Awako :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews très détaillées, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir à chaque fois ce que mes chapitres t'ont fait ressentir ! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le rapprochement du Dramione, il faut bien qu'on y arrive enfin :p Même si j'essaye de ne pas trop brusquer les choses car je tiens à ce que leur histoire soit la plus crédible possible :) J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira !

 **Alice1420** **:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ! Me haces reír mucho, especialmente cuando esperas más besos xD Como lees mi fanfiction ? Puedes leer francés ? En todo caso, me alegra que te guste tanto ! :D

 **Maxine3482** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je pense qu'on peut en effet comprendre l'engouement de Drago pour Hermione en uniforme Serpentard ;)

 **Swangranger :** Oui ils avancent bien dans la potion, même si la fin du dernier chapitre laisse effectivement présager des complications que je te laisse découvrir ;) Merci pour tes review !

 **Zemystelle :** Alors merci beaucoup d'être sortie de ton "silence" pour me laisser ces deux gentilles reviews ! C'est vrai que je recherche pas mal cet effet "d'ascenseur émotionnel" dans ma fanfic pour vous tenir en haleine haha ;)

 **Ella-Zabini :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour Paty, il ne le prend pas mal ;) C'est un peu de ma faute, je lui ai donné un prénom un peu féminin de prime abord haha ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !

 **Marine :** Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Merci pour tes compliments :D

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, vous avez le droit de me gronder ! xD

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

\- Bellatrix... Bellatrix, répétait Hermione les yeux dans le vague.

Drago la secoua par l'épaule car elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

\- Granger, c'est pas le moment !

Il lui attrapa le visage et la força à le regarder :

\- Ça va aller !

Elle le fixa désespérément comme une noyée cherchant une rive à atteindre.

\- Mais... Je... balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- On savait que ça pouvait arriver, lui rappela-t-il avec fermeté.

Hermione avait l'esprit totalement vide. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, fuir le plus loin possible. Mais les paroles du blond la pétrifièrent encore davantage :

\- On n'a pas le choix, Granger. Il faut rentrer.

Il attrapa le sac de la jeune fille et en tira la cape d'invisibilité dont il la recouvrit aussitôt. Puis il lui prit le bras à travers le tissu et elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, une sensation familière la prit au ventre et elle se sentit happée par le néant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient devant les grilles du manoir. Tout paraissait silencieux et calme. Drago jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la demeure et se sentit quelque peu soulagé en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. Tout en tenant le bras d'Hermione d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre, il ouvrit le portail. Ils le franchirent en hâte. Drago avait la curieuse sensation qu'Hermione se contentait de le suivre docilement comme si elle était victime de l'Imperium et incapable de réagir.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose, Granger.

\- Quoi par exemple ? murmura-t-elle.

En réalité, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais entendre sa voix l'aidait à garder un semblant de calme. Arrivés devant la porte, il l'ouvrit avec la plus grande précaution. Il glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement, mais il ne vit que le hall d'entrée plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'aventura alors à l'intérieur, Hermione sur ses talons. Il se tourna vers elle et lui ôta la cape qu'il chiffonna nerveusement entre ses mains :

\- Je vais devoir te conduire en bas.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, refoulant sa peur et ses larmes. Elle tentait de calmer ses tremblements mais c'était peine perdue. Comme elle demeurait silencieuse, Drago la tira légèrement par le bras et ils se rendirent dans le salon, jusqu'aux escaliers qui descendaient dans les cachots. Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la première de la longue série de marches qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols de la demeure, la Gryffondor douta de jamais les remonter un jour. Elle essaya d'occulter cette pensée et se concentra sur la silhouette de Drago qui marchait devant elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Les geôles avaient toujours le même aspect repoussant et sombre. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle d'Hermione, au fond à gauche. Le Serpentard ouvrit la grille et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle enleva aussitôt son petit sac et le lui tendit.

\- Paty ! appela Drago.

L'elfe apparut brusquement :

\- Oui, Maître ?

Son grand sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il remarqua où il se trouvait.

\- Va mettre ça dans ma chambre, ordonna le blond en fourrant la cape et le sac dans ses petites mains, et rapporte-moi les vieux habits de Granger.

L'espace d'une seconde, la créature observa la jeune fille d'un air triste. Puis elle disparut. Le silence qui s'ensuivit était positivement insupportable. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sinon patienter. Mais l'attente fut de courte durée car Paty revint rapidement. Il tendit les vêtements à son maître, qui les donna à Hermione.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, Paty. Merci.

L'elfe quitta les cachots mais la jeune fille crut voir ses yeux briller juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Drago lui tourna le dos tandis qu'elle changeait de tenue. Elle ôta la robe noire épaisse, puis la jupe verte, les collants et la chemise douce et lisse, ignorant la chair de poule qui se formait à la lisière de sa peau saisie par le froid. Elle remit ensuite son vieux jean et son pull en coton.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant à Drago la robe et l'uniforme de sa mère qu'elle avait impeccablement repliés.

Il les prit délicatement entre ses mains. Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione était en train de déchirer son pull avec ses dents.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je me rends crédible, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Incapable de protester, il soupira :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle pris la peine de t'avertir ? questionna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose ?

Drago hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas prévu de révéler à la jeune fille que Narcissa était la véritable instigatrice de son plan d'évasion.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

\- Elle sait que tu as prévu de t'enfuir ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Elle est au courant, confirma-t-il sans plus entrer dans les détails.

\- Je vois.

\- Cesse de me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, Granger ! D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici. Il faut que je règle les derniers détails pour être sûr que Bellatrix ne se rende compte de rien.

\- Tu as pensé à la potion ?

\- Elle n'a jamais mis un pied dans ma chambre, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencera.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il remonta quatre à quatre. Hermione resta seule, l'estomac et la gorge noués. La cellule qui se trouvait en face de la sienne abritait toujours la même masse informe et immobile qu'elle avait entrevue le premier jour de sa captivité. La Gryffondor, anesthésiée par son angoisse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle subirait bientôt le même sort.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, Drago revint dans les cachots pour assurer à la jeune fille que tout était en ordre. Il la trouva assise contre le mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut ainsi, il n'eut pas le courage de parler pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Car c'était faux et il le savait mieux que quiconque.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ou soif ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Non, merci, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux.

Elle fixait obstinément le sol, l'air résigné.

\- Granger...

Il attrapa les grilles entre ses mains et colla son front contre le métal dur et froid :

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, par Merlin !

\- Tu devrais remonter, Malefoy. Au cas où elle arrive.

Furieux contre elle, il lâcha les barreaux d'un geste rageur et fit demi-tour sans plus lui adresser un regard. En réalité, il était également énervé contre lui-même. Après avoir pris les choses en main avec un sang-froid démesuré, la peur commençait à l'envahir tout entier. Et Hermione, après avoir totalement paniqué, retrouvait tout son courage et sa fierté et se préparait calmement à ce qui allait suivre. Les rôles s'inversaient.

La nuit au dehors rendait l'atmosphère de l'attente bien plus lugubre qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour Drago. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il ne put s'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans le salon et de guetter le moindre bruit. Il pensait malgré lui à la jeune fille restée seule dans sa cellule et ressentait à la fois la colère et la culpabilité le ronger intérieurement. Si les minutes qui s'égrenaient prenaient pour lui des allures d'éternité, que devait-il en être pour elle qui ne pouvait se préparer qu'au pire ? L'impuissance qu'il ressentait était telle qu'elle s'amplifiait comme un trou noir, faisant tourbillonner toutes les choses qu'il haïssait depuis quelque temps chez lui, sans jamais se résigner à admettre leur évidence. Son égoïsme, sa peur, sa lâcheté.

Dans la cheminée, le feu crépitait et dévorait les bûches avec ardeur. Drago s'apprêtait à le tisonner lorsqu'il crut enfin entendre un bruit de grincement provenant de l'extérieur. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant du manoir et écarta délicatement le rideau. Une silhouette s'avançait dans l'allée d'un pas rapide, telle un fantôme. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun doute quant à son identité. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le grand sofa en cuir et s'y installa d'un air détendu. La porte d'entrée gémit et des bruits de pas résonnèrent de plus en plus distinctement.

\- Mon cher Drago, susurra une voix mielleuse. Tu n'es donc pas couché à cette heure-ci ?

Le Serpentard tourna les yeux vers sa tante, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la grande porte. Elle lui souriait d'un air démoniaque.

\- Bellatrix, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple constatation. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour venir voir mon neveu chéri, minauda-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle d'une voix plus dure. Je suis venue m'occuper d'une affaire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Où en êtes-vous dans les recherches ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Nous progressons. Bientôt l'étau se refermera sur la tête ridiculement balafrée de Potter.

\- Je n'attends que ça.

Tout en parlant, Bellatrix avait traversé la pièce et s'était peu à peu approchée des escaliers :

\- Tu sais, Drago, il y a une chose qui m'intéresse énormément.

Le blond demeura impassible.

\- Comment se porte la chose ? ricana-t-elle en désignant les sous-sols d'un geste impérieux.

Drago arbora aussitôt un sourire satisfait :

\- Assez bien pour être en vie. Assez mal pour préférer mourir.

\- Te l'a-t-elle réclamé ?

\- Plus d'une fois.

\- Cette chasse ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous amuser, murmura-t-elle. Je ne fais que passer mais...

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les yeux du Serpentard et il pria intérieurement pour que sa tante ne l'ait pas remarqué.

\- Je suppose que ça ne t'ennuiera pas de me la prêter ? ajouta-t-elle avec une voix enfantine.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Elle sera toujours là demain matin.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Drago ! Je vais m'occuper de ce pourquoi je suis venue et ensuite j'irai rendre une petite visite à la Sang de Bourbe.

Elle sembla se délecter de cette perspective et rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière tout en quittant la pièce. Drago se sentait parfaitement inutile. Dès que sa tante eut disparu, il perdit toute son assurance. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait ce qui allait se produire mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Le visage d'Hermione traversa son esprit comme un bref éclair. Il revit son sourire. Et soudain, il repensa à leur baiser. Cette étreinte qui lui avait échappé de l'esprit depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle du retour de Bellatrix. Il repensa à la chaleur et la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenties en serrant la jeune fille contre lui.

Les minutes semblaient à présent se consumer rapidement. Un silence parfait avait pris possession du manoir. Seuls les craquements provenant de l'âtre rendaient l'endroit vivant. Drago ne sut jamais ce que sa tante était venue chercher. Il priait simplement pour qu'elle change d'avis et décide de quitter les lieux dès qu'elle en aurait terminé. Mais bientôt, il l'entendit revenir auprès de lui.

\- Bien, allons-y ! commanda-t-elle.

Drago se leva avec difficulté. Il s'approcha des escaliers et suivit sa tante tandis qu'elle descendait les marches avec précaution.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le sombre couloir qui desservait les cellules.

Il indiqua du doigt celle où se trouvait la Gryffondor.

\- Devine qui est là ! s'exclama joyeusement Bellatrix en s'approchant de la grille à pas feutré.

Le blond la suivit avec appréhension. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté sa position depuis qu'il l'avait laissée. Elle était toujours assise et baissait la tête. Elle paraissait même endormie.

\- Drago, veux-tu bien rappeler les bonnes manières à cette Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione se décida alors à poser les yeux sur les deux Mangemorts. Elle jouait parfaitement son rôle et quiconque la voyait ainsi n'aurait douté des mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait. Elle s'était sali le visage et les membres à l'aide de la poussière et de l'humidité qui se répandaient sur le sol et les murs de pierre.

\- Bellatrix, parut-elle articuler avec difficulté.

\- En personne ! Je suis touchée que tu ne m'aies pas oubliée, petite impureté !

\- Oubliée ou non, j'imagine que vous me rappellerez à votre bon souvenir.

Le jeune homme restait immobile derrière sa tante. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'Hermione, consterné de voir à quel point elle était convaincante et sûre d'elle. Bien plus qu'il ne le paraissait lui-même, il devait se l'avouer à contrecœur. C'était pourtant elle qui risquait de souffrir à tout moment. Sa tante se tourna brusquement vers lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Drago ! Tu n'as toujours pas soigné son insolence à ce que je vois !

\- Il n'y a rien à faire avec elle, marmonna-t-il.

Bellatrix tendit une main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue de ses doigts fins.

\- Mon cher Drago, ma sœur n'est pas là pour prendre ta défense. Crois-tu sincèrement que je sois aussi stupide que cela ? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu essayes de me cacher ?

Les regards d'Hermione et de Drago se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus claire ? demanda-t-il néanmoins en fronçant les sourcils et en écartant d'un geste autoritaire la main de Bellatrix.

\- Je sais à quel point tu es faible, Drago, minauda-t-elle de nouveau comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant sans défense. Tu as été incapable de tuer Dumbledore, comme te l'avait ordonné notre Seigneur !

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, le blond ressentit un soulagement si intense qu'il avait l'impression que ses poumons venaient d'être libérés d'un étau.

\- Il est tout de même mort grâce à moi, répliqua-t-il. Crois-tu qu'une pauvre Sang de Bourbe puisse autant m'intimider ? Si tu en doutes, sache que je ne me suis en aucun cas retenu avec elle !

Bellatrix resta muette quelques secondes.

\- Dans ce cas, prouve-le ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle se saisit de la baguette de Drago qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon et la fourra dans sa main droite. Puis elle se plaça derrière lui et lui souleva le bras comme s'il était une marionnette désarticulée :

\- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !

Elle ouvrit le cadenas d'un geste sec de sa propre baguette. Drago se retrouva face à Hermione, qui ne le quittait à présent pas des yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler lentement le long de ses joues.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Le rire dément de Bellatrix éclata dans les tréfonds du manoir. Elle se mit à parader dans le couloir en adressant des gestes obscènes aux victimes des cachots. Le visage d'Hermione se radoucit instantanément et elle en profita pour adresser à Drago un sourire douloureux. Elle hocha doucement la tête et il comprit aussitôt qu'elle cherchait à l'encourager. Il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort et la tendit vers elle. La rage lui brûlait le ventre, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver forte. Elle pensait à lui lorsque tout était peut-être perdu pour elle. Et ce simple sourire lui était à vrai dire plus insupportable que toutes ses larmes réunies.


	14. Chapitre 14

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis doublement désolée car premièrement je publie avec deux jours de retard mais j'ai préféré prendre un peu plus de temps pour revoir ce chapitre car certaines choses ne me convenaient pas. Et deuxièmement j'avais préparé des réponses à toutes vos reviews et ça ne s'est pas sauvegardé et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de tout recommencer donc je vais simplement vous dire un gros gros gros gros gros gros gros MERCI général pour tous vos commentaires et vos compliments qui me vont droit au coeur !

Petit sondage avant de se lancer, quelle maison de Poudlard êtes vous ? Soit par le test officiel de Pottermore soit par feeling ;)

En ce qui me concerne, je suis #TeamHufflepuff, une pure Poufsouffle proud to be :D

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

L'obscurité se refermait sur Hermione comme une douloureuse voilure. Elle était étendue sur le sol humide, inerte. A demi inconsciente, elle rassembla tant bien que mal ses genoux contre son corps et les entoura de ses bras, dans une maigre tentative de réconfort. La douleur en elle était encore cuisante, comme si ses entrailles avaient été chauffées à blanc. Mais étrangement, elle n'y prêtait pas grande attention. La seule chose qui la torturait était le visage de Drago qui hantait son esprit. Elle revoyait son bras se tendre dans la pénombre et ses lèvres formuler lentement l'Endoloris. Sa tante était revenue près de lui et l'avait observé avec une délectation malsaine. Il avait très vite compris que le choix ne lui était pas permis. Jouer le jeu était leur seule et unique chance de s'en sortir vivants. Le soulagement qu'Hermione avait ressenti en le voyant enfin lever sa baguette avait été d'une cruelle ironie.

Un bruit de pas résonna soudain près de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle aurait volontiers bondi de surprise si elle en avait eu la force. Seul son cœur eut la vigueur de palpiter plus vite. Elle redressa les yeux pour voir une silhouette s'élever au-dessus d'elle. Une silhouette qui lui paraissait géante à cet instant précis. Deux yeux gris se penchèrent sur elle et l'observèrent, traversés par ce qui ressemblait assez à de l'inquiétude. Mais elle n'aurait pu en jurer. Elle vit une main passer à plusieurs reprises devant son regard.

\- Granger ? murmura une voix grave.

\- Elle est partie ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

Elle tenta de se relever mais ses membres la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

\- Ne joue pas les héroïnes, s'énerva Drago. Ce n'est franchement pas le moment !

\- Et quel est le meilleur moment, Malefoy ? Si je ne suis pas courageuse maintenant, quand puis-je l'être ?

Il ne répondit pas et passa une main sous le dos de la jeune fille, une autre sous ses genoux. Elle se sentit brusquement soulevée de terre, ce qui lui arracha un fort gémissement. Elle avait la sensation que tout était brisé en elle et qu'en la bougeant, il avait remué ses organes comme des gravats.

\- Accroche-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Ravalant sa fierté, elle passa maladroitement et douloureusement ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard. Elle ne distingua pas grand-chose tandis qu'il la transportait hors des cachots. Elle sentit tout de suite qu'elle respirait mieux dès qu'ils émergèrent dans le salon lumineux.

\- Granger, ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire du tout, mais il faut soigner tes blessures.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux outrés :

\- Tu crois que j'aurais la force de faire ça ?

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, répliqua-t-il tout en traversant doucement la pièce, je m'en occupe.

\- N'y songe même pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui était peu impressionnant tant sa voix était faible.

\- Granger, tu ne te rends pas compte de ton état. Tu es grièvement blessée.

\- J'ai simplement besoin de repos, décréta-t-elle.

\- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce que te faisait Bellatrix ?

Hermione serra les dents. Une fois satisfaite par Drago, sa tante avait pris la relève et la jeune sorcière aurait été parfaitement incapable d'oublier la moindre seconde de cette séance de torture.

\- Elle t'a lacérée, Granger. Tes plaies risquent de s'infecter si je ne te soigne pas tout de suite.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais soigner ce que j'ai vécu, Malefoy.

Il monta prudemment l'escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage et, sans tenir compte des protestations négligeables de la jeune fille, il pénétra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, hormis la lueur du feu de cheminée qui projetait des ombres frémissantes sur les murs et le grand lit.

\- Tu es pire qu'une gamine ! s'exclama-t-il en la déposant doucement sur le bord du matelas.

Il l'aida à s'assoir contre le large coussin puis il sortit de la chambre pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard, armé de sa baguette, de plusieurs flacons de potions et d'un sachet rempli de compresses et de pansements. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et plongea ses yeux pâles dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle se mit soudain à rougir et arbora une moue furieuse.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à te déshabiller seule, déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu...

\- Granger, tu vas la fermer une bonne fois pour toute et me laisser faire, ordonna-t-il durement. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais laisse-moi au moins te soigner.

Hermione demeura interdite.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

\- Malefoy...

Il leva son regard vers elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, articula-t-elle. Si tu n'avais pas agi, tu aurais risqué nos deux vies. C'était la seule solution.

\- Il y en avait d'autres et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il la contempla un moment d'un air songeur.

\- Tu devrais me haïr de t'avoir ramenée ici en sachant très bien ce que tu risquais.

\- Je t'interdis d'avoir des regrets, trancha-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix sèche. Pas maintenant qu'il est trop tard.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je ne ressente rien ?

\- Je préfèrerais que tu t'en tiennes à ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

\- Tu peux développer ?

\- Sauver ta peau. Avec un peu de chance, ça sauvera la mienne au passage.

\- On aurait pu le faire ce soir.

\- Si tu ne déguises pas ta fuite, tu seras mort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Un malaise s'installa entre eux, plus inconfortable que tous les silences qu'ils avaient expérimentés jusqu'à présent. La brune remarqua que Drago avait les poings serrés et semblait en proie à une violente lutte intérieure.

\- La vérité, marmonna-t-il, c'est que je ne peux pas supporter de t'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Et quand je me demande pourquoi, je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Je n'avais pas ce genre de cas de conscience auparavant.

Hermione aurait voulu lui sourire mais elle était trop abattue pour cela :

\- Parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de profondément mauvais, Malefoy. Malgré tes défauts et Merlin sait que la liste est longue.

Voyant qu'il semblait peu convaincu, elle prit une grande inspiration :

\- Très bien, vas-y. Je te laisse faire.

Il parut surpris de ce brusque revirement :

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- N'attends pas que je change d'avis, mumura-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard sceptique mais n'insista pas. Il approcha ses deux mains du ventre de la Gryffondor et attrapa l'ourlet du pull déchiré qu'il souleva délicatement. Hermione avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle sentait son visage devenir cramoisi sous la gêne que lui procurait cette situation. Elle leva les bras du mieux qu'elle put et attendit patiemment que son haut soit entièrement retiré avant de l'attraper au vol pour le coller contre sa poitrine qui n'était plus couverte que par sa brassière. Le Serpentard lui parut étrangement imperturbable. A la lueur de sa baguette, il se pencha en avant pour observer les blessures causées par Bellatrix. Les bras d'Hermione étaient couverts de coupures peu profondes et son flanc droit arborait une entaille longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Il prit un flacon contenant de l'essence de dictame et en versa quelques gouttes sur les lésions. Hermione grimaça sous la douleur mais demeura parfaitement immobile. Le blond prit ensuite une large compresse qu'il appliqua sur la plaie de son ventre qui était la plus importante.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller, déclara-t-il en ignorant l'embarras grandissant de la brune.

Tout en serrant le pull contre elle d'une main, elle entreprit de défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean. Puis elle hésita quelques secondes, détournant le regard.

\- Granger, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Drago attrapa le jean déchiré et le fit glisser précautionneusement le long des jambes d'Hermione, qui se mit à trembler dans un débordant mélange de froid, d'embarras et de nerfs. Ses cuisses étaient couvertes de blessures beaucoup plus profondes. Le Serpentard les analysa consciencieusement.

\- Celles-ci sont moins bénignes, constata-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suppose.

Il prit sa baguette et entreprit de murmurer des incantations tout en la passant au-dessus des jambes d'Hermione. Les entailles marquées dans sa peau se refermaient légèrement une à une. Elle se cramponna au drap, tant la douleur était pénible, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais Drago abrégea vite son supplice :

\- J'espère que tu n'auras pas de cicatrices, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne suis pas médicomage.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis demanda :

\- C'est Rogue qui t'a appris ça ?

Drago la considéra d'un regard dénué d'expression.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il m'a soigné, finit-il par acquiescer. Quand Potter m'a attaqué.

La Gryffondor remarqua la colère qui se peignait sur son visage et regretta sa question. Elle se souvenait des multiples avertissements qu'elle avait proférés à Harry concernant les mystérieuses incantations inscrites dans le livre du Prince. C'était une des rares fois où elle l'avait blâmé lui et non Drago pour un de leurs nombreux affrontements.

Ce dernier continua d'appliquer l'essence de dictame sur les jambes de la brune ainsi que quelques compresses. Une fois qu'il eut finit, l'atmosphère se fit soudain pesante. Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardaient en chiens de faïence, leurs visages à moitié plongés dans la pénombre. Hermione était littéralement tétanisée de se trouver à moitié nue devant le Serpentard. Quant à Drago, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait mis à soigner la jeune fille, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était attirante. Le temps et les évènements l'avaient visiblement fait maigrir mais son corps conservait encore sa forme et sa finesse. Leur baiser lui revint de nouveau en mémoire.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais dormir maintenant ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

Le Serpentard sentait le sang pulser dans ses mains. Il se sentait incapable de se lever et de quitter cette chambre :

\- Tu ne peux pas, Granger.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir aussi sèchement, ajouta-t-il. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça.

\- Malefoy, tu n'y es pour rien, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de la nuit à t'excuser. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Hermione préférait nettement tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire pour essayer de l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même et ne plus jamais y repenser.

\- Je suis bel et bien un Mangemort, dit-il le regard éteint. Tu es ma seule chance de ne pas passer ma vie à tuer, torturer, violer...

\- Malefoy, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de proférer la plus belle bêtise de sa vie :

\- Est-ce que tu es aliénée ? Tu devrais aller à Sainte-Mangouste, ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Comment peux-tu continuer à me faire confiance et à vouloir m'aider après ce que je t'ai fait ? Et ce que ma tante t'a fait.

\- Parce que je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, bon sang ! Tu ne m'as pas touchée une seule fois depuis que je suis ici. C'est à cause d'elle que tu as dû le faire.

Elle sentait à présent une colère noire la dévorer de part en part. Une colère contre ce monde injuste, contre ce sort qui s'abattait sur eux sans répit, les poussant à emprunter des sentiers battus qu'ils ne désiraient pas suivre.

\- Tu crois que je vais laisser quelqu'un comme toi se débattre seul avec ses démons ? poursuivit-elle. Tu m'as voulue, tu m'as eue ! Et je ne te lâcherai plus jusqu'à ce que je t'aie tiré de là, c'est clair ? Tu m'auras sur le dos jusqu'à la fin, fais-toi une raison !

Elle passa ses jambes sous la couverture, non sans grimacer sous la violente douleur, et la rabattit jusqu'à ses épaules. Puis elle ferma les yeux pour clore la discussion. Le silence emplit la pièce et elle patienta en espérant entendre Drago se retirer de la chambre.

Au lieu de cela, elle sentit brusquement des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que le Serpentard s'était penché sur elle et l'embrassait avec douceur. Elle s'apprêtait à le repousser mais son geste était si tendre qu'elle ne s'en sentit ni la force ni l'envie. Elle se laissa faire et eut la sensation qu'une chaleur intense se répandait dans tout son corps. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, elle gémit inconsciemment de frustration.

\- Et bien, Granger, j'ai l'impression que je suis plus efficace qu'une potion.

Hermione se sentit tellement coupable et mortifiée qu'elle se redressa vivement, le regard furibond. Mais dans la précipitation, elle laissa glisser la couverture et se retrouva de nouveau en sous-vêtements face au Serpentard. Elle se rallongea aussitôt, ce qui le fit ricaner :

\- Tu es peut-être intelligente, mais il manque visiblement beaucoup de choses à ton éducation.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle, réalisant bien vite ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et lui murmura avec un sourire en coin :

\- Toi qui jurais tes grands dieux que tu ne tomberais pas dans mes bras, tu sembles changer d'avis.

\- Jamais.

\- C'est très mal venu de ta part d'être aussi catégorique sur le sujet.

Hermione ne sut que répondre et lui tourna le dos :

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger.

Elle l'entendit se lever du lit et quitter la pièce. Ecrasée par la souffrance et la fatigue, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé d'autant de rêves que de cauchemars.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir ! :D

Voilà la suite, je ne suis pas en retard cette fois ! *fière*

 **Alice1420** : Muchas gracias ! Me alegra que te guste mi Malefoy ! jajaja

 **Zemystelle** : Je suis d'autant plus rassurée de ne pas avoir décrit la scène de torture en voyant ta review car la dernière chose que je veux, c'est choquer mes lecteurs. Etant très sensible moi-même, je comprends tout à fait :)

 **Awako** : Je suis contente que tu ressentes toutes ces choses entre Hermione et Drago, on ne peut effectivement pas parler d'amour, mais leurs sentiments évoluent tout doucement. Ils sont seuls et ont besoin l'un de l'autre... PS : félicitations pour ta triple affectation à Gryffondor ! haha ;)

 **Ella-Zabini** : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, une de mes amies les plus proches a eu droit à Serpentard et je lui ai dit à quel point je trouvais ça classe ! Les Serpentards sont plein de qualité aussi, on les adore ;)

 **Swangranger** : Ah une collègue de Poufsouffle, on est d'accord, c'est nous les best ! :p Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! :D

Merci également à tous mes lecteurs "silencieux" et bien sûr à ceux qui ajoutent ma fanfic en favoris ! :)

Je vous préviens d'avance et m'excuse pour le fait qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, il s'agit principalement d'une discussion de transition entre nos deux zoiseaux, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je trouve qu'elle est essentielle dans l'évolution de leur relation...

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, de violents maux de tête la prirent immédiatement d'assaut. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux et se frotta les tempes. Elle ignorait totalement quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Les volets étaient toujours clos et seul le feu de la cheminée offrait une semi clarté à la pièce. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Il était vingt heures passées. Elle se redressa et tenta de se mettre debout. Malheureusement, ses jambes la faisaient toujours souffrir. Elle ôta le drap et les inspecta. Les blessures de ses cuisses n'étaient que partiellement cicatrisées. Certaines étaient encore profondes et couvertes de croûtes rougeâtres. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de basculer ses jambes sur le rebord du lit mais la douleur était trop intense. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se rallongea à contrecœur.

La Gryffondor pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne pouvait tolérer de se sentir impuissante. Elle repensa au carnet de Regulus Black qui se trouvait toujours dissimulé sous le lit. Un besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile l'envahit alors et elle se pencha pour plonger son bras sous le matelas. Sa main rencontra enfin l'objet qu'elle extirpa délicatement. Plissant les yeux, elle se mit à le parcourir de nouveau avec attention, espérant découvrir de nouveaux détails qui lui auraient échappés lors de sa première lecture.

Le contenu du carnet était écrit d'une telle manière qu'il paraissait être un véritable ensemble d'instructions pour quiconque mettrait la main dessus. Hermione trouvait cela étrange car Regulus ne pouvait être sûr que la personne qui le trouverait aurait à cœur de poursuivre la tâche ardue et dangereuse dans laquelle il s'était lancé. A moins qu'il ne l'ait écrit à destination d'une personne bien précise. Mais laquelle ? C'était un mystère qui avait peu de chance d'être élucidé et faisait bouillir l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Quelle personne dans l'entourage du Mangemort déchu aurait été susceptible d'accepter un tel fardeau ? Peut-être s'agissait-il tout simplement de son frère, Sirius. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'étaient malheureusement plus là pour le confirmer.

Immergée dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer. L'horloge indiquait vingt-deux heures dix lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de plonger le cahier sous son oreiller. Drago pénétra dans la pièce sans la regarder. Elle se sentit instantanément rougir en voyant le Serpentard. Elle se gifla mentalement, refusant tout net de se laisser troubler par son arrivée car c'était justement ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses propos de la veille et se demanda s'il était possible qu'il soit sérieux ou s'il faisait simplement ce genre de choses pour la provoquer. Une nouvelle manière de lui mener une vie infernale, comme il avait si souvent eu l'habitude de le faire plus jeune.

La brune l'observa avec suspicion tandis qu'il effectuait les gestes quotidiens pour remuer la potion. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea longuement. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle prévoyait, son regard n'avait rien de moqueur ni de prétentieux.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, Granger, dit-il brusquement.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet de ta prétendue gentillesse envers moi, répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Et bien ? questionna-t-elle, trop heureuse d'éviter le sujet qui la dérangeait.

\- Finalement, ça ne t'engage pas à grand-chose, puisque nous sommes liés par le Serment Inviolable. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de m'aider malgré ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione demeura silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir, elle soupira et choisit soigneusement ses mots :

\- Je sais que la loyauté est une chose qui te dépasse, Malefoy. Une chose sans valeur à tes yeux. Mais sache que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de venir en aide à quelqu'un que je considèrerais comme un véritable Mangemort.

Drago lui jeta un regard qui se voulait particulièrement sceptique. Il s'approcha d'elle et souleva subitement la manche de son pull noir, dévoilant son bras sous le nez de la jeune fille.

\- Selon toi, je ne suis pas un véritablement Mangemort ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Hermione tressaillit à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres, qui frémissait sur les veines bleu pâle du Serpentard et semblait les tenir à sa merci. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de la voir d'aussi près. Du présage de mort émeraude qui flottait dans le ciel à celle plus noire qui marquait à vie les serviteurs de Voldemort, elle n'aurait su dire laquelle était la plus effrayante. Elle déglutit difficilement mais son regard demeura ferme lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous enfermer éternellement dans le même débat. Tu ne l'as pas souhaité, Malefoy. Tu veux même le fuir. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

\- C'est vrai mais…

\- Un jour, continua-t-elle d'une voix calme, Dumbledore a dit à Harry que ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos choix. J'imagine que c'est ce qui lui a permis de croire en toi, en haut de la tour.

Drago la considéra un moment, déstabilisé par ses paroles. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'effrayât, qu'elle le repoussât. Lui et tout ce qu'il était. Cette réaction aurait pris tout son sens. Il avait certes envie de fuir mais c'était uniquement la peur qui le faisait agir. Elle semblait pourtant si sûre d'elle. Si certaine qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait davantage que cette vie. Il commençait presque à se laisser convaincre. Il remarqua alors que les yeux sombres et irisés de la Gryffondor commençaient à briller anormalement.

\- J'aimerais tant rentrer, murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix faible.

\- Chez toi ?

\- A Poudlard, précisa-t-elle. Cela voudrait dire que tout est redevenu comme avant.

Des larmes amères finirent par couler doucement sur ses joues saillantes et les secondes semblèrent se mettre en suspens. Comme si le simple fait de mentionner le château avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps et de faire disparaître tout ce qui les entourait. Les meubles, la chambre et le manoir tout entier. Hermione soupirait imperceptiblement. Drago s'approcha d'elle. Il tendit une main vers la sienne sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçût, mais la laissa doucement retomber.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, dit-il. Ça te fera du bien.

La jeune fille hésita, puis balbutia :

\- Je ne peux pas... Me mettre debout.

\- Tu es toujours blessée ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils clairs d'un air inquiet.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il.

\- Hors de question !

\- Granger, ne me force pas à te stupéfixer. Si tu coopérais, pour changer ?

Remarquant qu'il semblait plus sérieux qu'à son habitude, Hermione décida de ne pas le contrarier. Par moment, il valait mieux ne pas nager à contre-courant, pour éviter de se faire submerger. Il semblait comme une eau calme et profonde qui pouvait s'éveiller à tout moment et tout emporter sur son passage.

\- Entendu, soupira-t-elle.

Satisfait, Drago se tourna et décrocha le peignoir blanc et cotonneux qui pendait contre le mur. Il le lui tendit et elle s'empressa de l'enfiler par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Puis il glissa ses bras sous son corps pour la hisser délicatement du lit. Elle passa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et les noua autour de sa nuque. Il la souleva avec aisance, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un amas de plumes. Cela lui rappela à quel point elle avait perdu du poids.

Il faisait frais dans la salle-de-bain, ce qui acheva de réveiller Hermione. Drago la déposa sur une petite chaise, en tâchant de ne pas trop la faire bouger. Elle grimaça mais parvint à se tenir assise sans trop de difficulté. Le Serpentard commença à faire couler un bain. Des vapeurs d'eau chaude s'échappèrent peu à peu en volutes blanchâtres dans toute la pièce et la jeune fille les observa un moment, l'esprit perdu dans le vague.

\- Dumbledore... murmura soudain Drago.

Hermione leva alors les yeux vers lui et un frisson étrange la parcourut :

\- Oui ?

\- Quand j'étais face à lui, prêt à le tuer...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres mais n'osait pas insister.

\- C'est vrai qu'il m'a proposé de tout arrêter, poursuivit-il. Il m'a dit qu'il... Enfin qu'on me cacherait. Et ma mère aussi.

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au souvenir d'une longue barbe grise et d'une paire de lunettes en demi-lune. Et de deux yeux bleus si perçants qu'ils paraissaient pouvoir lire dans votre âme comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je sais, dit-elle, Harry nous l'a dit.

\- J'étais là pour l'assassiner, reprit-il, et il voulait me laisser une chance.

L'eau montait peu à peu dans la baignoire qui se remplissait au son des clapotis. Le Serpentard manipula le robinet et l'eau se colora d'une teinte crème. Une mousse blanche se forma peu à peu à la surface, jusqu'à la recouvrir entièrement. Une douce odeur d'ambre se répandit dans la pièce et la jeune fille huma cette fragrance avec plaisir.

\- Il était aussi idiot que toi, lâcha brusquement Drago d'un ton acerbe.

Surprise, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Les autres sont arrivés à ce moment-là, continua-t-il.

\- Ils étaient là grâce à toi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer. C'est toi qui leur as permis d'entrer dans…

\- Je suis au courant, Granger ! la coupa-t-il en la dévisageant avec colère. Tu trouves toujours que je suis pardonnable ?

Sans se laisser intimider, elle continua à le fixer d'un œil furieux. Il lui tourna le dos et s'assit sur la seconde chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Tu risquais de te faire tuer, murmura-t-elle, si tu ne faisais pas ce qu'on te demandait. N'est-ce pas ? Sans compter tes parents.

Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et baissa les yeux.

\- La vérité, marmonna-t-il après un long moment de silence, c'est que j'étais prêt à le suivre. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

La Gryffondor eut la sensation que son cœur se glaçait dans sa poitrine.

\- Si seulement j'avais eu... Dix secondes de plus.

Dix secondes qui s'écoulaient à présent comme une éternité et durant lesquelles Hermione tenta d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Disait-il la vérité ? Elle posa ses yeux sombres sur lui et sur son visage qui paraissait torturé par le regret. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir le Serpentard si vulnérable. Car il avait toujours pris soin de le cacher. Par fierté sans doute, mais aussi par crainte. Une bouffée de compréhension l'envahit et malgré toute la méfiance qu'elle avait pu ressentir à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire à cet instant précis.

Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie, le blond se leva et ferma le robinet. Le bruit de la dernière goutte d'eau se perdit dans un léger écho. Hermione laissa glisser son peignoir. Elle aurait dû se sentir embarrassée de nouveau mais elle avait la sensation que rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis. Que quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond balayait toutes les futilités. Peut-être la pensée d'Albus Dumbledore qui flottait toujours entre eux. Drago devait éprouver la même chose car il se contenta de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la plonger adroitement dans le bain. Elle garda ses dessous mais apprécia pleinement le contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau encore meurtrie. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à plein poumons. Petit à petit, ses muscles se relâchèrent.

\- Malefoy…

Il s'était de nouveau assis sur la chaise et paraissait se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle. Et s'il avait l'intention de t'aider et de te cacher...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa un instant ses doigts devenir ridés au contact de l'humidité. Elle prit un peu de mousse entre ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre.

\- Sache que je suis prête à le faire, dit-elle. Je pourrais essayer de convaincre l'Ordre.

Drago parut surpris.

\- L'Ordre ?

\- Du Phénix. Ceux qui peuvent te protéger.

Il demeura un long moment silencieux. Et la jeune fille finit par voir un sourire narquois s'étirer sur ses lèvres :

\- C'est très aimable de ta part, Granger. Mais si on me croit mort, je pense que je ferais aussi bien de filer d'ici le plus loin possible. Je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir beaucoup plus en sécurité parmi vous.

\- Tu as tort, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Peut-être, admit-il d'un ton railleur. Mais rien que l'idée de fréquenter Potter et Weasley me refroidit nettement.

Elle lui lança un regard outré :

\- Tu es odieux, Malefoy !

La dispute dura jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor ait fini de se laver et soit sortie du bain. Elle se poursuivit jusque dans la chambre. Hermione était littéralement en colère contre lui et surtout contre son impertinence.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, une fois qu'il fut parti se coucher, qu'elle y resongea avec un œil nouveau. Elle commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait Drago. Elle repensa à sa réaction, à ses attitudes. En y réfléchissant bien, elle savait que malgré le dédain qu'il avait manifesté, elle avait sans doute prononcé les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre. Elle lui avait offert sa seconde chance. Celle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir, ce sinistre soir de juin. Et elle se pouvait s'empêcher de se demander obscurément s'il s'en emparerait cette fois ou disparaîtrait bel et bien loin d'ici, pour ne plus jamais revenir.


	16. Chapitre 16

Hello les gens ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, ça fait un petit mois que je n'ai pas publié mais j'ai été occupée, puis j'ai été un peu grippée, bref. J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes ! Je vous souhaite évidemment une bonne année pleines de belles choses et de partage :)

Comme d'habitude, je vais rattraper le retard et publier jusqu'au chapitre 19 dans les jours à venir ;)

Merci à tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews, j'espère de tout coeur que la suite vous plaira toujours !

Enjoy \o/

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione ne quittait plus son lit, sauf pour aller faire sa toilette à la salle de bain. Les séquelles laissées par Bellatrix avaient fait plus de dégâts qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Elle souffrait toujours de ses blessures et Drago passait le plus clair de son temps assis sur le fauteuil à lui tenir compagnie. Par moments, le silence s'installait longuement. Et à d'autres, ils discutaient en tâchant de n'aborder que des sujets neutres, voire sans intérêt. Malgré ça, des disputes éclataient immanquablement. Mais ce qui surprenait le Serpentard était qu'elles étaient le plus souvent déclenchées par la jeune fille. Il avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle devenait facilement irritable. Elle paraissait se rembrunir au fil des heures et il avait l'étrange sensation que le comportement de la Gryffondor était anormal.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, le blond marchait dans le couloir pour se rendre justement auprès d'elle. Il arriva devant la porte et tourna doucement le loquet. Il pénétra dans la pièce aux tons de verts et argent et observa l'horloge qui indiquait vingt et une heures. Puis il jeta un regard sur Hermione. A sa grande stupéfaction, il la trouva en train de pleurer. Ses genoux ramenés contre elle, la tête entre les bras, il l'entendait sangloter doucement. Ses longs cheveux bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules.

\- Granger ?

Elle releva aussitôt la tête et essaya tant bien que mal d'effacer les traces de ses pleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant légèrement.

\- Rien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix trop aigüe pour être normale.

\- Au cas où tu n'aies pas encore compris, je ne suis pas idiot !

\- Il se ne passe rien, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ses accès de colères injustifiés.

\- J'essaye de t'aider, fit-il remarquer en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se redressa lentement et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Drago, elle se mit précautionneusement debout et s'avança vers lui. Elle portait la chemise qu'il lui avait prêtée en guise de pyjama, d'un ton bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir le marron de ses yeux.

\- Tu arrives à marcher ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu aurais pu me le dire.

\- J'ai toujours mal mais ça m'est égal.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux :

\- Rallonge-toi !

Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ignorait quoi faire, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à la réconforter. La voir dans cet état était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il l'attira doucement contre lui. A son grand découragement, les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras frêles et le serra du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ses mains agrippaient le pull de Drago comme une planche de survie.

\- Granger, calme-toi !

\- Malefoy, je...

Elle l'observa un instant de ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Tu devrais vraiment retourner te coucher, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne veux plus rester enfermée dans cette pièce.

Sa voix se brisa et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Tu exagères, Granger, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui répliquer froidement. Tu devrais être dans les cachots à l'heure qu'il est. Même si je n'ai pas fait de miracle, j'ai essayé de te soigner. Je t'ai offert mon lit. Tu manges à ta faim. Et je passe des heures entières à fixer le mur et à me tourner les pouces pour ne pas que tu sois seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Elle sembla hésiter puis murmura :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air neutre. Puis prudemment, il la guida vers le lit et l'aida à se recoucher. Il s'installa ensuite sur le fauteuil et attendit impatiemment que vienne l'heure de s'occuper de la potion dont quelques volutes de fumées s'effilaient vers le conduit de la cheminée.

* * *

La neige étendait son voile blanc dans les rues et sur les toits de Godric's Hollow. Des ombres floues se discernaient parfois aux alentours mais Hermione avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne voyait pas de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait. Elle avançait à tâtons dans le semi brouillard. Et soudain, elle se retrouvait face à une tombe. Des noms étaient gravés dessus. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir. C'était les noms de ses parents. Mais depuis quand était-il morts ? Horrifiée, la jeune fille s'approcha encore. Elle s'agenouilla devant la stèle grise. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle tendit la main pour caresser la pierre mais brusquement, la tombe se changeait en un énorme serpent qui se dressait devant elle et se jetait dans sa direction en sifflant. Hermione hurla.

\- Granger !

Elle hurla encore. Quelque chose la secouait violemment.

\- Granger, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Drago la tenait entre ses mains et la bougeait d'avant en arrière. Il cessa le mouvement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle reprenait conscience.

\- Malefoy ?

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? questionna le blond avec calme.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

\- C'est fini, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il la regarda avec surprise :

\- Tu m'as demandé de rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- C'est vrai, répondit-elle en se massant la nuque. Désolée.

\- Je crois que je me suis endormi sur le fauteuil, moi aussi, expliqua-t-il. Tes cris m'ont réveillé.

Il lui prit la main et la caressa légèrement. Hermione se détendit peu à peu. Comment était-il possible que Drago Malefoy soit près d'elle et la réconforte d'un cauchemar ? Ses yeux gris si clairs la regardaient avec douceur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il, je sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on se soutienne si on veut réussir. Tu ne me seras pas d'une grande aide en te mettant dans des états pareils. Alors si tu ne vas pas bien, je veillerai sur toi, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous enfuir. Et tu ne vas manifestement pas bien.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Tu as été torturée il y a quatre jours à peine.

\- Malefoy, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit se vide de toutes ses forces.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains :

\- Nous sommes perdus. Nous ne parviendrons jamais à nous enfuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Notre plan fonctionne.

\- Non, il est loin d'être parfait et tu le sais très bien. Tout ça ne sert à rien !

\- Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-il durement.

Drago commençait à perdre patience. Il voyait les yeux bruns de la jeune fille s'emplir de nouveau de larmes et ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi elle se mettait encore dans un tel état.

\- Par Salazar, tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non ?

\- Ce cauchemar, murmura-t-elle. C'était si réel.

\- Ça nous arrive tous de faire…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'était différent ! Comme une illusion.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu as du jus de citrouille dans le cerveau ?

Drago commençait à croire qu'elle perdait sérieusement la raison. Paniqué, il lui prit le bras et le serra avec force :

\- Granger, je t'en prie, c'est pas le moment de craquer !

Inquiet, il la vit brusquement écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus effaré si le Baron Sanglant avait soudainement fait irruption dans la chambre pour leur raconter une histoire.

\- Quoi ? questionna le Serpentard légèrement agacé.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago ferma les yeux un moment et poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il tentait de rester calme mais les réactions totalement contradictoires et inexplicables de la Gryffondor commençaient à le fatiguer et à mettre sa patience à rude épreuve :

\- Granger, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit toutes ces choses qu'il faut croire que je suis devenu ton boursouflet. Si tu continues ton cirque, je vais finir par m'énerver !

Mais la jeune sorcière ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses menaces. Elle ôta les couvertures et se mit à genoux sur le lit. Drago la regardait faire, de plus en plus alarmé. Elle souleva son oreiller et, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il constata la présence d'un carnet noir, tapis sur le drap blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

Il reconnut soudain l'objet. C'était le livre qu'Hermione était allée consulter en pleine nuit lorsque Paty l'avait prévenu de son escapade à la bibliothèque. Livre qu'il avait jeté sur le sol et oublié dans sa colère.

\- Tu l'as pris ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Hermione, soucieuse de ne pas dénoncer l'elfe.

\- Tu es vraiment insupportable !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire. Et tu as raison.

\- Je te demande pardon ? ragea-t-il. Je suis encore chez moi il me semble !

Il voulut lui arracher le cahier des mains mais elle le serra contre elle et tendit son bras pour le repousser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à la fin ? Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

Voyant qu'il ne tentait plus de le lui retirer, Hermione se détendit légèrement.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? bougonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir, en proie à une cruelle hésitation. Elle ne pouvait lui révéler la vérité. La raison pour laquelle elle et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient réellement quitté Poudlard en cette sombre année de leurs dix-sept ans. Au fond, elle ignorait si les Mangemorts étaient au courant de la création des horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle supputait que seuls quelques privilégiés avaient été mis dans le secret. Et Drago Malefoy avait peu de chance de faire partie de cette obscure élite.

Mais elle ne pouvait lui raconter comment ni pourquoi, elle, Ron et Harry avaient erré pendant des semaines et des semaines, à la recherche de choses qui leur échappaient comme de la fumée entre leurs mains d'adolescents. Comment le seul horcruxe qu'ils étaient parvenu à trouver les avait brutalement déchirés. Elle se rappelait à présent avec clarté les émotions qui l'avaient tiraillée lorsqu'elle avait porté le médaillon autour du cou. Cette sensation de désespoir, de pessimisme incontrôlable. Ces pleurs et ces cauchemars qu'ils n'avaient cessé de faire et qui avait poussé Ron à les abandonner. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait de nouveau depuis trois jours.

Trois jours qu'elle avait passés allongée sur son oreiller, sous lequel reposait le carnet de Regulus Black. Si près d'elle pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Ça paraissait si simple et tellement improbable, et pourtant.

Regulus Black avait trahi Voldemort. Il avait découvert l'existence de son plan et avait voulu l'empêcher de continuer ses atrocités, en volant l'un des horcruxes pour le détruire. Mais il savait que Voldemort serait sur ses traces et finirait par le tuer. Il avait donc rédigé ce carnet dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse continuer à sa place. Mais Regulus était mort dans la grotte. Emporté par les Inferi. Comment le cahier avait-il fini par atterrir entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était une partie de sa théorie qu'Hermione était obligée pour l'heure d'abandonner aux hypothèses. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à quel point il aurait été délicieusement ironique pour Voldemort de transformer sa trouvaille en horcruxe. Celui qui voulait l'arrêter serait finalement devenu l'un des outils de sa progression vers l'immortalité. Cela correspondait tout à fait à la cruauté et au goût des trophées dont Harry leur avait parlé après ses leçons avec Dumbledore. Tout concordait.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta visiblement le blond

Hermione tremblait presque d'excitation mais se força à retrouver ses esprits.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, répéta-t-elle. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te concerne.

\- Ma patience a des limites, Granger.

Il s'empara soudain de force du carnet et s'éloigna d'elle. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle se jeta vers lui en tendant le bras mais sa main se referma sur le vide.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit, menaça-t-il, je détruis cette chose.

\- Tu n'y parviendras pas, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer. Et je te déconseille d'essayer.

Drago fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle en poussant un soupir, je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu n'en saches pas trop.

\- Ah vraiment ? ironisa-t-il d'un air sceptique.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'écouter, c'est vrai.

Elle marqua une pause et le fixa avec intensité.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais tu dois me croire, poursuivit-elle, si je te dis que tu n'as aucun intérêt à rester près de cette chose si tu veux réellement fuir cette vie.

Hermione attendit un moment en silence tandis qu'une palette de sentiments traversait le visage du Serpentard. Elle finit par se lever du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont elle entrouvrit les volets. L'air froid pénétra aussitôt par l'interstice et la fit frissonner. Mais cela lui fit du bien et la calma peu à peu. Elle contempla la nuit noire et les ombres des arbres qui pliaient sous le vent. Beaucoup de nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, masquant la plupart des étoiles et un morceau de lune.

\- Très bien, murmura une voix grave dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et constata que Drago lui tendait le carnet. Elle le prit et le serra de nouveau contre elle, reconnaissante :

\- Merci, Malefoy.

\- Je ne veux plus le voir, ordonna-t-il. C'est clair ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et se dépêcha de glisser le cahier noir dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Elle n'en subirait plus les effets néfastes et Drago pourrait l'oublier à sa guise. Ce dernier lui lança un ultime regard lourd de reproches et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait que le blond se sentait froissé mais elle avait aussi appris à comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi rancunier qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Ils n'étaient plus à une dispute près.

Elle referma les volets et les battants de la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers le lit. Encore sous le choc, elle se glissa entre les draps chauds et s'appliqua à tarir le flot de ses pensées qui jaillissait en tous sens. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte vers un sommeil qu'elle espérait cette fois meilleur que les précédents.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonsoir ! Comme promis, une suite rapide ! :)

 **Awako :** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui je suis partie sur certaines nouveautés comparé à l'histoire qu'on connaît. Je pars du principe que je reprends toutes les choses qui ont été écrite par JK avant le moment clé des Rafleurs, et à partir de là, c'est ma nouvelle version ;)

 **Alice1420 :** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Tienes razón al pedir una relación más física entre Draco y Hermione para este capítulo ¡jaja! Buena lectura :)

 **Swangranger :** Merci c'est gentil ! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre suivant !

Enjoy ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, la découverte probable d'un nouvel horcruxe fut la première chose qui occupa son esprit. Son cœur trépida aussitôt d'impatience à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Harry et Ron. Elle se jeta hors du lit et se précipita machinalement vers le tiroir qu'elle ouvrit afin de vérifier que le cahier n'avait pas disparu durant la nuit.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, marmonna Drago en voyant son manège. Il n'est pas vivant, tu sais.

La brune bondit de surprise en remarquant la présence du jeune homme près de la cheminée. Reprenant son souffle, elle se retint de lui répliquer que c'était justement le cas. C'était du moins une façon de voir les choses.

Se souvenant alors de ce que lui avait ordonné le Serpentard la veille avant de la quitter, elle ferma le tiroir d'un coup sec et faillit se coincer le doigt. Elle entendit Drago ricaner dans son dos et se sentit rougir.

\- J'ai moins mal aux jambes, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle se demanda si la présence d'un horcruxe près de soi pouvait avoir autant de conséquences physiques que morales et s'il était possible que le carnet fût responsable de la lenteur de sa cicatrisation. Mais cette hypothèse lui paraissait peu probable. Peut-être que son état dépressif l'avait tout simplement empêchée de se sentir mieux.

\- Tu comptes venir m'aider dans ce cas ? questionna le blond avec ironie.

\- Evidemment, déclara-t-elle sèchement en s'approchant de lui. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle indiquait neuf heures. Malgré ces trois derniers jours difficiles, elle n'avait pas négligé la potion, suivant consciencieusement Drago des yeux depuis son lit, lorsqu'il s'était affairé autour du chaudron. A présent, le neuvième jour était arrivé et il était temps pour eux de commencer la cuisson des chrysopes.

Après avoir demandé à Paty de leur apporter un riche petit-déjeuner auquel Hermione eut bien du mal à toucher, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée. Celle-ci était assez large et ils suspendirent un deuxième chaudron, beaucoup plus petit, au-dessus du feu. Ils le remplirent d'eau et attendirent que celle-ci se mît à bouillir. Hermione attrapa alors le bocal empli des petits insectes ailés de couleur vert pâle. Elle mesura la dose nécessaire et la vida avec précaution dans le récipient, sous le regard attentif du Serpentard.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'aura pas à boire ça, maugréa-t-il avec une grimace de dégout.

\- Le goût est horrible, confirma la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as déjà avalé ce truc ?

\- Demain, nous pourrons ajouter le sisymbre à la potion, déclara-t-elle en éludant sa question.

\- Granger…

Hermione se remit debout et le toisa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle poussa un soupir :

\- Le passé, c'est le passé.

Elle attrapa son peignoir blanc, l'uniforme de Narcissa et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle-de-bain. Drago fixa un long moment la porte, avant de se relever à son tour et de s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur que la jeune fille avait laissée sur le coussin.

Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, il entendit soudain des grattements étranges. Il se redressa aussitôt sur ses coudes et scruta la pièce :

\- Paty ?

Mais l'elfe ne semblait pas être là. Le blond se concentra pour mieux écouter et comprit bien vite que les bruits provenaient de la fenêtre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir les vitres, puis les volets. A peine eut-il le temps de reculer qu'un immense hibou s'engouffra dans la chambre. Un oiseau au plumage gris et aux yeux d'un jaune vif, que le jeune homme connaissait très bien.

\- Dragon ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le volatile poussa un hululement strident et se posa sur le bureau avec délicatesse. Le Serpentard remarqua tout de suite la feuille de parchemin accrochée à sa patte. Il défit la ficelle et déroula le papier avec appréhension.

\- Drago, lut-il du bout des lèvres, il paraît que tu es seul au manoir. Laisse-moi te rendre visite cet après-midi. Pansy.

La lettre était datée du jour. Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre à tout rompre. Si Pansy le savait seul, elle était certainement au courant de la capture de la Gryffondor. Il regarda avec inquiétude autour de lui, comme si une réponse allait lui être donnée. Mais il devait se résoudre à l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chose à faire.

\- Tu peux partir, dit-il au hibou qui le regardait, tête penchée.

L'oiseau battit des ailes et prit son envol. Il fit un tour de la pièce avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Drago le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un imperceptible point noir à l'horizon. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et sortit de la chambre. Il toqua à la porte de la salle-de-bain et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Hermione se trouvait déjà sous la douche et le rideau était tiré.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago serra les poings. Il s'assit sur la chaise et relut la lettre une nouvelle fois, comme pour gagner du temps. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Hermione écarta légèrement le rideau et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Serpentard la regarda. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient son visage empourpré par les vapeurs d'eau chaude. Son cœur se serra davantage.

\- Une lettre de Pansy, murmura-t-il.

A son regard grave, Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que dit-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Elle arrive cet après-midi. Elle vient me rendre visite.

Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir :

\- Tu peux aller chercher mes vieux vêtements ? Je ne pourrai pas mettre l'uniforme de ta mère aujourd'hui.

Le calme qu'elle adopta irrita Drago.

\- Elle doit savoir que tu es ici, marmonna-t-il sans bouger.

\- Probablement.

\- Tu vas devoir retourner dans les cachots.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Bordel, Granger !

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

\- Tu as vraiment le don de me rendre fou ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai marre de te voir faire semblant. Je sais qu'au fond, tu es terrifiée. Tu me l'as avoué hier entre deux crises de larmes ! Alors ce n'est plus la peine de jouer les fortes têtes avec moi maintenant !

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas donner d'explications à Drago sans lui parler du horcruxe. Mais elle n'avait aucune autre excuse valable pour son comportement. Et elle le savait.

\- Tu n'as rien compris, Malefoy, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas de ma faute.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Peu importe après tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que maintenant, je fonde en larmes ou que je crie chaque fois que je me sens menacée. Ouvre les yeux, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne risque quelque chose !

\- Tu…

\- Ce que tu as vu hier ne se reproduira pas !

Elle attrapa son peignoir qu'elle enfila et sortit du bac de la baignoire. Drago la fixa, le regard plein de colère, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis une Sang de Bourbe, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, prisonnière au manoir Malefoy. Chaque jour apportera son lot de souffrance pour moi ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Si je me laisse aller, autant me tuer tout de suite !

\- Je voudrais simplement que tu arrêtes de prétendre être indifférente à ce qui peut t'arriver !

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Parce que moi, je ne le suis pas !

Hermione, abasourdie, recula de quelques pas. L'inquiétude et le doute s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Le Serpentard sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, mais elle remarqua que ses yeux gris s'assombrissaient à vue d'œil. Il s'avança vers elle, l'agrippa par la manche de son peignoir et l'attira à lui, plaquant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Interloquée, la jeune fille se laissa d'abord faire sans bouger, puis finit malgré elle par lui rendre son baiser. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette façon et se maudissait d'aimer ça. Drago la plaqua contre le mur et prit son visage entre ses mains pour approfondir leur échange. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue rencontrer la sienne, elle passa les bras autour de son cou. Les pans de son peignoir s'écartèrent, livrant son corps aux caresses du Serpentard qui gémit de satisfaction. Lorsque la brune sentit ses mains glisser le long de son dos, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser de surprise et de plaisir. Drago effleura l'une de ses cuisses et la souleva, pressant son corps contre celui de la Gryffondor. Les vapeurs d'eau encore présentes dans la pièce rendaient l'atmosphère fiévreuse.

\- Non Malefoy, haleta Hermione entre deux baisers.

Ignorant sa supplique, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Son corps en feu protestait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle. Jamais aucune fille ne lui avait résisté de la sorte.

\- Elle peut arriver plus tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air agacé.

\- J'en ai assez que tu joues avec mes nerfs, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de lui en mordre le lobe.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, rétorqua-t-elle en relevant le menton, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il la jaugea du regard, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis s'écarta à contrecœur en serrant les poings. Hermione ferma aussitôt son peignoir, frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se produire si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Tremblant davantage en réalisant qu'elle s'était retrouvée nue contre lui, le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré et le désir qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher de se former au creux de son ventre. Se giflant mentalement, elle força son visage à redevenir sérieux :

\- Je vais chercher mes vêtements.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais sentit soudain la main du Serpentard attraper son poignet.

\- Malefoy, j'ai dit...

\- Je ne la laisserai pas rester longtemps.

\- Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, répliqua-t-elle, tu n'auras pas de raison valable pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je trouverai quelque chose. Il est tout simplement hors de question que tu restes plus de quelques heures dans cette cellule, c'est clair ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ?

Comprenant qu'il prêchait un converti, Drago se détendit légèrement et sourit d'un air narquois :

\- Ne me fais pas changer d'avis.

Hermione fit mine de verrouiller ses lèvres et d'en jeter la clé au loin d'un air espiègle.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, ricana-t-il.

De retour dans la chambre, Hermione s'habilla et se laissa conduire à son cachot. L'humidité et la pestilence qui emplissaient les lieux l'irritèrent dès qu'elle y pénétra. Elle s'assit contre le mur, tandis que le cadenas se fermait du bout de la baguette d'aubépine de Drago. Elle lui fit un sourire peu convaincant.

\- Ça ira ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il se rendît compte de la futilité de sa question.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Je vais remonter l'attendre. Je dirai à Paty de t'apporter de quoi déjeuner.

\- Merci.

Le Serpentard quitta les cachots. L'attente fut très longue. Il guettait chaque bruit provenant de l'extérieur et le temps semblait passer au ralenti. Lorsqu'arriva treize heures, il s'installa au salon avec un livre. Mais il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, ni les phrases ni les mots n'arrivaient à prendre leur sens dans son esprit. Il ferma le livre d'un geste sec lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, mais ce n'était que Paty qui remontait des cachots. Drago constata avec contrariété que la Gryffondor n'avait pas touché au repas qu'il lui avait fait amener par l'elfe serviable. La créature lui lança un regard désolé en passant devant lui.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? s'enquit le blond.

Paty secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis retourna en cuisine. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol pour forcer la jeune fille à manger quelque chose, il entendit des coups sourds frappés contre la porte d'entrée. Surpris, il courut dans le hall et tourna la poignée massive. Pansy apparut sur le seuil, vêtue d'une robe noire épaisse, ses cheveux bruns et lisses tombant sur ses frêles épaules. Derrière elle, une pluie diluvienne inondait le jardin et les alentours. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur sans attendre et força Drago à refermer rapidement la porte.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour passer le portail ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bonjour, répliqua-t-elle tout en ôtant sa robe.

\- Pansy...

Elle releva la manche de son pull. Son bras gauche arborait la marque noire, signe des Mangemorts.

\- Tu es... balbutia Drago.

\- Oui, moi aussi désormais.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air accablé. Malgré ses agissements cruels et son mauvais caractère, Pansy tout comme lui avait pris tout cela comme un jeu, mais n'avait jamais souhaité devenir une véritable Mangemort. Elle avait grandi. Elle était intelligente et ne voulait pas vivre une vie de peur et de servitude.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Drago, dit-elle durement.

Le Serpentard comprit d'un seul regard que son amie d'enfance avait elle aussi changé, désabusée par ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Elle ne paraissait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. L'ombre d'une jeune fille pétillante et avide de tout ce que la vie pourrait lui offrir un jour. Elle ne lui avait offert qu'une trace noire sur le bras et un destin de meurtrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? la questionna-t-il prudemment.

\- Je viens te prévenir, dit-elle en avançant dans la pièce, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

\- Tu peux être plus claire ?

\- Tu te crois si intelligent, Drago ? dit-elle d'une voix qui paraissait étouffée.

Intrigué, il attendit quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il contourna la jeune fille et constata avec surprise que des larmes à peine visibles coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Ils savent tout, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Tu dois partir Drago, maintenant. Ou bien ils te tueront.


	18. Chapitre 18

Hello tlm ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end ! Un gros gros gros gros merci à Alice1420, Ella-Zabini et Zemystelle pour les reviews ! :D

Et comme d'habitude merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent sur cette fanfic !

Voici la suite de ce samedi soir ! On ouvre les horizons ! ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Hermione s'éveilla avec difficulté. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son dos la faisait souffrir. Elle dut cligner des yeux à de nombreuses reprises avant de comprendre qu'il faisait nuit noire. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt dont les arbres gigantesques étendaient leurs ramures et assombrissaient les lieux, emprisonnant la plupart des rayons de lune derrière leurs feuillages. Un vent glacial et assourdissant se faufilait entre les branches, rendant l'atmosphère effrayante. La jeune fille frissonna et se serra davantage contre le corps chaud qui se trouvait dans son dos. Elle n'était couverte que par sa grande cape noire qui la protégeait mal du froid nocturne malgré son épaisseur. Impuissante, elle se remémora avec tourment ce qui l'avait conduite en cet endroit obscur et isolé. Elle s'assoupit légèrement et ses souvenirs devinrent des rêves.

Elle se trouvait dans la cellule du manoir Malefoy. Elle faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage quand soudain, des bruits se faisaient entendre. On courait dans les escaliers. Et Drago apparaissait. Seul. Son visage était empreint de sentiments contradictoires. Un mélange d'anxiété et de détermination. Il ouvrait la grille en hâte et la tirait violemment par le bras. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal, tentant de s'arracher à sa prise.

\- Aïe ! Granger !

Hermione se redressa vivement, le souffle court. Elle n'était plus dans les cachots mais de nouveau au beau milieu de la forêt sombre.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, haletante.

\- Tu m'as donné un coup dans les côtes, râla une voix familière.

\- Désolée, Malefoy. Je crois que j'étais en train de rêver.

Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité mais elle entendit le Serpentard se redresser à son tour. Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle et ses joues rougirent violemment.

\- Et tu rêvais de quoi exactement ? s'énerva-t-il. Que Londubat essayait de t'embrasser ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et fais donc un peu moins de bruit.

\- Facile à dire !

\- Chut !

Hermione se retourna vivement et observa les fourrés qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres derrière elle. Consciente de l'inutilité de son geste car elle n'y discernait absolument rien, elle se rallongea sur le sol humide.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle sentit à son ton qu'il était toujours en colère, mais ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Elle préférait le voir ainsi plutôt que cédant à la terreur, comme elle craignait de le faire elle-même à tout moment. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil aux alentours, priant intérieurement pour que les sortilèges qu'ils avaient jetés autour d'eux les rendent suffisamment indétectables.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, plaida-t-elle dans un ultime espoir. Comment l'ont-ils appris ?

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre demain matin.

\- Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille commençaient à s'accoutumer à la pénombre et elle put enfin distinguer la silhouette du jeune homme qui se rallongea à son tour.

\- Insupportable, marmonna-t-il.

\- Si tu étais à ma place, tu le serais davantage.

Cette remarque eut le don d'agacer le Serpentard car il ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il.

Hermione se redressa de nouveau et s'assit en tailleur en serrant sa cape contre elle dans une maigre tentative d'apaisement. Drago préféra demeurer étendu sur le sol. Il détourna le regard et le plongea dans le lointain néant.

\- Pansy ne connaissait pas tous les détails, commença-t-il. Elle sait simplement que Bellatrix a découvert notre plan lorsqu'elle est venue au manoir, il y a quelques jours.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! s'écria-t-il avec fureur.

La Gryffondor se recula légèrement mais compris vite que cette colère ravivée était plutôt dirigée contre lui-même.

\- Tu vas être ravie d'apprendre que nous avons été les deux sorciers les plus stupides de toute la création, déclara-t-il soudain d'un ton amer.

Ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, la jeune fille se contenta de patienter.

\- Ils sont partis à la recherche de Potter pour t'utiliser comme appât, rappela Drago d'une voix morne. Mais il est introuvable. C'est comme chercher un botruc dans un amas de brindilles.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas encore été capturés. Ils étaient toujours libres quelque part. Elle ignorait tout de la manière dont elle pouvait les retrouver mais à cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était de les savoir hors d'atteinte.

\- Bellatrix a tout de suite compris quels avantages elle pourrait tirer de notre plan, continua le blond. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Ils allaient se servir de nous. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'on joue notre mascarade.

\- Mais pourquoi ? questionna Hermione dont l'esprit embrumé à cette heure ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est évident ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Une fois que nous aurions fui le manoir comme prévu, Tu-Sais-Qui aurait lancé des Mangemorts à notre poursuite. J'aurais été tué. Quant à toi, tu les aurais conduits droit à Potter.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'abattait soudain sur ses épaules. Le vent sembla se faire plus violent qu'auparavant, émettant des sifflements inquiétants.

\- Mais, balbutia-t-elle, je ne sais même pas où il se trouve.

\- Ils sont persuadés du contraire. Et puis que tu le saches ou non, tu as plus de chance qu'eux de finir par le retrouver. Tu aurais simplement fait le travail à leur place.

Des larmes de rage et de honte assaillirent les yeux de la jeune fille et étendaient leur territoire jusqu'à ses joues rougies par le froid. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

\- Granger ? murmura le blond.

Seuls des sanglots étouffés lui répondirent.

\- Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, râla-t-il. Nous avons évité le pire.

\- Grâce à Pansy, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix faible. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ?

Un silence interminable s'installa dans la clairière baignée par la nuit, seulement troublé par les gémissements d'Hermione qui tentait maladroitement de se calmer. L'idée qu'elle ait failli causer la perte et la mort de son meilleur ami lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle se sentait à la fois horrifiée et soulagée.

\- Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit plus tôt, finit par chuchoter Drago.

La jeune fille se remémora comment, après l'avoir sortie de son cachot, le Serpentard l'avait poussée dans les escaliers en lui intimant de courir sans la moindre explication. Elle avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait même deviné que leur plan avait échoué. Terrorisée mais galvanisée par les ordres du blond, elle était montée dans la chambre et avait rassemblé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et pouvait leur être utile. Puis elle avait tout jeté en désordre dans le petit sac ensorcelé. Dans la précipitation, elle avait failli oublier le horcruxe. Drago s'était occupé des vivres, et tous deux s'étaient enfui tels des ombres dans la nuit noire. Tout s'était passé à une vitesse irréelle. Ils avaient franchi les grilles ancestrales du manoir comme dans un cauchemar un peu trop tangible, sous une pluie torrentielle. La Gryffondor avait à peine pris conscience de sa liberté nouvelle, tant la peur et le paysage effrayant l'avaient frappée de plein fouet. Pansy les avaient laissé partir sans mot dire, mais Hermione avait pu remarquer les larmes qui marquaient le coin de ses yeux sombres.

\- Pansy leur dira sûrement qu'il n'y avait personne au manoir, fit-elle remarquer. Ils vont nous rechercher.

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de mentir pour nous.

\- Pourquoi est-elle venue te prévenir ?

\- Nous sommes amis. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour moi.

Hermione hocha la tête puis demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'elle est…

\- Oui.

Elle frissonna. Pansy n'avait que dix-sept ans, tout comme elle. Ses parents l'avaient condamnée à suivre leur voie, peut-être malgré elle. Comment pouvait-on une seule seconde souhaiter que son enfant devienne un meurtrier ? C'était tellement ignoble qu'Hermione sentit de nouvelles larmes ruisseler sur son visage. Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de la jeune fille car elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas songé à cet aspect des choses. Elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme mais la consternation l'emportait sur le reste.

\- Malefoy, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Tes parents allaient laisser les Mangemorts te tuer ?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Craignant d'être allée trop loin, elle finit par murmurer :

\- Je suis désolée. Oublie cette...

\- Ma mère est morte.

La jeune fille se figea. Ses traits se décomposèrent peu à peu. Horrifiée, elle plaqua lentement ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Ses pleurs avaient cessé instantanément. Elle entraperçut Drago s'assoir et lui faire face. Mortifiée, elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il se penchait vers elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se refermer doucement sur ses mains et les détacher de son visage. Puis il lui caressa la joue, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Elle a voulu me protéger, expliqua-il d'une voix grave. Bellatrix l'a accusée de traîtrise. Elles ont fini par se battre en duel.

\- Sa propre sœur, ne put s'empêcher de suffoquer Hermione.

Elle imagina avec accablement Narcissa faire face à la démente Bellatrix pour empêcher que l'on tuât son fils. Dans ses souvenirs, Narcissa était une grande et belle femme au regard acéré, mais dans cette vision elle lui parut frêle et impuissante. Juste une mère.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione d'un ton calme.

Elle avait compris que Drago ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet, encore moins à ce qu'elle se mît à pleurer sur son sort. Il semblait accepter la situation avec sérieux, ou plutôt avec résignation et souhaitait qu'elle fasse de même. Peut-être parce qu'il se doutait qu'une chose pareille risquait d'arriver tôt ou tard. Ou peut-être parce qu'il côtoyait des mages noirs depuis trop longtemps. Mais alors qu'elle songeait à changer de sujet, il précisa :

\- En ce qui concerne mon père, il est au courant de tout. Il sait le sort que m'a réservé Tu-Sais-Qui mais il est trop lâche pour m'en défendre. Ou bien ça lui est bien égal que je meure.

Hermione observa le silence.

\- Je n'avais plus aucun regret de fuir, ajouta-t-il enfin, la voix teintée d'amertume. Je suis libre.

La brune s'autorisa alors à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures, depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis :

\- Malefoy, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée lorsque tu as transplané ? Le Serment t'obligeait juste à ne pas me laisser au manoir. Tu aurais pu m'abandonner une fois qu'on en est sortis.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la Gryffondor se rappelait du moment où le portail s'était refermé derrière eux dans un crissement abominable. Déroutée, elle s'était rendu compte que sans baguette, elle ignorait totalement comment s'en sortir. C'était alors que, dans la confusion la plus totale, elle avait senti Drago s'emparer de sa main froide et l'aspirer dans un happement familier. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient apparus dans cette forêt sombre et isolée. Ignorant parfaitement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Hermione s'était brutalement emparée de la baguette de Drago sans poser de question et les avaient protégés à l'aide des sortilèges qu'elle avait utilisés tant de fois lorsqu'elle voyageait avec Harry et Ron. La nuit menaçante avait fini par tomber. Elle n'avait pas osé demander au Serpentard pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas tout simplement laissée devant le manoir et disparu au loin comme il l'avait promis tant de fois, jusqu'à cet instant.

Drago observait la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils en proie à une profonde réflexion. Ses cheveux bouclés, où le vent jouait, s'éparpillaient en bataille autour de son visage. Le blond repensait aux paroles de Pansy, au moment où elle lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère et la défection de son père. La fureur qui s'était emparée de lui avait bien failli le consumer tout entier. Une seule lueur lui avait permis de garder ses esprits. Un besoin irrépressible de voir Hermione. C'avait été un besoin presque douloureux que lui-même avait mis du temps à saisir. Lorsqu'il était allé la chercher dans les cachots, l'idée du Serment et de ce qu'il avait juré lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit. Au moment où ses yeux clairs s'étaient posé sur elle, il avait réalisé qu'elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Cette faible adolescente qui souhaitait le sauver de sa vie misérable. L'hébétude avait fait place à la détermination. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi, il ne voulait même pas se poser la question. Il voulait simplement fuir avec elle et cette évidence avait pris pleine possession de son esprit. A présent, la jeune fille lui demandait pourquoi et il se sentait toujours parfaitement incapable de répondre à cette question.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- Si tu décides de partir, marmonna-t-elle, est-ce que tu pourras au moins me prévenir?

La bouche de Drago se tordit d'un sourire moqueur :

\- Si je m'en vais, je n'aurai plus personne sur qui me défouler !

Hermione redressa la tête et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule qu'il ne tenta même pas d'esquiver. Par ce geste, elle cachait le soulagement intense, proche de l'euphorie, qui s'emparait d'elle.

\- Nous devrions dormir, dit-elle.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! Qu'est-ce que j'essayais de faire d'après toi avant que tu ne tentes de me rompre les os ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'allongea et tourna le dos au Serpentard. Bien que l'image de Narcissa hantât désormais son subconscient, elle se sentait plus apaisée.

\- Merci, Malefoy.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour trouver le sommeil. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parvienne à reprendre des forces. Mais elle frémit en sentant tout à coup deux mains encercler sa taille avec douceur. Drago la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui.

\- Malefoy ?

\- La ferme, Granger.

Elle aurait voulu s'offusquer de son geste inexpliqué mais un sourire inattendu s'étira sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle pût l'en empêcher. Dans les bras du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Et même si elle savait que c'était loin d'être le cas, cette sensation réconfortante lui permit de s'endormir dans un semblant de sérénité. La clairière inconnue retomba dans le silence de la nuit.


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon je crois que vous l'aurez compris, j'ai pas fini de m'excuser pour mes retards de publication... Désolée pour ce gros trou sans nouvelles, pour être parfaitement franche avec vous (oui je vous dis tout et vous allez dire que j'ai toujours une bonne excuse mais bon xD), j'ai vécu récemment une sorte de déception sentimentale et j'avais pas trop la tête ni le cœur à me pencher sur les amours de nos deux sorciers préférés... Bref, on s'y remet ! Je vais poster un chapitre tous les soirs, car je crois qu'on est censé en être au chapitre 30 donc, argh, j'ai comme qui dirait un léger retard...

Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic et qui me lâchent pas ! Merci pour les reviews également qui m'apportent toujours autant de bonheur ! :)

Enjoy ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Au matin, de faibles lueurs bleutées parsemaient la clairière. Hermione s'éveilla avec douceur, sentant petit à petit le sol dur sous ses membres reprendre ses droits. Un vague instant, elle repensa au modeste confort de la tente qu'elle avait partagée pendant des mois avec Harry et Ron et qui, à présent, lui paraissait un merveilleux et lointain souvenir. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et entendit la respiration lente et profonde de Drago qui semblait toujours endormi. Elle frémit en sentant l'une de ses mains toujours posée sur sa taille. Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et jeta un regard aux alentours. La clarté de l'aube, bien que faible, rendait les lieux beaucoup plus rassurants et accueillants. Le vent était apparemment tombé durant la nuit et les arbres immobiles arboraient paisiblement leurs feuilles d'un vert éclatant. Contrairement aux environs du manoir Malefoy, la forêt où ils se trouvaient commençait déjà à revêtir des couleurs plus printanières. Cependant, en plissant les yeux, elle décela une légère brume humide et blanche qui planait par endroit dans les tréfonds de la végétation. Cette brume familière qui témoignait de l'hostilité des Détraqueurs et de leur présence rodant partout sur l'Angleterre comme une vague de désespoir. Elle contempla un instant la baguette étincelante qui dépassait de la poche de Drago et ressentit une pincée de jalousie. Sans sa propre baguette, elle se sentait parfaitement impuissante, comme privée de tout ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière et une Gryffondor. Elle songea à Harry et à la colère qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque sa fidèle baguette avait été brisée en deux à Godric's Hollow à cause du sort qu'avait jeté la jeune fille. Elle en ressentit d'autant plus de culpabilité maintenant qu'elle comprenait ce manque impénétrable.

\- Bonjour, marmonna une voix qui la fit bondir de frayeur.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

\- Quoi ? la nargua-t-il. Me montrer poli ? Tu devrais être reconnaissante de ma générosité.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui eut pour seul effet d'élargir le sourire du Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-il d'un faux air détendu.

\- Ce que tu as amené, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son air revêche.

Il poussa un soupir et agrippa le sac ensorcelé.

\- Accio biscuits, formula-t-il.

Un paquet de gâteaux jaillit du sac tout droit dans sa main gauche. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et le tendit à la jeune fille qui en prit un de mauvaise grâce. Elle avait l'estomac légèrement noué par l'anxiété mais se força à mâchonner le biscuit sablé dont les miettes se répandaient sur sa robe noire comme des paillettes dorées.

\- Alors, commença Drago d'un ton impérieux, quels sont tes plans ?

\- Mes plans ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air outré.

\- Je te signale que je n'en avais qu'un seul. Me faire passer pour mort et refaire ma vie le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit. Mais comme tu le sais, ce plan se trouve légèrement compromis.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'en chercher un nouveau, rétorqua-t-elle avec suspicion.

De nouveau, il soupira comme si ses facultés de compréhension mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve, ce qui eut le don d'agacer sévèrement la Gryffondor.

\- Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller, dit-il. Contrairement à toi.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait s'y prendre pour retrouver ses amis mais n'osait le dire à haute voix de peur de blesser le Serpentard qui lui, n'en avait aucun. Du moins aucun vers qui se tourner à présent, à part elle.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Dans la forêt de Northbridge. C'est le premier endroit qui m'est passé par la tête.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je venais ici avec ma mère lorsque j'étais très jeune.

\- C'est étrange, murmura Hermione. Ce nom me paraît familier.

\- Tu l'as probablement lu quelque part, ricana le blond.

\- Amusant ! persifla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire en coin et se mit debout. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et se retourna vers Hermione qui l'observait sans même s'en apercevoir. Son regard était vague et elle semblait plongée dans des raisonnements extrêmement lointains. Drago l'observa d'un air soupçonneux :

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se redressant d'un bon.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler, lui rappela-t-il en jetant un regard anxieux aux sous-bois.

Ces derniers commençaient à s'éclaircir de plus en plus à mesure que le soleil progressait au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon.

\- Désolée, murmura Hermione légèrement confuse.

\- Ton idée ?

\- Ça ne sera pas facile, le prévint-elle avec un sourire embarrassé. Mais je suis convaincue que c'est la meilleure chose à faire en premier lieu.

\- Granger... s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Nous devons nous procurer une radio, murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, assombrissant ses yeux clairs. Quelques mèches blondes folâtraient sur son front pâle et régulier.

\- J'imagine, dit-il, ou plutôt j'espère, que tu as une bonne explication.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un air de défi. Des personnes qui soutiennent Harry ont créé une émission qui passe de temps en temps. Nous en écoutions une peu de temps avant que je ne me fasse enlever. Et je me souviens du prochain mot de passe pour la capter.

\- A quoi cela nous avancerait d'entendre des idiots proclamer leur amour aveugle envers Potter ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer avec impatience :

\- Ils ne font pas que cela. Ils donnent des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passe. Ce sont les seules véritables informations que nous pouvons espérer avoir depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier et toutes les autres formes de médias sont censurées et corrompues.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça nous aiderait.

\- Malefoy, déclara Hermione d'un ton ferme, je veux écouter cette émission. On ne peut pas se lancer tête baissée sans avoir un peu plus d'indications sur ce qu'il se passe. Chaque fois que je l'ai fait, ça s'est soldé par une catastrophe.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu espères y entendre Potter et Weasley, marmonna Drago d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Non ! répondit Hermione un peu trop brusquement. Je sais bien qu'ils n'y seront pas.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Il entreprit de se défaire de sa robe d'hiver car la température se réchauffait sensiblement. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu pâle et d'un pantalon noir qui affinaient sa silhouette altière. Hermione l'imita et découvrit ses vieux vêtements déchirés qu'elle inspecta d'un air découragé.

\- Au moins, tu ne crains pas de te salir, railla Drago en remarquant son manège.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais craint, du moment que ça en vaut la peine, rétorqua la jeune fille piquée au vif.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu la classe des Serpentards !

\- Ou leur lâcheté, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant pour ramasser son sac.

Elle sentit brusquement qu'il lui attrapait les bras et les rabattait dans son dos. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il avait une poigne de fer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'insulter vertement, elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou.

\- On peut être fort sans se salir les mains, Granger, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'un ton dégagé.

\- Oui, car votre spécialité est d'envoyer quelqu'un faire les choses à votre place, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

Elle sentit la poigne du jeune homme se resserrer légèrement et son souffle un peu plus proche.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, Granger.

Hermione se raidit légèrement mais sentait qu'il souriait malgré ses paroles pleines d'intimidation.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il la retourna brusquement face à lui et la plaqua contre son torse. Impuissante, elle le défia du regard. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la menaçât de nouveau mais il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser était si doux et appliqué qu'elle avait la sensation que son corps se liquéfiait comme un cube de glace brusquement soumis à la chaleur du feu. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un plaisir intense qui parcourait sa peau à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Avec un effort considérable, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

\- Tu dois arrêter ça, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique :

\- Ne prétends pas que ça te déplaît, Granger.

\- C'est justement pour ça que tu dois arrêter, murmura-t-elle en sentant ses joues prendre une teinte rouge brique.

\- Nous sommes coincés ensemble non ? Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Il s'approcha d'elle de quelques pas mais Hermione recula de nouveau en conséquence et serra les poings.

\- Je... balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'étais censée te détester.

\- Censée ?

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te laisse m'embrasser, Malefoy ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je ne peux plus prétendre te haïr comme avant. Mais je n'arrive pas à définir...

Drago croisa nonchalamment les bras comme si cette discussion l'indifférait totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant timidement le regard.

Pris de cours, le jeune homme sembla perdre un instant son assurance. Son visage se durcit l'espace de quelques secondes qui parurent beaucoup plus longues à Hermione. Elle avait l'impression de se recroqueviller sur place à mesure qu'il la regardait de plus en plus intensément.

Mais brusquement et contre toute attente, son visage se tordit dans une grimace. Il poussa un cri de souffrance et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et se précipiter vers lui. Lorsqu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, elle remarqua qu'il se tenait le bras gauche avec fermeté. Elle comprit instantanément de quoi il s'agissait :

\- C'est la marque ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les traits plissés par une grimace de douleur.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, supplia-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Il nous appelle. Je dois attendre que ça passe.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle en sentant ses membres se contracter de peur.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Une fois qu'ils seront tous arrivés, expliqua-t-il, la douleur s'en ira.

Elle posa une main sur son dos et caressa le tissu bleu avec douceur. Elle sentit qu'il se détendait légèrement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence rigide, accentué par le calme de la forêt qui rendait Hermione plus anxieuse encore que si elle avait pu entendre le moindre bruit. Drago finit par relâcher la prise sur son bras et son visage s'apaisa progressivement.

\- C'est terminé, annonça-t-il.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en retira un petit gobelet qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

\- Aguamenti, prononça-t-il après s'être saisi de sa baguette.

Une eau claire et fraîche emplit le verre qu'il vida d'un trait.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'essuyant les lèvres et en rendant le gobelet à Hermione qui le fourra de nouveau au fond de la besace.

Il se remit debout avec difficulté, imité par Hermione qui passa le sac par-dessus son épaule. Elle ramassa les deux capes noires et les rangea à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un village près d'ici ? s'enquit-elle après y avoir ajouté le paquet de biscuits entamé.

\- Oui, celui de Northbridge.

Hermione éprouva de nouveau une intense frustration. Elle était persuadée que ce nom lui était familier mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi :

\- Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose de particulier ? C'est un village de sorciers ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Drago d'un air indifférent.

\- Pourquoi venais-tu ici lorsque tu étais jeune ? Ça ne ressemble pas au genre d'endroit que pourraient fréquenter tes parents.

\- Tu es trop curieuse, Granger. Mais puisque tu tiens à le savoir, ma mère m'emmenait ici secrètement. Il y avait un petit terrain de jeu à l'orée de la forêt.

Il sembla se plonger un instant dans ses souvenirs, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Hermione se demanda avec une curiosité soutenue ce qui avait bien pu pousser la fière et riche Narcissa Malefoy à emmener son fils jouer sur un vulgaire terrain de jeu moldu. Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable que l'image en devenait presque grotesque.

\- Je te l'ai dit, finit par lancer Drago comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ça remonte à loin et je n'ai jamais demandé à ma mère pour quelle raison elle venait ici avec moi. J'imagine qu'elle cherchait un peu de solitude.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'elle trouvât l'explication plus que douteuse et insatisfaisante.

\- Allons-y.

\- Tu espères toujours trouver une radio dans ce village ? marmonna le blond.

\- Mon plan est simple, répliqua-t-elle. Dès que nous aurons annulé les sortilèges de protection, tu nous feras transplaner le plus près possible du village. Nous les remettrons aussitôt en place et je m'y rendrai seule sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Tu espères sans doute que je vais te laisser faire ça ? questionna-t-il d'un ton cassant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton autorisation.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers lui.

\- Granger, lorsque j'ai accepté d'entreprendre cette amusante expédition avec toi, je n'ai jamais spécifié que je me plierais à toutes tes excentricités !

\- Tu ne craindras rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Hermione sentit sa peau frissonner là où le Serpentard la tenait fermement. Cependant, elle soutint son regard avec autant de supériorité :

\- Tu m'as demandé de trouver un plan n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas d'autre option !

Il lui jeta un regard noir et lâcha son poignet d'un geste brusque. Les arbres autour d'eux furent secoués par une légère brise qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Un, deux... Trois !

D'un coup de baguette, Drago annula les sortilèges. Hermione ressentit une intense appréhension mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Ils transplanèrent dans un CRAC ! sonore dont les échos se répandirent parmi les arbres.


	20. Chapitre 20

Mille mercis pour vous gentils retours !

Enjoy sweeties :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Le paysage avait tout juste eu le temps de se constituer devant les yeux plissés d'Hermione que déjà Drago lançait à tout va des sortilèges de protection. Affolée, elle lui prit la baguette des mains, soulevant les protestations véhémentes du Serpentard. Elle l'ignora et s'appliqua à lancer elle-même les sortilèges dans un ordre précis, prenant garde de n'en oublier aucun. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et tendit sa baguette à Drago. Ce dernier l'observait les bras croisés, d'un air passablement vexé et mécontent.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je devais faire vite. J'ai fait ça pendant des mois. Je connais tous les sortilèges par cœur et la façon optimale de les lancer pour avoir la meilleure protection possible.

\- Je connais les sortilèges de protection ! s'entêta le blond d'un air méprisant.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, Malefoy.

Il garda un air renfrogné mais observa néanmoins le silence. Hermione jeta un regard aux alentours. Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'orée de la forêt, masqués par d'épais fourrés. La jeune fille se pencha pour observer à travers le feuillage. Elle remarqua aussitôt que Drago les avait transportés tous deux à proximité du petit terrain de jeux dont il lui avait parlé. En l'examinant, Hermione se sentit de nouveau incrédule. Il s'agissait d'une zone sablée d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, au milieu de laquelle trônait un petit complexe de jeux pour enfants. Quelques bancs isolés entouraient ce maigre divertissement, probablement à l'attention des parents veillant patiemment sur leurs enfants durant leurs amusements. La Gryffondor se figura Narcissa Malefoy, assise sur l'un de ces bancs. Elle évoqua ensuite un petit garçon pâle aux cheveux blonds, glissant sur le toboggan rouge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer ensuite courant vers sa mère, le front déjà hautain pour son jeune âge, déclarant d'un ton impérieux que ces jeux pour moldus ne l'amusaient guère et qu'il préférait rentrer pour retrouver son balai. Cette image lui arracha un sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ? marmonna le Drago adolescent, la tirant subitement de ses rêveries.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Granger.

\- Rien d'important, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Toujours décidée à te lancer dans cette mission suicide ?

\- Oui.

\- Et depuis quand exactement les radios moldues sont aptes à capter la chaîne des sorciers ?

Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement mais répondit d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant :

\- Un jour, Monsieur Weasley m'a montré comment s'y prendre.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter de la part d'un amoureux des Moldus, railla le blond.

Ignorant ses sarcasmes, elle lui prit la baguette des mains.

\- Granger, je te préviens, si tu continues à faire ça, je vais...

\- Accio cape.

Le tissu vola aussitôt du sac dans les mains d'Hermione.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, reste où tu es, ordonna-t-elle. J'aurais préféré que nous y allions ensemble mais la cape n'est pas assez grande pour ça.

Drago serrait les poings et semblait contenir une colère peu engageante. Elle le remarqua mais fit comme si de rien n'était et s'entoura de la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Ça fonctionne toujours ? s'enquit-elle par précaution.

\- Comme un charme, répondit-il d'un air narquois mais résigné.

\- Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici la fin de la matinée...

\- Je te retrouverai moi-même pour te tordre le cou.

Cette remarque fit sourire la Gryffondor. Jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua que malgré la cape qui la rendait invisible, Drago la fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu... bredouilla-t-elle en réprimant un frisson. Tu es sûr qu'elle marche, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas mais lui lança un sourire satisfait. Furieuse, elle s'éloigna à pas vifs et traversa les bosquets en prenant garde de ne pas déchirer la cape. Cette cape qu'elle maudissait d'être trop petite pour qu'ils puissent risquer de se cacher à deux sous ses pans. Elle serrait si fort la baguette qu'elle la sentait lui brûler la peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude à l'idée d'abandonner le Serpentard sans son arme. Mais elle se rassura en songeant que les sortilèges de protection étaient parfaitement fiables et qu'elle ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés afin de le retrouver le plus vite possible.

Le village de Northbridge, dont les premières maisons se dressaient en bordure du terrain de jeux, était une petite bourgade tout à fait ordinaire. Lorsqu'Hermione se retrouva en pleine rue, elle eut aussitôt le sentiment de pénétrer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Ou du moins qui ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Des moldus affairés marchaient sur le trottoir d'un pas vif et la jeune fille dut s'écarter à plusieurs reprises afin de ne pas être percutée. Un homme en costume qui courait presque la frôla en consultant sa montre d'un air anxieux. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda vaguement quelle folie l'avait poussée à faire cela. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Les moldus vaquaient à leur occupation, bien loin de l'inquiétude des sorciers, des drames chaque jours plus nombreux et de la menace qui pesait sur eux.

La Gryffondor erra le long du trottoir, cherchant désespérément une raison pour renoncer à son idée. Mais elle n'en trouvait aucune et dut finalement se résigner à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle choisit une villa au hasard, celle qui se trouvait sur sa droite, et remonta d'un pas décidé l'allée de gravier qui s'étendait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La maison était de couleur blanche et ses volets bleus rappelaient à leur façon l'éclat du ciel les jours de beau temps. Hermione se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à une fenêtre et colla son visage contre les carreaux. Rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de la porte surplombée d'une marquise en fer forgé.

\- Alohomora.

Le loquet de la porte cliqueta dans un bruit étouffé. Hermione tendit l'oreille et patienta. Comme rien ne se produisait et qu'elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit provenir de l'intérieur, elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts, à travers la cape qu'elle maintenait fermement de sa main gauche, et pénétra dans le vestibule. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle examina aussitôt les lieux. Un porte-manteau vide trônait à côté de la porte. Hermione en ressentit une pointe de soulagement. Cela signifiait peut-être que tous les occupants avaient quitté la maison. Dans le mur de droite, une large ouverture en forme d'arcade se découpait. La jeune fille s'y dirigea et se retrouva dans ce qui paraissait être le salon de cette famille inconnue. Elle se sentit coupable de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de ces gens, mais se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle put. Sans perdre une seconde, elle inspecta la pièce de son regard aiguisé. Elle repéra instantanément ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans un coin, posée à même le sol devant une large fenêtre, se trouvait une chaîne hi-fi. La Gryffondor se précipita vers elle, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait l'emporter avec elle. Elle était beaucoup trop imposante et de bien trop grande valeur pour qu'elle pût s'en emparer sans scrupule.

Elle songeait à Drago qui l'attendait dans les sous-bois et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui arrivât quelque chose. En partie car elle serait la seule fautive. Et pour une autre raison plus obscure qu'elle n'avait plus envie de chercher à taire. Faisant volte-face, elle retourna dans le hall d'entrée et se précipita dans les escaliers de bois qu'elle prit garde de ne pas faire craquer. Arrivée sur le palier, elle constata qu'il desservait quatre portes, dont une était entrouverte. A nouveau, la jeune fille guetta le moindre bruit qui aurait pu provenir de l'une de ces pièces. Comme elle n'entendait strictement rien, elle s'avança prudemment vers la première porte et l'ouvrit avec la plus grande délicatesse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, assez pour voir une petite salle-de-bain reluisante de propreté. La deuxième porte n'apporta pas plus de satisfaction à Hermione car il s'agissait d'un placard empli de dizaines de paires de chaussures. La troisième porte était une chambre. Elle n'hésita pas et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Les murs aux tons rosés, les posters de divers chanteurs connus dans le monde des moldus et les photos accrochées au mur laissaient à penser qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'une adolescente. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à palpiter plus vite. C'était l'endroit parfait pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce et la parcourut des yeux. Mais elle était si mal rangée qu'elle dut s'approcher des meubles à de nombreuses reprises pour les inspecter de plus près. Au bout de longues minutes, bien trop interminables, elle ouvrit un placard dans un dernier espoir. Sur l'étagère du milieu, elle découvrit enfin une microchaîne légèrement poussiéreuse. Hermione hésita quelques secondes, puis la prit entre ses mains et la glissa sous la cape en direction de la besace qui sembla l'aspirer comme dans un petit trou noir.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de femme provenant des escaliers. Ses membres se raidirent et elle dut se faire violence pour se retourner vers la porte qui demeurait pour l'instant immobile. Elle tâcha d'en faire autant mais son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait le sentiment que toute l'Angleterre devait l'entendre. Enfin, la porte blanche se mit à grincer légèrement et le battant bougea de quelques centimètres. La Gryffondor réalisa soudain la présence de la baguette entre ses doigts tremblants et un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle et lui coupa le souffle. Dans un craquement sonore qu'elle regrettait amèrement, elle transplana.

* * *

Drago se trouvait assis dans l'herbe et en déchiquetait certaines brindilles entre ses doigts fins. Il paraissait au comble de la fureur et fronçait les sourcils avec tellement d'intensité que ses yeux gris en paraissaient plus foncés qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans le champ de protection, il l'entendit aussitôt et se redressa avec méfiance. La jeune fille ôta instantanément la cape afin de le rassurer.

\- Tu as été rapide, fit-il remarquer d'un ton un peu froid.

\- Tous les moldus possèdent une radio, se justifia-t-elle.

Drago observait Hermione tandis qu'un combat épique se livrait dans son esprit. Une part de lui-même avait envie de lui hurler dessus, tandis que l'autre désirait la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher d'un centimètre. Elle sembla le remarquer car elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as l'air bizarre, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ça va très bien, répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de passer une demi-heure assis dans ma bulle à me demander si oui ou non je te reverrais un jour !

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre !

\- Tu crois franchement que ce genre de choses me rassure ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se bornant à le fixer d'un air furieux.

\- Excuse-moi d'essayer de nous sortir de ce pétrin ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Il allait répliquer mais elle paraissait si blessée qu'il se radoucit légèrement.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait plus calme.

\- J'ai dû effrayer toute la maisonnée. Ils vont penser que des voleurs se sont introduits chez eux.

\- Quelle importance ?

\- En tout cas, poursuivit-elle en ignorant son intervention, je crois qu'ils ne parviendront jamais à s'expliquer pourquoi un voleur s'est contenté d'une vieille et minuscule chaîne hi-fi.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Une chaîne hi-fi, dit-elle. C'est une radio pour les moldus.

\- Et comment marche exactement une _chenifi_?

\- Je vais te montrer.

Hermione passa le petit sac par-dessus son épaule et le posa dans l'herbe.

\- Accio poste.

A peine eut-elle récupéré l'objet que Drago lui retira la baguette des mains d'un geste possessif. Hermione haussa les sourcils comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant particulièrement puéril, ce qui agaça vigoureusement le Serpentard. Il observa alors avec incrédulité ce que la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains.

\- Les moldus sont vraiment vulgaires, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner entre ses dents.

\- Malefoy, tu vas te taire une bonne fois pour toute et me rendre la baguette. J'en ai encore besoin.

De mauvaise grâce, Drago tendit sa baguette à Hermione qui la pointa en direction du poste.

\- Auscultus Sortarius, prononça-t-elle distinctement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette formule ? s'indigna Drago d'un air méprisant.

\- C'est celle que Monsieur Weasley a mis au point pour permettre aux radios moldus de capter celle de notre monde.

\- Quelle perte de temps !

\- Ça s'avère très utile, rétorqua Hermione. Il me l'a montré pour que je puisse le faire chez moi lorsque j'étais en vacances. Mes parents étaient ravis d'entendre notre radio et...

Mais elle s'interrompit. Les paroles étaient douloureusement restées coincées dans sa gorge. Drago la regarda un instant et lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle luttait contre les larmes, il posa une main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

\- Et maintenant, dit-il pour détourner la conversation, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Maintenant, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, on essaye de capter Potterveille.

Drago réprima une remarque sarcastique et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Je dois chercher la fréquence et répéter le mot de passe jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dessus. C'est assez long mais lorsqu'on l'entend...

De nouveau, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et le jeune homme l'encouragea d'un regard curieux et éloquent.

\- Ça réchauffe le cœur d'entendre des amis, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce qui surprit Drago.

Un instant, il eut la sensation de ressentir de la jalousie car le visage d'Hermione s'était également radouci à l'évocation de ses amis. Avec lui, elle paraissait constamment contrariée ou, pire, peinée. Il baissa le regard, furieux de se laisser attendrir de la sorte.

* * *

La matinée se déroula dans un silence pesant, seulement troublé par la voix d'Hermione qui répétait "Fol'Oeil" à s'en donner la migraine, tout en tapotant d'un geste décidé le poste radio avec la baguette. Drago, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme mais conservait ses doutes quant à l'utilité réelle de cette opération. Doutes renforcés par l'agacement que constituait pour lui les serinages de la jeune fille.

\- Tu comptes rester plantée là jusqu'à ce que tu tires quelque chose de cet appareil ? Si ça se trouve, la formule n'a même pas fonctionné, ou bien l'émission n'existe plus !

\- La formule est parfaite, répliqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. Et l'émission existe, il faut juste être patient.

\- Oui et bien justement, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la patience n'est pas mon fort.

\- Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on reste immobiles à attendre !

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de jours que j'ai passé immobile à attendre ces derniers temps.

Drago se renfrogna.

\- Quand j'ai dit que je te suivrais, bougonna-t-il, je pensais que tu avais un plan.

Les bruits de tapotement de la baguette cessèrent brusquement. Drago releva les yeux vers la jeune fille et constata qu'elle le regardait fixement, son visage pâlissant à vue d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à présent ? demanda-t-il avec une franche curiosité.

Contre toute attente, il vit des larmes ruisseler soudainement sur les joues de la Gryffondor. Effaré, il s'écria :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Pardonne-moi.

Le Serpentard aurait souhaité se mettre en colère, mais il avait beau se faire violence, seule l'inquiétude envahissait son esprit. Incapable de se retenir davantage, il se leva et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Hermione qui respirait de grandes bouffées d'air dans une mince tentative de calmer ses pleurs. Drago la força à dégager son visage de ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il sentit les mains d'Hermione s'agripper à sa chemise. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et serra le tissu avec une violence insoupçonnée.

\- Granger ?

\- Ne t'en vas pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tout juste audible.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le blond, incrédule.

\- Ne t'en vas pas, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, je t'en prie.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pour quelle raison je partirais subitement ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Il me l'avait juré, lui aussi.

Hermione se sentait terriblement coupable de pleurer de nouveau devant le jeune homme mais la douleur qui l'avait frappée était telle qu'elle n'avait pu se retenir. Sans le vouloir, il avait prononcé les paroles exactes que Ron avait adressées à Harry le jour où il en avait eu assez de convoler sans résultat et où il les avait abandonnés.

Drago, lui, se demandait vaguement ce qu'elle entendait par là mais comprit bien vite qu'elle se parlait plutôt à elle-même. Soucieux de ne pas la tourmenter davantage, il garda le silence et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas, promit-il.

\- Parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer d'un ton amer.

\- Si tout se passe bien, je vais me retrouver au milieu de tes amis et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dangereux pour moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle sentait son cœur se réchauffer à une vitesse démesurée. Drago la serrait contre lui avec douceur et lui caressait les cheveux. Peu à peu, ses pleurs se calmèrent, puis cessèrent définitivement.

\- Tu as détruit ma chemise, fit remarquer le Serpentard avec un air de dédain.

Les traces des larmes de la jeune fille parsemaient le tissu bleu au niveau de son épaule. A la fois furieuse et honteuse, elle s'écarta de lui brusquement.

\- Tu es vraiment... grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il d'un air narquois. Tu devrais peut-être retourner à tes occupations, l'émission ne va pas se capter toute seule.

Hermione se saisit de la baguette et la lui jeta en pleine figure.

\- Tu vas le regretter ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

Mais la jeune fille s'était déjà relevée et s'était réfugiée le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas aller plus loin, fit remarquer Drago d'un air sadique.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en tentant de lui échapper mais il la rattrapa en quelques secondes et l'enserra entre ses bras.

\- Et maintenant ? questionna-t-elle avec un air de défi. Tu vas encore m'embrasser ? J'en tremble.

\- Ne fais pas la maligne, Granger !

\- A la réflexion, ironisa-t-elle, m'embrasser est bien la pire torture que tu puisses m'infliger.

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique et approcha son visage du sien. La brune se pencha en arrière pour l'éviter, si bien qu'elle démasqua le terrain de jeux qui se profilait derrière eux, à moitié caché par les buissons. Le jeune homme remarqua alors une silhouette et eut la sensation que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements. Voyant son expression terrifiée, Hermione se redressa d'un air inquiet.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en sentant des frissons d'angoisse parcourir son dos.

D'un geste de la main, Drago lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle. Elle sentit qu'il relâchait son étreinte et se retourna brusquement. Son corps se figea comme si un courant d'air glacé l'avait traversé.

Aux abords du petit terrain de jeux, assise sur un banc à la peinture craquelée, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange.


	21. Chapitre 21

Merciiiii pour les nombreuses reviews sur ces deux derniers chapitres ! Désolée de ne pas avoir trop le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais soyez sûrs que je lis tout avec attention et que chaque review me comble ! Je prends note de tous vos avis, vos pensées et bien sûr vos adorables compliments ! C'est parti pour la suite ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Le monde sembla basculer autour d'Hermione comme un épouvantable cauchemar. Ils n'avaient même pas tenu une journée. Et déjà les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés. Ils allaient mourir, c'était une chose certaine.

\- Granger...

La voix qui l'interpelait lui paraissait lointaine. Elle tâcha de rassembler ses esprits mais cela paraissait bien trop difficile.

\- Granger !

Deux mains la secouèrent par les épaules avec énergie. Hermione se ressaisit violemment :

\- Malefoy, c'est... C'est Bellatrix.

\- Non.

Ce simple mot résonna dans sa tête comme un espoir insensé. Et parfaitement idiot.

\- C'est elle, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement pour lui faire face.

Son esprit qui avait tant divagué l'espace de quelques secondes se faisait désormais violence. Car Drago était dans un état pire que le sien. Il refusait d'admettre la vérité.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! ajouta-t-elle en le prenant à son tour par les épaules.

Mais le jeune homme continuait de fixer inlassablement la silhouette assise sur le banc non loin d'eux. Il paraissait intrigué, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il tentait de distinguer le moindre détail de ce tableau cauchemardesque.

\- Granger, je sais que tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, mais je te dis que ce n'est pas elle.

La Gryffondor eut la sensation que sa poitrine était enserrée dans un corset de métal dont quelqu'un venait de relâcher très légèrement les attaches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle cependant.

\- Je connais Bellatrix. Même si ça ne fait que deux ans qu'elle est sortie d'Azkaban, j'ai eu le temps de la connaître, crois-moi. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas cette femme.

Hermione le regarda d'un air circonspect qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

\- Je sais qu'elle lui ressemble énormément, soupira-t-il. J'ai cru que c'était elle au début, mais plus je la regarde et plus je suis convaincu qu'elles sont différentes.

\- Malefoy, si tu me donnes un faux espoir, je vais te...

\- Je sais ce que je dis, Granger !

Il semblait déterminé et son regard perçant suffit à convaincre Hermione. Le brusque soulagement qu'elle ressentit manqua la faire défaillir.

\- Comment est-ce possible? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Elles sont vraiment...

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour observer l'inconnue. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et semblait perdue dans des pensées lointaines. Son regard paraissait plongé dans le vide. Hermione étudia alors son physique avec plus d'attention. Son visage ressemblait définitivement à s'y méprendre avec celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais en la regardant mieux, elle décela quelques différences subtiles entre leurs traits. Les yeux de l'inconnue étaient un peu plus grands et leur expression plus douce. Quant à ses cheveux, ils paraissaient plus soignés que ceux de la tante de Drago. La femme était cependant vêtue d'une tenue noire délavée qui aurait pu correspondre à ce que portait d'ordinaire la fervente Mangemort.

\- Quelle coïncidence que nous tombions sur quelqu'un qui lui ressemble autant, remarqua Hermione. C'est vraiment étrange.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait rassurée.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Si c'était ma tante, explique-moi ce qu'elle attendrait pour nous tomber dessus?

\- Nous sommes protégés par de nombreux sorts, argumenta la jeune fille. Elle nous a peut-être localisés mais elle attend que nous les annulions pour pouvoir nous attaquer. Ce que nous serons bien obligés de faire si nous ne voulons pas mourir de faim dans cette clairière.

\- Tu marques un point, commenta le Serpentard. Mais je maintiens que ce n'est pas ma tante.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a certaines différences mais tout de même, s'impatienta Hermione.

Elle commença à arpenter la clairière de long en large, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison les Mangemorts auraient envoyé une pâle copie de la vraie Bellatrix. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Etait-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'un Polynectar mal préparé? Mais dans ce cas qui aurait pu vouloir prendre l'apparence de la Mangemort pour les effrayer? Cela n'avait pas davantage de logique et Hermione tapa du pied sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à l'herbe, fit remarquer Drago d'un air sarcastique. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir :

\- J'essaye de comprendre, figure-toi !

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

\- Non, il doit y avoir une explication.

\- Tu es vraiment butée ! s'exclama le blond en lui tournant le dos. D'abord la radio, maintenant cette Moldue...

\- Ce n'est pas une Moldue ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre? A priori elle n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est s'assoir sur un banc.

\- Je le sens simplement. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Drago poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Donne-moi le sac, dit-il en observant le ciel à travers la voûte dentelée des arbres. Il est presque midi et je commence à avoir faim.

\- Rationne la nourriture car nous ne quitterons pas les lieux tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs à cent pour cent de ne courir aucun danger.

Sous le regard courroucé du jeune homme, Hermione ôta le sac par-dessus son épaule et le lui tendit. Puis elle retourna aux abords des buissons et observa de plus belle l'inconnue qui semblait pétrifiée dans son attente. Hermione se força à réfléchir. Une telle coïncidence était improbable. Possible, mais improbable. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle et elle sentait son cerveau bouillir de rage. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes se ressembler autant depuis les sœurs Patil ou la fratrie Weasley.

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité sembla traverser ses pensées confuses. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur au fur et à mesure que les idées fusaient en elle à une vitesse beaucoup trop importante pour qu'elle parvienne à les détailler. Mais néanmoins la solution était là, élémentaire.

\- Ca y est ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant vers Drago.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, persuadé que la jeune fille avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

\- Quoi encore?

\- C'était si simple, Malefoy ! Quand je pense que tu n'as pas compris ! Tu aurais dû être le premier à y songer !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il d'un ton nettement agacé.

La Gryffondor ne se tenait plus de joie et marchait de nouveau de long en large dans la clairière. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la mystérieuse femme, de peur de la voir s'éclipser comme dans un rêve.

\- Granger !

Elle stoppa net dans ses mouvements et jeta un timide regard au Serpentard qui la toisait à présent de toute sa hauteur :

\- Tu vas cesser tout de suite tes cabrioles et m'expliquer clairement de quoi tu parles !

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et avait parfaitement conscience de l'air stupide qu'elle devait afficher à présent.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Je vais t'expliquer mais il faut à tout prix la surveiller. Elle ne doit pas s'en aller sans nous !

\- Salazar ! s'exclama-il d'un air désespéré. Je voyage avec une détraquée !

\- Mon esprit est tout sauf détraqué, Malefoy. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ma théorie et tu pourras râler comme bon te semble une fois que j'aurai terminé.

Une brise légère traversa les arbres, soulevant les feuilles sur son passage. Drago inspira profondément.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Tu as intérêt à faire vite.

Hermione eut un sourire radieux.

\- C'est tellement évident à présent, répéta-t-elle. Je l'ai compris en pensant aux Weasley.

\- Merveilleuse approche, Granger !

\- Qui donc peut bien ressembler autant à Bellatrix Lestrange, poursuivit-elle en éludant sa remarque, si ce n'est sa sœur ?

Drago fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ma mère ne lui a jamais ressemblé. Et surtout elle est...

\- Je ne parle pas d'elle, le corrigea-t-elle avec douceur. Je parle d'Andromeda. Andromeda Tonks ! Ton autre tante, Malefoy !

Un air furieux se peignit instantanément sur les traits du Serpentard. Hermione se demanda avec inquiétude si elle avait été imprudente de lui révéler tout de suite le fond de sa pensée, sans ménagement.

\- Tu es en train de suggérer que cette pure inconnue est ma tante? C'est ridicule !

\- Si tu ne l'as jamais vue, cela peut te sembler ridicule. Mais Harry l'a rencontrée il y a quelques mois, expliqua Hermione pour tenter de le convaincre. Il m'a dit qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix. Lui aussi a fait l'erreur de les confondre.

\- Andromeda a été...

\- Bannie de sa famille pour avoir épousé Ted Tonks, je sais. Je l'ai vu sur l'arbre généalogique des Black.

\- C'est du délire, Granger ! Du pur délire et je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter !

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas d'une démarche rageuse.

\- Je t'en prie, supplia Hermione. Pourquoi cela te paraît-il si impossible?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait dans un village de Moldus?

\- Je ne me souviens plus où elle habite. Elle vivait avec Ted Tonks, son mari, mais il est mort. Seul Harry s'était rendu chez eux. C'était peut-être bien ici ! Ce qui expliquerait que le nom de Northbridge me paraisse si familier.

Les yeux gris perçants du Serpentard se posèrent sur elle. Il semblait en proie à une confusion extrême. Un mélange de colère et de doute. Il en voulait à Hermione de le faire conjecturer ainsi. De lui faire croire à une théorie parfaitement insensée.

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas par quel miracle nous avons atterri juste là où elle se trouve, murmura-t-il en essayant de garder son calme. Si ça, ce n'est pas une coïncidence…

Il observa Hermione dont le regard semblait briller. Un large sourire éclairait son visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Surpris, il suivit son geste des yeux sans protester.

\- Qui te dit que c'est une coïncidence? murmura-t-elle à son tour d'une voix douce.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle se mordait les lèvres et guettait sa réaction. Elle semblait attendre avec impatience qu'il saisisse le sens de ses paroles. Il se mit alors à réfléchir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là par hasard, Malefoy, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il repensa aux raisons qui les avaient conduits ici. Il ignorait pourquoi c'était le premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Pourquoi ce souvenir refoulé avait brusquement rejailli dans sa mémoire à un moment aussi critique. Mais c'était bel et bien lui. Lui qui les avaient fait apparaître dans cette clairière. Près de ce terrain de jeu où sa mère l'emmenait quelquefois lorsqu'il était enfant. Sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait pensé à cet endroit. C'était le seul qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Comme un vieux secret précieusement gardé.

Hermione surprit un éclair dans les yeux pâles et profonds du jeune homme. Elle voyait ses émotions traverser son visage, seconde par seconde. La réflexion, la surprise. La réflexion de nouveau, puis la compréhension.

\- Elle m'emmenait la voir, dit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire davantage.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle me faisait venir dans cet endroit ridicule, continua-t-il. C'était pour elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tout concorde.

Hermione était consciente du risque qu'elle prenait. Elle aurait dû être inquiète à l'idée de s'être trompée. Et si cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une inconnue que le hasard avait placée sur leur chemin? Mais la Gryffondor se sentait plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain le blond. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette femme. Si ma mère m'emmenait la voir, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'elle?

\- Je n'en sais rien, reconnut la brune. Peut-être que tu étais trop jeune.

Un long silence s'installa autour d'eux. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, debout l'un en face de l'autre, incapables d'une quelconque réaction. Ce fut un bruit dans les fourrés qui les tirèrent de leur torpeur. Ils firent instantanément volte-face, juste à temps pour voir s'enfuir un écureuil apeuré, sa queue brune et panachée disparaissant dans les taillis. Hermione soupira de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Drago qui avait repris ses esprits.

\- Je suppose que nous devrions aller lui parler, hésita-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas débarquer devant elle comme ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait s'y prendre de cette façon. Le mieux est peut-être que j'y aille seule.

\- Ça ne va pas recommencer !

\- Elle va te reconnaître ! Elle sait que tu fais partie des Mangemorts. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira si elle te voit arriver devant elle? Moi, elle ne me connaît pas. Je pourrai m'assoir près d'elle et engager la conversation.

\- Sans protection?

\- Je mettrai la cape. Au début.

Drago réfléchit un instant. Il devait admettre que c'était le seul plan acceptable qu'ils avaient en réserve. Hermione attrapa le sac qui gisait au sol et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu entre ses doigts, elle tira dessus avec précaution. La cape vint à elle sans résistance. Elle se la passa autour des épaules, prête à la rabattre sur sa tête.

\- Tu crois qu'elle peut nous aider? demanda Drago.

Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard, puis elle détourna les yeux. Andromeda Tonks l'aiderait, sans aucun doute. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont la sorcière réagirait lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ramenait un Mangemort avec elle. Le fait qu'il soit son neveu ne changerait peut-être rien à son jugement. Hermione ressentit une pincée d'angoisse se répandre en elle.

Pour la première fois, elle allait être confrontée à sa décision d'avoir fait confiance à Drago Malefoy. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il serait accepté au sein de la résistance. Elle aurait même parié sur le contraire. Et pour la première fois, elle prit conscience du choix qu'elle serait peut-être amenée à faire. Celui de l'abandonner. Alors qu'elle lui avait promis de l'aider jusqu'au bout.


	22. Chapitre 22

Qui a hâte de Fantastic Beasts 2 ?! \o/

J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

Enjoy :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Pour la seconde fois, Hermione traversa les fourrés qui bordaient la clairière. Elle ressentit des frissons parcourir son épiderme lorsqu'elle sortit du champ de protection des sorts qu'elle avait lancé. Elle s'avança lentement, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas faire le moindre bruit avant d'être arrivée à proximité de la femme assise sur le banc. Cela arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle n'était bientôt plus qu'à un ou deux mètres d'elle et son cœur battait à lui rompre les côtes. De près, la différence entre elle et Bellatrix lui apparut plus évidente. Cela la rassura momentanément. Mais elle se demandait à présent par quel moyen elle pouvait l'aborder sans risquer de l'effrayer.

Elle songea tout d'abord à ôter la cape. Mais Andromeda, s'il s'agissait effectivement d'elle, risquait d'être effrayée et de lui jeter un sort dangereux. Les deux sorcières ne se connaissaient pas. Elles ne s'étaient même jamais rencontrées et Hermione doutait que la mère de Nymphadora sache à quoi elle ressemblait.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, à pas de loups. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près du banc, elle se sentit trembler de tous ses membres. Elle devait prendre une décision à tout prix. Mais la peur de s'être trompée sur le compte de l'inconnue la paralysait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous, ordonna brusquement la femme en posant une main sur sa poche.

Son regard lointain n'avait pas bougé mais s'était fait plus intense. Hermione crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober. Sans doute avait-elle été trahie par le bruit de ses pas dans l'herbe qu'elle avait maladroitement tenté d'étouffer dans le silence parfait qui régnait autour d'elles. La jeune fille rassembla son courage et s'assit délicatement sur le rebord du banc.

\- Andromeda Tonks ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

L'interpellée se leva brusquement et sortit une baguette de sa poche. Elle la tendit en direction du banc, cherchant des yeux la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Hermione. Je suis désarmée.

\- Prouvez-le ! s'exclama la sorcière d'une voix dure. Qui êtes-vous ?

La Gryffondor comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher davantage. D'un geste tremblant, elle fit doucement glisser la cape le long de ses épaules. La femme avait un air surpris et méfiant.

\- Vous êtes Andromeda Tonks, n'est-ce pas ? murmura de nouveau Hermione en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-elle sans cesser de pointer sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

\- Je suis... Hermione Granger.

Andromeda baissa son arme l'espace d'une seconde, puis la redressa vivement.

\- Hermione Granger ? murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes une amie de ma fille. Et d'Harry Potter.

\- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle sans oser sourire.

\- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Hermione Granger a été enlevée par des rafleurs ! Stupe...

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Andromeda lui échappa des mains et virevolta dans les airs pour atterrir devant Drago, qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Il avait surgi de la clairière et s'avançait désormais d'un air menaçant vers la sorcière qui l'observait les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est... balbutia-t-elle. C'est impossible !

\- Je crois que nous nous connaissons, dit-il.

Hermione observait la scène avec impuissance. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois humide du banc. Andromeda ne cessait de dévisager le nouveau venu.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle.

\- Malefoy, murmura Hermione, tu peux baisser ta baguette. Tu l'as désarmée, c'est inutile de l'effrayer. Nous sommes là pour lui demander de l'aide.

Drago jeta un regard en direction de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait effrayée.

\- Elle allait t'attaquer, répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. S'il-te-plaît, baisse-la.

Il la dévisagea d'un air méfiant puis laissa retomber son bras. Hermione se leva doucement, les jambes tremblantes :

\- Madame Tonks...

L'interpellée cessa enfin de fixer Drago pour tourner son regard d'ébène vers la Gryffondor.

\- Nous sommes en danger, tenta de lui expliquer Hermione. Nous avons fui les Mangemorts. Ils sont probablement à notre recherche.

La femme se redressa légèrement et la dévisagea d'un air hautain.

\- Je n'y crois pas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fait partie des Mangemorts !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du Serpentard. Une haine incontrôlable semblait se peindre sur ses traits tirés.

\- Votre neveu... ânonna Hermione. Il les a fuis également. Il est de notre côté désormais.

La jeune fille sentit que Drago avait tiqué à cette dernière affirmation mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- La dernière fois que nous avons cru au revirement d'un Mangemort, Dumbledore est mort ! s'exclama Andromeda. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fils de ma sœur que cela y changera quoique ce soit !

\- Votre sœur est morte ! cracha le blond.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le terrain de jeu. Les trois sorciers s'étaient soudain figés dans une immobilité parfaite. Quiconque les aurait aperçus ainsi les auraient pris pour des statues de cire particulièrement bien réalisées. Fort heureusement, aucun moldu ne semblait s'être aventuré dans les alentours. Il était encore trop tôt. Une larme furtive glissa sur la joue pâle d'Andromeda et se perdit dans une des boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage.

\- Cissy, souffla-t-elle. Comment...

Hermione baissa les yeux mais sentit son cœur redoubler de vitesse en songeant à quel point ils étaient exposés à n'importe quelle attaque. Les Mangemorts pouvaient les retrouver à tout moment. Il fallait faire vite.

\- Ecoutez, ordonna-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je comprends que vous aillez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux. Mais ce n'est vraiment ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- Granger, tu...

\- Tais-toi ! Rends-lui sa baguette. Et donne-lui la tienne par la même occasion.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama le blond en les masquant puérilement derrière son dos.

\- Malefoy, nous sommes en danger ! s'impatienta Hermione. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous expliquer ! Elle doit à tout prix nous conduire en lieu sûr. Mais elle ne nous fait pas confiance et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir vu les circonstances.

\- Elle pourrait faire un effort !

\- Cesse d'être de mauvaise foi ! s'écria-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Et toi arrête de me donner des ordres ! répliqua-t-il d'un air furieux.

Ils étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Ils s'affrontaient du regard et Hermione avait conscience que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait rendait la situation de plus en plus risquée. D'un geste sec, elle lui arracha les baguettes des mains et, avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir une quelconque réaction, elle les tendit à Andromeda. Celle-ci les observait sans mot dire, une expression inquiète mais résolue sur le visage.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre désormais, lui dit Hermione. Ligotez-nous, bâillonnez-nous si c'est ce que vous voulez mais je vous en prie, emmenez-nous. Nous pourrons nous expliquer ensuite.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama le Serpentard d'un air parfaitement indigné. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous stupéfixie tant qu'on y est !

\- Cette jeune fille est bien plus intelligente que toi, Drago, déclara Andromeda en le toisant du regard, tout en récupérant les deux baguettes qu'Hermione lui tendait toujours. Tu as hérité de l'impatience et l'impudence de ton père.

Un moment déconcerté, le blond la fusilla du regard :

\- Vous ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sur elle un doigt menaçant. Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez de moi !

Hermione savait que Lucius Malefoy était un sujet sensible pour Drago. Elle songea à la lâcheté de cet homme. A sa soif de pouvoir qui l'avait conduit à devenir l'esclave d'un autre, à abandonner son propre fils et sa femme à une mort certaine.

\- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du jeune homme.

Il avait les poings serrés et l'expression de son visage était devenue dure et froide comme la pierre.

\- Je t'en prie, plaida-t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi. Fais-moi confiance.

Drago leva le regard vers la Gryffondor. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient la peur et l'inquiétude. Une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras s'empara de lui. Il dut se faire violence pour s'en empêcher, serrant les poings encore davantage, au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair froide de ses mains.

\- Très bien, lâcha-t-il en se détournant. Mais je te préviens, s'il s'avère que tu avais tort, je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement !

Hermione esquissa un sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers Andromeda qui pointait à présent sa baguette dans leur direction.

\- Passez devant, ordonna cette dernière. Je vous indiquerai le chemin.

La Gryffondor commença à marcher dans le sable du terrain, suivie de près par Drago qui ne décolérait pas. Il traînait des pieds avec rage, se retournant de temps à autre pour jeter un regard noir à sa tante. Il avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à la considérer comme telle. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite à son humble avis et cela l'insupportait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était que la situation lui échappât. Et à ce moment précis, il avait la désagréable sensation de laisser les choses déraper et devenir incontrôlables. Du moins le seraient-elles pour lui. Il savait pertinemment que tenter de fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'exilant seul loin d'ici était un acte risqué. Mais il n'avait aucune envie que son sort dépendît désormais du camp adverse. Qu'une poignée de sorciers aux idées bien pensantes, et qu'il avait toujours haïe du reste, ne décidât de l'enrôler ou de le bannir. Il avait souhaité fuir pour gagner sa liberté. Et non se retrouver prisonnier de nouveau.

Il sentit son bras gauche le démanger en songeant à la marque noircie qui ternissait le blanc laiteux de sa peau. Rien ne pouvait effacer cette trace de son passé. Un passé d'ailleurs si proche. Il se remémora avec amertume le regard que lui avait jeté Pansy juste avant qu'il ne parte. Elle avait semblé lui demandé silencieusement si l'ailleurs vers lequel il fuyait à toutes jambes pouvait réellement être meilleur. Il savait qu'elle en doutait. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi de ne pas le suivre. Que savait-il de cet ailleurs ? L'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter...

Il leva les yeux et contempla la jeune fille qui marchait devant lui, les épaules droites. Vers quel avenir le conduisait-elle réellement ? Seule contre tous, pourrait-elle faire la différence ? Mais après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Qu'avait-il espéré au juste ? Que leurs recherches demeurent infructueuses, qu'elle finisse par abandonner et partir avec lui ? A dire vrai, il n'avait eu le temps de songer à rien. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur situation puisse se démêler à une telle rapidité.

\- Drago...

La voix d'Andromeda résonna dans son dos et il se tendit.

\- Cissy... Je veux dire, ta mère.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

La femme poussa un lourd soupir puis sembla se résigner.

\- Nous en parlerons une fois arrivés.

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes. Ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés dans le village mais avaient pris la direction des champs. De jeunes pousses commençaient à colorer les environs de douces teintes de vert tendre. La terre semblait fraîche. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages cotonneux qui se pourchassaient lentement et inlassablement. Au loin, à l'orée d'une forêt, une petite maison de pierre se dressait contre une rangée de grands chênes.

\- Elle est protégée par une barrière de sorts, leur indiqua Andromeda lorsqu'ils eurent repéré la demeure. Tant que vous êtes avec moi, vous passerez sans problème. Arrêtez-vous.

Les deux jeunes sorciers stoppèrent net dans leur marche et se retournèrent avec étonnement.

\- Drago, sache que je le fais pour ma sœur. Si tu me le fais regretter, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Le blond s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais un coup d'œil appuyé d'Hermione l'en dissuada. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout juste perceptible puis détourna le regard.

Ils reprirent leur marche et atteignirent en peu de temps le jardin de la maison des Tonks. Une petite mare frémissait sous la légère brise. Hermione se souvint qu'Harry lui avait dit avoir atterri dans une mare lorsqu'il était arrivé chez eux sur la moto d'Hagrid. Une joie incomparable s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle songeait à son meilleur ami. C'était à peine croyable mais elle était proche du but, proche de le retrouver enfin. Lui et Ron. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

\- Ouvrez la porte, Hermione.

La jeune fille s'approcha du perron et gravit les deux petites marches en pierre grise. Elle posa une main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, une agréable chaleur s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. Dans un coin du salon, une cheminée dispensait un feu dont les lueurs rougeâtres éclairaient les murs. Le canapé et les fauteuils croulaient sous une profusion de coussins aux teintes claires. La porte claqua soudain et se referma derrière les trois sorciers.

\- Vous, désigna Andromeda en pointant soudainement sa baguette sur Hermione. Quel est le nom de l'émission radio de nos amis ?

\- Potterveille, répondit-elle instantanément.

\- Et le prochain mot de passe ?

\- Fol'œil, enchaîna-t-elle en espérant qu'il n'ait pas changé depuis.

\- Désolée, s'expliqua Andromeda, mais je devais être sûre.

Hermione hocha la tête avec soulagement et compréhension. Puis elle remarqua que la maîtresse de maison fixait à présent le Serpentard d'un air méfiant.

\- Laissez-nous vous expliquer, proposa la Gryffondor avec douceur.

La femme sembla réfléchir puis leur fit signe de rejoindre le large canapé. Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier pour s'assoir sur le tissu confortable et moelleux à souhait. Andromeda prit place dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, sans cesser de serrer les deux baguettes entre ses mains légèrement osseuses. Le temps sembla se mettre en suspens.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Tous trois installés dans le salon des Tonks, ainsi commencèrent les minutes les plus longues de toute l'existence de Drago. Du moins en avait-il la désagréable sensation. Hermione se lança dans une explication détaillée de son enlèvement par les rafleurs et sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait constatée qu'ils ne l'avaient pas conduite au Ministère mais au manoir Malefoy. Elle expliqua comment Drago avait suggéré qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble et le stratagème du Polynectar qui avait tourné au désastre. Leur fuite sous la pluie battante. Le vol de la radio pour tenter de capter un message ami.

Andromeda écoutait d'une oreille captivée le récit de la jeune fille. Cette dernière passait volontairement sous silence le rapprochement entre elle et Drago mais celui-ci résonnait dans un coin de sa tête comme un écho un peu trop assourdissant. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, un silence tendu s'imposa dans la pièce. Le Serpentard faisait danser son regard. Il observait tantôt Hermione d'un œil amusé, car elle ne cessait de gesticuler d'un air anxieux. Puis ses yeux clairs se posaient sur sa tante, dont le visage fermé indiquait qu'elle était en proie à une grande réflexion. Ce tableau agaça légèrement le blond qui se leva brusquement de son siège.

\- Granger est trop gentille de vous épargner la partie la plus intéressante de cette histoire, lança-t-il avec un sourire noir.

\- Malefoy, je t'en prie, souffla Hermione.

\- Elle ne vous a pas parlé de ma mère, continua-t-il en l'ignorant. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était morte mais vous ne savez pas comment.

Andromeda le fixa avec un regard vide, ce qui augmenta considérablement le degré de colère du jeune homme.

\- Ça ne vous intéresse pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement surpris. C'est votre chère Bella qui l'a assassinée !

\- Malefoy !

Hermione se leva à son tour et se précipita sur le Serpentard. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira en arrière.

\- Arrête tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle en le forçant à la regarder.

\- Bordel, Granger ! explosa le Serpentard en se dégageant brutalement. Tu ne vois pas que tout ça ne sert à rien !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Elle ne m'aidera jamais ! Sa propre sœur est une meurtrière ! Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle me ferait confiance ?

\- Tu n'es pas Bellatrix !

\- Je suis un Mangemort ! répliqua-t-il en relevant brusquement la manche gauche de sa chemise.

Il colla son bras contre le visage d'Hermione qui poussa un gémissement. Le débat restait le même, un débat vain et peut-être sans réponse.

\- Tu n'es pas... balbutia-t-elle d'une voix soudain très faible. C'est différent.

\- En quoi est-ce différent pour elle, Granger ? Elle ne me connait pas !

\- Qui est là ? cria soudain une voix étrangère, qui semblait provenir de l'étage.

Hermione se figea, bouche bée. Andromeda, qui avait observé toute la scène d'un air atterré, comme incapable d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, donna soudain l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Elle se leva brusquement du fauteuil et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui disparaissaient à l'étage.

\- Tonks, murmura Hermione en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche.

Drago la regarda d'un air surpris. Sa tante grimpait à présent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il jeta un œil au fauteuil mais elle avait emporté les baguettes avec elle.

\- Tu peux me dire... commença-t-il.

\- Tonks est là ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant à son tour dans les escaliers.

Drago la regarda disparaître sans mot dire. Il se demandait vaguement qui pouvait bien être cette personne qu'elle appelait Tonks. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de la famille de son oncle.

Hermione ne se tenait plus de joie tandis qu'elle avalait les marches à toute vitesse. Incapable de se retenir, elle déboula dans la chambre où venait d'entrer Andromeda. Nymphadora Tonks était là, allongée dans un grand lit. Les volets étaient entrecroisés et donnaient à la pièce un aspect mêlé de lumières et d'ombres. Un rayon de soleil venait frapper le visage de la jeune femme qui regardait la Gryffondor comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Hermione ? murmura-t-elle.

Ses cheveux étaient de couleur rose pâle et semblaient emplis de paillettes scintillant à la lueur du jour.

\- Tonks, souffla Hermione en s'approchant timidement.

\- C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? lança-t-elle à sa mère d'un air réprobateur. Je me demandais avec qui tu discutais.

Hermione remarqua alors le ventre extrêmement proéminent de la métamorphomage.

\- Tu es si faible, murmura Andromeda en la couvant du regard.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas malade ! s'emporta la jeune femme en se redressant contre ses oreillers.

\- Ta mère a raison, déclara Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû faire irruption comme ça. C'est une longue histoire.

Le sourire sur le visage de Tonks s'effaça légèrement tandis qu'elle fixait son amie, le front soucieux :

\- Tu devrais te reposer, Hermione. Tu as l'air d'avoir traversé des épreuves difficiles.

\- Et bien, je...

\- Venez Hermione, dit Andromeda en la prenant par le bras.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de me raconter ton histoire, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura l'Auror. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elle accompagna son affirmation d'un clin d'œil malicieux qui fit sourire Hermione. Cette dernière suivit donc la mère de Tonks à l'extérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Merci de n'avoir rien dit pour Drago, chuchota Andromeda.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais songea qu'il était inutile d'inquiéter Nymphadora inutilement. Du moins pour le moment. Les deux femmes descendirent lentement les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le salon où Drago les attendait, assis sur le canapé.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? demanda-t-il les sourcils haussés avec dédain.

Hermione eut une grimace embarrassée.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. C'est...

\- Je peux savoir qui est là-haut, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Ta cousine.

Un moment surpris, le jeune homme perdit contenance :

\- Ma cousine ? Nymphadora ?

\- Tu l'as rencontrée, Drago, murmura Andromeda d'une voix soudain adoucie.

Voyant qu'il semblait plus calme qu'auparavant, elle s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le divan. Elle semblait avoir repris son assurance et penser que le moment était venu de s'expliquer.

\- Tu devais avoir deux ans, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je ne risque pas de m'en souvenir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Cissy... Ta mère t'emmenait ici lorsque tu étais petit.

\- J'avais compris, je ne suis pas idiot. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi. Vous avez été reniée par votre famille.

\- Mais pas par ta mère. Narcissa a toujours eu plus de cœur qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Lorsque tu es né, elle est souvent venue me voir en cachette pour que je puisse connaître mon neveu. Elle était si fière de toi.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous.

\- Quand tu as grandi, elle a cessé de t'emmener. Elle craignait que tu ne finisses par en parler à Lucius. Et je crois…

Elle poussa un soupir avant de continuer :

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a effacée de ta mémoire.

Détournant les yeux, elle se leva et se dirigea vers un petit meuble en bois dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'un des tiroirs et y plongea la main. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle en sortit un petit album de cuir bleu qu'elle serra contre elle tout en revenant s'assoir. Elle le tendit alors à Drago qui le prit avec hésitation.

\- Par la suite, expliqua-t-elle tout en le regardant tourner les pages, elle m'a envoyé quelques photos.

Hermione s'approcha discrètement du canapé et se pencha vers Drago qui feuilletait fébrilement l'album. Il était sur chaque photo, grandissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure des pages. On le voyait tantôt jouer, tantôt sourire avec fierté. Il était toujours impeccablement habillé et coiffé. Sur les dernières photographies, il portait son uniforme de Serpentard et le rictus qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait que trop bien paraissait s'être définitivement figé sur son visage. Malgré les éléments ou les personnes en mouvement autour de lui, le portrait de Drago demeurait presqu'impassible dans toutes ses poses.

\- Il y a deux ans, soupira Andromeda, j'ai cessé d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Les deux jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard.

\- Au bout de quelques temps, j'en ai compris la raison, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix terne. Tu étais devenu un Mangemort.

\- Et je ne vous intéressais plus, trancha-t-il d'un ton où perçait malgré lui de l'amertume.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant, Drago. Narcissa savait très bien que c'était trop risqué pour nous de continuer à nous écrire. Ma fille une Auror et son fils un Mangemort… Nous ne pouvions plus feindre l'évidence. Nous n'aurions fait que vous mettre en danger. Et nous avec.

Drago n'ajouta rien et rendit l'album à sa tante qui alla le ranger dans son tiroir.

* * *

La soirée se déroula dans un calme oppressant. Andromeda leur avait fait part de sa décision de les héberger jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre contact avec les Aurors et leur apprendre la situation.

\- Remus vient régulièrement voir Dora, avait-elle dit à Hermione. Il avertira tout le monde et ils décideront de votre sort.

L'un comme l'autre avait très bien compris quel était le sort qui méritait réellement d'être discuté mais aucun des deux n'avaient réagi.

Après un copieux et silencieux dîner et malgré les protestations méfiantes d'Andromeda, Hermione insista pour rester dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de Drago.

\- Vous avez sa baguette, il ne m'arrivera rien ! assura-t-elle avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas déranger Tonks. Je veux dire, Nymphadora.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil des plus soupçonneux mais ne protesta pas. Sa tante finit par les quitter et se rendit à l'étage pour se coucher.

La chambre d'amis était une petite pièce contigüe au grand salon. Un unique lit double trônait contre le mur du fond, accompagné d'une armoire en bois massif qui semblait à elle seule réduire de moitié la taille de la pièce. Hermione ouvrit l'une des portes et y déposa le sac ensorcelé. Puis elle sortit d'une pile de vêtements l'un des pyjamas qu'Andromeda l'avait invitée à utiliser et referma le battant à clé avec précaution.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de partager mon lit avec toi, Granger, lança Drago d'un air sarcastique. Je ne suis plus à ça près. Mais tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu as tant insisté ?

Prise de court, Hermione se sentit rougir violemment avant de répliquer :

\- J'ai dit la vérité. Je ne veux pas déranger Tonks. Elle est enceinte et très fragile.

\- Tu as toujours cette manie de me prendre pour un idiot.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Et de quoi exactement ? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour en tester le rembourrage.

\- De la situation.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, bougonna-t-il. Nous voilà enfermés de nouveau, rien de plus.

\- Parle pour toi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis exactement là où je voulais être !

Drago se renfrogna légèrement.

\- Je voulais juste te dire, ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation, que je ne leur laisserai pas le dernier mot.

Le Serpentard songea tout d'abord à feindre l'incompréhension mais se ravisa.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup, Granger, ricana-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse !

\- Je sais mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta parole ait un poids considérable dans la balance.

\- Je voulais simplement que tu en sois sûr, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'autre bord du lit.

Ils restèrent un long moment dos à dos. Seul le bruit de quelques pas à l'étage venait troubler le silence.

\- Tu vas bientôt retrouver tes chers amis, lança finalement le blond d'un ton méprisant.

\- Sans doute.

\- J'imagine déjà la tête qu'ils feront en me voyant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée et en même temps de se sentir profondément inquiète. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts de se déchirer en deux.

\- Je sais que j'ai changé d'avis à ton sujet, Granger. Mais je crois que ce sera au-dessus de mes forces avec Potter et Weasmoche.

\- Si tu commençais par ne plus l'appeler comme ça ! s'indigna-t-elle en se retournant.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, railla-t-il.

\- Et bien tu vas devoir faire des efforts si tu me veux toujours de ton côté ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Drago garda un moment le silence. Puis il se leva et fit doucement le tour du lit pour se retrouver face à la jeune fille qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il s'approcha légèrement et se pencha vers elle en posant ses mains sur le lit :

\- Est-ce que tu es avec lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Weasley. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non, répondit-elle à contrecœur.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton intention ?

Hermione se sentit de nouveau rougir. Elle aurait voulu songer à Ron. De toutes ses forces, elle l'aurait voulu mais elle en était incapable. Les yeux clairs de Drago la fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle était bien en peine à penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle ne voulait que lui. A cet instant précis, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette pensée la choqua profondément. Mais elle ne pouvait la réfréner.

Elle hocha négativement la tête :

\- Non, admit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Weasmoche, Weasmoche, Weasmoche, scanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Malefoy, tu...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car son inavouable désir venait subitement de se produire. Les lèvres de Drago happaient les siennes avec envie. Elle tenta de se reprendre mais son cerveau semblait aux abonnés absents. Livrée à son instinct, elle laissa le Serpentard se pencher davantage, jusqu'à la faire basculer sur le lit.

\- Tu es insupportable, finit-elle par dire en tachant d'avoir l'air indifférente.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là? répliqua-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Pour toute réponse, la brune l'embrassa à son tour, se frayant cette fois un passage entre ses lèvres pâles. Une effusion de sentiments l'envahit lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Cela dura et dura encore. Si bien que lorsque le jeune homme finit par écarter son visage d'un air satisfait, il abandonna sur le lit une Hermione pantelante.

Elle se redressa lentement, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis se leva avec résolution et se dirigea vers la chaise sur laquelle elle avait posé sa nouvelle tenue de nuit. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que le blond ne remarquât pas à quel point le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait profondément troublée. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'observait, avec un sourire en coin qu'elle aurait souhaité faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette et envoyer au diable.

\- Tourne-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Drago poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se positionner face au mur.

\- Tu es ridicule, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Hermione essuya cette remarque avec contrariété mais garda le silence. Bien que cela l'irritât au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait lui donner tort. C'était vrai, elle se sentait parfaitement risible. Mais elle faisait tout pour conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Elle ôta rapidement ses vêtements abimés pour passer le confortable pyjama en coton bleu, qui lui allait néanmoins un peu grand. Elle tira ensuite les draps et se glissa dans le lit. Elle s'allongea sur le flanc et entendit derrière elle que Drago enlevait lui aussi ses vêtements. La jeune fille se sentit rougir lorsqu'il s'allongea près d'elle. Il n'avait a priori enfilé aucun pyjama, ce qui n'étonna guère la brune. Pourtant, elle ressentit vite qu'il émanait de lui une chaleur attirante. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle en éteignant la lumière.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le silence se répandit dans la chambre, accompagné par les lueurs de la lune qui filtraient à travers les volets fermés. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et peut-être les heures, sans qu'Hermione ne parvienne à fermer les yeux. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps qui passait. Les paupières obstinément ouvertes, elle contemplait fixement la silhouette noire de la grande armoire, en tâchant de penser à autre chose qu'à la présence de Drago dans son lit. Mais ce dernier remuait fréquemment et chaque fois, son cœur se mettait à palpiter dangereusement. Elle commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir refusé l'offre d'Andromeda de la loger dans la chambre de Tonks. Elle aurait pu y occulter un instant la présence du Serpentard. D'autant plus qu'elle avait la désagréable sensation que cela ne la gênait uniquement que parce qu'elle avait envie de céder à ce sentiment étrange qui s'insinuait en elle chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près.

\- Granger ?

Le corps de la jeune fille se figea de stupeur.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix frêle.

\- Tu as vraiment un don pour m'empêcher de dormir, marmonna sèchement Drago. Ça ne fait que s'ajouter à la longue liste des choses pour lesquelles tu m'exaspères.

Bien que piquée au vif, Hermione n'eut pas la volonté de le contredire. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne cessait de bouger et de se tourner dans un sens et dans l'autre en espérant que le sommeil vînt la capturer.

\- Désolée, Malefoy, se contenta-t-elle de concéder.

\- Tu peux toujours être désolée. Ça ne me rend pas les heures de sommeil que je viens de perdre.

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir d'agacement.

\- N'exagère pas ! chuchota-t-elle vivement. Si tu avais réellement si sommeil, tu aurais bien fini par t'endormir.

Un silence pénible lui répondit. Satisfaite, elle se retourna du côté droit, dos au Serpentard dont elle n'entendait plus que la faible respiration. Les minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau. Hermione aurait dû exulter d'avoir rabattu le caquet prétentieux du blond, mais cette insignifiante victoire commençait à lui paraître trop facile. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ?

\- Malefoy ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Elle se serait volontiers giflée de céder à la tentation mais l'inquiétude et la culpabilité s'emparaient d'elle. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle l'appela de nouveau.

\- La ferme, Granger, l'entendit-elle enfin répliquer.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, avant de poursuivre avec patience :

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi non plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

La brune comprit alors qu'elle avait raison. Et plus elle y songeait, plus elle était certaine de la raison pour laquelle Drago ne parvenait pas non plus à fermer l'œil. Et contrairement à elle, cela n'avait probablement rien à voir avec sa présence dans le même lit. Non, la raison devait être toute autre. Une grande femme blonde au sourire froid apparut devant les yeux d'Hermione. Une femme aux mains pâles et fines et aux yeux aiguisés. Narcissa.

\- Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-elle doucement.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, rétorqua-t-il de nouveau d'un ton glacial.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, Malefoy…

\- Je t'ai dit de…

\- Je sais ! le coupa-t-elle un peu plus vivement. Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu saches que… Je t'écouterai.

Le silence revint de nouveau. Des nuages avaient probablement drapé la lune car la chambre s'était totalement assombrie. La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à distinguer les ombres des meubles ni des objets. Il faisait désormais nuit noire. Soudain prise d'un frisson, elle ramena la couverture jusqu'à elle et recroquevilla ses jambes contre son corps. Une voix grave la tira alors de sa vaine contemplation :

\- Merci.

Un nouveau frémissement parcourut Hermione, différent cette fois-ci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration de Drago devenait plus forte et plus lente. Hermione ferma les yeux. Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peu à peu, elle se sentit enfin sombrer dans le sommeil.


	24. Chapitre 24

Hey tout le monde ! Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews, pour les fav, les follows... Love you all ! :)

Enjoy la suite :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Le feu de la cheminée crépitait doucement, apportant un faible réconfort au salon des Tonks, où l'ambiance était au comble de la tension. Hermione, assise dans l'un des fauteuils beiges, gardait les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Elle fixait la table basse avec une telle obstination qu'elle paraissait vouloir l'ensorceler par la seule force de ses pensées.

Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Drago, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de pierre. Il avait les bras croisés sur son pull et semblait mettre un point d'honneur à afficher un air parfaitement indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Assise sur le canapé, Andromeda tenait entre ses mains une petite tasse de porcelaine, emplie d'un thé déjà froid qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché. A ses côtés, les yeux dans le vague, était assis Remus Lupin. Sa robe noire miteuse pendait sur ses épaules affaissées.

\- Pour la dernière fois, murmurait-il avec un air de fatigue, comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ?

Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis que le loup-garou avait fait irruption en plein déjeuner, elle et Andromeda tentaient vainement de lui expliquer la raison de la présence de la jeune fille. Quant à celle de Drago, le mieux qu'elles avaient réussi à faire avait été d'empêcher Remus de lui jeter un sort. A peine avait-il posé les yeux sur le Serpentard qu'il avait fait jaillir sa baguette dans le but évident de combattre celui qu'il avait pris pour un intrus. Hermione s'était interposée de justesse.

\- Nous vous avons déjà tout expliqué, marmonna-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses mains.

\- Hermione, s'insurgea Remus en se penchant vers la jeune fille, je suis venu pour voir ma femme enceinte. Et voilà que je tombe sur toi, qui aux dernières nouvelles avait été capturée par des rafleurs. Sais-tu qu'Harry et Ron sont à ta recherche ? Ils ont refusé de nous dire quoique ce soit sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous bourlinguiez tous les trois, Merlin seul sait où. Mais ils ont tout arrêté depuis que tu as été enlevée. Ils sont terrés chez Bill et Fleur. Ils n'ont plus que cette idée en tête, te retrouver par tous les moyens ! Et voilà que je te découvre chez ma belle-mère, accompagnée d'un Mangemort !

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ça ! s'indigna Hermione, tremblante de frustration. Si j'avais pu trouver un moyen...

Cela faisait trois jours que les deux jeunes sorciers se trouvaient chez les Tonks, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un prît contact. Nymphadora avait été mise au courant de la situation et s'était révélée plus tolérante que sa mère concernant son cousin.

\- Je t'ai observé de nombreuses fois à Poudlard, lui avait-elle avoué avec un sourire espiègle. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais rien d'un vrai Mangemort. Je suis une Auror et je les connais mieux que quiconque. « Ce petit prétentieux de Drago qui veut jouer dans la cour des grands va vite se brûler les ailes. » Voilà ce que je me suis dit durant toute cette année.

Hermione, une fois de plus, avait dû s'interposer entre les deux cousins, le Serpentard ayant très peu apprécié de se faire traiter de petit prétentieux par une sombre inconnue qui se prétendait sa cousine. Tonks avait par la suite expliqué à Hermione que le soir de l'invasion du château par les Mangemorts, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, Drago avait été le seul à n'attaquer personne. Elle l'avait vu se faufiler d'un air effrayé parmi les combats, entre les corps allongés.

\- Il avait peur, avait-elle dit plus sérieusement. Mais il avait encore plus peur des Mangemorts que de nous. Je ne dis pas qu'il est inoffensif. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'on peut le laisser sans surveillance. Mais je pense que nous devrions le protéger.

Hermione s'était sentie infiniment soulagée par les paroles de la métamorphomage. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, elle se redressa dans le fauteuil et reprit son calme.

\- Remus, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je crois que vous devriez aller voir Tonks. Elle doit vous attendre.

Le sorcier sembla se calmer légèrement. Son visage se détendit un peu lorsqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se leva en silence et se dirigea vers les escaliers dont il gravit les marches sans bruit, laissant les autres protagonistes de la scène murés dans un silence gênant.

\- Quelle réussite ! ironisa brusquement Drago.

\- Il faut le comprendre, répondit Hermione. Il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'ils me croyaient presque tous morte.

\- Et le contraire a l'air de le rendre fou de joie !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne le connais pas !

\- Drago, ces derniers jours n'ont été faciles pour personne, articula posément Andromeda. Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que tu es le seul à pâtir de la situation. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais en vouloir à la terre entière ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas répliquer. Le ton de sa tante, bien que calme, imposait étrangement le respect. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère lui parler, ce qui provoquait chez lui un sentiment qu'il n'aurait su qualifier. A la fois agréable et insoutenable. Il se détacha du mur et s'avança lentement vers le feu.

Hermione poussa un soupir en le suivant des yeux. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la fierté de Drago et ne doutait pas un seul instant du supplice que cela devait représenter pour lui d'attendre que des personnes qu'il détestait par-dessus tout décident de son sort.

\- Sois patient, lui dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Le Serpentard se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille sentit des frissons parcourir son dos comme une agréable vague. Elle détourna le regard, priant pour que le feu qu'elle sentait dans ses joues ne soit qu'un effet de son imagination.

\- Tu as chaud, Granger ? lança le blond qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

Son sourire en coin n'échappa pas à Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir. Elle se retourna vers Andromeda mais constata avec soulagement que cette dernière s'était levée du canapé et s'occupait à débarrasser la table. Elle ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à leur manège. Rassurée, Hermione se précipita pour l'aider à ôter les couverts. Elle observa un instant leur hôte qui faisait flotter les assiettes dans les airs à l'aide de sa baguette et ressentit de nouveau une tristesse infinie s'emparer d'elle en songeant à sa propre baguette perdue.

La tante de Drago disparut dans la cuisine et la Gryffondor s'apprêtait à la suivre, lorsqu'elle sentit une respiration étrange dans son cou. Puis des lèvres qui y déposaient un léger baiser et des mains enserrant sa taille avec douceur. Elle tressaillit et faillit faire tomber l'un des verres qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Mais le blond n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre, trop occupé à lui caresser les hanches et à lui embrasser la joue. Sentant son corps réagir, elle tenta vainement de se dégager :

\- Arrête tout de suite ! Imagine qu'on nous surprenne !

Drago la lâcha avec un soupir.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je l'étais ! répliqua-t-elle sans se dérider le moins du monde. Et je ne t'ai jamais donné l'autorisation de me toucher ou de m'embrasser quand ça te chante !

\- Comme si tu n'en mourais pas d'envie, ricana-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je...

Un claquement de porte à l'étage les obligea à s'écarter brutalement l'un de l'autre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et la silhouette de Remus Lupin apparût bientôt au bas des marches. Hermione adopta un air nonchalant, les mains crispées sur les verres à pied. Le loup-garou l'observa un moment, puis haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait avec insistance, elle sursauta et marmonna :

\- Non ! Non merci Remus, je...

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle faillit percuter Andromeda qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. Une fois seule dans la pièce, elle alla directement poser les verres dans l'évier et ouvrit le robinet. Elle glissa ses mains sous l'eau froide et se tamponna légèrement le visage pour retrouver ses esprits. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Drago qui l'avait suivie, les serviettes en tissu à la main.

\- Tiens, Granger, tu avais oublié ça.

Elle se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ils sont en train de parler de moi, expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière lui.

Il haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras en signe de détachement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça, Malefoy.

\- Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement troublé par les murmures qui leur parvenaient du salon. Hermione croisa les bras à son tour, sous l'œil circonspect du blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les changements dont la jeune fille avait été l'objet en seulement trois jours. Son teint était devenu plus coloré, ses cheveux plus brillants. Ses joues paraissaient nettement moins creuses et son regard n'était plus entravé par la peur ou l'inquiétude. Nymphadora lui avait prêté quelques vêtements, dont le jean et le pull rouge échancré qu'elle portait à ce moment-là et qui rehaussait le brun de ses yeux.

Drago, quant à lui, avait hérité lui aussi de quelques pulls et pantalons en velours ayant appartenus à son oncle. Ils lui allaient un peu grand mais il devait s'en contenter pour l'instant, faute de mieux.

\- Tu dois les comprendre, reprit Hermione d'un ton las. Nous sommes en guerre. La présence d'un Mangemort parmi nous est un sujet on ne peut plus délicat.

\- Si ça te gêne tant, je n'ai qu'à partir !

\- Ne sois pas de mauvaise fois ! se récria-t-elle. J'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre.

\- Granger, soupira-t-il, tu sais très bien que je ne demande rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part à votre combat.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle, tu n'es là que pour avoir une protection ?

\- Ça a l'air de te poser un problème, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Pas du tout, riposta-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, dit-il en se rapprochant légèrement.

Hermione s'adossa contre le plan de travail et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je suis là avant tout parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Granger. Peu importe ce que tu peux dire ou tenter de me faire croire.

Surprise et contrariée, la Gryffondor se sentit rougir. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était capable d'entendre toutes ses pensées. Et cela la frustrait plus que de mesure. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou, puis remonta vers ses lèvres roses qu'il saisit avec douceur. Lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un soupir de contentement, il passa une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, et l'attira contre lui avec fermeté. Hermione se laissa faire sans protester, incapable de se détacher de cette sensation de plaisir qu'elle sentait se propager dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ce fut le Serpentard qui la libéra lui-même de son étreinte, la dévisageant d'un air satisfait :

\- Où est passé ta prudence, Granger ? Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait ?

\- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu finirai par tomber dans mes bras, claironna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle trônait une corbeille de fruits.

Il se saisit d'une pomme et croqua dans la peau verte qui luisait sous les lueurs du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre.

\- Hermione ! Drago !

La voix d'Andromeda résonna à travers la porte close. L'interpelé lança un coup d'œil railleur à la jeune fille et, tout en croquant de nouveau dans la pomme, il ouvrit le battant et se rendit dans le salon. Serrant les poings, Hermione le suivit. Remus et Andromeda les attendaient, tous deux assis sur le canapé.

\- Très bien, Hermione, commença leur ancien professeur en se levant, tu vas venir avec moi.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

\- On ne peut pas faire attendre Harry et Ron plus longtemps, déclara-t-il avec un franc sourire. Ils sont fous d'inquiétude. Et je ne te parle pas de Molly et Arthur.

\- Mais... balbutia-t-elle.

\- Remus, intervint Andromeda, laissez-lui quelques minutes. Ce sera sûrement très éprouvant pour tout le monde.

\- Bien sûr, concéda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Mais, répéta la jeune fille, et Malefoy ?

Elle tâcha de prendre un air détaché en guettant la réaction du loup-garou. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard avant de répondre.

\- Il restera chez sa tante le temps que je convoque tout le monde au nouveau quartier général. Nous prendrons une décision tous ensemble.

\- Prenez votre temps, fulmina le concerné.

\- Tu n'es pas en position pour te plaindre, répliqua Remus. Si tout ce que tu prétends est vrai, tu es en danger tout comme nous. Peut-être même plus que nous.

Hermione jeta un regard alarmé à Drago qui l'observait sans mot dire.

\- Prépare-toi à partir, Hermione, recommanda Lupin. Je vais dire au revoir à Nymphadora.

Tremblante, la Gryffondor le regarda monter les escaliers avec impuissance. Une foule de sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle se sentait trop hébétée pour parvenir à y mettre bon ordre. Elle se dirigea comme un automate vers la chambre d'amis où se trouvaient ses affaires. Un bruit de pas dans son dos lui indiqua qu'on la suivait et elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Une fois dans la pièce, elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, mais n'osa pas se retourner. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit ses maigres affaires, ainsi que le sac ensorcelé.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder, Granger.

A contrecœur, elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago qui la dévisageait d'un air amusé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de retrouver tes amis, commenta-t-il.

\- Oh, tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en fourrant rageusement les vêtements dans une petite valise qui se trouvait là.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la besace et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin la couverture de cuir qu'elle cherchait, elle tira dessus avec force et sortit du sac le carnet de Regulus Black. Elle le contempla un moment puis le glissa sous les vêtements avec précaution. Elle ferma ensuite la valise et la posa sur le sol, près de la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et observa la chambre en poussant un soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête d'enterrement, ricana Drago.

\- Malefoy, tu m'exaspères !

\- Toi aussi, Granger, répliqua-t-il. Tu devrais être heureuse.

\- Crois bien que je le suis ! Ce n'est certainement pas ça le problème. C'est toi !

\- Et que me vaut ce privilège ?

\- Tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire que je parte, mais...

\- Rien à faire ?

Le visage de Drago, qui jusque-là affichait une expression moqueuse, devint soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Oui, le défia-t-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, qui le dévisageait d'un air parfaitement déconcerté. Ses boucles brunes et lisses encadraient son visage et semblaient une véritable provocation pour le jeune homme qui mourrait d'envie de plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure épaisse. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, elle semblait totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement, Miss Je Sais Tout. Si Weasley s'avise de te toucher, je lui ferai avaler sa goule à une telle vitesse qu'il en regrettera amèrement le jour où il crachait des limaces.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, dit-il. C'est juste un avertissement.

Consternée, Hermione hocha docilement la tête. Le Serpentard se détendit légèrement et la plaqua avec douceur contre le mur. Elle hésita puis posa lentement sa tête contre son épaule. Elle huma un instant son odeur et apprécia la chaleur de son corps et le sentiment de protection qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et la pensée qu'elle devait le quitter lui fit plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l'effet de la tristesse et se demanda vaguement ce que cela signifiait. Mais aussi étranges et forts que pouvaient être les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Aucune envie de les définir.

Des bruits de pas dans la pièce principale les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Hermione attrapa sa valise.

\- J'arriverai à les convaincre, assura-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je l'espère, répliqua-t-elle. Moi non plus je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, Malefoy.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa furtivement. Puis elle ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre et se glissa par l'entrebâillement. Lupin l'attendait près de l'entrée. Elle traversa les quelques mètres du salon tandis qu'Andromeda leur ouvrait la porte. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione sentit la brise s'engouffrer par l'ouverture et caresser son visage. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à la mère de Tonks et la remercier pour son accueil. Tandis que cette dernière la serrait dans ses bras, elle jeta un regard vers Drago qui n'avait pas quitté la chambre d'amis. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il l'observait, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- Prends soin de toi, lui dit Andromeda en lâchant son étreinte.

\- Merci pour tout. Je vous ferai ramener la valise.

Elle sortit sur le palier, frissonnant de peur et d'excitation. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos qu'elle réalisa réellement qu'elle allait retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Et bien que l'idée de quitter le Serpentard lui était à son grand dam tout juste supportable, la perspective de les revoir enfin l'emplit d'un bonheur au bas mot incomparable. Lorsque Remus lui avait annoncé qu'il avait de leurs nouvelles et qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux en sécurité, un immense soulagement l'avait submergée. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs et elle était enfin sur le point de les revoir, chose dont elle n'aurait absolument pas juré quelques jours auparavant. Serrant le bras du loup-garou, elle attendit avec impatience la sensation familière qui les entraînerait vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages.


	25. Chapitre 25

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà la suite, j'ai préféré attendre un peu plus longtemps pour ce chapitre-là puisqu'il y a une petite ellipse temporelle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit gâchée par une publication trop rapide ;)

J'ai un peu de temps pour répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre alors c'est parti !

 **Swangranger** : Hé non ! Ils ne peuvent pas se résister mais en même temps je les comprends, ils sont tellement parfaits :p Merci pour la review ! :D

 **Awako** : Merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas très hâte de retrouver Ron, c'est par rapport à l'histoire ou tu ne l'aimes pas trop ? xD

 **Alice1420** : J'écris directement ma réponse en français vu que tu m'avais dit que tu te servais du traducteur pour lire ma fic ! Merci d'être là à chaque chapitre, j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews et je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir une lectrice du bout du monde, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Ella-Zabini** : Un gros merci pour tous tes retours fidèles, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite avec le retour de Harry et Ron dans l'histoire :)

 **plinchy** : Ta review m'a énormément touché, sois la bienvenue sur ma fanfic ! La séparation n'aura pas duré très longtemps mais pour eux oui donc voyons ce que ça donne ;)

 **Zemystelle** : C'est vraiment trop gentil et je suis vraiment contente de l'émotion que t'as procuré mon dernier chapitre ! :D

 **Marine** : Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire tout autant ! :)

 _Edit : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer la petite erreur de nom, c'est corrigé ! ;)_

Enjoy sweeties !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Drago se trouvait chez sa tante. Quinze jours, longs et monotones, seulement troublés par les sautes d'humeur de sa cousine. Cette dernière s'amusait régulièrement à le provoquer, se délectant visiblement de ses réactions agacées. Lorsqu'il finissait par s'énerver réellement, elle se mettait aussitôt en colère, lui reprochant son manque d'humour. Ou bien elle était soudainement au bord des larmes, triste disait-elle de ne pouvoir trouver d'autre façon de se rapprocher de lui. Le Serpentard savait bien que la grossesse pouvait provoquer ce genre de comportement lunatique, aussi évitait-il tant que possible de se trouver près de la jeune femme. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au salon ou bien dans sa chambre. Il lisait parfois un livre, mais s'ennuyait bien vite de la maigre collection littéraire contenue dans la maison. Andromeda était souvent auprès de sa fille et lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Drago, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Le blond avait fini par en conclure qu'elle ne savait comment aborder la discussion, ou bien qu'elle était toujours aussi surprise de le trouver chez elle, ce qui était parfaitement plausible.

Malgré les deux semaines qu'il avait désormais passé sous ce toit, le jeune homme avait lui-même bien du mal à réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il s'éveillait le matin, quelques secondes de réflexion lui étaient toujours autant nécessaires pour se remémorer tout ce qui lui était arrivé en un laps de temps si court. Il avait parfois la sensation d'être toujours au manoir des Malefoy et s'étonnait vaguement de voir sa chambre aussi ridiculement étroite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il vivait dorénavant chez sa nouvelle tante. Il ignorait alors avec détermination le sentiment de tristesse qui le prenait au cœur en songeant à sa mère. Cependant il nourrissait malgré lui la colère qu'il ressentait lorsque l'image de son père traversait son esprit. Puis il pensait à Hermione.

Son départ l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il se doutait qu'elle était en partie responsable de ses troubles car elle était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Et maintenant qu'elle était partie, il avait la sensation étrange que tout n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Avait-il réellement partagé ces moments avec elle ? Etait-il possible qu'elle lui manque tant ? Car elle lui manquait. Dangereusement et chaque jour un peu plus, il désirait la revoir. Et ce souhait était bientôt sur le point de se réaliser. Andromeda le lui avait annoncé la veille. Il devait aujourd'hui être transféré secrètement au quartier général de l'Ordre et passer devant un conseil spécial. Telle avait été la décision des protagonistes de cette organisation discrète. Cela amusait profondément le Serpentard car il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à leur dire ni à leur apprendre. Il songea à Hermione qui lui avait promis de les persuader de sa bonne foi. Elle avait apparemment échoué. Mais cette pensée ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il se doutait bien que la seule parole de la Gryffondor n'aurait pas suffi à convaincre autant de sorciers qui se méfiaient probablement de lui comme ils se devaient de le faire vis-à-vis d'un Mangemort.

Drago se leva du lit en traînant des pieds et sortit de la chambre. Sa tante était assise à table et sirotait une tasse de café.

\- Bonjour Drago.

\- Bonjour, marmonna celui-ci en guise de réponse.

\- Nous partons d'ici une demi-heure, lui rappela-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse semblable à la sienne.

Le jeune homme s'assit à son tour en silence.

\- J'ai déjà envoyé tes affaires, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

Une fois encore il ne daigna pas répondre. Andromeda lui avait depuis longtemps confisqué ses effets personnels, à commencer par la cape d'invisibilité et sa précieuse baguette. Drago devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de le faire mais elle lui avait expliqué de façon stricte que son sort n'ayant pas encore été décidé, il était toujours considéré comme une menace potentielle. Ce à quoi le Serpentard avait rétorqué sèchement qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui déroulât le tapis rouge et qu'il ne se sentait de toute manière pas à proprement parler en famille sous ce toit. Cette remarque avait paru blesser sa tante qui avait aussitôt détourné les talons mais il n'en avait cure. Elle demeurait une étrangère à ses yeux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher d'avoir abandonné sa sœur, même s'il savait au fond de lui que ces rancœurs étaient infondées.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, dit-elle de nouveau, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, dit-il d'un ton légèrement sec.

Il se leva cependant de table après avoir bu sa dernière gorgée de café et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait fini de prendre sa douche et constatait avec surprise qu'Andromeda avait pris soin de poser sur une chaise les vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé. Elle les avait apparemment lavés et repassés et le bleu de la chemise était d'un tel éclat qu'elle paraissait comme neuve. Cela faisait des jours qu'il portait des vieux vêtements de l'oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu et cette attention le toucha malgré lui. Il attrapa les habits et les enfila rapidement avant de sortir et de descendre au salon. La maîtresse de maison l'attendait au beau milieu de la pièce, serrant dans ses mains un petit sac de cuir noir. Lorsqu'elle vit Drago dans ses vêtements élégants et propres, elle esquissa un léger sourire et le jeune homme aurait presque juré qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire de fierté.

\- Tu es prêt ? le questionna-t-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Drago acquiesça, non sans une grimace de mécontentement. Il attrapa la note qui était pliée en deux et lut son contenu en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'une adresse manuscrite qui lui était parfaitement inconnue. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il avait affaire à un sortilège de Fidelitas et qu'il venait d'être mis dans le secret. Mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant.

\- Retiens-la bien, lui ordonna sa tante.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et lui tendit le bout de papier, non sans l'avoir chiffonné dans un élan de mauvaise humeur. Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel et pointa sa baguette. L'écrit prit feu entre les doigts de Drago qui le lâcha avec surprise. Il tomba sur le sol et se consuma lentement sous leurs yeux. Les flammes léchèrent avec rapidité chaque millimètre du papier, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendre.

Le Serpentard suivit ensuite sa tante à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il respira l'air frais venu caresser son visage et cela lui était particulièrement agréable car il n'avait pas été autorisé à mettre un pied dehors depuis son arrivée. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la maison car il ne savait pas s'il y reviendrait un jour. Ils marchèrent un moment puis il sentit qu'elle lui prenait le bras et il se prépara mentalement à transplaner.

Lorsqu'il se sentit réapparaître, il ignorait parfaitement où il était et cette impuissance l'agaça et le tourmenta profondément. Il remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant une vulgaire maison de village et songea qu'il devait s'agir de celle dont il venait de lire l'adresse. Mais il se sentait frustré d'ignorer dans quelle partie du pays il se trouvait. Les alentours n'offraient aucun indice tangible. A perte de vue s'étendaient des prairies et de la verdure. Ils semblaient bel et bien perdus au plus profond de la campagne anglaise. Cette impression de vide et d'égarement était presque insupportable pour le Serpentard.

\- Où sommes-nous ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Devant le quartier général, lui répondit Andromeda, sachant pertinemment que cette réponse n'était en aucun cas satisfaisante pour lui.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

Ironie que ne sembla pas goûter sa tante puisqu'elle reprit sa marche de plus belle, l'entraînant derrière elle sans mot dire.

Elle ouvrit la porte en bois et pénétra à l'intérieur. Drago hésita puis la suivit lentement. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce de forme ovale, assez sombre, qui semblait faire office de hall d'entrée. La seule lumière provenait de quelques torches sur pieds qui brûlaient mollement. A l'extrémité de la pièce se trouvait une autre porte en bois. Un tableau y était accroché. Il représentait un paysage de falaises en bord de mer au coucher du soleil, parfaitement banal.

\- Alors c'est ça, le quartier général ? railla-t-il.

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? répliqua sa tante en s'approchant d'une torche dont la flamme était très faible.

Elle donna un léger coup de baguette et le feu se raviva brusquement.

\- A quelque chose de plus impressionnant, répondit-il en s'approchant de la porte sur laquelle était suspendue la peinture.

\- Et bien ne parle pas trop vite. On t'attend derrière cette porte.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

\- Si tu penses que j'ai peur d'affronter l'Ordre du Phénix, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ils peuvent te renvoyer d'où tu viens, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, répliqua-t-il avec obstination.

\- Mais n'as-tu pas besoin d'elle ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers sa tante mais elle semblait ne plus lui prêter attention. Elle fixait le tableau des yeux et s'avançait lentement vers lui.

\- Lysander, appela-t-elle doucement en observant les vagues peintes qui ondulaient sous la brise.

Un homme apparut sur le côté du tableau. Il était assez corpulent et portait une barbe grisonnante. Ses cheveux poivre et sel lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre et ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine caressait doucement le tissu qui semblait être du velours tant il luisait sous la lumière du crépuscule.

\- Andromeda ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant légèrement, autant que le lui permettait son décor.

\- Bonjour Lysander, répondit la femme avec une sorte de déférence dans la voix.

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers Drago qui le contemplait, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Son regard revint vers la brune.

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Crin de phénix et plume de licorne.

L'homme nommé Lysander hocha la tête et fit un léger geste de la main. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres.

\- Je ne viens pas avec toi, annonça Andromeda à Drago.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Il s'avança lentement vers la porte et s'apprêtait à la pousser pour entrer, mais elle murmura brusquement une dernière chose :

\- Ne soit pas trop arrogant, Drago. Ils représentent ta dernière chance. Ne fais pas l'erreur de la manquer. Tu perdrais bien trop de choses et tu le sais.

\- Merci du conseil, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me rabaisser face à eux.

Il se tourna vers elle et ajouta :

\- Je suis un Malefoy.

Andromeda soutint son regard et poussa un soupir :

\- Tu es peut-être né Malefoy, mais c'est grâce aux Black que tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui. Et quelle que soit la décision du conseil, je te souhaite d'être heureux Drago. C'est ce que ma sœur aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte entrouverte. Il posa une main contre le bois vernis et prit une inspiration avant de pousser délicatement le battant. Derrière lui, les pas de sa tante résonnèrent dans la semi obscurité. Il était désormais seul.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était beaucoup plus lumineuse que la précédente. En son centre se trouvait une grande table en bois rectangulaire, autour de laquelle était disposées une quinzaine de chaises. Drago ne put s'empêcher de détailler aussitôt chaque personne qui se trouvait assise là, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder celle qu'il avait le plus envie de voir en cet instant.

Sur la droite se trouvait la famille Weasley, presque réunie au grand complet. Les parents et deux de leurs enfants que Drago se souvenait vaguement avoir vu lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'un d'eux tenait fermement la main d'une jeune femme incroyablement blonde qui n'était autre que Fleur Delacour, la participante de Beauxbâtons au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Drago remarqua également les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient assis un peu en retrait vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une grande cheminée de pierres. Ils étaient occupés à alimenter le feu et firent un signe de bienvenue moqueur au Serpentard dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

Sur la gauche de la table, Remus Lupin l'observait d'un air toujours aussi méfiant. A ses côtés était assis un sorcier aux cheveux blancs que Drago reconnut au bout de quelques secondes. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait écrit la nécrologie de Dumbledore dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

Enfin, derrière ce sorcier à l'allure respectable, trois chaises accueillaient respectivement Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Drago remarqua tout de suite que la Gryffondor se trouvait au milieu des deux autres et fixait le sol avec détermination, tandis que ses deux amis observaient le Serpentard d'un regard peu avenant. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il examina de nouveau la jeune fille qui paraissait tremblante mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés et paraissait ne pas vouloir croiser son regard.

\- Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago leva aussitôt les yeux vers la chaise qui se trouvait en bout de table et qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite remarquée. Présidant cette modeste assemblée, Minerva McGonagall. Le dos bien droit et le menton relevé, elle croisait délicatement les doigts sur la table et son regard perçant ne quittait pas le Serpentard.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

\- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préfère rester debout, dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Certainement, répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Elle secoua sa baguette et la chaise prévue pour le jeune homme alla se ranger contre le mur.

\- Bien, reprit-elle. Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que votre tante vous a expliqué les raisons de votre présence parmi nous.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton légèrement ombrageux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir non plus que vous vous trouvez en présence de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ignore parfaitement où je me trouve, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que cela reste comme ça, dit-elle d'un air amusé qui surprit le Serpentard.

Un tressaillement retint son attention. Hermione avait légèrement bougé sur sa chaise et s'était décidé à lever les yeux vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit faiblement.

\- Miss Granger ici présente, continua leur ancien professeur de métamorphose, nous a raconté sa capture et les évènements qui s'en sont ensuivis. Mais nous aimerions avoir quelques petits détails sur votre version des faits.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à demander, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous fuir les Mangemorts ?

Cette question le désarçonna légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi direct, mais il aurait dû s'en douter de la part de McGonagall qui n'était pas du genre à se perdre en veines palabres.

\- Parce que je déteste ne plus être maître de moi-même, répondit-il avec assurance.

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt car depuis votre échec dans la tentative de meurtre de Dumbledore, vous avez perdu la confiance de Vous-savez-qui ?

\- Il n'a jamais eu confiance en moi. Il ne m'a donné cet ordre que pour punir mon père.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans le train ! s'exclama soudain Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu te souviens ? Juste avant de me casser le nez !

\- Je faisais le fier devant mes amis de Serpentard, riposta le blond avec dureté. Tu me crois si stupide, Potter ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce que c'est que de se pavaner pour une chose dont on n'a pas le moindre mérite !

Le brun se leva de sa chaise d'un air menaçant mais Hermione l'agrippa aussitôt par le pan de son t-shirt et le força à se rassoir.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, intervint McGonagall sans se départir de son calme, vos provocations ne joueront certainement pas en votre faveur. Je vous conseille donc de cesser. Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, inutile de perdre votre sang froid.

La tension dans la pièce était néanmoins désormais palpable et chaque membre de l'assistance paraissait en alerte.

\- Harry, je t'en prie, souffla Hermione. Tu m'avais promis de garder ton calme.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, lui répondit son ami. Mais tu m'en demandes beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

La Gryffondor baissa de nouveau les yeux dans un geste d'impuissance. Drago serra les poings mais tenta de garder lui aussi son calme. Il comprenait que la jeune fille se sentait cruellement déchirée et ne voulait pas lui compliquer les choses. Mais cela s'annonçait pour le moins difficile.

\- C'est vrai, commença Ron comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi on est là au juste ? C'est un Mangemort.

\- Ron ! s'écria la brune d'un air indigné. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler une énième fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ?

\- Et moi, est-ce que je dois te dire une énième fois qu'il l'a fait uniquement pour qu'on sauve la sienne ?

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle garda le silence.

\- Il t'a toujours détestée, enfin, ajouta Ron d'un ton plus calme en lui prenant la main. Ne te laisse pas manipuler comme ça, Hermione, je t'en prie.

La tournure que prenait la discussion commençait à déplaire fortement à Drago.

\- Tu as si peu confiance en elle, Weasley ? ironisa-t-il en défiant le rouquin du regard.

\- C'est plutôt en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. Autant le dire franchement pour s'épargner du temps, je n'aurai jamais confiance en toi !

\- C'est réciproque, conclut le Serpentard avec un sourire de dédain. Ce n'est pas de ta confiance que j'ai besoin, Weasley. Ça m'est donc bien égal que tu me l'accordes ou non.

\- Notre fils est un membre de l'Ordre, Drago, intervint Monsieur Weasley en redressant les épaules. Il a son mot à dire comme chacun d'entre nous. Et je dois dire que pour l'instant, je serais plutôt enclin à me ranger à son avis.

Ces quelques paroles jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir Harry et Ron en colère contre Drago, mais l'avis des adultes avait un poids autrement important et percutant.

\- Vous m'avez dit, commença Drago après avoir pris une inspiration, que vous comptiez prendre une décision à mon sujet. Mais j'en sais désormais beaucoup sur vous.

\- C'est exact, affirma le sorcier aux cheveux blancs. Un Mangemort qui a pénétré notre groupe ne peut en ressortir comme bon lui semble.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir quelle est l'autre option ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me tuer ?

Un regard gêné parcourut les sorciers. Remus Lupin baissa la tête et croisa les bras. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, ordonna McGonagall. Il est évident que nous n'allons pas vous tuer. Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes. Mais votre présence peut être sujette à controverse et si vous ne gagnez pas notre confiance, nous prendrons des mesures vous concernant.

\- Des mesures drastiques ! s'exclama Fred, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'en prie, le reprit sa mère d'un air furibond. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Une réprimande rendue peu efficace par les coups de coudes approbateurs que lui donnait son frère jumeau.

\- Il nous a insultés pendant des années, Maman, lui rappela ce dernier. On a bien le droit de se venger un peu.

\- Vous n'êtes plus à l'école aujourd'hui, George, lui répliqua-t-elle avec autorité.

\- Il faudrait savoir s'il a changé, fit remarquer Bill Weasley en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, lui répondit Drago sans se démonter. Je pensais toutes les choses que j'ai dites à cette époque. Le fait de vous considérer comme des pauvres sorciers ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier.

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, s'énerva le jeune marié.

\- Cependant il a raison, intervint McGonagall. Les querelles d'écoliers ont toujours eu cours à Poudlard et c'est particulièrement valable entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor.

\- Ma femme ne peut pas être là, murmura Lupin, mais elle voulait que je parle en son nom. Bien qu'elle et Drago soient cousins, ils se connaissent très peu. Elle est pourtant sûre qu'il n'a pas un si mauvais fond. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle est généralement dans le vrai lorsqu'elle juge une personne.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, reprit Minerva, si nous vous acceptons parmi nous, êtes-vous prêt à coopérer ?

\- Coopérer ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous ne vous exposerons à aucun danger mais vous êtes sans doute en possession d'informations qui sont pour nous capitales. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à nous en faire part…

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je le ferai.

\- Je comprends votre position. Votre père est un Mangemort et…

\- Je me contrefiche de mon père ! s'exclama-t-il violemment, ce qui surprit la sorcière. Je n'ai simplement pas dit que je vous aiderai. Si la condition pour m'accepter parmi vous est que je me range à vos côtés, c'est du pur et simple chantage !

\- Vous contrefichez-vous de votre mère également, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Hermione se tourna brusquement sur sa chaise :

\- Professeur…

\- Tais-toi, Granger ! Ne dis rien !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, le visage pétrifié. Elle le regardait avec anxiété. De toute évidence, elle ne leur avait rien dit de ce qui était arrivé à Narcissa et il lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Mais l'occasion de rabattre le caquet de l'ancienne directrice adjointe de Poudlard était bien trop belle pour qu'il l'ignorât :

\- Laissez-moi vous apprendre, cher professeur, que ma mère est morte.

Les membres du groupe se figèrent à leur tour. Fred et Georges eux-mêmes perdirent instantanément leurs sourires narquois.

\- Que dites-vous ? s'enquit la sorcière au chapeau pointu en se redressant légèrement, les traits crispés.

\- Granger a dû vous expliquer la raison de notre brusque départ. Les Mangemorts ont découvert notre plan. Et peut-être vous a-t-elle dit aussi qu'ils prévoyaient de nous laisser faire pour retrouver la trace de Potter. Et me tuer par la même occasion.

Blanche comme un linge, son interlocutrice l'écoutait sans mot dire.

\- Mais ce qu'elle ne vous a pas précisé, poursuivit-il, c'est que ma mère était contre ce projet. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est morte. De la main de Bellatrix.

\- Mon dieu ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Molly Weasley en prenant son visage entre ses mains potelées.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Harry. Il savait qu'il avait perdu un être cher, son parrain, et qu'il avait été tué par sa tante également. Le brun le fixait avec insistance, apparemment en proie à une lutte intérieure.

\- Que les choses soit bien claires, ajouta le Serpentard en balayant le reste de l'assistance d'un regard noir. Je n'attends aucune pitié de votre part. Je vous dis tout ça pour que vous compreniez une bonne fois pour toute que je n'ai aucun attachement envers les Mangemorts et encore moins Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mentir, je n'ai pas plus d'attachement envers vous. Si nous en sommes arrivés là, c'est que nous avons désormais au moins une chose en commun.

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Chacun s'observait, comme cherchant à lire les pensées de l'autre. Drago avait raison. Ils avaient à présent quelque chose en commun avec lui. Mais cette seule et unique chose était-elle suffisante ? Finalement, ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui brisa le calme :

\- Qui est d'accord pour que Drago Malefoy soit sous notre protection ?

Puis elle leva délicatement la main. Hermione le fit à son tour, bientôt suivie par celle du sorcier aux cheveux blancs.

\- Êtes-vous sûr, Elphias ? s'enquit Minerva.

\- Dumbledore l'aurait voulu, déclara simplement ce dernier en guise d'explication.

Fleur Delacour leva la main à son tour et jeta un regard insistant à Bill Weasley qui l'imita. Les jumeaux firent de même presqu'en même temps, suivis de près par leur mère. Arthur Weasley observa Ron un instant et demeura inerte, mais fit un sourire encourageant à sa femme. Remus Lupin demeura également de marbre.

McGonagall se tourna vers Harry et Ron. Ce dernier garda obstinément les yeux baissés. Le brun fixait Drago avec une telle intensité qu'il crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Mais au lieu de cela, et contre toute attente, sa main se leva avec lenteur.

\- Harry ! s'indigna Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je suis désolée Ron, mais Monsieur Doge a raison. Dumbledore voulait protéger Malefoy.

\- Tu es le dernier des crétins quand tu t'y mets !

\- Ça suffit, Monsieur Weasley, intervint Minerva. Monsieur Malefoy, la majorité l'emporte.

Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement intense. Il n'avait cessé de se persuader que leur opinion lui importait peu et c'était la stricte vérité. Mais de leur opinion dépendait en fin de compte une chose bien plus importante. Une chose dont, éloigné pendant près de deux semaines, il réalisait à présent qu'il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre pour toujours.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe mais quelque chose le stoppa net. La jeune fille le regardait, un faible sourire aux lèvres, son autre main toujours serrée dans celle de Ron.


	26. Chapitre 26

Heeeeey ! Est-ce que vous êtes ready pour la suite ?!

Enjoy :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Hermione s'éveilla avec une curieuse sensation d'appréhension. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se souvenir de la journée de la veille. Drago avait été présenté devant l'Ordre du Phénix et il avait été décidé qu'il resterait sous protection, malgré l'avis défavorable de plusieurs membres, qui était malgré tout resté minoritaire. La jeune fille avait ressenti un incommensurable soulagement en voyant les mains se lever les unes après les autres. La suite des évènements avait été quelque peu confuse. Les membres présents avaient dû quitter la pièce, laissant le Serpentard seul avec McGonagall qui désirait s'entretenir en privé avec lui. Hermione était donc repartie silencieusement avec Harry et Ron et tous trois avaient pris le chemin de leurs chambres. Car ils résidaient désormais au quartier général. La Chaumière aux Coquillages commençait à devenir trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde. De plus, Hermione désormais de retour, Harry désirait se remettre au plus vite à la recherche des horcruxes. Mais les récents évènements et notamment la capture de sa meilleure amie l'avaient amené à reconsidérer leur façon de faire. Il ne voulait plus risquer la vie de quelqu'un et préférait donc opérer depuis un endroit sûr.

Hermione avait vite compris, lors de leurs retrouvailles, que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient perdu malgré eux tout espoir de la retrouver vivante. Lorsqu'elle était apparue devant leurs yeux, Ron s'était précipité sur elle et l'avait serrée avec force en répétant inlassablement son prénom. Quant à Harry, il s'était effondré sur les marches de l'escalier et s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Tous deux lui avaient paru en état de choc. Comme s'ils avaient été en apnée sans elle durant des jours et émergeaient brutalement à l'air libre. Hermione elle-même aurait été incapable de décrire le sentiment qui l'avait envahie en les voyant. Comme une explosion de joie intense, presque douloureuse.

Le nouveau quartier général se situait en Ecosse, dans un petit village du nom de Moorburg. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison de pierres enclavée entre deux autres dans la rue principale du bourg. Il leur rappelait finalement beaucoup le 12, Square Grimmaurd, puisqu'il avait subi les mêmes protections magiques et qu'on les y avait fait pénétrer de la même façon. McGonagall n'était autre que le Gardien du Secret de cette nouvelle cachette et, de fait, elle était celle qui leur avait révélé l'endroit. Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas osé lui poser la question directement, les trois amis soupçonnaient le lieu d'être l'ancienne maison de leur professeur, ou bien en tout cas lié à son passé. La sorcière aux lunettes carrées n'avait jamais caché son attachement inébranlable pour sa terre natale qu'était l'Ecosse.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait ainsi élu domicile provisoirement dans cette modeste maison. Les deux garçons avaient pris possession de la première chambre de la demeure et Hermione de la deuxième. Personne d'autre n'y vivait et McGonagall elle-même ne s'y trouvait que très rarement. L'endroit servait surtout comme point de ralliement des membres de la résistance. La salle à manger se changeait alors en lieu de réunion, tout comme cela se faisait auparavant dans la maison de Sirius. Le reste des pièces se composait d'une salle d'eau, d'une simple cuisine et d'un petit atelier qui paraissait avoir servi de bureau. Il y avait aussi un long couloir dont la porte du fond donnait sur un jardin. McGonagall s'était arrangée pour que celui-ci soit également protégé afin que l'on puisse s'y rendre de temps en temps. Hermione lui était particulièrement reconnaissante de cela car elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter de vivre dans cette maison confinée sans pouvoir jamais sortir à l'air libre. Le jardin n'était pas grand, mais possédait un banc et une petite marre où poissons rouges et grenouilles semblaient couler des jours heureux. Loin de l'agitation du monde qui les entourait et dont la Gryffondor se sentait parfois cruellement prisonnière.

Hermione s'étira doucement dans son lit et fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus les draps. La veille, ils avaient attendu patiemment dans la chambre des garçons d'avoir des nouvelles du Serpentard. McGonagall était finalement venue les voir, seule. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de son tête-à-tête avec le jeune homme mais était venue les avertir que ce dernier resterait au quartier général jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aucun membre ne pouvant se permettre de le prendre chez lui, cela restait sans conteste l'endroit le plus neutre et le plus sûr pour lui. Harry et Ron avaient tenté de protester avec véhémence, mais leur ancien professeur avait fait la sourde oreille, leur rappelant avec fermeté qu'en temps de guerre, les querelles d'adolescents devaient être mises de côté. Hermione était restée silencieuse durant tout l'entretien.

\- Il est hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec lui, avait prévenu Ron avec un regard noir. Il n'aura qu'à dormir sur la table.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je vous prie de contenir vos ressentiments.

\- Professeur, avait insisté Harry, nous avons des choses très importantes à faire. En sa présence, c'est impossible. C'est un Mangemort.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous rappelle que vous avez donné votre accord pour que nous le protégions.

\- Oui, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il resterait ici.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution pour l'instant, avait-elle déclaré avec plus de douceur. Vous n'avez toujours pas daigné me dire ce que vous avez de si important à faire. Si vous consentiez à me le révéler, je pourrais peut-être mieux comprendre…

\- Inutile, Professeur, avait coupé Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous arranger.

Hermione avait noté la déception dans les yeux de Minerva qui espérait probablement obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Mais Harry s'était montré résolu à ne rien lui dire. Il s'accrochait à sa promesse faite à Dumbledore avec une détermination sans faille.

Drago avait donc été installé dans le bureau, sur la grosse banquette en bois qui se situait contre le mur du fond, sous la fenêtre. Durant les jours passés dans cette maison, la jeune fille s'y était souvent installée pour profiter des lueurs du jour et elle savait donc qu'elle était très confortable. Cela la rassurait un peu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment la cohabitation allait se passer. Il paraissait improbable que Harry et Ron pussent adresser la parole au Serpentard comme si de rien n'était. Allait-elle se retrouver en porte-à-faux à chaque instant ? Et au-delà de ça, bien qu'elle tentât de l'ignorer, elle ne pouvait réfréner son désir de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle en mourrait d'envie depuis des jours et cette urgence s'était renforcée à l'instant même où il avait pénétré dans la salle-à-manger aux yeux de tous. Il lui avait paru si attirant dans son insolence et son assurance. Elle avait noté qu'il avait remis ses propres vêtements et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque leurs regards avaient fini par se croiser.

Plongée dans ce souvenir et sentant des frissons parcourir son dos, la jeune brune se leva en hâte du lit et attrapa sa veste qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules. Puis elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et s'aventura dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ne croisa personne et supposa que tout le monde devait encore dormir. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se déshabilla lentement, releva ses cheveux bouclés et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui permit de se détendre et de clarifier ses idées. Elle songea à ses deux meilleurs amis et à leur réaction lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le jour de sa capture. Elle avait eu bien du mal à leur expliquer son histoire, tant elle avait eu peur d'en venir au sujet délicat que représentait le Serpentard. D'autant plus qu'elle avait eu l'impression désagréable que tout ce qu'elle leur cachait était parfaitement lisible sur son visage, tant ses amis l'avaient observée avec insistance. Ils ne s'étaient finalement doutés de rien concernant le rapprochement des deux jeunes sorciers. Ils s'étaient fortement mis en colère à mesure qu'elle leur avait narré les péripéties, lui reprochant tour à tour sa naïveté et son inconscience. Hermione en avait presque pleuré de culpabilité et ils avaient tous deux finis par s'excuser avec douceur.

\- Pardonne-nous, Hermione, avait murmuré Harry. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point on était inquiets pour toi.

\- Bien sûr que si Harry, avait-elle répliqué. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'ils vous retrouvent. C'est pour vous que j'ai fait tout ça. J'avais une chance de m'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place et tu le sais !

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Hermione, avait rétorqué Ron en serrant les poings. Le problème, c'est que tu t'es associée avec Malefoy. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il risquait de te faire. Ça aurait pu être un piège.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre solution.

Aucun des deux n'avait osé en dire davantage mais elle avait nettement compris qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Elle s'était d'ailleurs sentie légèrement en colère contre eux de ne pas faire le moindre effort mais s'était bien vite calmée car elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait réagi exactement de la même manière à leur place. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre à quel point Drago avait changé. Elle ne devait pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Ils restaient ses meilleurs amis et être de nouveau auprès d'eux la rendait si heureuse qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Une fois sa douche terminée, la jeune fille tira le rideau et attrapa une serviette qu'elle s'enroula autour du corps. Elle sortit du bac et se plaça devant le grand miroir en pied qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle sourit de nouveau en contemplant son reflet. Ces deux semaines lui avaient été considérablement bénéfiques. Elle avait repris du poids et son teint était beaucoup plus coloré qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux également paraissaient nettement moins ternes.

Elle se sécha doucement avec le tissu et enfila ses vêtements, un jean et un haut beige. Puis elle laissa tomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce. Ne percevant toujours aucun bruit, elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand soudain, une main lui attrapa le poignet avec force et la tira dans le couloir. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre en titubant la personne qui la tirait ainsi, jusqu'au petit bureau. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde et la nuque si pâle de son kidnappeur. A peine se retrouva-t-elle dans la pièce qu'il lui lâcha le poignet et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger et tenta juste de calmer sa respiration.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta baguette à ce que je vois, lança le Serpentard dans son dos, faisant allusion au bout de bois qui dépassait de la poche du jean de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en se retournant légèrement. Je croyais l'avoir perdue lorsque j'ai été enlevée mais Harry et Ron l'avaient récupérée. Tu n'imagines pas le soulagement…

\- Alors insonorise-moi cette pièce.

Elle poussa un soupir et s'exécuta. Elle réalisa à quel point les choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais cédé aussi facilement à une demande de Drago Malefoy. Mais elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux désormais et savait qu'il était peu utile de faire la forte tête face à lui. Et surtout, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne pouvait réfréner sa joie de le revoir. Elle agita sa baguette et le sort s'activa. Elle verrouilla également la porte, puis se retourna pour de bon et fit face au blond qui la dévisageait avec amusement.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Granger.

\- On s'est déjà vu hier, je te rappelle.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Elle baissa les yeux avec timidité. Il s'approcha légèrement et elle recula instinctivement.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-elle en s'appuyant sur le bureau qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. La banquette est confortable, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ramassis de banalités, Granger ?

Elle leva sur lui un regard furibond :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si absurde !

\- Ne joue pas les idiotes avec moi, ricana-t-il d'un air éloquent.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle et la Gryffondor se pressa un peu plus contre le bureau. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait des vêtements qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vus mais qui lui allaient à merveille. Un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche qui faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

\- McGonagall t'a donné des vêtements ? s'enquit-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et acquiesça.

\- Elle m'en a procuré quelques-uns. Je pense qu'elle sait très bien que je ne pourrai pas compter sur tes amis pour m'en prêter.

\- Ne sois pas si dur, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne leur prêterais rien non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas, en effet.

Il avançait au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient et se trouvait désormais tout près d'elle.

\- Je vais aller droit au but, dit-il soudain d'un ton plus sérieux. J'ai des comptes à régler avec toi.

Hermione eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober. Elle posa les deux mains sur le bureau et tenta de prendre une attitude nonchalante. Mais le regard du Serpentard était si intense qu'elle avait la sensation d'être sous son emprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder :

\- Je croyais t'avoir avertie concernant Weasley.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ôta la main du Serpentard de son visage avec fermeté et soutint son regard :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi, affirma-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi te tenait-il la main ? s'énerva Drago.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il…

Elle marqua une pose.

\- Il ?

\- De toute façon, s'agaça-t-elle à son tour, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je fais ce que je veux, il me semble.

\- J'ai été clair avec toi, Granger, répliqua-t-il. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il te touche.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, Malefoy !

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

Il serra les poings et recula légèrement :

\- Tu veux me le faire dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'observa avec appréhension mais croisa les bras en signe de détermination.

\- Et bien tu vas être déçue, Miss Je Sais Tout. Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Réponds-moi seulement, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Bien !

Il se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Surprise, elle se laissa faire et leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur. Hermione aurait voulu protester mais elle en était parfaitement incapable. Elle attendait cet instant depuis trop longtemps. Ses lèvres si parfaites l'embrassaient avec ardeur et sa langue se frayait déjà un chemin vers celle de la jeune fille qui n'eut aucune objection. Lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas imploser. Une sensation d'euphorie se libéra en elle. Drago passa sa deuxième main dans son dos et le caressa jusqu'à descendre sur sa hanche. Hermione se redressa légèrement et s'assit sur le bureau, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le blond se glissa entre ses jambes et la serra contre lui avec fermeté.

\- Pourquoi te tenait-il la main ? demanda-t-il de nouveau entre deux baisers.

\- Il est comme ça depuis mon retour, très protecteur. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre mais…

\- Essaye mieux, ordonna Drago en plongeant son regard grisonnant dans le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile, se défendit-elle. C'est mon ami, je refuse de le blesser.

\- Plus tu attends et plus ce sera le cas, Granger.

Hermione se sentit surprise par les paroles plus calmes du jeune homme.

\- Il vaut mieux pour lui que tu l'arrêtes tout de suite, reprit-il d'un air torve. Avant qu'il ne subisse quelques dommages.

\- Je t'interdis de le…

Mais les lèvres de la jeune fille furent de nouveau capturées par celles de Drago qui n'en finissait pas de goûter chaque parcelle de peau qu'il retrouvait. Chaque fois qu'il songeait à la main de Ron serrant celle d'Hermione, une colère incompréhensible le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il l'embrassait fiévreusement car il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était entièrement à lui. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la laisser à un autre. Il ne cessait de penser que sa fierté personnelle en était la cause, mais il savait bien que quelque chose d'autre le faisait réagir de la sorte. Il refusait simplement de se l'admettre.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les firent tous deux sursauter. Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec frayeur, avant de se souvenir que la pièce était insonorisée. Sa réaction fut très rapide. Elle tendit sa baguette et leva le sort, puis déverrouilla la porte et transplana brutalement dans sa chambre, laissant Drago seul contre le bureau.

A peine avait-elle atterri au milieu de la pièce que l'on toquait doucement à la porte. Elle repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et invita la personne à entrer.

\- Tu es réveillée, constata Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La jeune fille dut produire un effort considérable pour prendre un air naturel.

\- Oui, j'étais sur le point d'aller déjeuner.

\- Parfait, nous aussi.

Elle lui emboîta donc le pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Ron les y attendait. Il était assis sur l'une des chaises, les sourcils froncés et le regard plongé dans le vide. Dès qu'il aperçut la jeune fille, il lui fit un sourire engageant mais elle remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son regard.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'assoir près de lui.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête mais fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son manège et choisit une chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table. Harry se mit à servir quelques gaufres et du jus de citrouille. Les trois amis mangèrent en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son assiette, Hermione se leva de table et en prit une propre, sur laquelle elle déposa deux gaufres. Elle remplit également un verre de jus et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Ron qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Cette question agaça la jeune fille :

\- Ron, commença-t-elle, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir. Cesse donc de faire l'autruche.

Piqué au vif par cette remarque, le rouquin croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Harry eut un sourire en voyant la réaction puérile de son ami, puis ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la brune. Hermione n'aurait su dire pourquoi un frisson la parcourut à cet instant-là. Son meilleur ami la fixait d'une telle façon qu'il paraissait littéralement lire ses pensées. Elle essaya de chasser cette idée saugrenue de son esprit et de se convaincre que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Satisfaite d'avoir rabattu le caquet de Ron, elle sortit de la pièce pour se rendre au bureau.

Elle poussa un soupir en songeant que le premier jour depuis l'arrivée du Serpentard se déroulait déjà de manière compliquée. Ron était en colère et Drago probablement également car elle l'avait laissé en plan sans prévenir au beau milieu de leur échange de baisers. Elle se demanda de quelle façon elle pourrait parvenir à gérer la situation.

Elle toqua timidement à la porte. La voix du Serpentard résonna lorsqu'il l'invita à entrer. Elle ouvrit délicatement le battant et pénétra dans la pièce en silence. Il l'observait d'un air furieux.

\- Ne me refais plus ce coup-là, Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce je pouvais faire d'autre ? répliqua-t-elle tout en posant ce qu'elle avait apporté sur le bureau en bois massif. Il est hors de question qu'ils découvrent quoique ce soit.

\- Là-dessus, nous sommes bien d'accord.

\- Tant mieux !

Ils se défiaient du regard et ce fut de nouveau Drago qui brisa le silence :

\- C'est aberrant. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi souvent frustré qu'avec toi.

\- Tu es sans doute habitué à avoir tout ce que tu veux au moment où tu le veux, en conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne suis pas ton esclave.

\- Tu as pourtant du mal à me refuser quoique ce soit, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire si ça arrive ? Me forcer la main ? s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings d'un air offusqué.

Le Serpentard la contempla un instant puis s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix plus grave :

\- Tu n'es pas mon esclave, Granger. Et je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle baissa le regard avec obstination et sentit ses joues rougir farouchement. Les deux mains possessives du jeune homme s'emparèrent de ses hanches et sa bouche traça un sillon dans le cou de la Gryffondor qui savait déjà que toute lutte intérieure serait vaine.


	27. Chapitre 27

Hey guys ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout frais ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira, il n'est pas très long mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos reviews m'encouragent toujours autant ! Je vous mettrai la suite ce week-end ! :)

Enjoy ! xoxo

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Rien n'était plus difficile pour Hermione que d'admettre une défaite. Mais elle était bien obligée cette fois-ci de reconnaître qu'elle avait perdu. Chaque sourire en coin du Serpentard, chacun de ses ricanements, chaque fois qu'il la touchait, ou même qu'il l'effleurait, toutes ces choses faisaient battre son cœur à une vitesse anormale. Ses reins vibraient à son contact et ses lèvres ne songeaient qu'aux siennes. Son corps tout entier semblait avoir trouvé en lui un nouveau centre de gravité.

Le principal problème dans tout cela était surtout le fait que le blond semblait avoir compris à quel point elle était en peine à lui résister. Il multipliait donc ses coups d'œil provocateurs et ses sourires discrets à son attention, même lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en présence de Ron et Harry. Fort heureusement, cela n'arrivait que très rarement qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre dans la même pièce. Ron refusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole au Serpentard et joignait souvent le geste à la pensée en quittant les lieux chaque fois que ce dernier y pénétrait. Hermione se sentait constamment mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Elle n'osait même pas parler pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère car elle savait bien qu'il était vain de penser que les choses pourraient changer. Que valaient six misérables jours de trêve face aux six années de brimades dont l'ancien Serpentard les avaient rendus victimes ? La brune connaissait trop bien la rancune tenace de son ami pour savoir que cela ne représentait strictement rien à ses yeux.

Car cela faisait déjà six jours que Drago les avait rejoints en Ecosse. Et les choses s'annonçaient aussi difficiles que la jeune fille le prévoyait.

\- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

La Gryffondor sursauta. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de ses amis, assise sur le lit d'Harry qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-elle de bégayer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close et aux murs insonorisés par les soins du brun. Drago se trouvait probablement dans l'atelier qui était désormais pour ainsi dire sa chambre. Quant aux trois amis, ils improvisaient une réunion pour parler des horcruxes. Hermione se sentait agitée en repensant à ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Le carnet de Regulus Black.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin retrouvé Harry et Ron après ces longs jours de séparation, la joie de les revoir ne lui avait pas pour autant fait oublier la présence du manuscrit dans sa petite valise. Elle ne leur en avait cependant pas parlé tout de suite, préférant d'abord raconter par quel moyen elle était parvenue à s'enfuir du manoir. Elle savait parfaitement que ses deux amis risquaient de se mettre en colère en entendant parler de la complicité qu'elle avait établie avec Malefoy. Et elle avait bien compté sur le possible horcruxe pour les amener sur un sujet plus important qui leur ferait oublier le reste.

Harry lui avait presque arraché le cahier des mains à l'instant où elle avait conclu son explication en le sortant de son bagage. Il l'avait feuilleté fébrilement, cherchant une ressemblance quelconque, un sentiment semblable à celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il s'était trouvé en possession du journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Il s'était même saisi d'une plume et avait tenté d'y inscrire quelque chose dans l'espoir qu'une réponse y apparaisse. Hermione lui avait rappelé à juste titre que cela n'était peut-être pas exactement la même chose puisqu'il s'agissait cette fois d'un carnet ayant appartenu à une autre personne que Voldemort. Il n'était pas vierge mais déjà plein des écrits de Regulus. Cependant les trois amis étaient tombés d'accord quant à la nature possible de cet objet.

Hermione était soulagée que cette trouvaille providentielle leur permette de se replonger dans la chasse aux horcruxes, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Exception faite d'un certain Serpentard blond qui se trouvait à présent dans la pièce d'à côté.

La jeune sorcière avait également longuement songé à l'idée de parler de la cape d'invisibilité des Malefoy. Mais elle ne souhaitait pour l'instant pas donner du grain à moudre à Harry au sujet des Reliques et préférait garder cette information pour le jour où elle se révèlerait vraiment capitale, ce dont elle était peu convaincue. Elle avait conscience qu'il ne lui appartenait sans doute pas de prendre cette décision mais elle la prenait tout de même, non sans une pointe de culpabilité.

\- Bien, reprit Harry, tirant de nouveau la jeune fille de ses pensées, le carnet de Regulus Black est sûrement un horcruxe.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien pour le détruire, rappela Ron en jetant un regard méfiant à la reliure noire du manuscrit.

\- J'étais tellement sûre que vous aviez l'épée de Gryffondor, se lamenta Hermione en se souvenant de sa déception lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils n'étaient plus en sa possession.

\- Et nous étions persuadés que les rafleurs la remettraient au Ministère en même temps que toi, enchaîna le brun.

\- Ils n'en ont pas parlé lorsqu'ils m'ont conduite au manoir des Malefoy, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais même soulagée de penser que vous aviez réussi à vous enfuir avec. Ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont gardé. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils ont bien pu en faire et où elle se trouve à présent.

Harry croisa les bras derrière la tête et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Je crois qu'il faut oublier l'épée, conclut Ron.

Hermione et Harry lui jetèrent des regards surpris, proches de l'indignation.

\- Pour l'instant, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il. Je ne vois pas comment retrouver leur piste. Et même si nous y parvenons, il faudra ensuite retrouver la piste de l'épée. Et même cela ne nous garantit pas que nous soyons en mesure de la récupérer.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant mais devait admettre que retrouver l'épée de Godric Gryffondor était une entreprise beaucoup trop périlleuse et bien trop incertaine. Mieux valait se concentrer pour l'heure sur la recherche des horcruxes.

\- Avec quoi d'autre peut-on les détruire, déjà ? questionna le rouquin, faisant écho à ses pensées.

\- Du venin de basilic, répondit-t-elle en soupirant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que l'épée le pouvait. Elle a absorbé celui du serpent qu'Harry a tué dans la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un long silence s'ensuivit, uniquement ponctué par le tic-tac d'une petite pendule posée sur l'une des tables de chevet.

\- Dans ce cas, murmura soudain Ron en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ne pas retourner là-bas ?

Hermione et Harry l'observèrent de nouveau avec un air de stupeur peint sur chacun de leurs visages.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Dans la Chambre des Secrets ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Harry esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il. Le basilic doit toujours y être non ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil incertain au brun avant de répondre.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Peut-être que les professeurs l'ont détruit, ou bien s'en sont débarrassé. J'imagine mal Dumbledore laisser le cadavre d'une créature aussi dangereuse dans les entrailles de l'école.

\- Il était mort, fit cependant remarquer Harry. Il ne présentait plus vraiment de danger.

Ron parut réfléchir un instant puis se tapa la cuisse dans un sursaut :

\- Il faut demander à McGonagall !

\- Ron, soupira son ami en se redressant sur le lit, je ne peux pas lui en parler et tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions lui révéler quoique ce soit. Mais on peut essayer de se débrouiller pour le lui faire dire.

\- Comment ? s'enquit la jeune fille d'un air sceptique.

\- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il. On peut engager la conversation sur le sujet et prétendre que c'est simplement de la curiosité. Après tout, c'est bien Harry qui s'est retrouvé seul à combattre ce monstre ! Il a bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il est devenu !

Hermione se sentit confuse.

\- Ce n'est pas si bête, hasarda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as l'air surprise, marmonna Ron.

\- Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un sourire. C'est juste que…

\- Ça suppose qu'on va devoir s'introduire à Poudlard, continua Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron haussa à son tour les épaules.

\- Je sais que ça parait dingue, soupira-t-il. Mais par Merlin, on a fait tellement de choses dingues ces derniers mois que plus rien ne m'atteint.

La brune pouffa de rire. Ron lui décocha un sourire satisfait.

\- On connaît Poudlard comme notre poche, conclut-il. Ce sera presqu'une promenade de santé.

Harry rejoignit l'hilarité générale. Mais ses yeux verts trahissaient une certaine inquiétude, que ses deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partager en dépit de leur apparente assurance. Même Ron savait, malgré ses plaisanteries, que la chose ne serait pas aussi aisée qu'il le prétendait. Mais leur attitude positive était plus que bénéfique aux trois amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient l'impression de percevoir que noirceur et désespoir de tout côté.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre en elle. Elle savait qu'ils étaient loin de concrétiser leur plan, mais la seule idée de franchir les murs de Poudlard à nouveau lui apportait plus de joie qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Et elle avait bien du mal à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait à présent d'un territoire hostile.

\- C'est une bonne idée de poser la question à McGonagall, réfléchit-elle. Pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Mais on ne peut pas la faire venir exprès, elle se douterait de quelque chose.

\- Elle ne vient pas si souvent, fit remarquer le brun. On risque d'attendre longtemps.

\- Je crois qu'elle viendra plus souvent maintenant que Malefoy se trouve parmi nous.

La jeune fille faisait part de cette supposition, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était exacte. Elle était au courant que lors de son entretien privé avec le Serpentard, leur ancien professeur l'avait prévenu qu'elle leur rendrait visite régulièrement afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Drago la soupçonnait surtout de vouloir le surveiller mais n'avait émis aucune objection.

\- En attendant, poursuivit-elle en désignant le carnet toujours entre ses mains, nous devrions recopier ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Harry acquiesça vivement :

\- Il y a plusieurs pistes sur les endroits éventuels où pourraient se cacher les autres horcruxes et je pense que Regulus était mieux placé que nous pour le savoir.

Durant leur séjour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, les trois amis avaient passé leurs soirées à lire à tour de rôle le manuscrit à haute voix. Harry le traitait littéralement comme son Saint Graal, trop heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé une personne pour le guider. Et même si cette personne n'était plus de ce monde, tout était là, en évidence, et il n'avait plus qu'à suivre les indications. Même s'il avait conscience que ce ne serait pas chose aisée et que Regulus pouvait s'être trompé sur certains points, il n'en ressentait pas moins un immense soulagement. Comme si une lourde charge venait d'être ôtée de ses épaules. Il n'avait plus la sinistre impression de tourner en rond dans les ténèbres. Une lumière, aussi faible et incertaine fut-elle, s'était enfin montrée à ses yeux. De même que l'avait fait celle de la mystérieuse biche qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à l'étang où était plongée l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

De plus, bien qu'il essayât chaque jour un peu plus d'oublier ce difficile épisode, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité depuis les reproches qu'avait formulé Ron contre lui, le jour où il les avait abandonnés. Il craignait par moment que cela ne se reproduise et se sentait honteusement heureux de penser qu'il n'était plus réellement responsable de la suite des évènements et des éventuels problèmes qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer. Si cela arrivait, les deux amis pourraient désormais critiquer ensemble les erreurs peut-être commises par le frère de Sirius. Et leur complicité demeurerait intacte.

\- Il y a des parchemins et des plumes dans le bureau, indiqua Harry en se levant du lit.

\- Ne t'embête pas, l'arrêta Hermione. J'y vais.

Elle abandonna le carnet noir sur le matelas et se leva à son tour en direction de la porte. Bien que ce fût à peine perceptible, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le visage de Ron s'était légèrement assombri. Elle détourna vite le regard et posa la main sur la poignée qu'elle actionna d'un geste sec. Le battant s'ouvrit et elle disparut derrière, sous les regards pesants de ses amis. Une fois dans le couloir, son cœur se mit à accélérer tendit qu'elle se rendait en direction du petit atelier. Une fois devant la lourde porte en bois, elle demeura immobile, la main levée et le poing serré. Puis elle se décida à donner quelques coups et attendit une réponse.

\- Entrez, résonna la voix du blond.

La Gryffondor tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Drago était allongé sur sa banquette, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il contemplait le ciel d'un air absorbé à travers la baie vitrée. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés reluisaient au soleil, d'un blond si pâle qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs. Sa chemise bleu marine contrastait agréablement avec sa peau à l'aspect opalin. Le jeune homme dut sentir le regard insistant d'Hermione car il finit par s'arracher à son observation et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il se redressa à moitié, étirant ses muscles engourdis par l'immobilité.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'avança lentement vers le bureau qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Sans répondre, elle se pencha sur le devant du meuble et commença à ouvrir un à un les tiroirs pour en examiner le contenu. Drago la regardait faire sans mot dire. Enfin, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle extirpa du troisième tiroir plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins vierges à l'aspect miteux. Elle attrapa l'unique encrier qui s'y trouvait et choisit la plume qui lui paraissait la moins abimée, une plume grise pigmentée de taches blanches.

\- Granger, soupira le Serpentard, je savais que les études te manquaient mais à ce point ?

Elle s'appliqua à lui jeter un regard noir mais sans grand succès. Elle se sentit même risible lorsqu'il se leva de son lit improvisé pour s'avancer vers elle. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il allait la provoquer comme à son habitude, mais son visage reflétait à présent une franche curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? questionna-t-il en prenant la plume délicatement entre ses mains.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, murmura-t-elle.

Le blond la considéra d'un regard dénué d'expression.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le carnet que tu as pris chez moi ? devina-t-il.

Elle baissa le regard et fixa le parquet sombre de la pièce sur lequel une fine pellicule de poussière commençait à s'accumuler.

\- Oui, concéda-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler et tu le sais. Je t'ai dit que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Fais comme tu veux, lâcha le blond en haussant les épaules.

Un silence gênant s'ensuivit. Hermione amassa ses trouvailles dans ses bras et commença à tourner les talons lorsqu'une main la retint par la taille.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? lança-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione frissonna violemment et faillit laisser tomber l'encrier. Le Serpentard repoussa les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou tout en la pressant contre lui.

\- Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il renâcla mais finit par la lâcher.

\- D'accord, d'accord, maugréa-t-il d'un air narquois.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais cette deuxième tentative était tout aussi désastreuse que la première et elle tourna les talons dans un dernier élan de dignité, sous le regard hilare du blond. Une fois sortie de la pièce, elle tenta de reprendre le cours normal de sa respiration. Craignant de lâcher ses affaires, elle les cala entre ses bras et son menton et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de ses amis.

* * *

Le soir arriva assez vite. Une fois le dîner terminé, Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre pour commencer la transcription des écrits de l'aîné des Black. Elle s'assit au petit bureau qui s'y trouvait et ouvrit le carnet à la première page. Elle déroula un parchemin quelque peu jauni et trempa la plume dans l'encrier magique qui par bonheur n'était pas sec.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle y prêtât grande attention, trop absorbée par son travail qu'elle exécutait consciencieusement, à la lueur d'une petite lampe posée à côté d'elle. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir. L'odeur et la texture des parchemins et la plume qui glissait entre ses doigts, provoquaient en elle une sensation de bonheur mêlée de nostalgie. Il était environ vingt-deux heures lorsqu'elle entendit des coups légers contre la porte. Surprise, elle leva les yeux du cahier et de la phrase qu'elle était en train de mémoriser. Elle se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement, ses lunettes mal positionnées sur son nez et les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Harry ? s'alarma-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux entrer ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en serrant sa petite veste noire par-dessus son pyjama.

Le brun demeurait étrangement silencieux. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Harry ?

\- Dis-moi la vérité, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Où est Ron ? marmonna-t-elle dans une veine tentative de détourner son attention.

\- Il dort, répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ses jambes tremblèrent sensiblement. Son meilleur ami se tourna finalement pour lui faire face et la brune eut l'impression de le trouver plus grand que d'habitude.

\- Hermione, répéta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Impuissante, elle serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle et baissa la tête. Elle comprit instantanément la raison pour laquelle son meilleur ami se trouvait ici. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient hypnotisant dans le clair-obscur de la nuit.


	28. Chapitre 28

C'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que je pense qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes chapitres préférés, je veux dire par là que j'ai le plus apprécié écrire car s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'aime dans HP, c'est la relation entre Harry et Hermione alors j'espère de tout cœur avoir réussi à la retranscrire à ma façon et que cela vous plaira, mais soyez sincères, j'accepte les critiques ;)

Et puis il n'y a pas que ça d'intéressant dans ce chapitre... Mais je ne vous spoile pas, je vous laisse découvrir :p

Quelques réponses à vos reviews avant de démarrer :

 **Maxine3482 :** La réaction d'Harry c'est tout de suite ! ;)

 **Zemystelle** : Merciiiii beaucoup c'est trop gentil ! :D

 **Alice1420** : Haha oui merci ! Au fait, je crois que tu m'as posé une question sur une review précédente mais je n'ai pas réussi à la traduire correctement, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

 **Swangranger** : De rien, c'est avec plaisir :)

 **EvaFanFic** : Welcome sur ma fanfic, merci infiniment pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Enjoy les amis (:

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

La lune était pleine et sa lumière pâle venait caresser délicatement la fenêtre de la chambre. Harry se tenait devant Hermione, le regard déterminé. Les mains tremblantes, elle songea tout d'abord à feindre l'incompréhension. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Et elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas se résoudre à lui mentir effrontément.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Malefoy ?

La question du brun s'échoua dans l'esprit de la jeune fille comme une sentence finale à tout ce qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis des jours. Entre elle et Malefoy. Ces termes lui avaient toujours semblés étranges. Mais dans la bouche de son meilleur ami, ils paraissaient presque irréels.

Le manoir des Malefoy avait été pour elle un lieu inconnu où elle s'était rapprochée du Serpentard. Doucement, insensiblement, leur relation avait été pour elle comme hors du temps. Hors de toute dimension tangible. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Car elle ne pouvait le faire. C'était comme une chimère qui risquait de fuir à tout instant. Au fond, elle l'avait sans doute espéré. Il aurait dû partir très loin et emporter avec lui les seules traces de sa culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais eu à se justifier. Elle aurait peut-être même pu oublier, avec le temps. Mais désormais les choses étaient différentes. Il était bel et bien là. Il n'avait pas fui. Et la confrontation avec la réalité la frappait à présent de plein fouet. Que se passait-il entre elle et Malefoy ?

\- Harry, murmura Hermione, je te jure que je vais tout t'expliquer.

Elle s'assit sur le lit tête basse, telle une enfant qui aurait été surprise en train de faire une bêtise. Ce comportement amusa intérieurement le brun qui s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors j'ai raison ? questionna-t-il d'un air résigné.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller Ron.

Hermione se plaqua une main sur la bouche et jeta un regard inutile en direction du mur mitoyen avec la chambre des garçons.

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ? reprit Harry d'un ton plus calme.

\- De t'avoir menti, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je t'en prie, Harry, supplia-t-elle, ne me complique pas les choses. J'ai menti par omission, c'est presque aussi grave.

Le brun poussa un soupir et s'assit à son tour sur le matelas moelleux du lit. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il remarqua que ses yeux bruns brillaient anormalement.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discussion, marmonna-t-il. Est-ce que… Tu sors avec lui ?

Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde.

\- Je pense, dit-elle tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de l'étrangeté de sa réponse.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle plongea la tête entre ses mains et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées :

\- Harry, moi et Malefoy ? C'est tellement… Ça ne te choque pas ?

\- Si, à vrai dire. Au début je ne pouvais pas le croire. Mais j'ai tout de suite vu la façon dont il te regardait pendant le conseil de l'Ordre. Il avait l'air de te dévorer des yeux même si c'était malgré lui.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir :

\- Vraiment ?

\- En fait, ça n'a peut-être paru évident à personne d'autre mais… hésita-t-il. A force de l'avoir observé, voire même d'avoir été obnubilé par lui à certaines occasions… J'ai un peu honte de l'admettre mais je crois que je le connais bien finalement.

Hermione se sentit soulagée d'entendre ces paroles car d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait également vis-à-vis du Serpentard. Cette sensation de familiarité qui l'avait si bien réconfortée au manoir.

\- Et j'ai remarqué aussi comme tu étais anxieuse de la décision, poursuivit le Gryffondor. Je pensais que tu te montrais simplement sentimentale comme tu as l'habitude de le faire avec les elfes de maisons. J'ai même cru que tu allais créer la Société d'Aide à la Libération de Malefoy.

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur qu'Hermione accueillit avec une moue à la fois réprobatrice et confuse.

\- Mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. Tu étais inquiète d'une façon différente. Un peu comme lorsque tu t'inquiétais pour Ron auparavant.

Hermione était désormais certaine que son teint s'approchait du rouge brique et bénissait le ciel que la conversation se passe dans une semi-obscurité. Harry la ménageait avec délicatesse. Mais tous deux savaient très bien que le temps où elle s'inquiétait de cette façon pour leur ami aux tâches de rousseur était bien plus proche qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

\- Hermione, chuchota Harry d'un ton plus sérieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Malefoy ? Tu le détestais tellement…

\- Je sais, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser la question. C'est la dernière chose… La dernière personne avec qui j'aurais pu imaginer…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Le bruit du vent au dehors se faisait cependant entendre par instant.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, Harry ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la brune. Je pensais que tu serais en colère. Que tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

\- Ne dis pas d'idioties.

\- Mais pourtant, tu le hais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un soupir et fixa le vide pendant de longues secondes. La jeune fille crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre mais il finit par le faire :

\- Je n'arrive plus à être en colère. Je suis bien au-delà de ça à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hermione, tu étais morte.

Elle eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé venait de lui être versé sur la tête :

\- Que…

\- Dans mon esprit, tu étais partie. Pour toujours.

Elle le regardait à présent, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Quand les rafleurs t'ont enlevée, on a tout fait pour te retrouver. Mais on n'avait aucune piste. Ils étaient censés t'emmener au Ministère pour toucher la prime et après notre infiltration là-bas, c'était impossible d'y retourner. La sécurité a triplé. Ils s'attendent à tout moment à ce qu'on revienne.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'ils me conduisent chez les Malefoy.

\- En tout cas, plus les jours passaient et plus ça devenait difficile de garder espoir. Et un jour, un peu plus d'une semaine après ta capture, Monsieur Weasley est venu nous voir à la Chaumière. Il apportait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le brun s'arrêta un instant. Hermione sentit que sa gorge se nouait. Elle prit la main gauche de son ami dans la sienne pour l'encourager et attendit patiemment.

\- Ses contacts au ministère lui avaient appris que des captifs avaient tenté de se révolter et de s'enfuir. Une dizaine de personne environ. Des nés-Moldus.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'effet de la surprise. Des nés-Moldus arrêtés, s'enfuir du Ministère sans aide extérieure ? C'était de la folie.

\- Ils ont échoué, n'est-ce-pas ? balbutia-t-elle, sentant des larmes apparaître à la lisière de ses yeux.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Ils ont tous été tués, dit-il d'une voix si faible qu'elle l'entendit à peine. On a cru que...

\- Vous avez cru que j'en faisais partie, compléta-t-elle en tremblant. Harry, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ça.

\- On préférait l'oublier. Et on savait que ça te bouleverserait.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans cesser de serrer la main de l'adolescent aux yeux verts dans la sienne.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle soudain.

\- Le rapport, Hermione, s'exclama-t-il, c'est que tu étais morte ! On refusait d'abandonner tout espoir mais la vérité c'est que je t'ai pleuré car j'étais sûr de ne plus jamais te retrouver ! Et tout était de ma faute !

\- Non, tu sais bien que…

\- Ça m'est égal que tu sortes avec Malefoy ! Tu peux même sortir avec Crabbe ou Goyle, si ça te fait plaisir ! Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Tu peux me croire, tout ce qui n'a pas un caractère de gravité immédiate me passe loin au-dessus de la tête ces temps-ci.

La violence des paroles de son ami la secoua. Les larmes qui se pressaient depuis plusieurs minutes à l'ombre de ses cils coulèrent pour de bon le long de ses joues.

\- Harry, sanglota-t-elle, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi tout cela m'arrive. Lorsque j'étais au manoir, je faisais tout pour ne pas y penser mais j'étais presque certaine moi-même de ne pas en sortir vivante. Il était la seule personne que j'avais. Nous sommes devenus alliés malgré nous. Le lien que j'ai tissé avec lui est devenu particulier. Unique même. Et j'ignore pourquoi mais… J'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il a changé.

\- Je sais qu'il a changé.

Cette réplique surprit la Gryffondor qui esquissa un sourire à travers ses larmes.

\- Je préfère être clair, Hermione, reprit Harry d'un ton dur, je le déteste toujours autant. Et si je parais si peu inquiet, c'est parce que nous sommes près de toi maintenant. Et que quoiqu'il arrive, je compte bien garder un œil sur lui.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je préfèrerais que tu continues de garder la chose secrète, pour Ron.

\- Si tu as fini par le comprendre, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de…

\- Je ne pense pas. Ron peut être plus clairvoyant que n'importe qui dans certains cas. Mais il refuse de voir des choses qu'il ne peut pas accepter. L'idée de toi et Malefoy ensemble… C'est plus que son imagination ne peut supporter. Il n'y penserait jamais de lui-même.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Ne lui brise pas le cœur, reprit-il en se levant lentement du lit. Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons besoin de lui.

\- Ce ne sera jamais le moment, marmonna-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer. Et peu importe si ce qui se passe entre moi et Malefoy est éphémère. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais, pas vrai ?

\- Il faudra t'y résoudre un jour, quand tout sera terminé. Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher ça éternellement.

La voix d'Harry était empreinte d'amertume.

\- C'est ton ami, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Tu lui dois la vérité.

Le visage de Ron souriant traversa les pensées de la jeune fille qui sentit de nouveaux sanglots s'étrangler dans sa gorge :

\- Je vais le perdre, Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sembla hésiter, puis murmura :

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

\- Harry ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lueur de la faible lampe, reflétée par ses lunettes rondes.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et ouvrit la porte. Puis il sortit dans le couloir et referma le battant derrière lui. Le silence qui assaillit brutalement Hermione lui parut terrifiant.

Elle essuya ses larmes tant bien que mal et jeta un regard au carnet de Regulus et aux parchemins qu'elle avait commencé à remplir, mais ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer. Elle se sentait vidée de toute substance. Elle se leva machinalement et enroula les documents, puis ferma le cahier noir et glissa le tout dans un tiroir de la commode en bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. Puis elle resta immobile un instant, debout au milieu de la pièce. Sa discussion avec Harry lui revenait peu à peu par bribes. Elle frissonnait en songeant qu'il était désormais au courant de tout, même si aucun des deux n'avait osé entrer dans les détails. Pourtant, elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même un intense soulagement.

Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit. Devait-elle mettre Drago au courant ? Serait-il en colère ? Elle observa l'heure et songea qu'il ne devait pas encore dormir. Elle serra sa veste contre elle et sortit à son tour dans le couloir, sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter si ses amis discutaient mais tout était calme. Ron ne s'était probablement pas réveillé, ni aperçu de la disparition d'Harry. Rassurée, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte du bureau. Elle n'osa pas frapper de peur qu'on ne l'entendît dans le silence de la nuit. Elle posa délicatement la main sur la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Granger ? s'étonna Drago en la voyant apparaître.

\- Tu dormais ? questionna-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis elle constata qu'il était allongé sur la banquette mais tenait un livre entre ses mains, orienté vers la lueur d'une petite lampe semblable à celle d'Hermione.

\- Non, répondit-il. J'essaye de m'occuper mais ce n'est pas terrible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? s'intéressa-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement.

\- Un bouquin sur le Quidditch.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais ça.

\- Le Quidditch est passionnant, mais pas ce livre.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et resta plantée devant le bureau d'un air embarrassé.

\- Viens-en au fait, railla-t-il. J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue pour rien.

\- Je pourrais très bien, répliqua-t-elle offusquée.

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique face auquel elle capitula rapidement.

\- Harry est au courant, lâcha-t-elle sans préambule.

Le blond l'observa un instant sans mot dire. Elle tenta vainement de déceler dans son expression un indice quelconque sur ce qu'il ressentait mais son visage restait figé.

\- Malefoy ?

\- C'est toi qui le lui as avoué ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Il l'a deviné. Et je ne l'ai pas contredit.

\- Il faut croire que Potter est plus perspicace que je ne le pensais, ricana-t-il en se redressant sur la banquette.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Excuse-moi, Granger, mais je ne crois pas avoir demandé sa permission pour quoique ce soit.

Il laissa tomber le livre sur les coussins et se mit debout avec agilité. Puis il contourna le bureau et se plaça face à elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais… Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment il a réagi ?

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- A la bonne heure. Et Weas-très-laid ?

Hermione remarqua que sa curiosité semblait cette fois être un peu plus sincère. Elle fronça les sourcils mais répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Il ne sait rien.

\- Je peux me charger de le mettre au courant, ironisa-t-il en s'asseyant à demi sur le bureau.

\- N'y songe même pas, rétorqua la Gryffondor avec colère.

\- Je plaisantais, Granger. Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Les bras toujours croisés, il la défiait d'un regard insolent. Ses cheveux blonds délimitaient la peau diaphane de son front hautain. Elle le trouvait diablement beau, enrobé par la pénombre, et se sentit rougir de honte de le dévisager ainsi.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, ça m'arrange que Potter soit au courant. Même si j'ai dit le contraire car j'estime que ça ne le regarde pas, j'attendais depuis longtemps de voir sa tête lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

\- Malefoy, tu es insupportable d'arrogance !

\- Merci.

Serrant les poings, elle réfléchit un instant à la façon la plus satisfaisante qu'elle aurait de se venger. Mais son esprit contrariait invariablement ses plans. Au lieu de le gifler comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa brusquement. Le Serpentard, surpris de cette réaction, demeura un moment inerte. Puis il donna accès à la langue de la jeune fille qui taquinait ses lèvres, le corps empli de désir. Il remarqua alors à quel point ses yeux étaient humides.

\- Tu as pleuré ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu me demandes toujours de la fermer, Malefoy. Pour une fois, c'est ton tour.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et le Serpentard approfondit leur baiser. De ses mains habiles, il caressa les fesses de la jeune fille à travers son jean. Il se demandait vaguement ce qui pouvait la pousser à réagir ainsi mais avait bien du mal à s'en soucier pour l'instant. D'un geste assuré, il la bascula sur le bureau et se pencha sur elle, glissant sa bouche le long de son cou jusqu'à embrasser le creux de son décolleté. Electrisée par cette caresse, Hermione se cambra et passa les mains autour de son cou, ce qui le poussa à coller davantage son corps contre elle.

\- Malefoy, haleta-t-elle.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Le regard du Serpentard s'assombrit soudain dangereusement. Il la toisa avec une telle dureté que la jeune fille eut l'impression de se ratatiner sur le bureau.

\- Il va falloir que tu cesses de me chercher, Granger. Sinon, tu vas finir par me trouver.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, rouge de honte. Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

\- Je ne plaisante pas, déclara-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de la brune. Ça fait des mois que je vis dans l'abstinence la plus totale.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fait entrer dans la bergerie que je me suis changé en agneau.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La main droite du jeune homme descendit lentement le long de sa cuisse. Elle se sentit frissonner jusqu'à l'âme.

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, se reprit-elle en plantant un regard assuré dans les yeux clairs du Serpentard.

Ce dernier l'observa intensément puis finit par laisser un sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres. La Gryffondor se détendit légèrement.

\- Tu es moins sage qu'il n'y paraît, Miss Je Sais Tout. Et ça me plaît beaucoup trop.

Il se détacha d'elle avec lenteur et Hermione se releva avec difficulté. Elle aurait souhaité être un Animagus pour pouvoir se changer en souris et disparaître dans le trou le plus proche. Elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire. A sa façon de se jeter sur lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et elle se sentait furieusement coupable et embarrassée. Redressant dignement les épaules, elle se leva du bureau et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Drago n'était pour une fois pas à blâmer. Elle était seule responsable de sa conduite.

\- Je… commença-t-elle en se retournant à demi.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil intéressé.

\- Je ne vais pas prétendre que je n'en ai pas envie, lâcha-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'approcher d'une teinte dangereusement écarlate. Mais pas avec Ron et Harry sous le même toit. C'est impossible.

Le blond la dévisagea avec une telle surprise qu'elle regretta presqu'aussitôt ses paroles. Elle était littéralement estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'admettre.

\- Bonne nuit, marmonna-t-elle en tâchant d'ignorer le sourire désormais carnassier du Serpentard.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita hors de la pièce, sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, les tempes en sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Avisant son lit défait, elle se laissa tomber dessus avec lassitude. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent en masse autour de son visage.

La respiration saccadée, Hermione ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras tremblants. Les yeux gris de Drago flottaient dans son esprit comme deux perles inquisitrices.


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonsoir les gens ! :) En avant pour le chapitre suivant !

Merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires et les ajouts de follow et de fav, ça me touche énormément !

Enjoy and review ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, seule dans son lit, les souvenirs de la veille fusèrent en elle à une vitesse qui teinta aussitôt ses joues d'une délicate couleur rose.

Elle se remémora alors qu'Harry était au courant de la situation et de nouveau, elle se sentit merveilleusement soulagée. Seul Ron demeurait un problème et la seule idée qu'il découvrît quoique ce soit suffisait à terrifier la jeune fille. Elle ne pourrait supporter de voir la déception et la colère se peindre sur les traits de son ami. Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait bien compte que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas entièrement disparu. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cela faisait tant d'années. Mais la présence du Serpentard dans sa vie était venue tout bouleverser. Par moment, elle se demandait avec amertume pourquoi elle ne s'était pas décidée plus tôt à avouer ses sentiments au rouquin. Les choses seraient sûrement différentes à l'heure qu'il était. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en persuader mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait que tout était pour le mieux. Elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer ailleurs que dans les bras de Drago. C'était un sentiment bien trop fort pour qu'elle parvînt à le combattre. Et tout avait définitivement basculé maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus envie de le faire. Maintenant qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor émergea de ses draps confortables et entreprit de préparer ses affaires pour se rendre à la salle-de-bain. Elle se saisit d'un jean et d'un chemisier vert. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron.

\- Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

Un tantinet gênée, elle le salua à son tour et précisa rapidement qu'elle comptait aller prendre sa douche afin de s'éclipser. Il n'insista pas et prit la direction de la cuisine. Hermione se rendit à la salle de bain comme prévu et se prépara tranquillement.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Harry se comportait d'une manière parfaitement naturelle, ce qui aidait grandement la jeune fille à faire de même. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce pour apporter sa part à Drago, resté dans sa chambre. Ron ne fit aucune remarque et paraissait même de bonne humeur, ce qui la réconforta.

\- Le vert te va toujours aussi bien, fit remarquer le Serpentard dès qu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se sentit rougir légèrement et posa sur le bureau le bol de porridge qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le jeune homme semblait à peine émerger du sommeil. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et ses cheveux en bataille. Quant à sa tenue, il ne portait qu'un boxer noir, ce qui amplifia la gêne d'Hermione. Elle contempla d'un faux intérêt les quelques livres qui sillonnaient les deux étagères de la pièce. Le blond se leva de la banquette et attrapa le bol dans lequel trempait une petite cuillère. Il commença à manger avec lenteur, tout en fixant la Gryffondor d'un air absorbé.

\- Je te laisse, murmura-t-elle en faisant deux pas en arrière.

\- J'irai probablement faire un tour au jardin dans l'après-midi, dit-il brusquement. Non pas que le fait de rester enfermé dans neuf mètres carrés me dérange.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il l'en informait.

\- Si tu veux me rejoindre, ajouta-t-il soudain très captivé par le contenu de son bol.

Elle sourit et l'observa un moment avant de réitérer un signe de tête affirmatif. Drago lui décocha un clin d'œil espiègle qui ne manqua pas de faire palpiter son cœur et elle quitta la pièce, un sourire mutin sur le visage.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme. Hermione s'installa de nouveau à son bureau afin de recopier la suite des notes de Regulus. Bien qu'elle fût capable d'écrire très rapidement, elle prenait tout son temps pour lire les phrases afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier et de ne pas faire d'erreur. Ses meilleurs amis, quant à eux, se trouvaient dans leur propre chambre et cherchaient diverses idées de plan pour s'infiltrer dans leur ancienne école. La jeune fille les soupçonnait plutôt de s'en amuser que d'y réfléchir sérieusement et imaginait facilement les stratagèmes inconscients et irréalisables auxquels ils devaient penser. Mais elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. L'idée de pénétrer secrètement à Poudlard restait bien vague. Rien ne leur paraissait encore concret, d'autant plus que tout risquait d'être compromis s'ils ne parvenaient pas à obtenir les informations qu'ils souhaitaient de la part de McGonagall.

Plongée dans son travail, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer et l'heure du déjeuner arriva avant qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. Il était environ deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle entendit depuis sa chambre la porte du petit bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer, suivi du bruit des pas de Drago sur le parquet. Impatiente de le rejoindre, elle se fit violence pour attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Elle se tenait à présent au bout du couloir, devant la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Hésitante, elle tourna la poignée et poussa le battant. Malgré les nuages gris qui encombraient le ciel, une clarté diffuse se répandit sur les traits de son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux face à cette sensation de lumière aveuglante. L'air était assez frais et la jeune fille ferma un à un les boutons de sa veste en laine. Elle s'avança ensuite à tâtons dans l'herbe humide du jardin.

Drago se trouvait assis sur le banc de pierres, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le col de sa chemise frémissait sous la légère brise, accompagné dans ce doux mouvement par quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le front. Lorsqu'il vit arriver la Gryffondor, il se redressa, son éternel sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes vraiment, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en avançant à nouveau de quelques pas.

\- Tu risques d'éveiller les soupçons de Weasley.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la façade de la maison. Comme elle l'avait remarqué, seule la porte à présent refermée et la fenêtre du bureau étaient visibles. Et Harry et Ron ne s'y rendaient plus depuis qu'elle servait de chambre au Serpentard.

\- Ils ne nous verront pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis nous ne faisons rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour l'instant, répliqua-t-il en souriant davantage.

\- Non, Malefoy. Inutile de prendre des risques idiots.

\- Ça m'est bien égal qu'il le sache. Pourquoi je devrais me cacher ?

\- Je t'en prie, dit-elle. Tu sais bien à quel point ça compliquerait les choses.

Il la fixa un moment en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione s'assit à son tour sur le banc, prenant garde de laisser une distance respectable entre elle et le Serpentard. Malgré son ton péremptoire à son égard, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre d'elle-même s'il s'avisait de la frôler.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Hermione contemplait le paysage de prairie qui s'étendait au-delà des buissons clôturant le petit jardin. Quelques collines s'élevaient timidement vers le ciel, le sommet parfois enveloppé d'une fine brume cotonneuse. Et ça et là, des bouquets de chênes et de bouleaux ombrageaient des touffes de fougères vert tendre. Tout paraissait tellement paisible que les paupières de la jeune fille s'alourdirent, gagnées par le calme et la fraîcheur.

\- Granger ?

Elle sursauta brusquement, tirée de sa torpeur, sous les ricanements ravis du Serpentard.

\- Tu manques de sommeil ? lança-t-il avec un rictus narquois.

\- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix si embrumée qu'elle se sentit très peu convaincante.

Drago se leva du banc et entama quelques pas sur les pavés abîmés qui jalonnaient çà et là le jardin jusqu'à la petite mare. Il observa un instant les remous presque indistincts que provoquaient les poissons à la surface de l'eau. Celle-ci était vaseuse et seules de petites tâches d'un orange ou d'un noir sombres permettaient de les distinguer par moment.

\- J'ai une question, prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione releva la tête. Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea d'un regard étrange. La jeune fille était irrésistiblement attirée par lui et se sentit rougir de manière incommode.

Brusquement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendît le moins du monde, elle le vit pâlir et agripper son bras gauche avec force en poussant un râle. Comme au ralenti, il s'accroupit dans l'herbe et paraissait en proie à de violents tremblements. Le cœur de la Gryffondor parut manquer un battement. Elle se leva et accourut aussitôt vers lui :

\- Malefoy, tu as mal ?

Les dents serrées, il ne répondit pas mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? questionna-t-elle, désemparée par un sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Rien, il faut attendre.

Il se tenait toujours le bras de manière crispée.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, dit-elle en se redressant, prête à aller chercher n'importe quelle aide.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Stoppée dans son élan, elle retomba à genoux devant lui.

\- Mais… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Reste avec moi.

Hermione ressentit des frissons parcourir sa peau là où la main du blond la retenait. Elle cessa de se débattre et demeura auprès de lui, dans un silence inquiet. Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage du Serpentard finit par se détendre. Il lâcha peu à peu son bras et sa peau retrouva des couleurs. L'étau qui oppressait la poitrine d'Hermione se desserra également et elle se sentit de nouveau respirer de façon normale.

\- Il vous appelait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu avais l'air de souffrir davantage que la dernière fois, hésita-t-elle.

Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

\- C'était plus douloureux.

Drago se releva lentement et la jeune fille fit de même, une main sur son bras encore tremblant :

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Hermione se sentait piquée au vif par la curiosité et mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi il avait souhaité lui parler juste avant que la douleur ne le prît. Mais elle n'osait plus lui en parler. La peur qu'elle ressentait pour lui était plus forte encore. Le voir souffrir ainsi l'avait presque tétanisée.

\- Granger, tu…

Mais le Serpentard fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Les deux adolescents tournèrent instantanément leur regard vers le nouveau venu.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Hermione en voyant son ami apparaître.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers eux. Elle sentit le blond se raidir légèrement, comme sur ses gardes. Mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer plus que tout, c'était le visage grave du brun. Son inquiétude redoubla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque étranglée.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression, pour l'avoir vue se peindre sur les traits de son meilleur ami, chaque fois qu'un drame s'était produit. Mais contre toute attente, il ne lui répondit pas et fixait Drago avec insistance :

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Malefoy.

L'interpellé ne le quittait pas des yeux. Hermione les observa tour à tour, les muscles si tendus qu'ils en devenaient douloureux.

\- Je t'écoute, Potter, articula le Serpentard d'un air qui se voulait sans doute détaché.

Harry tourna un instant son regard émeraude à travers ses lunettes vers la jeune fille qui lui fit signe de continuer :

\- McGonagall vient d'arriver.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds :

\- C'est vrai ? Mais alors…

\- Ron est avec elle, ajouta-t-il d'un air éloquent.

La jeune fille comprit alors que leur ami devait être occupé à essayer d'en savoir plus sur le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Tous trois avaient convenus la veille qu'il était plus prudent qu'un seul d'entre eux s'en charge, au risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Ils ne rataient donc pas leur occasion. Priant pour que Ron parvînt à la faire parler, l'attention d'Hermione se reporta rapidement sur ce qu'Harry était venu leur annoncer.

\- Accouche, Potter, lança Drago avec un regard noir.

\- Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Parkinson est morte.

Le jardin sembla se figer dans une atmosphère étouffée. Aucun bruit de parvenait plus aux oreilles d'Hermione, comme si tous les alentours avaient entendu les paroles de son meilleur ami. Elle n'entendait plus les oiseaux chanter, ni les clapotis des poissons qui nageaient. Le vent lui-même paraissait s'être arrêté de souffler. Mais peut-être était-ce juste elle qui se sentait complètement étourdie par la nouvelle.

\- Harry, balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- La vérité, répondit-il d'un air sombre. McGonagall vient de nous le dire.

\- Mais… Comment le sait-elle ?

\- C'est dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Mais la Gazette est sous le contrôle de…

\- Justement. Ils devaient espérer que ça arrive aux oreilles de Malefoy. C'est un avertissement.

Hermione sentit ses lèvres trembler sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Elle observa Drago qui demeurait parfaitement silencieux et inerte. Inquiète, elle fit un pas vers lui.

\- Ne m'approche pas, dit-il sans la regarder.

La jeune fille se figea, terrifiée par le ton de sa voix.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, se força-t-elle à articuler d'une voix soudain très faible.

\- Tu sais aussi que j'ai raison, dans ce cas.

\- Non !

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte ! s'écria-t-il en la toisant brusquement.

Tous deux se défiaient du regard, sous l'œil alerte du Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua Hermione en essayant à nouveau de l'approcher.

\- J'aurais dû l'emmener avec nous ! Elle nous a sauvés et je l'ai laissée là !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! On ne peut rien cacher à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il savait pour notre plan. Il saurait forcément que la trahison venait d'elle.

\- Elle ne voulait pas te suivre ! lui rappela la brune.

\- Je n'avais qu'à la forcer ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Malefoy, je t'en prie !

Le Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas lourd et rapide vers le banc et se laissa tomber dessus, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il respirait de manière précipitée, ses doigts durement crispés sur sa peau marmoréenne.

Hermione demeura immobile. Le visage de Pansy Parkinson hantait son esprit. Celle qui, paradant dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec prétention, avait passé six ans à la brimer. Et celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le temps d'une nuit, ses cheveux bruns mouillés et sa frêle silhouette qui se découpait sous un rideau de pluie. Ces deux images étaient tellement différentes, comme appartenant à deux personnes opposées. Mais la dernière, bien que fragile et trouble, semblait jeter un voile opaque sur toutes les années passées. Serrant les dents, la Gryffondor jeta un regard chargé de regrets à Harry qui s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Malefoy, dit-il soudain d'une voix calme.

Interloquée, Hermione le regarda s'approcher lentement du banc de pierre.

\- McGonagall voulait te l'annoncer elle-même. Mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser faire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant avec inquiétude pourquoi il lui disait cela.

\- Parce que malgré ce que tu penses, continua-t-il, personne ici ne peut te comprendre mieux que moi.

Drago releva des yeux noirs de colère vers le brun.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, Potter ! cracha-t-il. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir !

\- Tu crois ça ? Les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde sont mortes les unes après les autres…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau ! répliqua le blond d'un air mauvais qui arracha un gémissement à Hermione.

\- Pour me protéger, ajouta le Gryffondor sans se départir de son calme.

La brune comprit brutalement où il voulait en venir. De même que Drago qui observait à présent son rival d'un air étrangement figé.

\- D'abord ta mère et maintenant Parkinson, poursuivit Harry. Elles se sont sacrifiées pour te sauver la vie.

Drago serra les poings. Une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant se dégageait par tous les pores de sa peau comme une aura malfaisante.

\- Je sais ce qu'on ressent, continua Harry d'un ton plus dur, quand on pense que sans nous, ces personnes seraient encore là. Quand on pense qu'elles sont mortes par notre faute.

Hermione serra ses bras autour d'elle, embrassant la scène d'un regard las.

\- Ne parle pas comme si tu les connaissais, s'agaça le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire, Malefoy. Je te dis juste que je sais que ça fait mal. Cette douleur, c'est la pire chose. Mais tu peux la combattre…

\- Laisse-moi, coupa-t-il.

\- Si tu as les bonnes personnes auprès de toi, termina le brun d'un ton empreint de sévérité. Ce n'est pas le moment de fuir.

Il resta quelques instants debout devant le Serpentard, le visage impassible. Puis il tourna les talons, après avoir fait un léger sourire encourageant à Hermione. Le bruit de la porte finit bientôt par se faire entendre et le silence revint, plus pesant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La jeune fille n'osait pas regarder en direction du Serpentard. Elle entendait simplement son souffle court.

\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le remercier, murmura-t-il brusquement, sous l'œil surpris d'Hermione.

Elle le fixa un moment puis s'approcha :

\- Il n'en a pas besoin, dit-elle.

\- Elle est morte, ajouta-t-il en fixant Hermione avec intensité.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je leur ferai payer ça, prononça-t-il d'une voix redoutablement calme.

Alarmée, Hermione s'assit près de lui :

\- Ne dis pas ça, Malefoy. Harry aussi souhaite se venger plus que tout mais… C'est pour te protéger que…

\- Je sais.

\- Elles ne voudraient pas que tu risques ta vie.

\- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça maintenant ?

\- Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour ma mère, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais Pansy… J'aurais pu la sauver.

Il marqua une pause, le regard plongé dans le vide, puis ajouta d'une voix morne :

\- Je leur dois bien ça.

La Gryffondor sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. D'une main frémissante, elle agrippa la chemise de Drago et serra le tissu de toutes ses forces.

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées.

Surpris, le jeune homme l'observa un moment lutter contre ses sanglots. Ses cheveux bouclés éparpillés sur ses fines épaules et son regard perdu et désemparé. Son corps se détendit alors sensiblement. La voir dans cet état lui était presqu'insupportable.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Pétrifiée, la brune leva vers lui des yeux emplis de stupéfaction. Drago prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser ferme sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, dit-il en plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui plus sombre de la jeune fille. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra le moment venu. Mais je ne te quitterai pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Tu… Tu as dit…

\- Hermione, répéta-t-il.

Son visage demeurait froid comme le marbre. Mais sa voix, prononçant son prénom pour la toute première fois, était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue.


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonsoir les gens ! Mille mercis pour les nombreuses reviews et follows sur les derniers chapitres ! Je vous adore :)

Bon, j'ai comme l'impression que vous risquez de m'en vouloir après ce chapitre... En tout cas je vous annonce que je publie le suivant dès demain pour me faire pardonner, vous comprendrez ;)

Enjoy and review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

Le crépuscule tomba sur l'Ecosse, irisant les nuages gris d'une couleur rose pâle. Puis la nuit se répandit à son tour, plongeant les alentours dans une obscurité palpable. L'atmosphère était lourde, comme si un orage allait éclater, ce qu'Hermione soupçonnait en observant le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle laissa doucement glisser le rideau de tulle blanc, jauni par le temps, entre ses doigts et il retomba mollement devant la vitre.

La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à dormir. La dernière image qu'elle avait de Pansy ne quittait pas ses pensées. Elle revoyait ses yeux humides et le regard chargé de tristesse et de résignation qu'elle leur avait lancé comme dernier adieu. La Gryffondor ressentait une culpabilité infinie s'insinuer en elle à chaque seconde. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago pour tenter de le calmer, elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était morte par leur faute. Et des images sordides jaillissaient alors dans son esprit. Avait-elle été contrainte d'avouer sa trahison ? Avait-elle été torturée jusqu'à la mort ?

Hermione secoua la tête dans une énième tentative de chasser ces idées. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Il était trop tard désormais pour pouvoir y changer la moindre chose. Il fallait aller de l'avant, comme elle le faisait depuis des mois.

Redressant les épaules, elle quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y allonger de nouveau. Poussant un soupir, elle tira les couvertures sur elle et tenta de s'y pelotonner. Les nuages masquaient les rayons de lune et la pièce était plongée dans un noir quasi-total. Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre.

Elle songea à Poudlard. Ron, au courant de la mort de Pansy mais ignorant tout de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le jardin, avait annoncé au dîner non sans une certaine fierté, qu'il était parvenu à obtenir de McGonagall les informations qu'ils souhaitaient :

\- Le Basilic est toujours dans la Chambre, avait-il annoncé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Parfait, avait répondu le brun. Il nous faut un plan à présent.

Pour se changer les idées en cette fin de journée maussade, la brune s'était appliquée à finir de recopier les éléments du carnet de Regulus Black sur les parchemins. Satisfaite de son travail, elle les avait soigneusement roulés ensemble et avait confié le tout à Harry qui désirait de nouveau examiner le horcruxe de plus près. Il l'avait manipulé avec précaution, une lueur d'impatience éclairant son regard.

\- Cela prendra du temps, avait commenté Hermione. Il ne faut pas prendre cette idée à la légère. Pénétrer à Poudlard relève de la mission impossible. C'est presque de l'inconscience.

\- C'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait en réserve, avait répliqué Ron. On trouvera bien une solution. On a des amis à l'intérieur et on peut peut-être trouver un moyen de les contacter. Nous y réfléchirons dès demain.

La jeune fille lui avait répondu par un triste sourire.

\- Comment va Malefoy ? avait alors demandé le rouquin, remarquant sans doute ce manque d'enthousiasme.

Cette simple question venant de la part de Ron avait profondément touché Hermione.

\- Je crois qu'il va bien, avait-elle répondu avec douceur. Aussi bien que possible.

Ron avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête compatissant, puis s'était de nouveau penché sur son assiette de soupe, prêt à l'engloutir en quelques minutes. Ce qui avait eu le don d'arracher un véritable sourire à Hermione.

A présent qu'elle était dans son lit, dans le calme le plus total, elle pouvait réfléchir plus sérieusement à cette idée de s'introduire dans leur école. Mais elle avait beau retourner la situation en tous sens, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de plan qui ne soit pas trop risqué. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient toujours essayer d'utiliser l'un des passages secrets de la Carte du Maraudeur. C'était l'idée qu'ils avaient la plus évoquée jusqu'à présent. Car cela restait sans conteste celle qui était la plus plausible. Mais encore pour cela fallait-il atteindre l'un des endroits qui permettaient d'accéder à un passage. Et les deux endroits accessibles se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard. En songeant au petit village, le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra. Elle repensa à leurs après-midis passés aux Trois Balais. Confortablement installés au chaud, alors que la neige tombait parfois au dehors, sirotant de délicieuses bièraubeurres. Elle avait tant envie d'y retourner que l'idée commençait à lui paraître de moins en moins saugrenue. Pourtant, elle savait bien que les lieux risquaient d'être infestés de Détraqueurs. Comment parviendraient-ils à les éviter ?

Alors qu'elle songeait à la façon la plus discrète de faire surgir un Patronus, un bruit la figea dans le noir. Elle tourna les yeux vers la porte, consciente de l'inutilité de son geste puisqu'elle n'y voyait rien. Cependant, elle crut percevoir le grincement de la poignée. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Elle crut entrevoir les contours de la porte se dessiner. Des bruits de pas accompagnèrent le mouvement.

\- Qui est là ? chuchota-t-elle.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et une silhouette se découpa peu à peu près du lit. Hermione se redressa instantanément et se saisit de sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Surprise, elle se recula avec effroi mais un chuchotement glissé à son oreille la calma aussitôt :

\- C'est moi.

\- Drago ?

Prononcer le prénom du Serpentard lui était à la fois étrange et agréable. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas davantage et la brune sentit la couverture se soulever, découvrant son corps uniquement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un short. Elle frissonna quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le blond s'allonger près d'elle. Il rabattit la couverture et prit aussitôt la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte non sans surprise, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son dos nu et tiède. Sa peau sentait délicieusement bon. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient ainsi enlacés dans un lit et à quel point cela lui paraissait pourtant naturel. Il l'embrassa soudain d'une façon si douce qu'elle en eut la chair de poule. Elle trouvait à présent superflu de lui demander pour quelle raison il venait la trouver en pleine nuit. Peut-être que lui non plus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Les mains du Serpentard glissèrent sur les cuisses d'Hermione comme une légère brise. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle eut la sensation qu'il enflammait sa peau à chaque passage. Lorsqu'il descendit ses lèvres vers la naissance de sa poitrine, caresse qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté la veille, elle se recula brusquement, haletante :

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement sérieux ou perçait cependant une note de provocation amusée.

\- On pourrait nous entendre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à insonoriser la pièce.

Hermione chercha désespérément un argument qui pourrait le convaincre mais les mains du jeune homme avaient repris leur exploration et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées claires. Il caressait ses jambes avec une habileté déconcertante et elle se mit à pousser un soupir malgré elle. Elle sentit le sourire du blond contre ses lèvres. Pressant son corps contre le sien, elle agita sa baguette :

\- Sonorus, murmura-t-elle. Collaporta.

Les mains et les lèvres de Drago devinrent brutalement plus entreprenantes, allumant le désir chez la jeune fille qui reposa la baguette et se laissa aller avec une satisfaction coupable. Elle l'entendit rouler sur la tablette et tomber au sol dans un bruit sec.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je n'en peux plus, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton roque.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, la Gryffondor ressentit une pression dans son bas-ventre. Elle se mit à trembler, à la fois de convoitise et de crainte. Incapable de la moindre protestation, elle sentit une main glisser sous son débardeur et le tirer lentement vers le haut, avant de le lui ôter totalement, livrant sa poitrine aux lèvres assurées du Serpentard. Elle se cambra sous le choc du plaisir produit par la langue chaude qui parcourait sa peau. Un gémissement s'échappa littéralement de sa gorge.

Répondant à cette discrète approbation, Drago fit glisser délicatement le bas de la jeune fille, la déshabillant ainsi entièrement. Soudain nue contre lui, Hermione se sentait sous l'emprise totale du désir et des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. L'idée qu'il s'agissait de lui, que dans cette obscurité, celui qu'elle ne pouvait voir mais qui découvrait ainsi son corps, dans tous les sens du terme, n'était autre que Drago Malefoy était indescriptible. C'était fou parce qu'il était Drago Malefoy. C'était doux parce qu'il était lui, tel qu'elle avait appris à le connaître. D'un geste précautionneux, il repoussa ses cuisses et entreprit de cajoler son intimité, sans cesser d'embrasser sa poitrine avec avidité. La brune rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas se passer ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais partagé cela avec un garçon et avait du mal à croire que son heure était déjà arrivée. De cette façon, dans la précipitation, la fièvre. Mais les caresses du blond lui faisaient perdre la tête. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle chose. C'était si bon qu'elle avait envie de se laisser faire et de ne plus songer à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Le Serpentard paraissait si sûr de lui qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de lui avouer sa virginité. Il n'avait plus l'air de la croire aussi ingénue qu'il le prétendait auparavant. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Elle l'avait peut-être un peu trop provoqué. Et poussé à bout. A présent, elle ne savait plus si elle regrettait ou non son comportement. Elle lui avait avoué ses envies dans l'espoir de s'en justifier, voire même s'en excuser. Mais il avait après tout raison sur elle et sur toute la ligne, elle était bien trop naïve en la matière. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'une telle confession resterait sans conséquences ? Les mains de Drago ne lui accordaient pas le moindre répit, pas plus que ses lèvres douces et expérimentées. Les pensées de la Gryffondor étaient comme prisonnières d'une boucle infinie entre sa conscience et ses émotions. La peur lui nouait la gorge, le plaisir l'irradiait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir croiser son regard. Qu'il puisse y lire son débat intérieur et son inquiétude. Qu'il prenne cette décision qu'elle était incapable de prendre elle-même car tout allait trop vite, tout était trop fort et déroutant. Mais la nuit les enveloppait, lui refusant cette planche de salut. Elle se laissait donc dériver dans cette tempête de sensations qui la submergeait, l'engloutissait toute entière.

Drago remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de la brune et les happa dans un geste possessif, tandis que ses mains glissaient de nouveau le long de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Il la désirait depuis des semaines. Il n'avait pas connu de telle chaleur ni de telle situation depuis longtemps. Il se demandait même par quel miracle il avait réussi à se retenir jusqu'à présent.

Les souvenirs de Poudlard refaisaient surface. Les moments où il aurait tout donné pour l'humilier et lui faire mordre la poussière. Le jour où sa haine avait décuplé lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé en public. L'époque où elle ne représentait rien de moins que le parfait ensemble de ce qu'il méprisait en ce monde. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du tour qu'avaient pris ses sentiments. Il ne parvenait plus à associer les morceaux de leur histoire d'une manière cohérente. Et pourtant, c'était comme une évidence. Elle était la fureur, la passion, les disputes, les baisers, les regards, les confrontations. Il se sentait si vivant dès qu'il entrait en contact avec elle. Elle était le feu de sa glace. Tout les opposait et c'était pourtant cela qui faisait de leur alliage quelque chose d'unique. Plus fort que tout ce qu'il aurait pu soupçonner. C'était grisant, excitant et savoureux. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il croyait avoir renoncé en devenant Mangemort. C'était quelque chose de plus, qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé à l'époque où il se sentait encore heureux. Et il profitait à présent de chaque aspect de cet inattendu, avec un plaisir digne d'un prince qui se voit devenir roi. Il avait goûté son esprit et goûtait à présent sa peau comme une chose qui lui avait fait défaut toute sa vie, alors même qu'il n'avait pas conscience de son existence.

\- Drago, gémit-elle de nouveau.

Mais un bruit de porte se fit soudainement entendre. Le jeune homme se figea tandis qu'Hermione retenait un cri de surprise. Tous deux demeurèrent parfaitement silencieux, tendant l'oreille. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans la moindre récidive et la Gryffondor allait soupirer de soulagement lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la maison. Elle se tendit alors avec appréhension.

\- C'est pas vrai ! marmonna soudain le blond dans l'obscurité.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était trop risqué, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Laisse-moi récupérer ma baguette. Je crois qu'elle est tombée par terre.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Il y a peut-être un problème. Si Harry veut me parler…

\- Il devra attendre.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre davantage mais se gifla intérieurement. Le Serpentard se remit à l'embrasser, puis à déposer de légers baisers sur le reste de son corps.

\- Arrête ça, supplia-t-elle.

Mais son ton était déjà beaucoup moins convaincant.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça maintenant, souffla-t-il en embrassant le creux de son cou.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Laisse-toi aller pour une fois. La journée a été difficile.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison…

\- J'ai besoin de toi, bon sang !

La brune se tut, hébétée par le ton furieux du Serpentard.

\- Il faudrait que je te parle en Fourchelangue pour que tu comprennes ça ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie ! Et pas seulement quand ce rouquin attardé daigne dégager le plancher !

\- Drago…

\- Je te veux, Hermione. Ose prétendre que ça te déplaît et je m'en irai sur le champ.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par de nouveaux bruits de pas, sourds et précipités. La brune n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus. Elle repoussa le blond et bondit du lit, attrapant au passage sa baguette qui gisait sur le sol.

\- Hermione…

Elle enfila ses vêtements à toute vitesse et se rua vers la porte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, ne bouge pas, murmura-t-elle au jeune homme avant d'ouvrir à demi le battant et de se glisser à l'extérieur.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se pencha discrètement sur la gauche :

\- Lumos.

Le couloir paraissait désert. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas rêvé. D'où pouvaient bien provenir les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron pour voir s'ils s'agissaient d'eux, un grincement du parquet alerta la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux vers le bout du couloir et ce qu'elle y vit la glaça aussitôt d'effroi. Une silhouette noire et encapuchonnée se tenait droite, bloquant l'unique passage menant vers l'entrée :

\- Comme on se retrouve !

Hermione faillit hurler de terreur en reconnaissant la voix aigüe et menaçante de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle en crispant les doigts sur sa baguette.

Son adversaire leva la sienne et Hermione plongea aussitôt derrière le guéridon en bois. Le sort lancé la frôla de si près qu'elle sentit ses cheveux s'électriser autour de son visage.

\- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Bellatrix évita elle aussi le jet de lumière en se réfugiant derrière le mur.

\- Hermione ?

Entendant la voix de Drago derrière la porte de sa chambre, la Gryffondor la ferma d'un geste sec :

\- Collaporta !

Elle entendit la poignée tourner en vain.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'agaça le Serpentard en la secouant davantage.

Bellatrix pencha la tête pour observer le couloir et ôta lentement sa capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux d'ébène et ses yeux noirs dans lesquels Hermione ne voyait rien d'autre se refléter qu'une pure folie. Une folie destructrice.

\- Elle essaye de te sauver, mon cher Drago, se délecta la Mangemort en avançant d'un pas. Elle sait bien qu'à la seconde où j'aurai mis la main sur toi, tu seras mort.

\- Bellatrix ?

\- C'est bien moi, mon neveu chéri !

\- Hermione, ouvre-moi tout de suite ! Ne fais pas l'idiote !

La voix de Drago paraissait réellement furieuse et affolée mais la jeune fille demeura muette, ses yeux rivés sur la sorcière qui lui faisait face. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle ne parvenait plus à bouger. Les souvenirs des longues heures de tortures qu'elle avait subies lui revenaient en mémoire. La peur s'insinuait dans ses veines. Elle aurait voulu crier, appeler à l'aide. Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge.

Soudain, un nouveau bruit résonna derrière elle, ce qui la soulagea et l'angoissa tour à tour.

\- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré vers ses deux amis qui venaient de jaillir de leur chambre et se postèrent aussitôt derrière elle d'un air menaçant, baguettes en main.

Bellatrix avisa ses deux nouveaux adversaires d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Tu t'imagines que tu es tirée d'affaire, ricana-t-elle. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des renforts.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, deux nouvelles silhouettes encapuchonnées émergèrent du coin du mur et l'entourèrent comme des gardes du corps. Il était impossible de voir leur visage, si bien qu'aucun des trois amis ne put deviner à qui ils avaient désormais affaire. L'un des Mangemorts était plus petit que Lestrange, tandis que l'autre la dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Hermione sentit ses membres trembler mais se redressa tant bien que mal, décidée à leur faire face. Certes, ils étaient des Mangemorts. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en affrontaient. Sentir ses amis près d'elle lui redonna le courage qui lui avait fait défaut quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle leva sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort, quand brusquement, tout devint noir. Une obscurité totale avait envahi les lieux. Egarée et paniquée, la Gryffondor retint un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper la sienne avec force et l'entraîner dans le couloir sans ménagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-elle.

Happée en arrière, elle reconnut la main d'Harry et se laissa guider en silence tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de Bellatrix pester à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Vite ! hurlait-elle. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent. _Il_ sera furieux.

\- Lumos, retentit une voix roque que la jeune fille fut incapable de reconnaître.

Mais le sortilège ne sembla pas fonctionner.

\- Lumos !

Les bruits de pas des Mangemorts se firent entendre tandis qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans le noir. Des bruits sourds et des jurons indiquaient que l'un d'entre eux s'était cogné contre un meuble.

Hermione, toujours tirée en arrière finit par atterrir dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Ce dernier lui lâcha la main et ferma la porte brusquement. L'obscurité avait également commencé à se répandre dans la pièce mais ils y voyaient encore suffisamment. Le brun se saisit d'un gros sac-à-dos et y fourra le horcruxe et les parchemins, ainsi qu'une poignée de vêtements qui traînaient sur une chaise, sans oublier sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

\- Vite ! pressa Ron à mi-voix. Il faut transplaner !

\- Non ! s'étouffa presque Hermione en dégageant sa main qu'il venait de serrer dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? La Poudre d'Obscurité ne va pas marcher très longtemps !

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Drago ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle transplana aussitôt dans sa propre chambre et se saisit du bras du Serpentard qui s'évertuait toujours à donner des coups sur la porte, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous les deux auprès de ses amis.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as appelé Drago ? fulmina le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles rougies pas la colère.

\- Ron ! s'irrita Harry. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Donne-moi la main !

\- Alohomora ! persifla la voix de Bellatrix à travers le mur.

Une main tenant Harry et l'autre serrée dans celle de Drago, la Gryffondor sentit juste à temps la sensation familière. Elle n'entendit que le bruit de la porte et le cri rageur de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas sur une chambre désormais vide de toute présence. Une fois de plus, ils étaient contraints de fuir. Et de tout abandonner derrière eux.


	31. Chapitre 31

Voilà, comme promis la suite dès aujourd'hui !

 **EvaFanFic** : Waouh contente que tu ais aimé à ce point ! C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas osé développer davantage mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Ella-Zabini** : Merci pour ton retour ! Toi qui as du mal avec Ron, je pense que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant xD Sinon, je crois que tu as eu une petite confusion au niveau du lieu où se trouvaient nos héros, ils ne sont pas au 12 Square Grimmaurd mais dans une maison d'Ecosse liée à Mc Gonagall, c'est elle qui l'a fournie comme nouveau QG ;) Donc le sang de Black de Bellatrix ne suffit pas à justifier son arrivée pour l'instant :p

 **Maxine3482** : Thank you ! Haha c'est vrai que j'ai vu quelques fanfic Harry/Pansy, c'est une bonne idée un peu dans le même principe que le Dramione, mais désolée dans ma fic Harry reste fidèle à Ginny ;)

 **Swangranger** : Oui ces deux là ont un peu trop de mal à se dire les choses parfois, ça va venir petit à petit ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Marine** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu m'as tellement fait rire ! xD Bonne lecture pour la suite :)

Juste un petit mot d'auteur pour préciser que je ne cherche pas forcément à faire de Ron un personnage complètement exécrable, sincèrement je me mets à sa place et je le comprends tout de même un peu. J'essaie juste d'être relativement fidèle à son caractère et je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde accepter facilement Drago comme j'ai pu le voir dans beaucoup d'autres Dramione. Du coup désolée pour les personnes qui le détestent déjà xD

Je me suis également aperçue que j'ai complètement oublié de faire la petite formalité du disclaimer sur ma fanfic donc le voici, complètement en retard et du coup, il vaut pour tous les chapitres.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis propriétaire ni de l'univers, ni des personnages, ni de l'histoire sur laquelle je me suis basée pour écrire Let's Go Home. Nous devons tout cela à mon idole littéraire, JK Rowling ! :D

Sur ce, bonne semaine !

Enjoy and review =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Une sensation de brise légère se créa autour d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit enfin ses pieds adhérer au sol. Sa première réaction fut de regarder tout autour d'elle. Harry les avait fait transplaner et durant les quelques secondes où ils s'étaient dématérialisés, elle s'était demandé avec inquiétude quel lieu son ami avait bien pu choisir. Elle fut très surprise de constater qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine montagne. De grands arbres aux feuilles gris-vert surplombaient un tapis de petits rochers couverts de mousse et de lichen. Les rayons de lune qui s'infiltraient à travers les branchages apportaient une certaine clarté au lieu, qui n'en demeurait pas moins inquiétant par son silence.

\- Harry, murmura la brune, où sommes-nous ?

\- Tu vas vite le savoir, répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle lâcha sa main ainsi que celle de Drago qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'elle était allée le chercher dans sa chambre. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard sombre, qui lui noua la gorge. Le brun s'était mis en marche, suivi de près par Ron qui se murait lui aussi dans un silence particulièrement éloquent. Hermione leur emboîta le pas et fit un geste vers le Serpentard pour l'inviter à faire de même. Environ une dizaine de mètres plus loin, ils rejoignirent un petit sentier tracé parmi les rochers. Il paraissait vaguement familier à la jeune fille mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils marchèrent dix bonnes minutes, blessant leurs pieds nus sur le chemin escarpé qui grimpait en pente relativement raide. Hermione faillit trébucher mais Drago la rattrapa de justesse et la redressa avec force. Elle le remercia d'une timide voix, consciente qu'il était en colère après elle. Elle leva les yeux et constata qu'Harry et Ron avaient pris une légère avance et ne pouvaient donc pas les entendre.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? chuchota-t-elle avec appréhension à l'attention du blond qui la suivait de près.

\- C'est rien de le dire, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Et je peux savoir quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle cette fois, agacée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait.

\- Tu m'as enfermée dans ta chambre, Hermione. Tu t'es mise en danger inconsciemment.

Surprise, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, dit-il. Nous allons les perdre.

Elle reprit sa marche mais lui jeta un regard froid :

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse sortir pour te retrouver nez-à-nez avec elle ? Tu n'avais pas la moindre chance sans baguette.

\- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je peux savoir où est le problème dans ce cas ?

\- Elle aurait pu te tuer !

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser faire !

Drago l'attrapa par le poignet et la retourna vers lui avec force.

\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point elle est dangereuse ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Rassure-toi, c'est loin d'être la première fois que nous affrontons des Mangemorts et je ne connais que trop bien ta tante ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

\- Il y a un problème ?

La voix d'Harry résonna depuis le haut du sentier. Hermione n'avait pas réalisé que ses deux amis avaient fini par remarquer leur retard et s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre. Ron les regardait tout deux d'un air furieux, les poings serrés.

\- Désolée, Harry, murmura Hermione en reprenant aussitôt sa marche.

Le brun l'observa avec suspicion mais continua à avancer. Au fur et à mesure, la Gryffondor remarqua qu'il ramassait çà et là quelques branchages.

\- Je crois que nous sommes presque arrivés, lança-t-il. Il vaudrait mieux nous dépêcher. C'est risqué pour nous de rester à découvert trop longtemps.

Les trois autres observèrent le silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une sorte de promontoire en roche qui surplombait le sentier. Hermione reconnut alors instantanément les lieux.

\- Harry, dit-elle, c'est…

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

La brune avisa avec une certaine tristesse la fente qui se trouvait dans la roche à cette hauteur du chemin. Il s'agissait de la grotte où Sirius s'était caché durant des mois pendant leur quatrième année à Poudlard, alors qu'il était encore considéré comme un criminel en fuite. La grotte dans laquelle il les avait un jour emmenés, alors qu'ils le ravitaillaient en vivres et le tenaient au courant des évènements. Ils se trouvaient donc à une demi-heure environ de Pré-au-lard. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra.

\- Lumos.

Harry prononça un à un les sortilèges de protection puis se glissa le premier dans la fente obscure, suivi par Ron et Hermione qui allumèrent à leur tour leurs baguettes. Le blond ferma la marche dans leur dos. Le passage demeura un instant étroit puis s'élargit peu à peu pour finalement devenir une caverne d'assez grande dimension. Il faisait un noir d'encre et sans leurs baguettes, les quatre adolescents n'y auraient strictement rien vu. Hermione remarqua un rocher de forme relativement plate et s'assit dessus avec un soupir. Alors seulement, elle commença à ressentir le froid de la nuit et se mit à frissonner. Elle prit conscience que sous sa veste en laine, elle ne portait rien d'autre que son débardeur et son boxer et cette situation, en plus de la transir de froid, la mettait considérablement mal à l'aise. D'autant que les trois garçons n'étaient pas plus vêtus qu'elle, chacun portant le caleçon avec lequel il comptait passer sa nuit. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourna le regard vers le recoin de la grotte le plus sombre.

C'est alors qu'Harry plongea la main dans le sac qu'il avait sur le dos et en sortit un amoncellement de vêtements froissés.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il, j'ai pris ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Ron s'approcha du tas de tissus et en tira un pantalon et un t-shirt qui lui appartenait. Harry en fit de même. Il s'agissait des vêtements qu'ils portaient la veille et qu'ils avaient négligemment posés sur la chaise de leur chambre lorsqu'ils s'étaient déshabillés. Hermione s'approcha à son tour des vêtements. Elle ressentit un vif soulagement en constatant qu'il restait un jean et un t-shirt noir qu'elle lança aussitôt en direction du Serpentard qui les observa avec dédain.

\- Si ça ne te convient pas, râla Ron, tu peux mourir de froid, ça m'est égal !

\- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, Weasley, répliqua le blond en enfilant l'ensemble.

Hermione observa alors les deux derniers vêtements étalés sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt et d'une chemise. Prenant cette dernière entre ses mains, elle la passa par-dessus ce qu'elle portait. La chemise était de couleur beige et appartenait à Ron. Elle était suffisamment longue pour faire office de robe. Mais elle était si large qu'elle lui tombait négligemment sur les épaules.

\- C'est mieux que rien, dit-elle en s'époussetant légèrement.

Les trois autres la regardaient avec insistance et elle se sentit de nouveau rougir. Attrapant sa baguette, elle se mit en quête du coin idéal pour faire un feu. Harry lui tendit les bouts de bois qu'il avait récolté au dehors. Hermione les prit entre ses mains et les disposa sur le sol, à un endroit suffisamment nivelé pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger tous les quatre autour. Elle brandit sa baguette et fit jaillir plusieurs des flammes bleues dont elle avait le secret et qui pouvaient brûler sans arrêt malgré l'humidité ambiante. Elle s'y réchauffa les mains avec délice, frottant énergiquement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre près du foyer.

\- Merci, Hermione, murmura Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé. Tous deux ressentaient la tension palpable qui emplissait les lieux.

\- Maintenant qu'on est installés comme des rois, commenta Ron avec ironie, quelqu'un voudra bien m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Ron, répliqua Harry avec calme.

\- Nous étions censés être protégés ! Invisibles même ! Comment les Mangemorts ont-ils pu entrer à l'intérieur ?

\- Ron, soupira Harry en se redressant, inutile de te mettre en colère. Si on le savait, on n'en serait pas là à présent.

\- Nous, on ne le sait pas. Mais lui…

D'un doigt accusateur, il désigna Drago qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre la paroi de la grotte. Ce dernier l'observa avec un visible mépris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en se levant du feu à son tour.

\- Que c'est un traître ! s'emporta Ron. C'est lui qui a révélé aux Mangemorts où on se trouvait !

\- Ron ! s'indigna la jeune fille en s'avançant vers lui. McGonagall était le Gardien du Secret. Elle était la seule à pouvoir révéler l'existence des lieux !

Tout en disant ces mots, Hermione se sentit brusquement inquiète pour leur professeur. Il lui semblait pourtant que le sortilège du Fidelitas ne permettait pas à son Gardien de révéler la vérité s'il ne le désirait pas réellement, même sous la contrainte ou la torture.

\- Et il n'a pas eu le moindre contact avec l'extérieur, ajouta-t-elle en rejetant pour l'heure ses réflexions.

\- Il a forcément trouvé un moyen, répliqua le rouquin en jetant un regard chargé de reproches au Serpentard. Ça faisait sept jours qu'il était avec nous. Une semaine et les Mangemorts débarquent. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup pour une coïncidence ?

\- Ron, intercéda de nouveau Harry, Hermione a raison. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Malefoy n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux. Et même si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de leur dire quoique ce soit.

\- Bellatrix cherchait à le tuer, plaida de nouveau la jeune fille.

Ron serra les poings et se dirigea vers le feu avec une colère peu mesurée. Il s'accroupit près des flammes qui jetaient une lueur bleu pâle sur les murs et le plafond de pierre. Hermione tenta de s'approcher de lui et de poser une main sur son épaule mais il l'écarta d'un geste sec :

\- Tu me déçois, Hermione.

\- Ron, je t'en prie…

\- Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? ajouta-t-il en la toisant du regard. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde à présent ?

Surprise, Hermione recula de quelques pas.

\- C'est juste que… articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Je le connais mieux maintenant.

\- Tu t'es laissée embobinée, oui !

\- Weasley, intervint brusquement Drago sans se départir de son calme et de son air hautain, tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, ça m'est égal. Mais n'essaye pas de lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Elle est libre de penser ce qu'elle veut, elle aussi.

Ron se leva d'un bond, d'un air menaçant :

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! J'essaye simplement de lui ouvrir les yeux !

\- Ron, supplia Hermione en le prenant par le bras. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je t'en suis très reconnaissante, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait, Hermione ? Pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Bien sûr que non mais…

\- Car si c'est le cas, je peux facilement te rafraîchir la mémoire !

Harry poussa de nouveau un soupir de résignation. Le silence de la nuit infiltra la caverne. On n'entendait que le crépitement du feu qui léchait avec gourmandises les branches de cèdres. Hermione jeta un regard anxieux vers Drago mais ce dernier paraissait se distraire de la colère du Gryffondor, ce qu'elle lui aurait volontiers reproché si la situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment tendue.

\- Ça t'amuse, Malefoy ? questionna Ron d'un air étrange.

\- Tu peux rafraîchir tout ce que tu veux, lui répliqua ce dernier en croisant les bras. Elle se souvient très bien de nos années à Poudlard et si elle a choisi de me pardonner, il me semble que tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. J'ai deux ou trois choses à lui révéler sur toi qu'elle ignore.

Hermione observa malgré elle son ami avec curiosité :

\- De quoi tu parles ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- En deuxième année…

\- Ron ! le coupa Harry.

\- En deuxième année, répéta celui-ci en ignorant l'intervention de son ami, quand les enfants de Moldus ont commencé à être attaqués à Poudlard…

\- Je sais, soupira Hermione, croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il était ravi que ça arrive, mais…

\- Il était tellement ravi, poursuivit le Gryffondor, qu'il était impatient que l'un d'entre eux finisse par se faire tuer.

Hermione sentait sa conviction faiblir au fur et à mesure que son ami parlait. Elle savait toutes ces choses à propos de Drago. Elle savait combien il avait pu se montrer cruel étant enfant. Mais il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même.

\- Ron, arrête, insista Harry d'une voix dure. C'était il y a longtemps.

La brune jeta un regard en coin à Drago qui affichait toujours un sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ? continua Ron à l'attention de ce dernier. Tu ne peux pas le savoir en fait.

\- Abrège, Weasley ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça, Malefoy ? Tu as hâte qu'elle sache ce que tu espérais ?

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ? s'enquit le blond qui ne parvenait plus à masquer son regard intrigué.

\- Tu voulais qu'elle soit la prochaine !

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle lança à Ron un regard surpris mais ce dernier fixait le Serpentard d'un air satisfait. Elle regarda Harry dans l'espoir de comprendre, mais le brun baissa les yeux d'un air mal à l'aise. Elle vit alors le visage du blond, qui avait désormais perdu toute trace de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? balbutia-t-il en se décollant de la paroi.

\- C'est ce que tu disais, Malefoy, déclara Ron avec dédain en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de la brune. Tu disais que le prochain allait probablement mourir. Et que tu espérais que ce soit Granger.

Hermione sentit ses jambes flageoler et son estomac se nouer. Elle s'agrippa au t-shirt de Ron.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit une telle chose ! s'exclama le blond avec colère.

\- Tu ne nous l'as pas dit à nous, consentit le rouquin. Mais tu l'as dit à Crabbe et Goyle.

La jeune fille comprit alors de quoi parlait son ami. Elle regarda Harry et ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Ron parlait de ce jour de deuxième année où ils avaient bu le Polynectar pour infiltrer le dortoir des Serpentard et tenter d'apprendre la vérité sur l'héritier. Hermione n'avait pas pu les aider car elle avait par mégarde confondu un cheveu avec un poil de chat. Elle se souvenait à présent parfaitement de ce que lui avaient raconté ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans les toilettes des filles. Mais jamais ils n'avaient mentionné cette partie de la conversation qu'ils avaient pu échanger avec le blond.

\- On n'a pas voulu te le dire, expliqua Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. On ne voulait pas te faire de la peine inutilement.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? s'exclama alors Drago avec dureté.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le rouquin d'une voix désormais plus calme. C'est la vérité et il fallait qu'elle le sache. Pour qu'elle se souvienne enfin de quelle personne tu es.

Ron resserra sa prise autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se sentait bouleversée. Elle avait beau se répéter que cela ne changeait rien, qu'elle avait toujours su que Drago la méprisait à l'époque, apprendre qu'il ait pu souhaiter ainsi sa mort lui causait aujourd'hui une souffrance indescriptible. Egarée, elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux mais elle les retint de justesse et serra les poings avant de se redresser légèrement. Son regard croisa celui désemparé de Drago. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais au fond, elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Elle détourna les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ron qui la lâcha avec douceur.

\- Hermione, murmura le blond en s'avançant vers elle.

Ron se plaça devant lui. Bien qu'il dépassât le Serpentard de plusieurs centimètres, ce dernier le toisait d'un air mauvais.

\- Je te conseille de t'écarter, Weasmoche.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es encore en position pour la ramener ? répliqua l'autre en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Arrêtez ça ! s'interposa Harry. Vous ne trouvez pas que la situation est assez critique ?

\- Harry a raison, murmura Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se jaugèrent du regard puis finirent par se séparer avec un regret visible. Harry se détendit légèrement. Quant à la jeune fille, elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais ce qu'elle redoutait tant avait bel et bien fini par se produire. Triste et confuse, elle se sentait déchirée à des endroits dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

\- Il faut que je sorte, dit-elle brusquement.

Elle avait la sensation que si elle restait une seconde de plus dans cette atmosphère lourde, elle allait devenir folle. Serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts fins, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le passage étroit qui conduisait à l'extérieur. L'air frais frappa son visage de plein fouet et elle le respira à pleins poumons. Elle observa les contrebas de la montagne qui respiraient la tranquillité. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'assoir pour se détendre, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle fit une brusque volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago. Les rayons de lune irisaient sa peau pâle. Ses yeux clairs la fixaient avec intensité.


	32. Chapitre 32

Heyyyyy ! Je poste le nouveau chapitre vite fait avant de partir au boulot ;)

Un **IMMENSE** merci pour les reviews ! Et merci aux nouveaux-venus sur ma fic, ça me touche énormément !

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

\- Ron !

Harry attrapa un pan du t-shirt de son ami et le retint en arrière.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier.

Il paraissait de nouveau prêt à bondir à la poursuite du Serpentard qui venait de se faufiler dans l'étroit passage rocailleux qu'avait emprunté Hermione quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, lui fit remarquer posément le brun, sans cesser de le maintenir près de lui.

\- Des dégâts ! s'offusqua le rouquin. C'est une plaisanterie, Harry !

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Ron jeta un regard vers son ami par-dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier par lui-même. Harry avait les sourcils froncés et un air déterminé sur le visage. Il le lâcha délicatement et lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Ecoute, dit-il d'un ton calme. Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression ! Tu ne m'as pas soutenu une seule seconde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères au juste, Ron ?

\- Lui ouvrir les yeux ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas leur manège ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry !

Pendant un court instant, le brun se figea d'inquiétude.

\- Je vois bien qu'il essaye de l'amadouer pour qu'elle le protège ! ajouta le rouquin, les oreilles rouges de colère. Et je vois bien qu'elle est en train de tomber droit dans son piège.

Harry faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement mais se retint de justesse.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as raison ou non à propos de Malefoy, reprit-il en plantant son regard vert dans les yeux bleu clair de son meilleur ami. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il doit rester avec nous.

\- Pourquoi ? On n'a qu'à le laisser tomber et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ! Je ne me sens pas du tout concerné par ce qui peut lui arriver.

\- Tu dis les choses sans réfléchir, Ron. Admettons qu'il nous dise la vérité, il se ferait tuer. Et s'il nous ment, s'il est vraiment un traître comme tu l'en soupçonnes toi-même ? Tu veux qu'il rejoigne les Mangemorts et qu'il leur dise où nous sommes ?

\- Il l'a déjà fait !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Mais dans le doute, je préfère garder un œil sur lui.

\- Mais…

\- Tu as bien compris, affirma Harry sans lui laisser le temps de protester davantage. Je te rappelle que je suis avant tout à la recherche des horcruxes. Et me voilà forcé d'être la baby-sitter d'un Mangemort en fuite. Je ne risque pas de m'y retrouver si je dois gérer vos querelles en permanence ! C'était déjà difficile à supporter pour moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi et Hermione et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de devenir fou !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux Gryffondor. Ron prenait cet air gêné qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'Harry avait raison sur une chose qui le contrariait fortement. Le crépitement du feu résonnait sur les parois de la caverne qui paraissaient en renvoyer un léger écho.

\- Si Hermione arrive à s'entendre avec lui, continua Harry en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, je dois avouer que cela m'arrange un peu. Je comprends que ça te soit pénible mais si nous voulons le surveiller et être sûr qu'il ne cherche pas à fuir, nous devons éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on doit faire semblant de le croire ?

\- C'est un peu tard pour toi désormais mais essaye simplement de ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

\- Et Hermione ?

\- Laisse-la faire comme elle le sent. Elle est intelligente et elle ne se laissera pas berner si facilement. Et puis il est désarmé. Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse ?

\- Je sais, Harry, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Nous sommes là. Tu crois sincèrement que je prendrais le moindre risque de la perdre à nouveau ?

Ron poussa un soupir et secoua négativement la tête. Harry ôta sa main et tous deux demeurèrent un instant l'un en face de l'autre, d'un air mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda Harry en désignant les flammes bleues d'un geste.

Son ami acquiesça silencieusement et tous deux s'assirent doucement près de l'âtre. Le brun frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre tandis que le rouquin allongeait ses grandes jambes sur le sol. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux vers la sortie de la grotte.

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil, puis détourna le regard. Il y avait une importante part de vérité dans ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il voulait bel et bien surveiller Malefoy de près et faire ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Mais il se demanda tout de même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de se sentir aussi coupable envers Ron depuis le début de leur amitié. Il lui mentait effrontément. Cependant son esprit presque tout entier ne songeait qu'à Voldemort. Et aux gens qui mouraient jour après jour. A la guerre qui sévissait autour d'eux. Il avait un devoir envers toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en lui. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir Ron les abandonner de nouveau. Il avait besoin de lui pour trouver les horcruxes. Il avait beau y réfléchir et y réfléchir encore. Il avait beau retourner la situation en tous sens, l'amour que Ron éprouvait pour Hermione, et la douleur qu'il ressentirait en découvrant leurs mensonges, ne paraissait pas peser suffisamment lourd dans la balance.

Et Harry sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer de dégoût, à l'idée de cette simple vérité.

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans la forêt était impressionnant. Pas un seul craquement. Pas la moindre brise ne venait troubler la tranquillité des sous-bois. Les gigantesques arbres déployaient en corolle leurs multitudes de branches. Offrant à la fois un sentiment de protection et la sensation qu'ils étaient les gardiens de ces lieux, prêts à vous en faire disparaître à tout instant si vous dérangiez par mégarde la sérénité de la nuit.

Dans cet écrin traversé par quelques rayons de lune, Hermione et Drago se défiaient du regard.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qu'elle tenta vainement de maîtriser.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Ne t'approche pas.

Il stoppa aussitôt son mouvement mais la dévisagea avec froideur :

\- Alors c'est comme ça ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

\- Il y a moins de deux heures, j'étais dans ton lit, poursuivit-il le regard noir. Et maintenant tu refuses que je t'approche ?

\- Il y a deux heures, je ne savais pas que…

\- Que quoi, Hermione ? Que j'étais un Serpentard, vaniteux et égoïste ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais…

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne te doutais pas une seule seconde que j'aies déjà pu souhaiter la mort d'un innocent ?

\- J'espérais que…

\- Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis un Malefoy ! Je suis un Mangemort !

\- Tais-toi !

\- J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien ! C'est toi qui as insisté pour me faire croire le contraire ! Et maintenant tu voudrais m'accuser de…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais pu penser de telles choses !

Hermione sentit son regard s'embuer de larmes mais elle les retint. Il était hors de question pour elle d'être faible. La colère l'emportait entièrement sur la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait tuer l'hippogriffe, ou plutôt failli, déclara le blond d'un ton plus calme. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as même giflé pour ça.

La Gryffondor se remémora un instant la façon dont elle avait osé le frapper le jour où elle l'avait entendu se vanter de la condamnation à mort de Buck.

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

\- J'ai essayé de tuer Dumbledore.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix…

\- Hermione, soupira Drago, tu étais tout à fait consciente de ce que j'étais. Et de ce que je suis encore.

La brune détourna le regard et le plongea dans les tréfonds de la forêt.

\- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un meurtrier, poursuivit-il. Mais l'an dernier, j'ai tout de même mis plusieurs vies en danger pour arriver à mes fins. Pour sauver ma peau !

\- Mais tu voulais que je meure, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit sa voix trembler de nouveau mais cela lui était désormais parfaitement indifférent.

\- Moi, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant à présent du regard.

Elle ne pouvait croire en cet instant au paradoxe qui se jouait dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait envie de le frapper presqu'autant que de se blottir dans ses bras. Il était la personne qui causait sa souffrance et le seul à pouvoir la réconforter. Ces deux sentiments, qui s'entremêlaient en elle, se livraient un combat féroce qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

\- Tu en parles comme si ça ne me concernait pas, dit-elle encore face à son silence. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer, ne serait-ce que pendant une ridicule seconde, à quel point cela me fait souffrir ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'imagine ! s'emporta-t-il. Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai envie de mettre mon poing dans la figure de cette espèce d'abruti congénital de Weasley !

\- Ne l'insulte pas ! Il s'inquiète simplement pour moi !

\- Au point de te faire du mal en te racontant des choses pareilles ?

\- Tu devrais assumer tes erreurs, Drago ! s'écria la brune en serrant les poings contre ses hanches, couvertes par la chemise trop grande de son ami. Ces choses pareilles, tu les as bel et bien dites ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de rejeter la faute sur Ron qui voulait juste me mettre en garde ! Il ne sait rien pour nous. Il n'a aucune idée du mal que cela peut me faire.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser sous ses yeux, pour ôter son air satisfait de son visage de pauvre dégénéré !

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'insulter !

Drago s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'écarta instinctivement de quelques pas mais elle se retrouva bien vite à l'extrémité du promontoire rocheux qui formait un petit précipice. Elle ne pouvait reculer davantage. Le Serpentard en profita pour s'approcher encore jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la sondait de ses yeux gris, assombris par la nuit. Il prit son menton d'une main ferme et la força à soutenir son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme ou perçait une note menaçante. Que je te mente sur ce que je pensais de toi à l'époque ?

Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler légèrement et un sanglot se former dans sa gorge nouée. Mais elle ne baissa cependant pas les yeux, comme hypnotisée.

\- Parce que ce serait inutile, répliqua-t-il, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Je te détestais aussi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire d'une voix terne.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. A l'époque, j'étais un gamin stupide et naïf. Je me sentais noble et je voulais toujours être craint de mes amis. Surtout Crabbe et Goyle. Ils me vénéraient littéralement.

\- On se demande pourquoi...

\- Alors oui, j'ai probablement dit ce dont Weasley m'accuse. Mais pour tout te dire, je n'en ai plus le moindre souvenir.

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, continua le blond avec sérieux. Mais qu'est-ce que ça me coûtait après tout ? Ça m'amusait de penser des choses cruelles et ça impressionnait mes amis. Je n'avais pas idée de la portée de mes paroles et ça m'était parfaitement égal.

\- Mais pourquoi… murmura Hermione d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Une larme roula sur sa joue froide :

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il d'un ton plus doux en lui lâchant le menton. Sûrement parce que tu étais la seule…

Il marqua une pause, d'un air hésitant.

\- La seule Sang de Bourbe ? compléta-t-elle d'un ton amer. Il y en avait d'autres.

\- Disons celle qui m'agaçait le plus. La première qui m'est venue à l'esprit. La meilleure amie de Potter. La Miss Je Sais Tout qui sautillait sur sa chaise pour donner les bonnes réponses. La petite peste prétentieuse.

\- Prétentieuse ?

\- Je n'avais pas le monopole dans ce domaine.

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Je t'en prie, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même. Tu ne vas pas oser prétendre que tu n'étais pas pleine de fierté chaque fois que tu faisais gagner dix points à ta maison en étalant ton savoir et ton intelligence.

\- Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, souffla-t-elle, penaude.

\- Tu vois, toi aussi tu étais jeune et tu n'avais pas conscience de ce que tu faisais.

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir. Elle se sentait épuisée comme si son énergie avait été entièrement siphonnée de son corps.

\- Regarde-moi, Hermione. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je pense encore aujourd'hui ce que je pouvais penser de toi à l'époque ?

Elle le contempla avec inquiétude.

\- Non, finit-elle par admettre. J'espère que non.

\- Tu ne peux pas oublier qui je suis, poursuivit-il avec sérieux, ni d'où je viens. Mais tu peux oublier notre passé commun car on ne peut rien y changer et que tout est différent à présent.

La brune se mordit les lèvres d'un air hésitant. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Drago. Elle avait toujours su ce qu'il était et elle connaissait mieux que quiconque les mauvais côtés de sa personne. Mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir sur la question. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait changer le passé. Tous les Retourneurs de temps du monde ne suffiraient pas à modifier le fait qu'ils étaient autrefois des ennemis. Elle n'avait que peu de choix, l'accepter et tirer un trait dessus, ou bien mettre un terme à leur étrange histoire.

\- Puisqu'on en est à se dire les choses, lança-t-il brusquement.

La Gryffondor le dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Tu avais bel et bien raison, poursuivit-il, de te faire du souci pour les bruits qu'on a entendu au quartier général. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu avais l'air bien pressée de trouver la première excuse pour partir.

Hermione sentit de nouveau un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer en baissant aussitôt le regard, j'étais vraiment inquiète de tout ce bruit. Ce n'était pas normal.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Hermione.

Il la scrutait avec insistance, apparemment bien décidé à obtenir des réponses satisfaisantes.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu en avais envie, continua-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester les bras croisés ? Je t'ai prévenu que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça.

\- Je t'ai aussi précisé que c'était hors de question pour moi de faire ça alors qu'Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle tâchait de masquer son embarras par la contrariété mais le Serpentard ne paraissait pas dupe :

\- Il me semble que tu étais bien au-delà de ça, sourcilla-t-il, un sourire avantageux aux lèvres.

\- Je…

Hermione ne sut plus que faire et lui tourna brusquement le dos pour masquer son profond malaise. Elle avait l'impression que le vide qui s'étalait devant elle n'était qu'un petit rien comparé à celui qui prenait possession de son esprit.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, prononça-t-elle soudain d'une traite, comme on arrache un pansement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, prête à encaisser elle ne savait trop quelle réaction de la part de Drago. Celle-ci tarda. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent et l'angoisse d'Hermione ne faisait que s'accroître. Etait-il déjà conscient de cet état de fait ? Ou bien peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Elle fut alors surprise de sentir deux bras forts la prendre par les épaules et l'attirer contre un torse protecteur. Un souffle dans son oreille la fit frissonner :

\- Pardon, Hermione.

Elle libéra ses lèvres de l'étreinte sauvage de ses dents et murmura :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je t'ai presque forcée.

La voix du blond paraissait blanche de stupeur. Elle se ménagea un demi-tour dans ses bras pour lui faire face à nouveau :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter mais j'ai cru que… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je t'ai laissé croire le contraire malgré moi, admit-elle, les joues rougies par le froid et la gêne. Et quand tu es venu, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes si…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sévère, collant son front contre celui de la brune.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puisant l'un dans l'autre un calme propice. Drago inspirait lentement, profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit. Maintenant qu'il repensait à leurs prémices, un curieux mélange de honte et de désir tourbillonnait dans son ventre. Il se sentait perturbé d'avoir failli lui faire vivre cela sans même en avoir conscience. Et d'un autre côté, savoir qu'elle avait malgré tout été prête à s'abandonner à lui sous l'effet du plaisir lui procurait une satisfaction coupable et attisait ses ardeurs d'un souffle nouveau. Il ressentit le besoin de rompre leur étreinte avant que ces dernières ne prennent trop d'ampleur.

\- J'imagine qu'on doit retourner là-dedans, dit-il en désignant d'un geste de dépit l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Oui, il vaudrait mieux aller dormir. Harry et Ron ne vont pas tarder à venir vérifier si on ne s'est pas entretués.

\- J'aurais un gros désavantage sans ma baguette, fit remarquer le blond en montrant du doigt le bout de bois qui dépassait de la main d'Hermione.

Celle-ci l'examina un instant avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Même avec, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Puis elle entreprit de marcher vers la fente sombre qui se découpait dans la roche montagneuse.

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, menaça le Serpentard dans son dos.

Elle sourit de plus belle et se courba pour entrer à l'intérieur. Elle entendit les pas du blond derrière elle et cela la fit frissonner.

Le silence emplissait la caverne. Les flammes bleues ondulaient toujours, projetant sur la roche les ombres dansantes des silhouettes de Ron et Harry qui s'étaient allongés près du feu. Hermione marcha vers eux à pas de loups et constata qu'ils paraissaient finalement s'être tous deux assoupis avec la chaleur réconfortante du foyer. Elle les contourna et s'allongea à son tour, repliant ses fines jambes contre elle. Elle sentit le Serpentard s'étendre lui aussi non loin d'elle.

Bercée par le bois qui grésillait agréablement et éreintée par leur nuit angoissante, Hermione sentit ses paupières s'alourdir peu à peu malgré l'inconfort. Avant de s'endormir, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de songer à leur mésaventure. Elle avait confiance en Drago mais force lui était d'admettre l'étrangeté de la situation. Ron avait raison. Par quel moyen les Mangemorts avaient-ils pénétrés un lieu protégé par le Fidelitas ?


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonsoir ! :)

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour publier alors comme d'habitude, un simple et gros MERCI à tous d'être là ! J'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir parfois et en même temps tellement hâte d'avoir vos retours et d'accueillir de nouveaux lecteurs sur ma fic ! :D

Enjoy la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla, elle sentit aussitôt que son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle avait des courbatures dans les jambes et les cotes et son bras droit était ankylosé car elle avait dormi dessus de tout son poids. La jeune fille se redressa et s'étira silencieusement. Les flammes bleues virevoltaient dans l'air frais de la caverne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata que ses trois compagnons dormaient encore à poings fermés. Son ventre émit un bruit de plainte et elle réalisa alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à manger, ni même à boire. Elle se mit alors à quatre pattes et arpenta le sol inégal à la recherche d'un objet quelconque.

\- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Une très faible lumière émana du bout de sa baguette, juste assez pour lui permettre de voir un peu mieux. Elle aperçut alors contre l'une des parois quelques petits morceaux de rochers qui avaient dû se détacher et tomber au sol. Elle en prit un assez pointu entre ses mains et le posa devant elle.

\- Vera verto, prononça-t-elle à voix basse, en agitant sa baguette.

Le petit bout de roche s'allongea jusqu'à se transformer en un grand verre à pied. Elle le remplit alors d'une eau bien fraîche qu'elle porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Elle but le contenu d'une traite et reposa silencieusement le verre sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix grave murmurer dans son dos et se retourna brusquement vers Harry. Son t-shirt blanc paraissait complètement froissé et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre indescriptible.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprocha Hermione en prenant le verre pour le lui remplir. Aguamenti.

Elle le tendit au brun qui la remercia et but à son tour à grandes gorgées.

\- Ça fait du bien, dit-il en le reposant.

\- Harry, nous n'avons rien à manger.

\- Je sais, Hermione. On n'a pas eu assez de temps.

\- Comment va-t-on faire ?

\- On essaiera de trouver de la nourriture à Pré-au-Lard. De toute façon, il faut qu'on s'y rende en éclaireurs avant de tenter quoique ce soit pour pénétrer à Poudlard.

\- Harry, murmura la Gryffondor, tu penses toujours que c'est une bonne idée ?

Le brun l'observa un instant puis poussa un soupir.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Mais…

Hermione prit le verre et le fit tourner délicatement entre ses mains.

\- Mais ? questionna-t-elle au bout de longues secondes de silence.

\- Mais tu en as une meilleure ?

Il avait un sourire en coin, celui qu'Hermione lui connaissait si bien.

\- Non, admit-elle en lui souriant à son tour. On pourrait essayer de suivre les pistes de Regulus pour retrouver les autres horcruxes mais à quoi bon, si nous n'avons rien pour les détruire ?

\- Et puis, poursuivit Harry en baissant le regard, je veux savoir comment vont nos amis.

La jeune fille reposa le verre avec précaution et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Elle te manque, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle à mi-voix.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée puis se leva brusquement.

\- Chaque seconde qui passe, avoua-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à son amie aux longs cheveux roux et au sourire si communicatif. Celle qui manquait tant à Harry. Et qui d'un geste ou d'une parole aurait pu apaiser Ron. Ginny leur aurait été précieuse. La brune repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et avait la sensation que cela faisait une éternité.

\- Hermione ?

Son meilleur ami s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle et la tirait de ses réflexions.

\- Il nous faut un plan, soupira-t-elle en chassant Ginny de ses pensées.

\- Un plan pour quoi ? résonna une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris vers Ron qui venait apparemment de se réveiller et se levait en se massant la nuque. Contrairement à Hermione et Harry, il parlait d'une voix forte et claire et la jeune fille posa aussitôt un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il lança un regard en direction du Serpentard qui semblait toujours dormir profondément et haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit rageusement le verre à pied dans sa main.

\- Pour nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard, chuchota Harry.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez qui m'éloignera de lui, répliqua-t-il en jetant de nouveau un regard dédaigneux vers Drago.

\- Très bien, Ron, soupira Harry en se relevant. Dans ce cas, nous irons tous les deux.

\- Tous les deux ?

Le rouquin jeta un regard à Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Elle lui tendit le verre remplit d'eau et il la but d'une traite avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de main.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec lui, déclara-t-il.

\- Ron… commença Harry.

\- Non, le coupa la Gryffondor. Puisqu'il y tient, c'est moi qui irai avec lui.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit le brun.

\- Certaine.

Ron parut tout d'abord surpris par cette brusque décision puis finit par sourire d'un air passablement satisfait. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir aussi rapidement gain de cause. Hermione observa Drago qui commençait à remuer légèrement dans son sommeil.

\- Ne traînons pas, dit-elle. Nous n'avons rien à manger.

Elle se releva à son tour. Ses jambes étaient toujours légèrement douloureuses mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Harry ramassa son sac et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la tendit à Hermione. Elle la fit glisser précautionneusement entre ses mains et la déplia entièrement. Elle et Ron aurait certainement un peu de mal à s'y cacher tous les deux. Il leur faudrait marcher lentement et prudemment mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être vus à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione perçut à nouveau un mouvement du côté du blond et s'empressa d'attraper Ron par le bras. Elle voulait à tout prix partir avant que le Serpentard ne se réveille. Car elle était parfaitement consciente que son escapade ne serait pas du goût de Drago et elle voulait à tout prix éviter les complications. Elle en subirait les conséquences plus tard.

\- Tu lui expliqueras ? demanda-t-elle à Harry qui comprit aussitôt.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Hermione se sentit légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de les laisser seuls. Mais elle avait confiance en Harry et le calme prodigieux dont il faisait montre en présence de son vieil ennemi. Elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui et durant laquelle il lui avait fait comprendre à quel point les récents évènements l'avait détaché de tout ce qui n'avait pas un caractère véritablement grave. Il avait incroyablement muri. Peut-être même un peu trop pour un adolescent de son âge. Mais quel autre choix avait-il au vu du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules ?

\- Sois prudent, Harry, lui recommanda Ron en jetant un regard peu amène au Serpentard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai quelque chose qu'il n'a pas.

Et le brun fit tourner sa baguette entre ses mains avec adresse. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant à quel point elle ressemblait peu à sa véritable baguette. McGonagall la lui avait fournie lorsqu'elle avait appris que la sienne s'était malencontreusement brisée à Godric's Hollow. Harry paraissait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur mais la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'aucun bout de bois ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa précieuse baguette à la plume de phénix.

\- Soyez prudent, vous aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un air soucieux. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Essayez juste de trouver de quoi manger et de voir si la voie est libre vers l'un des passages secrets. Prenez mon sac.

Il se dirigea vers la place où il avait dormi et s'agenouilla sur le sol, dos à eux. Il sortit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du sac et le fourra rapidement dans le t-shirt supplémentaire qu'ils possédaient et qui traînait à côté, puis le tendit à Hermione qui l'enfila sur ses épaules.

\- Nous ferons vite, promit-elle.

Ron et elle s'engagèrent dans le passage étroit et débouchèrent à l'extérieur. La lumière d'une journée déjà bien avancée pénétrait à travers les arbres et éclairait suffisamment leur chemin pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de leurs baguettes. Cependant, Hermione serra la sienne dans sa main.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas descendre la montagne sous la cape, dit-elle à Ron. Il faudra être sur nos gardes.

\- On ne transplane pas plus près ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux éviter, hésita-t-elle en avisant le couvert des arbres. Et si nous tombions nez-à-nez avec un Détraqueur ? Ou pire.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et dégaina lui aussi sa baguette. Puis ils sortirent progressivement de la protection des sorts et s'engagèrent dans le sentier rocailleux qui descendait en pente relativement douce. Passée l'agitation de leur fuite dans la nuit, ils étaient à présent conscients du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de chaussures et la douleur se faisait davantage ressentir sous la plante de leurs pieds.

\- Tu crois que des magasins sont encore ouverts à Pré-au-Lard ? chuchota Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la brune en évitant de poser le pied sur un caillou particulièrement pointu.

\- Je me demande si les Trois Balais le sont.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de revoir la belle Madame Rosmerta, ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Pas du tout, murmura-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Mais son teint rouge n'échappa pas au regard d'Hermione. Elle réalisa à quel point l'amitié de Ron lui manquait. Car malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle était obligée de ressentir à quel point leur relation avait changé. C'était en fait le cas depuis qu'ils les avaient abandonnés, elle et Harry. Mais le retour de la Gryffondor parmi eux après son enlèvement, et surtout la venue de Drago, avait considérablement amplifié cet imperceptible fossé qui s'était fissuré entre eux.

Le temps parut long à la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin au pied de la montagne. Ils avançaient lentement, à la fois pour faire le moins de bruit possible mais également pour éviter de trop se blesser les pieds sur le sol rugueux. Lorsque le sentier commença à redevenir plat et que les arbres se firent de plus en plus rares, Hermione déploya la cape et elle se glissa dessous avec Ron. Ils prirent bien garde qu'elle les recouvre jusqu'au sol. Il ne leur fut pas aisé de marcher côte à côte, serrés et à demi courbés sous le tissu. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes et finirent par trouver un rythme commun qui leur permit d'aller un peu plus vite.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin la barrière qui délimitait la route, et plus loin les premiers toits du village.

\- Allons-y, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils s'accroupirent d'un même mouvement et passèrent sous la barrière avec aisance. Puis ils se redressèrent et s'engagèrent sur le chemin. Le premier magasin devant lequel ils passèrent était celui de Derviche et Bang. Rien ne leur permettait d'affirmer qu'il était fermé mais aucune lumière ne parvenait de l'intérieur et la vitrine semblait à l'abandon. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant à quel point la rue principale du village qu'elle avait connue si animée était à présent dénuée de la moindre présence et du moindre signe de vie.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le magasin Scribenpenne étala lui aussi sous leurs yeux sa vitrine vide de toute marchandise. Juste à côté, Gaichiffon ne paraissait pas plus vivant. Hermione pointa du doigt la boutique à Ron qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ils se glissèrent entre les deux murs et contournèrent le bâtiment. La porte arrière était fermée. La jeune fille pointa sa baguette vers la poignée :

\- Alohomora, murmura-t-elle.

Dans un cliquetis à peine perceptible, le loquet s'ouvrit. Les deux amis jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Puis ils poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Ils avancèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, une vaste pièce poussiéreuse, pleine de cartons et de boîtes de toutes les couleurs. Aucun bruit ne leur parvenait du magasin et aucune lumière ne semblait témoigner de la présence de quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut enlever la cape ? chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione qui frissonna de surprise.

\- Reste dessous, lui conseilla-t-elle, et fais le guet. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose.

La brune s'accroupit alors au sol, suivie de près par Ron qui se tenait prêt à la recouvrir de la cape à tout instant. Elle prit le premier carton qui se présentait à elle et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il contenait une pile de robes de sorciers noires très épaisses. Ce fut également le cas pour les trois cartons suivants. Hermione poussa un soupir de déception. Le stock n'avait sûrement pas été renouvelé pour les beaux jours et des robes d'hiver aussi épaisses et engoncées ne feraient que les gêner davantage. Puis elle songea qu'elles pourraient tout de même leur être utiles la nuit pour se protéger des températures plus basses et de l'humidité de la grotte. Elle tâcha donc de bourrer le sac avec deux de ces robes et ne put pas en rentrer une de plus sous peine de ne plus avoir de place pour y mettre autre chose. Puis elle continua ses recherches et attrapa un carton plus petit dans lequel elle trouva des paires de chaussettes multicolores.

\- On dirait celles qu'Harry avait achetées pour Dobby, commenta Ron en étouffant un rire. Elles sont toujours aussi laides.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche, Ron.

Elle lui en tendit une paire d'un violet criard et s'assit pour enfiler elle-même des chaussettes rouges ornées de dessins de théières jaunes. Elle prit ensuite six paires au hasard qu'elle fourra dans son sac.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est du vol ? la taquina le rouquin.

\- Je ne crois pas que les propriétaires nous en tiendraient rigueur, répliqua-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de fermer correctement la porte.

Elle se mit à genoux et arpenta la pièce à la recherche de boîtes à chaussures. Elle finit par en trouver une pile dans le coin opposé. Elle inspecta les pointures inscrites sur chacune d'entre elle, jusqu'à trouver celles qu'il leur fallait. Il s'agissait de chaussures noires assez simples comme celles qu'ils portaient avec leurs uniformes de Poudlard. Ron enfila les siennes avec aisance et Hermione l'imita. Elle ne connaissait pas la pointure de Drago mais se fia à sa carrure proche de celle d'Harry et prit donc la même taille que pour son meilleur ami. Elle sortit les deux paires de leurs boîtes et les mit dans le sac. Heureusement, ce dernier était assez grand, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir encore un peu de place pour la nourriture.

\- Je vais le porter, proposa Ron en le lui prenant des mains.

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire et le rejoignit sous la cape. Ils sortirent de la boutique et la fraîcheur de l'air s'engouffra sous le tissu. La jeune fille se sentit beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dans la terre. Les chaussures étaient assez souples et les chaussettes lui tenaient enfin chaud. La brise qui caressait ses jambes nues était désormais supportable. Ils retournèrent dans la rue principale et continuèrent leur exploration. Les maisons du village avaient quasiment toutes les volets fermés et une odeur de poussière se répandait dans l'air.

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, les deux Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher d'aller coller leur nez contre la vitrine de chez Honeydukes, leur magasin préféré. Ils ne distinguèrent pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Il semblait être à l'abandon comme les autres. Hermione se sentit nostalgique en repensant à l'odeur de chocolat et de caramel qui d'ordinaire émanait toujours de cette boutique dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés au chaud tant de fois. Elle revoyait les visages des élèves de Poudlard. Et surtout ceux des troisième année qui découvraient Pré-au-Lard pour la première fois avec émerveillement.

\- Hermione ?

Elle sentit Ron la tirer légèrement par le bras.

\- Il faut continuer, murmura-t-il. Harry va s'inquiéter.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et tous deux reprirent leur marche vers leur prochaine destination. A leur grande surprise, une lumière émanait de l'une des fenêtres des Trois Balais. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil entendu et s'approchèrent très lentement de l'ouverture. A travers la vitre fermée, ils purent constater que le bar était désespérément vide. Seule Madame Rosmerta se trouvait là, en train de laver à l'éponge le vieux comptoir. Elle ne se servait pas de sa baguette qu'elle avait coincée contre sa hanche proéminente. Elle avait les traits tirés et les cheveux broussailleux. Elle paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Ron.

\- Il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'elle monte à l'étage, suggéra la Gryffondor. On ne peut pas risquer de voler quelque chose tant qu'elle est dans la pièce. Elle nous entendrait.

\- Et si on lui demandait tout simplement de l'aide ? hasarda le rouquin. Elle est de notre côté, non ?

\- C'est trop incertain, Ron. Monsieur Lovegood aussi était de notre côté. Jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts trouvent un moyen de pression efficace.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Nous n'avons qu'à rester là et espérer qu'elle ne tarde pas trop à monter. Sinon, nous serons obligés de repartir sans nourriture et de retenter notre chance ce soir. Harry doit se faire un sang d'encre.

\- D'accord.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le village, toujours envahi d'une légère brume, paraissait une ville fantôme. La présence de Madame Rosmerta non loin d'eux était leur unique source de réconfort. Les deux adolescents auraient tout donné pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le bar et commander deux bièraubeurres, qu'elle leur aurait servies avec son sourire habituel. Mais ils étaient condamnés à rester au dehors, dans le froid, et à la contempler de loin. Ils ignoraient parfaitement la situation dans laquelle la tenancière se trouvait. Etait-elle sous la coupe des Mangemorts ? Cela n'aurait pas étonné Hermione. Etait-elle tenue de les renseigner si jamais Harry Potter, ou bien l'un de ses amis, entraient en contact avec elle ? C'était plus qu'une probabilité.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as vraiment pardonné à Malefoy ?

Surprise, la jeune fille déglutit avec peine.

\- J'essaye, en tout cas, répondit-elle de manière un peu hasardeuse.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux oublier.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais oublié, Ron, dit-elle doucement. Je tâche juste de passer à autre chose.

\- Mais de là à l'appeler Drago… murmura-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Je comprends parfaitement que cela ait pu te choquer mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai appris à le connaître, voilà tout.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé.

\- On ferait mieux de clore la discussion pour le moment, Ron, souffla-t-elle avec fermeté. Nous allons finir par nous disputer et quelqu'un va nous entendre.

\- Il n'y a personne, répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard autour d'eux à travers la cape.

\- On ne sait jamais.

Les deux amis se murèrent de nouveau dans le silence et reprirent leur observation. Madame Rosmerta avait apparemment terminé son ménage. Elle s'était accoudée au comptoir et jetait à de nombreuses reprises des coups d'œil vers une horloge en bois suspendue au mur. Cela éveilla les soupçons de la Gryffondor. Elle paraissait attendre quelque chose. Ou bien quelqu'un.


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour à tous ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 34 ! Mais d'abord, quelques réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre :

 **EvaFanFic** : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre après ce suspens ! Voilà la suite :)

 **DrayCullen** : Je suis très touchée que tu ais pris le temps de m'écrire, surtout si ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Pour répondre à tes questions, j'avais un rythme de publication au départ mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à m'y tenir car mes chapitres ne sont plus préparés d'avance, j'essaye de faire au mieux :) Concernant la fin de la fic, oui j'ai plus ou moins tout le scénario en tête et quant à savoir si nos deux héros ont une chance de finir ensemble, je ne veux pas gâcher le suspens ;) Sauf si tu y tiens vraiment et dans ces cas là, je peux t'envoyer un MP :p

 **Marine** : Très contente que ma scène entre Ron et Hermione t'ait plue :)

 **GoldenLionCub** : Je te remercie énormément pour ta review ! Bienvenue à toi sur ma fanfic, je suis très émue par tes compliments ! Concernant ta petite réserve, c'est amusant car j'ai un peu eu l'effet inverse, c'est à dire que lorsque je lisais des fics avant, je n'étais pas choquée par la rapidité avec laquelle Hermione se laissait aller, et maintenant je trouverais ça très peu crédible par rapport à son âge, au contexte et à sa personnalité. Comme quoi on peut percevoir des personnages de manières très différentes, ta review est donc hyper intéressante pour moi. En tout cas oui je te rassure, on finira bien par y arriver, c'est tout de même le but d'un Dramione :p

 **Ella-Zabini** : Haha ne t'inquiète pas pour tes "retards" de reviews, je suis mal placée pour te reprocher quoique ce soit ;) C'est déjà très gentil de ta part de m'en laisser régulièrement, c'est un soutien important pour moi ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant en tout cas !

Enjoy :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

\- On ferait mieux de partir, murmura Hermione en commençant à reculer légèrement.

\- On ne doit être là que depuis un quart d'heure, protesta Ron.

\- Je crois qu'elle va recevoir de la visite, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Madame Rosmerta. C'est trop risqué pour nous d'être ici.

\- Justement, peut-être que si on continue à l'espionner, on saura à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et cela n'échappa pas à Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu aurais été d'accord, lança-t-il, si c'était ton cher Drago qui te l'avait suggéré.

Estomaquée, la brune l'observa avec des yeux ronds :

\- C'est vraiment bas, Ron. Même venant de toi. Allons-nous en avant que je ne te transforme en citrouille.

Il se renfrogna et suivit les pas de la Gryffondor, non sans jeter un dernier regard déçu vers les Trois Balais. Ils s'éloignèrent sur la route et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les alentours avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai l'impression que la brume s'épaissit, fit-elle remarquer en pressant légèrement le pas.

Ron se calqua sur ses mouvements.

\- N'empêche que j'ai raison, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

La jeune fille stoppa net dans sa marche, si bien que le rouquin faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ? s'emporta-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu as voulu que je t'accompagne mais si c'est pour que je passe mon temps à essuyer tes reproches…

\- Tu exagères ! rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai rien dit depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Et tu aurais dû t'en tenir là !

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Hermione, souffla-t-il d'une voix plus rude qu'auparavant.

La brune sentit son estomac se nouer. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, drapés par la cape, que leurs nez auraient pu se frôler s'ils faisaient la même taille. Elle ne pouvait clairement voir la couleur de ses yeux tant il faisait sombre mais elle devinait aisément leur bleu étincelant la fixant avec ardeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? hésita-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Je n'abandonne pas l'espoir de te faire ouvrir les yeux sur lui, poursuivit-t-il en pressant brusquement sa main dans la sienne. Je comprends que vous ayez pu vous rapprocher dans l'adversité mais je sais que tu reviendras bientôt à la raison.

Hermione redressa soudainement la tête et fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ? Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu es simplement aveuglée par ta gentillesse.

La Gryffondor ôta sa main de la sienne dans un geste sec :

\- Je sais ce que tu penses vraiment, Ron ! Tu penses que je suis naïve. Que je suis incapable de porter un bon jugement sur une personne !

\- Malefoy ! s'énerva le rouquin. C'est Malefoy, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Ron ! Et tu...

Elle se figea brusquement, tous les sens en alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia le jeune homme en s'immobilisant à son tour.

\- Ils sont là, parvint-elle à articuler dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Les deux amis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement sur le côté et purent entrevoir à travers la cape des formes sombres s'approcher dans une lenteur abominable. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Deux, quatre, dix, douze... Ils semblaient nombreux et tournoyaient lentement autour d'eux en une vision cauchemardesque. Des Détraqueurs. Un froid pénétrant s'empara de ses vêtements et un sentiment aigu de mal-être et de tristesse se répandit en elle.

\- On est sous la cape, chuchota Ron d'une voix où perçait également de la peur. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté avant de lui répondre :

\- Les Détraqueurs ne voient pas. Ils sentent. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous avait dit Dumbledore lorsque les Détraqueurs se trouvaient autour de Poudlard en troisième année ? La cape d'invisibilité est inutile face à eux. Et puis pour quelle autre raison se seraient-ils groupés autour de nous ?

Tandis qu'elle répondait aux questions que lui posait Ron, la jeune fille observait les alentours de ses yeux aiguisés. Les Détraqueurs formaient un cercle bancal autour d'eux, laissant çà et là quelques espaces leur permettant peut-être de s'échapper. Mais il leur faudrait être extrêmement rapides. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de les laisser venir à eux. La jeune fille avait déjà la sensation d'avoir été plongée dans un lac gelé et ses membres commençaient à trembler. Elle jeta un dernier regard inquiet aux créatures malfaisantes, puis se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de Ron :

\- Sur ma gauche. On peut essayer de s'enfuir par là.

\- On ne pourra jamais courir avec la cape, fit remarquer le rouquin.

\- Il va falloir l'enlever. Faisons surgir nos Patronus afin qu'ils nous protègent au maximum.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils seront aussi efficaces que celui d'Harry. Ils sont nombreux.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Ron !

Elle serra son bras avec force afin de lui insuffler du courage.

\- Très bien, haleta-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un, deux…

Elle-même avait dégainé son arme et attrapé un pan de la cape.

\- Trois ! cria-t-elle en tirant d'un coup sec.

Les deux amis émergèrent du tissu et se mirent à courir vers la brèche qu'avait repérée Hermione. Cette dernière tenait la cape d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre.

\- Spero Patronum ! formula-t-elle, aussitôt imitée par Ron.

Deux petits animaux d'un blanc argenté, presque translucide, jaillirent de la baguette de chacun et se jetèrent vers les Détraqueurs afin de former une barrière. Mais alors qu'elle courait de toute la force de ses fines jambes, le pied droit d'Hermione se prit dans un morceau de la cape qui trainait au sol et elle bascula en avant pour s'écraser durement sur la route. La douleur de la chute la fit grimacer et pousser un râle qui alerta le rouquin. Celui-ci se retourna et se mit à faire demi-tour.

\- Cours, Ron ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle sentit brusquement au-dessus d'elle un souffle roque et inhumain. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, elle entendit à peine le cri de Ron :

\- Hermione !

Elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans un trou noir dénué de toute lumière, de tout sentiment de bonheur. Elle se mit à revivre avec désespoir la douleur des tortures qu'elle avait subies au manoir des Malefoy. La peur, la peine, l'accablement qu'elle portait en elle depuis des mois. Elle revoyait les visages de ses parents qu'elle avait abandonnés derrière elle et qu'elle craignait d'avoir perdus à tout jamais. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, plus qu'une hâte, se laisser mourir pour ne plus ressentir ce vide infini creuser un abîme en elle.

* * *

\- Et tu les as laissé partir ?

Drago se tenait au centre de la grotte, les poings si serrés que ses veines en bleuissaient sous sa peau pâle.

\- C'est elle qui a accepté, lui rappela Harry sans prendre la peine de soutenir son regard.

\- Je sais bien à quel point elle peut être têtue, Potter, s'agita le blond. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle veut ! Ça ne t'a pas suffi qu'elle se fasse enlever une fois ?

Le brun se leva brusquement du coin du feu où il était assis et se dirigea vers le Serpentard d'un air mauvais. Il attrapa brusquement le col de son t-shirt et le tira dans un geste menaçant.

\- Je t'interdis de penser qu'elle ne compte pas pour moi ! rugit-il à l'oreille du blond qui s'était emparé de son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans une espèce de relation ambiguë avec elle que tu peux prétendre la connaître mieux que moi ! Tu as sept ans de retard !

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Weasley, surenchérit Drago en se dégageant complètement de la poigne du brun.

\- Il prendra soin d'elle, martela Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la protection d'Hermione, Malefoy. Et elle ne t'appartient pas.

\- Je suis au courant !

En réalité, Drago avait beau invoquer des raisons de sécurité pour justifier sa colère, la seule idée de savoir Hermione partie seule avec Ron avait suffi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il tournait depuis comme un lion en cage et ne cessait de lancer des reproches à Harry. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait été mis au courant par ce dernier de l'excursion imprévue des deux Gryffondors, la première chose qu'il s'était promise était de le faire payer à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle se mettait en danger sans tenir compte de son avis. Elle n'avait cette fois même pas pris la peine de le prévenir. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'elle était volontairement partie avant son réveil afin de ne pas lui donner l'occasion de s'y opposer et cette façon constante qu'elle avait de lui résister le mettait tout bonnement hors de lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ? demanda-t-il au brun qui venait de se rassoir près du feu et faisait tourner nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Environ une heure et demi, répondit-il en consultant sa montre. Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder. Ils m'ont promis de faire vite et de ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Et tu les crois ? marmonna le blond en serrant les dents.

\- Bien sûr que oui, soupira Harry.

\- On ne peut pas savoir si quelque chose va leur tomber dessus.

\- J'y serais bien allé avec eux, mais j'avais un certain Mangemort à surveiller, grinça le brun, le regard lourd de reproches.

Le blond pesta intérieurement et alla s'assoir à l'opposé de la caverne, les jambes tendues devant lui, les bras croisés. Le silence aurait pu être apaisant s'il n'avait été chargé d'une tension presque palpable. Le temps s'écoula de manière très lente, faisant régulièrement soupirer les deux adolescents. De temps en temps, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de renouveler sa question :

\- Et maintenant, ça fait combien de temps ?

Harry soulevait alors son poignet comme s'il s'agissait du dernier effort dont il se sentait capable et marmonnait :

\- Deux heures et quart.

\- Je vais les tuer, ruminait le blond en tripotant un caillou gris aux reflets brillants qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol.

Harry ne répondit rien mais devait bien admettre qu'il commençait également à se sentir inquiet. Il essayait d'imaginer dans son esprit le parcours de ses deux amis et échafaudait toutes sortes de raisons rationnelles pour lesquelles ils auraient pu mettre plus de temps que prévu.

Brusquement, il crut entendre un appel au dehors et se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il au Serpentard qui haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- Je crois que c'était la voix de Ron, répondit-il en se précipitant vers la cavité qui conduisait au dehors.

Drago se leva à son tour et le suivit en titubant, ses jambes engourdies par son immobilité. Lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre, sur le promontoire rocheux, Harry paraissait être en train de tendre l'oreille. Le blond l'imita. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit effectivement une voix faible qui appelait :

\- Harry !

\- Il est idiot ou quoi ? s'exclama Drago en se tapant sur le front. Il veut nous faire repérer ?

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, lui rétorqua le brun en s'élançant.

La gorge de Drago se noua. Sans réfléchir davantage, il dévala la pente escarpée à la suite du Gryffondor. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Ron. Ce dernier portait Hermione dans ses bras. Elle paraissait inconsciente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Harry en se précipitant vers eux. Ne me dis pas que…

\- Non, s'empressa de lui répondre le rouquin. Elle s'est évanouie.

Drago se sentait trop hébété pour avoir une quelconque réaction. La vision de la jeune fille inerte lui avait provoqué une telle terreur qu'il avait l'impression de s'être décomposé et de ne plus sentir ses membres. Il vit Harry prendre la brune dans ses bras pour décharger Ron qui paraissait épuisé. Tous les quatre remontèrent vers la caverne en hâte et s'y réfugièrent.

Harry déposa délicatement la jeune fille près du feu et lui allongea les jambes. Le blond s'approcha lentement, assez pour voir que ses paupières fines paraissaient frémir. Il avait beau déjà savoir qu'elle n'était qu'évanouie, cela le rassura.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna de nouveau le brun.

\- Des Détraqueurs, marmonna Ron qui s'était assis lui aussi près du feu et avait déposé le sac à dos et la cape d'invisibilité à ses côtés.

Il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air avant de poursuivre :

\- Ils nous ont pris par surprise. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. On a essayé de s'échapper mais elle est tombée et certains en ont profité pour se jeter sur elle. L'un d'eux a commencé à…

\- Comment as-tu fait ? l'encouragea Harry.

\- J'ai rappelé mon Patronus et je l'ai envoyé droit sur eux. J'avais tellement peur pour elle que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. C'était comme si mon instinct avait pris le dessus. J'ai réussi à les éloigner. Je l'ai soulevée dans mes bras et je me suis mis à courir aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Un silence accueillit son récit. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même, rassura-t-il son ami qui paraissait littéralement abattu.

Drago, qui avait observé toute la scène, leur jeta un regard assassin :

\- Tu veux rire, Potter ? C'est ça que tu appelles une protection ?

\- Elle est saine et sauve, riposta Harry d'une voix grave. J'avais raison de faire confiance à Ron.

\- Mais elle est évanouie ! Et dieu sait dans quel état elle va se réveiller ! Mais peut-être que tu pourrais nous le dire, toi qui t'es si souvent évanoui face à des Détraqueurs !

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Ron le devança d'une manière plus radicale. Il se leva brusquement et administra un violent coup de poing au blond qui vacilla sous le choc et recula de plusieurs pas, une main plaquée sur sa mâchoire endolorie. La douleur irradiait dans tout son crâne.

\- Et estime-toi heureux que je ne me sois pas servi de ça ! cracha le rouquin en brandissant sa baguette.

Drago porta instinctivement la main vers la poche droite de son jean mais se souvint rapidement qu'il n'était plus en possession de la sienne. Ron esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il savait pertinemment que le Serpentard, malgré sa plus petite taille, aurait pu rivaliser de force avec lui. Mais le fait qu'il soit le seul à être armé lui donnait un avantage absolu que son ennemi de toujours ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu, Weasley, lança cependant ce dernier d'un air narquois.

Harry les jaugeait tour à tour du regard, n'osant pas intervenir de peur d'envenimer les choses.

\- Comme si tu avais le choix, répliqua Ron. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas en position de force. Sinon, tu n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !

Si leurs yeux avaient eu la capacité de lancer des éclairs, les deux jeunes sorciers se seraient sans doute mutuellement foudroyés. C'était comme si leurs sept années de haine partagée les rattrapaient brusquement. Leur peur pour Hermione était la goutte d'eau qui faisait grassement déborder le vase. Chacun tenait l'autre pour responsable et la fureur qu'ils avaient enterrée en eux depuis si longtemps ressurgissait comme la lave d'un volcan bien mal endormi.

\- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous autres Gryffondor, siffla Drago. Votre soi-disant courage n'est rien d'autre qu'un savant mélange de chance et de stupidité. Vous passez votre temps à tenter le diable comme si vous étiez au-dessus de ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Vous vous croyez invincibles et protégés par je ne sais quel dieu des braves qui récompense ceux qui se jettent dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir !

\- Nous au moins, nous ne sommes pas des lâches ! rugit Ron, le visage plus rouge que jamais, ce qui faisait presque disparaître ses tâches de rousseurs. On ne s'enfuit pas à la moindre petite frayeur et on ne laisse pas les autres mourir ou faire le sale boulot pour nous. On ne s'aplatit pas non plus devant un mage noir comme si nous étions ses laquais serviles. Dis-moi, Malefoy, ça t'a si bien réussi d'être un Serpentard ? Car je pense que si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là avec nous !

Drago sentait tout son être bouillir d'une rage qu'il avait peine à contrôler. Il mourrait d'envie de se ruer sur le rouquin pour le faire ravaler ses paroles mais un coup d'œil à la baguette qu'il serrait toujours étroitement entre ses doigts suffit à l'en dissuader.

Soudain, un gémissement provenant de l'âtre détourna l'attention des trois adolescents. La jeune fille se réveillait enfin.


	35. Chapitre 35

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le temps de publication mais je commence à arriver à court de chapitres, je dois donc écrire la suite et du coup ça me prend un peu plus de temps donc j'espace un peu :)

Cependant, ce chapitre est assez court et un peu transitif donc je vous publierai le prochain directement demain ! Attention, ça tourne au vinaigre... :p

Merci à tous mes lecteurs :D

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

Hermione remua légèrement les jambes et ses yeux papillonnèrent à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il lui était douloureux de les ouvrir totalement.

\- Hermione ? murmura Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière le fixait à présent, une expression d'hébétude sur le visage.

\- Harry, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouie, répondit-il, tandis que Ron avançait à son tour vers elle.

La brune cligna de nouveau des yeux, l'esprit totalement embrumé.

\- Mais je… balbutia-t-elle.

Brusquement, tout lui revint :

\- Les Détraqueurs ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se redresser sur ses coudes.

\- Calme-toi, reste allongée ! lui suggéra Harry en pressant son épaule pour la forcer à rester au sol. Tout va bien, tu es à l'abri dans la caverne.

\- Vraiment ? Mais…

\- Ron t'a sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille reporta alors son attention sur le rouquin qui se dressait loin au-dessus d'elle et l'observait, les traits marqués par l'inquiétude.

\- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois. Merci Ron. Je suis désolée d'avoir trébuché. Tout est ma faute.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit fermement la main.

\- Non, c'est la mienne, marmonna-t-il, le regard sombre.

\- C'est plutôt celle des Détraqueurs après tout, conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Nous savions que c'était un risque, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard gêné car tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils s'étaient fait encercler par surprise alors qu'ils étaient occupés à se disputer copieusement et imprudemment au sujet de Drago. Songeant à cela, Hermione chercha le Serpentard des yeux. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le trouver dans un coin reculé de la grotte, les traits marqués par la colère. Non seulement était-elle partie sans le prévenir, avec Ron de surcroit, mais en plus avait-elle bien failli ne pas revenir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se faire pardonner, ou même s'expliquer, avec la présence de Ron qui lui tenait toujours la main et lui en caressait à présent la paume avec douceur ?

\- Je vais quand même essayer de me lever, murmura-t-elle afin de faire diversion. Ça me fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air dehors.

Mais au lieu de la lâcher comme elle l'avait espéré, Ron s'empressa de l'aider à se remettre debout et passa un bras derrière son dos pour la maintenir.

\- Vraiment, je vais bien, insista-t-elle en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

\- Je t'accompagne quand même.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle allait bien, Weasley, gronda soudain une voix derrière eux.

Hermione se sentit soudain très faible. Elle avait envie de se rallonger et de fermer de nouveau les yeux pour ne pas avoir à assister à ce qui allait immanquablement s'ensuivre.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, Malefoy, répliqua Ron d'un air mauvais. Ça ne t'a pas suffi tout à l'heure ?

Surprise, la Gryffondor les observa tour à tour :

\- De quoi tu parles, Ron ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

Voyant que les deux ennemis se terraient à présent dans un silence lourd de sens, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard insistant. Ce dernier poussa un soupir :

\- Disons qu'ils ont eu une altercation.

\- Disons que Weasley m'en a collé une dans la figure, le reprit Drago qui s'était avancé.

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Ce qu'il m'a pris ? s'emporta le rouquin. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre encore, Hermione ! Il nous a insulté, voilà ce qui m'a pris ! Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? Depuis quand tu es aveuglément de son côté ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ce qui te prend ! Tu as changé depuis que tu es revenue de là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais j'en viendrais presque à me demander s'il n'y a pas de la potion ou du sortilège là-dessous !

\- Il ne m'a rien fait, Ron. Tu es vraiment paranoïaque !

\- Je suis paranoïaque ? répéta-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. C'était ton ennemi juré et tu reviens avec lui comme si tu avais tout oublié et qu'il était devenu le plus charmant du monde !

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, crois-moi ! J'essaye seulement de pardonner car c'est aussi comme ça que nous sommes ! Nous ne sommes pas l'ennemi, nous ne sommes pas nés pour haïr les autres et les priver de secondes chances.

\- Et bien parfois je me dis que nous devrions ! Et que si nous étions un peu plus dur avec l'ennemi, il ne se permettrait pas de nous traiter comme il le fait ! La gentillesse, c'est parfois de la lâcheté !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Ron révélait le fond de sa véritable pensée et pour la deuxième fois, Hermione détestait ce qu'elle y voyait.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, martela-t-elle après un court instant de silence. Mais je ne le partage pas. Je ne le partagerai jamais. Ce n'est pas ce que Dumbledore nous a enseigné. Souviens-toi de Kreattur.

\- Dumbledore n'était pas parfait, rétorqua Ron d'un ton cependant plus calme. Il nous l'a prouvé tous les jours depuis qu'on s'est lancé là-dedans. Il a laissé Harry se débrouiller avec des indices flous et des réponses qui amènent encore plus de questions qu'elles n'en résolvent.

\- Il t'a offert le Déluminateur, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Il a vu plus clair en toi que tu n'as jamais vu en lui. Il était brillant.

\- Sans doute, répondit-il d'un air un peu penaud au souvenir de l'utilisation inattendue qu'il avait pu faire de l'objet. Mais n'empêche qu'il n'est plus là. Et qu'on doit se battre avec nos propres armes. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point ce que tu nous demandes est difficile, Hermione. Mets-toi à notre place. Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu ne comprendrais sûrement pas non plus. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry est trop gentil pour te l'avouer que je ne vais pas le faire pour nous deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Durant toute cette scène, Drago avait de nouveau battu en retraite dans l'ombre de la grotte. Il fixait le feu de ses yeux gris acier, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il entendait. Il ne comprenait de toute façon pas la moitié des échanges entre Hermione et Ron. Il comprenait simplement qu'elle essayait de le défendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait et ne souhaitait pas lui rendre la tâche plus ardue qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pendant un court instant, il avait eu l'impression de voir sa mère se dresser pour le protéger. Puis Pansy. Il réalisait en fait que les femmes qui s'étaient interposées entre lui et la mort l'avaient payé de leur vie. Cette pensée le secoua profondément.

\- Je veux dire que Malefoy n'est pas notre allié, Hermione, s'expliqua finalement Ron après un long moment d'hésitation. Tu as l'air de penser que nous allons l'accepter comme un des nôtres mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que… Il est sous notre protection. Tu es sous notre protection, Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention du blond.

Elle ne pouvait supporter de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent. Comme s'il était un animal incapable de comprendre qu'il est l'objet de la discussion.

\- Il est peut-être sous notre protection mais il reste une sorte de prisonnier, renchérit le Gryffondor avec hargne. Il n'est pas notre ami et nous ne lui faisons pas confiance.

La brune recula de quelques pas. La déchirure qui avait commencé à s'ouvrir en elle depuis quelques temps déjà se faisait de plus en plus béante. Elle avait même la sensation qu'elle commençait à atteindre des proportions trop grandes pour qu'elle puisse un jour espérer en renouer les contours. Elle avait juré de suivre Harry et de l'aider jusqu'au bout de sa quête. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu songer à l'abandonner alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. Sa loyauté envers lui était indéfectible. Mais elle comprenait à présent à quel point ce qu'elle attendait de lui pouvait comporter de complications et d'entraves pour le jeune homme.

La jeune fille serra les poings et sentait sa blessure se meurtrir un peu plus à mesure des secondes. Elle réalisait que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne pouvait se résoudre que par sa souffrance et celle d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible à présent qu'elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je ne suis le prisonnier de personne, déclara soudain le Serpentard.

Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui. Il s'était de nouveau avancé vers le centre de la caverne. La lueur du feu jetait des reflets sur son visage qui paraissait fermé. Il se planta devant eux sans bouger et les défia du regard :

\- Vous ne m'avez pas capturé. Je suis venu à vous car je ne fais plus partie du camp adverse. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas votre allié. Je suis neutre et tout ce que je désirais, c'était refaire ma vie à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, dans ce cas ? lança Ron d'un air suspicieux.

\- Parce qu'elle se serait retrouvée seule et désarmée, répliqua le blond en désignant Hermione du regard. Tu m'accuses de ne l'avoir sauvée que parce que je voulais votre protection, Weasley ? Tu parles d'une protection ! Depuis le début, je sais très bien que je risque davantage en me joignant à vous. Vous êtes dans leur ligne de mire et rester ici est finalement le meilleur moyen de finir par me faire tuer !

\- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tu y es pour quelque chose. Arrête ton petit jeu de victime, Malefoy ! Ça ne prendra pas avec moi.

\- Ron, s'interposa Hermione, j'ai entendu Bellatrix le menacer de le tuer.

\- Parce que ça fait partie de leur plan, tout bêtement, décréta le rouquin en jetant un nouveau regard noir à Drago. Les Mangemorts sont très doués pour jouer la comédie. Pour ruser, mentir, tromper. Ce sont leurs spécialités et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Hermione. Pense à Rogue !

\- Tu oublies que j'étais au Manoir. Je sais très bien comment tout s'est déroulé. Et Pansy ? Elle est morte pour nous sauver !

Ron secoua la tête avec un air de dépit :

\- Qui te dit qu'elle est vraiment morte ? Elle est aussi mauvaise que lui, elle a très bien pu se jouer de toi aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que…

\- Nous parlons des Mangemorts, Hermione ! Tu as aussi oublié ce que ça signifie ? Ce sont les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne sont rien d'autres que des meurtriers cruels. Tu te souviens de notre partie d'échecs géants ? Et bien nous en jouons encore une aujourd'hui. Et leur Roi n'hésitera pas à sacrifier tous ses pions pour nous mettre échec et mat ! Peut-être qu'ils l'ont vraiment tuée car c'était nécessaire à leur mascarade ! Ils en sont bien capables ! Ils ont bien tué sa mère !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester. Drago s'était jeté dans la direction de Ron et l'avait renversé dans une chute incontrôlée. Les deux sorciers se roulaient à présent sur le sol et se martelaient mutuellement de coups de poing lancés à l'aveuglette. La jeune fille sentit ses jambes trembler dangereusement. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui était tout bonnement insupportable :

\- Arrêtez, murmura-t-elle.

Mais sa voix faible était couverte par les bruits de lutte et aucun des deux sorciers n'y prêtait attention.

\- Où est ma baguette ? s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle vit Harry s'apprêter à intervenir, elle entendit des vociférations. Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir Drago se redresser péniblement, un objet entre les mains, et Ron brandir sa baguette avec rage :

\- Expelliarmus !

Le sort fut si puissant qu'il projeta le blond en arrière et le fit violemment percuter la paroi rocheuse. Il tomba brutalement sur le sol et demeura immobile, les yeux fermés. A ses côtés gisait le Déluminateur qui était tombé de la poche de Ron durant leur affrontement et que le Serpentard avait ramassé par réflexe. Hermione se précipita vers lui en poussant un cri :

\- Drago !

Elle s'agenouilla devant le corps inanimé. Ses mains à présent tremblaient encore davantage que ses jambes. Elle fut soulagée de voir que le torse du jeune homme se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle tenta alors de l'inspecter, sans pour autant oser le remuer de peur de causer des dégâts. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit derrière elle et n'osait pas se retourner pour affronter le regard de ses deux amis. Surtout celui de Ron. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il devait penser d'elle à cet instant précis. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées car il interpella soudain son meilleur ami et lui ordonna de sortir se calmer. Elle entendit leurs pas diffus s'évanouir par le creux de la grotte qui conduisait à l'extérieur. Elle ressentit un immense soulagement se répandre en elle, ce qui la meurtrit cruellement. Depuis quand le départ de Ron et Harry pouvait-il provoquer ce sentiment en elle ? Elle se ressaisit et se gifla intérieurement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Il était simplement plus facile pour elle de s'occuper de Drago ainsi, sans se sentir érénée, elle se concentra sur le Serpentard. Au-delà de son inquiétude quant à son inconscience, elle craignait également que son heurt avec la roche ne l'ait blessé. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'en assurer facilement car il était retombé sur le dos et il lui était ardu d'y accéder sans faire basculer son corps.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle en tentant de poser délicatement une main sur son bras. Drago !

Elle finit par abandonner et se releva pour aller de nouveau chercher dans le sac à dos. Elle finit enfin par y retrouver sa baguette, puis en extirpa l'une des deux robes d'hiver qu'elle avait prises chez Gaichiffon, ainsi qu'une grande paire de chaussettes.

\- Mobilicorpus, prononça-t-elle à demi-mots.

Drago se retrouva soulevé dans les airs, flottant doucement à environ un mètre du sol. Hermione se dépêcha d'étaler la robe juste en dessous, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière du crâne du Serpentard ainsi qu'à son dos. Mais aucune trace de blessure ne semblait s'y trouver. Elle le fit alors descendre et l'allongea sur le tissu moelleux et chaud. Puis elle entreprit de protéger ses pieds nus avec les chaussettes qu'elle avait ramenées. Ces dernières étaient à rayures bleues et rouges et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de sa réaction lorsqu'il s'éveillerait avec ces horreurs aux pieds. Mais cette distraction fut de courte durée à l'idée de se demander combien de temps il resterait ainsi. Elle n'avait certes pas vu de sang mais les lésions pouvaient être internes. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en la matière et regretta de tout son cœur de ne pas être Médicomage.

\- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Harry se tenait juste derrière. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.


	36. Chapitre 36

Voilà la suite rapidement comme promis ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :)

Je pressens de l'inquiétude suite à ce nouveau chapitre alors je vous préviens, ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses ne vont pas se terminer si vite ;)

Enjoy :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le brun.

\- Je n'en sais rien, balbutia-t-elle. Il respire normalement mais il est toujours inconscient.

\- Il va sûrement bientôt se réveiller.

\- Harry, je… Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Hermione.

\- Si, c'est entièrement ma faute. Tu as déjà tellement de responsabilités. Ce poids qui pèse sur tes épaules et je…

\- Ecoute, la stoppa-t-il, j'ai voté pour, n'est-ce-pas ? J'étais pour le fait que nous assurions la protection de Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si les Mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer au quartier général. On ne pouvait pas prévoir que les choses tourneraient comme ça.

Toujours mal à l'aise malgré ces paroles, Hermione se tortilla les mains en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Harry, finit-elle par dire. Tu connais ma position.

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux au sol, incapable de soutenir le regard pénétrant de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais c'est à toi de décider, poursuivit-elle en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Je n'ai pas à t'imposer ce que je ressens. Et je te suivrai jusqu'au bout, quel que soit ton choix vis-à-vis de…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction du corps étendu du Serpentard.

\- De la situation, compléta-t-elle.

Harry sembla réfléchir un long moment. Les secondes paraissaient s'écouler avec une telle lenteur qu'Hermione finit par se rassoir auprès de Drago et ramena ses genoux contre elle, les entourant de ses bras frêles.

\- Ron ne veut plus le voir, admit enfin le Gryffondor après une profonde inspiration.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit la jeune fille, un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Mais on ne peut pas non plus le lâcher dans la nature. Je sais que tu lui fais confiance mais tu réalises sûrement à quel point ça représente un risque. Il en sait beaucoup trop. Quand bien même il ne nous trahirait pas volontairement, je ne lui prête pas une grande résistance à la torture.

\- Je sais, Harry.

La température dans la grotte était fraîche et humide. Hermione frissonna brusquement en observant une goutte d'eau perler le long de la roche.

\- Tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus, Harry, suggéra-t-elle. Il y a des affaires dans le sac.

Le brun suivit ses conseils et alla se dégoter une paire de chaussettes et des chaussures à sa taille. Lorsqu'il revint auprès d'elle, il s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

\- Alors, murmura-t-elle, quelle est la solution ? S'il ne peut ni rester avec nous, ni nous quitter ?

\- Nous pouvons le laisser aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione, qui observait depuis un long moment les soulèvements réguliers de la poitrine du blond, se redressa avec soudaineté :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de les contacter.

\- J'en ai peut-être un.

La jeune fille se sentait si abasourdie qu'elle tira sur le bras du brun avec un peu trop de vigueur :

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en le renversant presque en arrière.

\- Hermione !

\- Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle en le lâchant. Harry, j'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit ? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas encore vital. Notre plan était de nous introduire à Poudlard et nous en sommes assez proches à présent. Et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai peut-être un moyen. Ce n'est pas certain.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le jeune homme tira alors sa baguette de sa poche et la présenta aux yeux d'Hermione qui attendait avec impatience de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Avec mon Patronus, annonça-t-il, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

\- Tu sais… balbutia-t-elle. Tu sais envoyer un message avec un Patronus ?

\- Quand tu as été enlevée, se mit-il alors à expliquer, et qu'on commençait à perdre espoir, je me suis entraîné avec Remus. C'était une sorte d'exutoire. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça et ça me permettait d'oublier un peu… Le reste.

\- Tu as réussi ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, son sourire un peu plus élargi. J'ai réussi les deux ou trois dernières fois. Ça devenait de plus en plus évident mais…

\- Mais Harry, c'est merveilleux ! s'écria la Gryffondor en se relevant d'un bond. Tu imagines le niveau de magie qu'il faut acquérir pour être capable d'une telle chose ! Jusqu'à présent je n'ai vu que celui de Kingsley, de Monsieur Weasley et…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tu en as vu un autre ? la questionna Harry, les yeux levés vers elle.

Le regard de la jeune fille se reporta de nouveau sur Drago, toujours inconscient.

\- Celui de Narcissa Malefoy, confirma-t-elle en hochant lentement la tête. Quand elle nous a prévenus du retour de Bellatrix.

\- C'est vrai, se souvint alors son ami. Tu nous en avais parlé.

\- Harry… murmura Hermione en se rasseyant, son enthousiasme quelque peu échaudé par le souvenir du renard argenté.

\- Je ne te forcerai pas à choisir, la devança-t-il.

Il détournait cependant les yeux à présent :

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de me suivre, si tu préfères rester avec lui et l'Ordre. Ce serait même mieux. Tu serais en sécurité. Tu ne risquerais plus de…

\- N'y pense même pas, martela-t-elle avec sérieux.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra avec conviction :

\- Harry, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Nous avons commencé ensemble et nous finirons ensemble.

Le Gryffondor serra sa main en retour et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, ce qui la conforta davantage dans sa décision, si cela était même possible.

\- Va annoncer la nouvelle à Ron, dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Il faut qu'il sache que tout est sûrement bientôt terminé.

Elle tâcha de masquer au mieux la colère et les reproches qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à l'égard de leur ami. Le brun lui sourit encore et se remit debout. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte d'un pas rapide. Hermione attendit qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision pour se diriger vers leurs affaires et se saisir du verre qu'elle avait utilisé pour boire le matin même. Cela lui semblait à présent très loin. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que cette journée annonçait la fin de son aventure avec le Serpentard. Son estomac se contracta et elle tâcha aussitôt de chasser cette pensée de son esprit pour l'heure. Elle entreprit alors de revenir vers lui pour essayer de le ranimer avec un peu d'eau fraîche dont elle remplit le verre à pied à l'aide de sa baguette :

\- Aguamenti.

Puis elle le pencha au-dessus du visage pâle du blond et la déversa lentement sur son front, puis sur ses joues pour finir par ses lèvres closes. Malgré ses espoirs, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réaction soit immédiate. Pourtant, les yeux gris de Drago s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il se redressa avec une telle violence qu'Hermione poussa un cri.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'emporta-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil affolés tout autour de lui.

Hermione le prit par les bras pour le calmer :

\- Tout va bien, Drago ! Rallonge-toi, tu es peut-être blessé !

Un peu hésitant, il finit tout de même par se laisser guider et se rallongea au sol, essuyant d'un revers de bras l'eau qui dégoulinait le long de son menton.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Le jeune homme sembla prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir et sonder son corps à la recherche d'une douleur.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre. Je ne peux pas dire que je me porte comme un charme, mais je crois que dans l'ensemble, ça va.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Drago. Ron n'aurait pas dû…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui, la coupa-t-il. Et puis, je l'ai provoqué en sachant très bien qu'il avait l'avantage. Je savais ce que je risquais mais je ne supportais plus de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et observa le reste de la grotte en plissant les yeux, accrochant de petites rides sur sa peau marmoréenne.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui jeta un regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Sortis un moment, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos. Laisse-moi voir tes yeux.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Il fixa alors ses iris grises dans les brunes de la jeune fille, non sans un air circonspect, et cette dernière se pencha vers lui. Pendant un instant, son regard manqua de dériver sur les lèvres pâles du blond mais elle se retint.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de traumatisme, finit-elle par conclure.

D'un geste doux, elle ramena la robe épaisse sur les épaules du blond, le bordant ainsi délicatement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il protestât mais le choc avait tout de même dû le sonner plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre car il soupira de bien-être et ferma aussitôt les yeux.

Hermione veilla ainsi sur lui jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme et que ses yeux se mettent à frémir sous l'effet d'un sommeil profond. Elle se leva alors prudemment, sans bruit, et se dirigea à pas feutré vers le petit tunnel sombre qui conduisait à l'air libre. Lorsqu'elle émergea dans la faible lumière, elle réalisa que le jour déclinait déjà, laissant place à l'atmosphère paisible du crépuscule. Harry et Ron étaient tous deux assis au bord du promontoire rocheux, leurs longues jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide. Celles de Ron étaient si grandes qu'elles effleuraient par moment quelques brins de fougères accrochés çà et là au flan du petit précipice.

Les deux amis se retournèrent en entendant du bruit derrière eux. Hermione n'osa tout d'abord rien dire et se contenta de s'assoir à la gauche de Harry. Mais le silence pesant lui devint rapidement insupportable :

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, les informa-t-elle. Il s'est réveillé puis rendormi.

Ron n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Seul Harry lui fit un sourire entendu. Les deux Gryffondors se levèrent d'un même mouvement et époussetèrent leurs jeans. Alors qu'elle le sentait passer derrière elle, Hermione s'adressa au rouquin :

\- Ron, tu vas bientôt être débarrassé de lui.

Il s'arrêta et sembla attendre la suite.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins te demander de le laisser tranquille jusque-là ?

Ron émit un profond soupir qui se perdit dans la brise.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à te montrer bonne envers les autres. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que la gentillesse était de la lâcheté.

Elle le sentit s'accroupir derrière elle mais ne détourna pas les yeux du point invisible qu'elle fixait droit devant elle, quelque part au milieu des arbres décennaires.

\- Tu dois me comprendre, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Hermione sentit son corps se crisper.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui pressa un peu plus l'épaule et Hermione, choquée, se rendit compte à quel point ces gestes qu'elle recherchait chez lui auparavant l'insupportaient à présent. Il se leva et reprit sa marche en direction de la grotte.

\- Je vais essayer d'envoyer le message dès ce soir, Hermione, l'informa Harry avant de le suivre. J'en profiterai pour leur demander de nous apporter de la nourriture.

\- Est-ce qu'ils pourront nous venir en aide ? demanda-t-elle soudain. On ne sait même pas s'ils sont en sécurité.

\- Non, on ne peut pas le savoir, répondit le brun avec lassitude. J'espère que les autres endroits protégés n'ont pas été…

\- Je suis sûre que non, le coupa Hermione avec une conviction feinte. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle c'est arrivé au quartier général.

\- Oui, certainement, ajouta Harry.

Mais quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait faux.

\- Tu devrais venir dormir, toi aussi, lui dit-il finalement.

\- Dans un moment, Harry.

Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas dans la terre. Il rentra à son tour dans l'abri naturel. Le silence s'imposa autour d'Hermione. La lumière déclinait à chaque seconde, rasant les feuilles des arbres. La jeune fille ressentit brusquement une immense fatigue. Son corps était empreint de nervosité et de tension. Elle s'étira les muscles puis posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle songea au moment où Harry enverrait son Patronus porter un message. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, une pensée lui vint. Un espoir terriblement égoïste qu'il n'apporterait pas de réponse. Mais elle savait très bien que cela signifierait que leurs amis étaient peut-être en danger et jamais elle n'aurait pu souhaiter une telle chose. De plus, elle repensa à la bagarre entre Ron et Drago et se résigna à admettre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que les choses continuent ainsi. Une haine immuable vivait entre les deux garçons. Une animosité bien trop encrée et dévastatrice. Le Serpentard ne s'était jamais contenté d'insulter Ron comme il avait pu le faire avec elle ou bien Harry. Il l'avait profondément humilié. Se moquant de sa pauvreté, année après année, et de la situation simple de ses parents. Toutes ces choses dont Hermione savait que Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte au fond de lui et qui le touchaient droit au cœur lorsque l'on y faisait allusion d'une façon ou d'une autre. Non, Ron ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Drago. C'était une chose certaine. Peu importait à quel point elle pouvait trouver son comportement déraisonnable et immature.

Hermione sursauta en entendant le cri d'un animal dans le lointain. Une sorte de jappement, peut-être celui d'un renard. Elle repensa alors de nouveau à Narcissa. Cette femme qu'elle avait haïe profondément, avant de savoir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour la survie de son fils. La famille Malefoy la surprenait décidément bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle avait tenté de repousser le plus longtemps possible l'idée du départ de Drago mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus songer qu'à cela. Une à une, des larmes glissèrent sur chacune de ses joues comme un compte-goutte. La jeune fille se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle se sentait terriblement furieuse. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré ces derniers temps ? Bien trop. Elle n'était pas habituée à se sentir aussi faible et vulnérable. Ron avait raison. L'être humain n'était pas fait pour ressentir autant d'émotions. C'était indigeste et elle avait la sensation qu'elle allait bel et bien exploser.

Comment réagirait le blond en apprenant leur décision ? Elle ne pouvait se retenir de penser qu'elle était en train de le trahir. Il était resté avec elle malgré le danger. Et voilà qu'elle allait le livrer aux membres de l'Ordre sans ménagement. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il ne risquerait rien avec eux. Mais elle était également parfaitement consciente qu'il ne verrait pas les choses de cet œil-là. Et sans doute au fond avait-il raison. Il ne serait pas considéré différemment qu'un pur et simple Mangemort en fuite.

Le souvenir enfoui de leur dernier moment passé ensemble, dans son lit, refit alors surface dans sa mémoire. Elle se sentit trembler nerveusement. Une pointe de douleur lui transperça le cœur. Les réminiscences du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti étaient si fortes, si présentes. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Son corps n'était pas l'unique chose à avoir réagi à ce contact intime. Ses sentiments se déployaient en elle, la submergeant par vagues contre lesquelles elle ne pouvait lutter.

Un regret dévorant la prit aux tripes lorsqu'elle songea à la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à Harry. Elle se demanda combien de personnes il lui faudrait encore sacrifier pour pouvoir continuer à le suivre. Mais elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir une telle pensée. Les parents d'Hermione étaient loin, en sécurité. Lorsque Ron les avait abandonnés et qu'elle s'était refusée à le suivre, elle l'avait su auprès de sa famille. Quant à Drago, il serait protégé également. Les sacrifices qu'Harry avait connu de son côté étaient bien plus réels. Et lorsqu'elle songeait au courage et à la détermination dont il faisait preuve malgré tout, car il se savait le seul à pouvoir éradiquer le mal, sauver les gens et leur éviter de vivre ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu, elle ne pouvait que l'admirer et le soutenir. Et n'avait-il pas quitté Ginny pour cela ?

La guerre balayait tout de leur monde. Comme un vent cruel soufflant dans le sable, elle effaçait consciencieusement les traces de ce qu'ils tentaient de construire ou de préserver. Amitiés, amours, alliances.

Les ombres s'étendaient, la nuit tombait de plus en plus vite. Les arbres ne se distinguaient plus les uns des autres et le froid devenait plus mordant. Hermione allait se lever pour rentrer, peu convaincue qu'elle parviendrait à trouver le sommeil. Mais avant, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche. Elle avait presque oublié ce qu'elle voulait vérifier depuis son retour de leur expédition à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle ramena ses jambes nues sous elle et s'assit en tailleur pour se concentrer. Puis elle leva sa baguette et l'agita délicatement :

\- Spero Patronum.

L'entité jaillit de la baguette et virevolta autour de la Gryffondor, laissant derrière elle une traînée de poudre luminescente qui éclaira les alentours. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin devant elle, flottant dans les airs, Hermione la fixa avec tristesse et sentit ses larmes redoubler d'intensité. Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge.

Elle n'avait pas été certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Mais à présent, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Devant elle, ce n'était plus une loutre qui l'observait d'un air curieux. Mais un petit serpent fièrement dressé, aux yeux doux et scintillants.


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonsoir les gens ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les reviews, les fav et les follows ! Je vous adore :)

Je pense que ce nouveau chapitre est un de mes préférés, j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez autant de plaisir et d'émotion à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Enjoy :)))

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Ron avait jailli dans son dos, teintée d'un mélange de crainte et de stupéfaction. La créature disparut instantanément. Le sang de la Gryffondor se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Dis-moi que…

Hermione se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et se retourna vers Ron, les bras tendus en signe d'apaisement.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, acheva-t-il d'une voix blanche, presque désincarnée.

\- Ron, je t'en prie…

Il commençait à marcher à reculons, les yeux écarquillés, les mains visiblement tremblantes.

\- J'ai vraiment été… marmonna-t-il. Le pire des idiots.

Son regard paraissait désorienté.

\- Le pire de tous ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Hermione sursauta mais tâcha de garder son calme. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle l'entendait cogner dans ses oreilles.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, continua le rouquin, c'était ça ?

\- Ron… tenta-t-elle de nouveau en s'approchant.

\- C'était sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien compris !

Son regard s'embuait dangereusement. Hermione entraperçut Harry du coin de l'œil. Il arrivait baguette tendue, le visage anxieux.

\- Ron ? questionna-t-il en voyant l'état de son ami. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Elle est avec lui, Harry ! cracha-t-il à l'attention du brun.

\- Avec lui ?

\- Avec Malefoy ! surenchérit le jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du regard échangé par ses deux amis.

Il était trop occupé à serrer les poings et à fixer le sol comme s'il espérait pouvoir s'y enfoncer de fureur.

\- Elle est avec Malefoy depuis le début ! C'est pour ça qu'elle le défendait et qu'ils paraissent aussi proches et…

\- Harry, implora Hermione. Harry, je suis désolée que tu aies à l'apprendre comme ça !

Son ami la dévisagea sans comprendre. Elle lui lança alors un regard plus appuyé.

Il sembla finalement saisir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle sauvait leur amitié. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela arriverait aussi rapidement, mais elle était bel et bien en train de perdre Ron. Et elle tâchait à présent de faire la dernière chose qu'elle était capable de faire pour eux. Elle le faisait autant pour Harry que pour Ron qui, elle osait à peine l'imaginer, ne supporterait sans doute pas leur double trahison.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, commença-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser son attitude. Je savais comment vous réagiriez !

\- Et tu aurais espéré autre chose ? s'emporta-t-il. Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar. Un cauchemar vieux de plusieurs jours !

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir mais…

\- Non, en effet ! Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer !

La jeune fille avait la gorge si serrée qu'elle avait presque l'impression de s'étouffer.

\- Quand je repense à tous ces jours passés dans l'angoisse, à devenir presque fou de me demander où tu étais et ce que tu devais subir. A me réveiller en larmes en pensant que tu étais morte ! Dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais avec lui en train de faire je ne sais quoi…

\- Ne dis pas un mot un de plus !

\- Tu l'as fait par vengeance ? demanda-t-il alors, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Parce que je suis parti ?

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Non, bien sûr que non ! Ça n'a absolument rien à voir !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné, Hermione ! Même après que je sois revenu auprès de vous ! Je suis conscient du mal que j'ai pu te causer. Et maintenant, grâce en toi, j'en ai une idée bien nette ! J'espère que tu es contente ! Tu m'as rendu la monnaie de ma pièce au centuple !

Hermione lança un regard désespéré à Harry. Mais ce dernier se sentait parfaitement impuissant. Il ne pouvait que contempler la scène avec tristesse et voir le cœur de son meilleur ami se briser peu à peu, lamentablement. La vision qui était apparu à Ron lorsqu'il avait tenté de détruire le médaillon frappa sa mémoire. A cet instant précis, il mesurait son erreur d'avoir prématurément promis à Ron qu'Hermione lui reviendrait.

\- Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? se défendit la Gryffondor avec colère. Comment peux-tu me connaître aussi mal ? Tu crois donc que tout tourne autour de toi ? C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Rien de tout cela n'a été intentionnel.

Ron commença à faire demi-tour vers la grotte.

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité te faire souffrir ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère en le suivant des yeux. Je suis toujours la même, je suis…

\- C'est faux.

Il se retourna vers elle et le regard qu'il lui jeta causa à la jeune fille une douleur violente au creux de la poitrine qui lui donna envie de vomir.

\- La Hermione que je connaissais n'est jamais revenue, répliqua-il d'une voix éteinte. Elle est morte au manoir Malefoy.

Des larmes gelées ruisselèrent alors sur le visage de la brune.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Harry, poursuivit Ron. Et je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

\- Ron, plaida le Gryffondor, on ne peut pas partir comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi, oui ou non ?

\- Je…

\- Vas-y, Harry, murmura Hermione en s'essuyant les joues d'un revers de main.

Ce dernier la considéra d'un air hésitant.

\- Ron, va préparer nos affaires, finit-il par dire.

Mais avant que son ami n'ait pu faire un pas, il posa une main ferme sur son épaule :

\- Ne touche pas à Malefoy, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui laissait peu de place à la contestation.

\- Je ne veux même plus poser les yeux sur lui, répliqua le rouquin en se dégageant. Ni sur elle.

Il poursuivit son chemin vers la grotte. Harry en profita pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille, toujours en état de choc :

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit-elle en tâchant de sourire pour le rassurer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va se débrouiller.

\- Je vais essayer d'envoyer mon Patronus pour qu'on vienne vous chercher, comme c'était prévu pour Malefoy. Quant à nous, on trouvera bien un moyen de pénétrer à Poudlard.

Elle hocha la tête même si elle ne se sentait que très peu soulagée.

\- Madame Rosmerta était aux Trois Balais, se souvint-elle alors de le prévenir. Mais faites attention. Elle avait l'air d'attendre de la visite. Et elle était anxieuse.

\- Entendu.

\- Harry, pardonne-moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux. Moi qui venais de te jurer que…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

\- J'aurais dû faire plus attention !

\- C'était déjà difficile de le cacher quand on était au quartier général. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ici, les uns sur les autres, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Qu'est-ce qui t'a trahie ?

La jeune fille glissa sa baguette d'une main à l'autre.

\- Mon Patronus est un serpent, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air contrit.

Harry la dévisagea longuement, car tous deux savaient pertinemment ce qu'une telle chose signifiait réellement. Ils le savaient depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour Tonks et Remus. Le brun ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Auror à l'époque où son Patronus s'était transformé à l'image de celui qu'elle aimait.

Drago n'était ni un loup-garou, ni un animagus. L'esprit d'Hermione avait donc recréé son Patronus sous la forme de l'animal qu'elle pouvait le mieux lui associer. Le serpent, symbole de la maison de Poudlard rivale éternelle des Gryffondors. Elle qui la détestait tant. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient peut-être pu en rire. Mais l'amertume et la gravité de la situation rendait toute envie de plaisanter malvenue, toute ironie inconsistante.

\- C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tonks était dans un état misérable. Parce qu'elle devait cacher son amour et l'enfouir en elle.

Hermione ne savait que répondre à cela. Ce mot qui lui faisait si peur avait enfin été prononcé. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait fallu qu'il sorte pour la première fois de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Sans doute avait-elle besoin de cela pour enfin se l'admettre.

Harry quant à lui songeait de tout son cœur à Dumbledore. Il avait tant insisté sur ce qui était pour lui le plus grand pouvoir au monde. L'amour. Puissant mais par-dessus tout imprévisible. Si le vieil homme avait deviné que son Déluminateur aiderait Ron à revenir auprès d'Hermione, Harry doutait grandement que malgré sa géniale intelligence, il ait pu un jour percevoir que cette dernière tomberait amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry, s'excusa de nouveau la jeune fille en prenant les mains de son meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu vas devoir continuer sans moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ron sera là. Le connaissant, il va se tuer à la tâche pour oublier que…

\- C'est prêt, Harry !

La voix du rouquin avait jailli depuis l'entrée de la grotte. Il attendait devant, le visage plus fermé qu'on ne le lui avait jamais connu, le sac-à-dos jeté sur son épaule. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer en le voyant déjà revenir. Elle aurait voulu retenir Harry. Ne jamais lâcher ses mains. Songer qu'ils allaient partir ainsi à la recherche des derniers horcruxes sans qu'elle puisse les aider lui était insupportable et incroyablement douloureux. Elle n'osait imaginer revivre la peur qu'elle avait ressentie des jours durant au manoir des Malefoy. Cette angoisse de ne pas les savoir en sécurité. Cette inquiétude plus vive qu'un poison.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider de mon côté, murmura-t-elle au brun qui lui fit un triste sourire. Harry, je t'en supplie, soyez prudents.

\- Evidemment, dit-il en serrant ses mains avec un peu plus de force. Je te donnerai des nouvelles.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Voilà une question qu'elle ne cesserait plus jamais de se poser.

La Gryffondor finit enfin par le lâcher. Il dégaina sa baguette et prononça d'une voix vive :

\- Spero Patronum.

Le majestueux cerf argenté se forma sous leurs yeux. Il trotta un instant vers les arbres avant de revenir vers l'endroit où se tenait plus tôt le serpent d'Hermione. Harry pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et parla :

\- Nous sommes dans la grotte de Patmol. Venez nous chercher. Apportez des vivres.

Hermione retint un cri de stupeur en croyant voir la peau du cou de son ami s'arracher. Mais en réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'un filament blanc vaporeux que la baguette aspirait. Harry la pointa de nouveau brusquement vers le cerf et le filament se dirigea vers le museau de ce dernier. La consistance luminescente du Patronus avala celle plus opaque du message. Le cerf prit son élan et disparut au galop.

\- Comment sait-il où et à qui il doit délivrer le message ? s'enquit Hermione, rompant le silence de cathédrale qui s'était installé.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Harry. Mais il le sait. Un peu comme les hiboux.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta Ron en prenant bien soin de ne plus poser un œil sur la brune.

Harry soupira :

\- On peut y aller.

\- Je leur ai laissé le nécessaire, ajouta le rouquin.

\- Merci, murmura Hermione.

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Ni même comme si elle se trouvait encore auprès d'eux.

Soudain, une lueur aveuglante perça les ombres alentours. Les trois adolescents se reculèrent d'un même pas, avant de voir surgir de l'obscurité un nouveau Patronus. Un grand loup qui leur était parfaitement familier. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Une voix qu'elle ne se tenait plus de joie d'entendre s'éleva de la bête :

\- Nous viendrons à l'aube. Restez sur vos gardes.

Puis l'animal s'évanouit aussitôt. Hermione ne put se retenir et courut aussitôt se jeter dans les bras de Harry.

\- Remus va bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils vont sûrement tous bien !

Son ami lui rendit brièvement son étreinte.

\- Je suis rassuré maintenant que je vous sais en sécurité dès demain, dit-il après l'avoir lâchée.

\- Et vous deux ? Où est-ce que vous comptez aller ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va rapprocher de Pré-au-Lard le temps d'observer les environs. Maintenant que nous savons que les Détraqueurs sont présents, nous allons vérifier si les passages secrets sont accessibles. Mais nous reviendrons à la grotte dès que…

Hermione vit qu'il hésitait à terminer sa phrase.

\- Dès que nous serons partis ? acheva-t-elle à sa place.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Ce sera plus prudent. Laissez-nous les vivre à l'intérieur.

\- Promets-moi de nous envoyer un message si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais plus risquer vos vies comme avant. Ça vaut pour celle de Ron.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Son meilleur ami tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le rouquin. Ce dernier s'était déjà engagé dans le sentier de sorte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le champ de protection. Harry tourna alors une dernière fois son pâle visage vers Hermione. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent se passait amplement du moindre mot d'adieu.

Lorsque la jeune sorcière retourna à l'abri, le silence qui emplissait la caverne lui fit froid dans le dos. La vision des flammes tremblantes piqua ses yeux déjà tant embués par des larmes qu'elle était à présent trop choquée pour laisser couler. Vidant tout son esprit, elle alla s'assoir machinalement près de Drago qui dormait toujours profondément. Elle s'enroula dans la deuxième robe chaude que Ron leur avait laissée et ferma les yeux, comme une conclusion sur cette journée de cauchemar.

Elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir totalement et se contenta de sommeiller les rares moments où elle arrivait à ne plus penser à rien. Ses membres s'engourdissaient très rapidement mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, trop exténuée pour tenter de les ranimer. Elle tâchait de chasser toutes les pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient. Il y avait à présent bien trop de raisons pour elle d'être effrayée. Ses parents, McGonagall, la famille Weasley, tous ses autres amis et à présent, Harry et Ron. Elle était lasse de cette anxiété permanente. Ce trop-plein eut l'effet bénéfique de la libérer momentanément. Pour la première fois, la totale impuissance qu'elle ressentait lui ôtait sa culpabilité, son empressement, ses doutes. Il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle pût faire de plus à l'heure qu'il était et dans les conditions dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne les chercher, elle et Drago. Pour les ramener elle ne savait trop où. Existait-il encore un lieu sûr quelque part ? Ou bien tous les endroits dissimulés avaient-ils été découverts, au même titre que le quartier général ? Sans doute en saurait-elle plus dès que Remus arriverait.

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était lorsque les fourmis dans ses jambes ne lui laissèrent pas d'autre choix que de changer de position. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et cligna des yeux. La lumière bleue du feu avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Hermione réalisa qu'elle aurait eu meilleur compte à s'en rapprocher pour avoir plus chaud mais elle préférait rester auprès du Serpentard, qu'elle n'osait déplacer de peur de le réveiller. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle finit par prendre la pénible décision de se lever et se dirigea vers le trou de l'entrée. Au-dehors, elle constata avec déception qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Elle posa alors sa baguette dans le creux de sa paume droite :

\- Pointe au nord.

La baguette tournoya lentement puis se fixa. Hermione orienta alors son regard vers l'est pour tenter de voir au travers des feuillages si la lumière du ciel paraissait plus claire. Mais le soleil ne semblait pas encore près de se lever. La Gryffondor se réfugia alors à l'intérieur, songeant qu'elle ferait mieux d'essayer de se rendormir. Elle s'approchait à pas de loup de sa couverture de fortune lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement.

\- Drago ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? la questionna le blond.

Elle se rapprocha et s'assit à ses côtés pour mieux le voir. Ses prunelles grises brillaient dans la pénombre.

\- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Le blond se redressa lentement sur ses coudes.

\- Fais attention, le retint-elle d'une main délicate sur l'épaule.

\- Je n'ai rien, insista-t-il en continuant son mouvement.

Hermione le laissa se relever en position assise, le dos contre le mur de pierre. Elle n'osait trop le contredire. Son ton froid lui signifiait qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire comme il l'entendait. Soucieuse de le sentir en colère, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et se mit à les fixer avec une attention feinte. Ce fut donc avec une grande surprise qu'elle sentit les doigts froids du blond soulever son menton avec douceur dans sa direction.

\- C'est quoi cet air triste ? S'il y en a bien un de nous deux qui devrait en vouloir à l'autre, c'est plutôt moi, lui signifia-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée pour Ron, commença-t-elle avec embarras.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, répliqua-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui.

\- Dans ce cas, hésita-t-elle, pourquoi m'en voudrais-tu ?

\- Pour être partie ce matin, répondit-il.

Il la lâcha et sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps. Le fait qu'il rompe ce contact donna à Hermione la curieuse sensation que la température chutait brutalement.

\- Je…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre pour sa défense. Mais après tout, il était inutile de lui mentir. Il n'était pas idiot.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, se lamenta-t-elle. Si ce n'est que je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- C'est un peu faible, Hermione.

Il gardait ses yeux tellement inexpressifs que la Gryffondor était bien en peine à déterminer s'il lui en voulait réellement ou cherchait juste à la déstabiliser.

\- Je ne vais pas te raconter d'histoires, se défendit-elle alors. Je savais que tu ne serais pas pour cette idée. Mais Ron ne voulait pas me laisser seule avec toi alors…

\- Alors tu as préféré le contenter lui à ma place, l'accusa le blond en croisant les bras nonchalamment.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! se récria-t-elle.

\- Et pourtant ça y ressemble.

Contrariée, Hermione croisa également les bras autour de ses genoux. Drago s'était déjà montré possessif, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait réellement coupable. Peut-être à cause du souvenir toujours bien présent de ce qui avait failli se produire entre eux. Peut-être parce que pour la première fois, elle pouvait enfin mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- J'essayais simplement de faire au mieux pour tout le monde, murmura-t-elle alors.

De nouveau, le Serpentard la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il tint cette fois son menton avec plus de fermeté. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Maintenant qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle avait la désagréable impression que cette vérité se trouvait dessinée sur son visage.

\- Tu es peut-être habituée à ce que tes deux amis te laissent faire n'importe quoi, dit-il avec un regard dur. Mais je ne suis pas eux. Il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête que je ne tolérerai pas que tu te mettes sans cesse en danger comme ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? s'insurgea-t-elle, sa fierté en prenant un coup. Je sais très bien me débrouiller, Drago.

\- Tu te débrouilles tellement bien que tu es revenue inconsciente dans les bras de Weasmoche !

Hermione déglutit avec peine. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction du Serpentard s'il avait appris qu'elle avait crié à Ron de se sauver sans elle lorsqu'elle avait maladroitement trébuché.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

La douceur avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces derniers mots heurta la brune. La main de Drago abandonna son menton pour glisser le long de sa joue. Du bout du pouce, il caressa sa pommette qu'elle sentit rougir sous l'effet produit.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre, ajouta-t-il.

Elle croisa son regard, empli de sérieux. Elle le vit alors se pencher vers elle, à ce qui lui paraissait une lenteur infinie. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, elle sentit son cœur pulser au bout de ses doigts. Il avait peur de la perdre. Cette révélation la fit frémir.

Soudain, le blond s'écarta d'une manière surprise. La jeune fille le questionna du regard, bien qu'elle ne fût pas certaine qu'il pouvait distinguer son visage alors qu'elle se trouvait dos à la lumière bienveillante des flammes :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ? lui demanda-t-il alors d'un air étonné. Où sont Potter et Weasley ?

Une enclume sembla tomber sur l'estomac d'Hermione. Sa gorge se noua si vite qu'elle dut lutter de son mieux pour ne pas laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'embrumer de larmes. Elle refusait tout bonnement de pleurer à nouveau.

\- Ils sont partis, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix stable.

\- Partis ? Chercher de la nourriture ?

Hermione aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit pendant qu'il dormait. Elle avait même l'impression d'avoir vécu un mauvais rêve. Mais le Serpentard l'observait avec intensité, attendant légitimement une réponse à sa question.

\- Non, ils… marmonna-t-elle d'abord avec difficulté. Ils sont partis définitivement.

L'information sembla faire son chemin d'une manière chaotique dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas franchement lui en vouloir.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Weasley ?

\- Plus ou moins, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Drago en se réappuyant contre le mur de la grotte. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont partis sans toi ?

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes à prétendre que sa présence ici résultait uniquement de son choix. Mais elle se sentait malhonnête rien qu'à cette idée. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour décider intérieurement de ne pas lui révéler l'incident du Patronus. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il comprenne ce que cela impliquait.

\- Il se trouve que… Ron a découvert que…

Confuse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait comment achever sa phrase.

\- Que nous sommes ensemble ? compléta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je… Et bien… balbutia-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

Cela sembla amuser le Serpentard qui se mit à rire légèrement :

\- Appelle-ça comme tu veux, Hermione. J'en ai fini de faire semblant en ce qui me concerne.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que je voulais faire semblant de quoique ce soit, argua-t-elle, se sentant à nouveau rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque nous étions dans le jardin avant-hier, dit-il en glissant sa main dans la sienne. J'avais une question à te poser. Mais j'ai souffert de la Marque et ensuite Potter est arrivé.

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement. Une merveilleuse chaleur commençait à la gagner maintenant que leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

\- C'était en quelque sorte ça que je voulais te demander, continua-t-il.

Il fronçait les sourcils avec un sérieux qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir sur ses traits.

\- Tu veux dire… tenta-t-elle de comprendre, incertaine d'avoir saisi où il voulait en venir exactement.

\- Je veux dire que je voulais mettre les choses au clair entre nous.

\- Vraiment ?

De sa main libre, elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son teint devait à présent faire une sérieuse concurrence au Boutefeu chinois.

\- Savoir que Weasley te tournait autour dans les pièces d'à côté me rendait dingue, avoua-t-il. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses finir par lui céder.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, lui assura-t-elle.

Le blond haussa les épaules et examina un instant leurs deux mains serrées.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis habitué à avoir tout ce que je veux, lui lança-t-il. Et je te voulais toi.

Cette dernière tirade eut le don de scandaliser la Gryffondor autant que de la rendre heureuse. Elle se composa un regard réprobateur de circonstance mais au fond, sa poitrine semblait se gonfler d'un plaisir irradiant.

\- Et donc, poursuivit le blond, Weasley a fini par se découvrir une clairvoyance ? Par quel miracle ?

Cette fois, elle lui décocha un coup d'œil embarrassé.

\- Peu importe, répliqua-t-elle. Il l'a compris, c'est tout.

\- Je vois, martela-t-il. Et il t'abandonne pour ça. Tu parles d'un ami !

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Ron n'a pas exactement la fibre du pardon, s'agaça-t-elle. Et je l'ai trahi. De toute les manières possibles et imaginables.

\- Tu ne lui avais rien promis, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Mais je…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- J'essaye de comprendre ce qui a pu laisser penser à Weasmoche que tu lui étais fatalement destinée, au point qu'il préfère te laisser à ton sort dans une caverne isolée plutôt que d'accepter l'idée que tu puisses être avec un autre !

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Tu es son ennemi juré, Drago, tu ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Mets-toi donc à sa place une seconde.

Le blond sembla se radoucir un instant :

\- Et Potter dans tout ça ? Il a accepté de le suivre sans sourciller ? Je ne le porte pas plus dans mon cœur mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait laissée comme ça.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas abandonné, rectifia-t-elle pour mettre fin à tout malentendu. Quelqu'un viendra nous chercher à l'aube. Harry a envoyé un message avec son Patronus.

Suite à cet éclaircissement, ils restèrent un bon moment sans mot dire, fixant tantôt le sol, tantôt les murs. Hermione sursauta presque lorsque le blond brisa enfin le silence :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Je les méprise. C'est entendu entre nous et ça ne changera pas.

\- Je suis au courant, soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne souhaitais pas pour autant que les choses se passent comme ça. Je sais combien tu tiens à eux.

Tout en disant cela, il raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Hermione.

\- Merci, lui sourit-elle alors.

Elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être mais pour autant et malgré son épuisement, elle était suffisamment éveillée à présent pour préférer attendre la venue des secours.

\- Il ne doit pas faire très chaud dehors, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller pour les voir arriver. Ils ne pourront pas pénétrer à l'intérieur à cause des protections et ils n'oseront pas nous appeler trop fort. J'ai peur de les rater.

Drago ne dit rien mais entreprit de se mettre doucement debout.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- J'ai un peu mal au dos, admit-il, mais ça va.

Hermione récupéra leurs affaires qui se réduisaient dorénavant aux deux robes épaisses et à la paire de chaussure destinée au blond qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt afin qu'il les enfile. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que malgré ses mots durs, Ron avait tout de même eu la noblesse de les leur laisser près du feu. Son cœur se serra. D'un coup de baguette, elle éteignit les flammes bleues et écrasa du pied les restes de bois calcinés en un tas de cendre.

\- Lumos, prononça-t-elle alors afin de les guider vers la sortie.

Le blond la suivit lentement. Se pencher pour s'extirper de la caverne devait probablement le faire souffrir. Une fois à l'extérieur, il inspira à plein poumons. Hermione se surprit à observer ses muscles se contracter sous le t-shirt noir. Elle détourna vite le regard.

\- Tiens, lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant l'une des deux robes. Autant nous couvrir entièrement.

Ils passèrent les tenues chaudes par-dessus leurs habits et décidèrent de s'assoir à l'entrée, de sorte de se sentir abrités. La jeune fille garda une distance raisonnable. Elle n'était pas très encline à ce qu'on les découvre trop proches. Elle ne savait trop comment réagirait les membres de l'Ordre.

Le temps s'égraina lentement, ponctué par les bruits nocturnes de la forêt. Les deux adolescents commençaient presqu'à s'assoupir et ne se rendirent pas vraiment compte que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'horizon, donnant aux alentours des teintes d'un gris bleu pâle. L'aube se montrait enfin lorsque Drago leva soudain les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Regarde, enjoignit-il à la brune.

Cette dernière suivit son regard, non sans appréhension. Elle constata alors que deux balais approchaient en piquée. Sa baguette toujours éclairée, elle se leva d'un bond, suivie de près par le Serpentard. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer les visages des deux arrivants et préférait se montrer méfiante.

Mais dès qu'ils atteignirent le sol, son soulagement n'eut d'égal que sa joie. Elle reconnut aussitôt le visage émacié de Remus et la crinière rousse de Bill. Les deux sorciers mirent pied à terre, leurs regards déjà orientés vers la grotte.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur ? questionna le rejeton Weasley, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pas forcément, répondit Lupin.

Il sonda la corniche de ses yeux aiguisés.

\- Harry, si tu es là, tu peux te montrer, invita-t-il.

\- On aurait dû convenir d'un mot de passe, fit remarquer Bill.

Hermione songea que cela aurait en effet été une bonne chose mais la réponse de Remus fit écho à ses pensées :

\- Impossible. Les Patronus ne sont pas des messagers confidentiels. N'importe qui à la ronde peut les entendre.

Hermione se crispa, la baguette toujours en joue dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas les sorts ? lui demanda soudain Drago.

\- On ne peut pas être sûrs à cent pour cent que c'est eux.

\- On ne va pas rester là toute la journée, protesta-t-il.

Brusquement, Remus reprit la parole :

\- Harry, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était à bord du Poudlard Express. Un Détraqueur t'a attaqué et je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que personne ne cachait Sirius Black sous sa cape dans notre compartiment.

Hermione sourit et d'un coup de baguette, elle défit un à un les sorts de protection. Elle et Drago apparurent alors aux yeux des deux membres de l'Ordre qui les regardèrent tout d'abord avec joie, puis avec surprise.

\- Où sont Harry et Ron ? s'enquit Remus.

Son visage semblait empreint d'une certaine contrariété à la vue du Serpentard.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille d'un air contrit. C'est encore une longue histoire.


	38. Chapitre 38

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, tout frais, on continue les aventures avec nos deux chouchous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été et je souhaite beaucoup de courage pour la rentrée à ceux qui en ont une ! Moi je reprends le boulot demain après 2 semaines de vacances qui m'ont fait du bien :)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires etc, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser de nouveau pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

Hermione s'agrippait aux pans de la robe de Bill de toutes ses forces. Elle avait passé les bras autour de sa taille, comme il le lui avait permis, et ne cessait depuis de fixer droit devant elle. Elle avait hésité à fermer les yeux mais la sensation n'en était que pire. Mieux valait se contenter de ne pas regarder vers le sol. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'altitude à laquelle se trouvaient à présent les deux balais et n'avait pas grande envie de s'en faire une. Les traits crispés, elle prenait son mal en patience, espérant fort que le trajet serait de courte durée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de son dernier voyage en balai, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté d'exfiltrer Harry du 4, Privet Drive. Hermione n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec ce moyen de transport et ce périple angoissant durant lequel ils avaient perdu leur plus valeureux ami n'avait fait que transformer ses craintes en une véritable aversion.

Par moments, elle envoyait des coups d'œil à la dérobée sur sa droite, où évoluait le Comète de Remus et Drago. Ce dernier ne semblait pas plus ravi qu'elle mais c'était sans nul doute davantage dû à son compagnon de route qu'au moyen de transport utilisé.

Après un interminable vol, camouflés parmi des nuages glaçant d'humidité, l'équipée finit par arrivée en vue d'une maison familière, celle des Tonks. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Gryffondor, tandis que Bill et Remus amorçaient leur descente vers le sol. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'inconfort de son balai. Au loin, le soleil était enfin debout, coiffant les collines de sa lumière éclatante.

\- Rentrez vite ! ordonna une voix qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt.

Andromeda se tenait à l'entrée de chez elle, ses cheveux bruns ramenés en une longue tresse. Les quatre intéressés s'empressèrent d'obéir et de lui emboîter le pas à l'intérieur.

\- Où sont Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ? s'étonna la sorcière en les jaugeant l'un après l'autre du regard au fur et à mesure qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

Remus et Bill se tournèrent alors instinctivement vers Hermione. Andromeda n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions. Ils avaient en effet convenu de quitter la grotte au plus vite et d'obtenir les explications désirées plus tard, par mesure de prudence. Ils avaient laissé les vivres à l'intérieur, près du tas sombre formé par les restes du feu. La jeune fille aurait sans nul doute préféré leur avoir laissé le foyer éclairé mais il était moins risqué de laisser la caverne dans le noir, au risque que quelqu'un puisse s'aventurer à l'entrée et découvrir que la cachette était utilisée.

\- Et bien, Hermione, insista Lupin en fronçant les sourcils, peux-tu à présent nous dire pour quelle raison vous étiez seuls à nous attendre ?

\- Ron et moi… amorça-t-elle. Nous nous sommes disputés.

Elle ne souhaitait pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait nulle envie de leur révéler la véritable raison de leur déchirement. Mais elle n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de leur mentir. De toute manière, Remus les connaissait suffisamment tous les trois pour savoir que seule une raison grave aurait pu les avoir poussés à se séparer volontairement de la sorte.

\- Disputé ? questionna Bill, le front soucieux. A ce point ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle sentait une boule maintenant familière se former dans sa gorge.

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, se reprit-elle. Mais c'est la vérité. Et vous connaissez Ron. Il peut être extrêmement buté.

Elle jeta malgré elle un coup d'œil au frère de ce dernier, craignant de l'offenser. Il lui fit au contraire un triste sourire entendu.

\- Quand tu avais disparue, dit-il, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tout était sa faute. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vous laisser comme il l'avait fait.

\- Ça n'aurait sans doute pas empêché ma capture. Il était déjà revenu lorsque c'est arrivé.

\- Non, concéda-t-il, mais il avait tout de même cette impression. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais qu'il s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir failli briser votre amitié à tous les trois. Et il savait que quelque chose n'allait plus entre vous deux.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que sa vie privée fasse l'objet d'une telle discussion. Et elle sentait Drago se tendre à vue d'œil.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout, finit-elle par lâcher en regardant tour à tour son ancien professeur, Bill et Andromeda. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas les abandonner.

\- Nous le savons très bien, Hermione, la rassura Remus. Qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire à présent ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec découragement.

\- Ils reviendront à la grotte. Et ils…

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Personne n'était au courant pour les horcruxes.

\- Ils vont continuer à chercher un moyen de le vaincre.

La brune remarqua aussitôt les coups d'œil échangés suite à sa réponse. Mais personne n'osa lui en demander davantage.

\- La chambre d'amis est toujours disponible pour vous, les informa alors la tante de Drago. Vous avez besoin de repos, j'imagine.

\- Mais les autres ? questionna Hermione, n'y tenant plus. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qui est arrivé. Nous avons été attaqués au quartier général et…

\- Nous le savons, lui répondit Bill, ses épaules presqu'aussi affaissées que celle du loup-garou.

\- Est-ce que d'autres repères ont été découverts ? s'enquit-elle avec une franche inquiétude. La chaumière…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Tout le monde va bien.

\- Et le Professeur McGonagall ? C'était elle le Gardien du Secret. Ils n'auraient pas pu entrer, à moins que…

\- Minerva va très bien aussi, lui assura aussitôt Remus.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je me refusais à y penser mais… balbutia-t-elle de soulagement. Je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles…

\- Je t'avouerai que nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont ils ont pu vous retrouver, confessa-t-il, le visage soudain sombre. C'est normalement impossible.

La brune nota qu'il semblait éviter Drago du regard à tout prix.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait envoyer un Patronus à Harry et Ron pour les rassurer au sujet de tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle alors pour détourner le sujet. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude comme je l'étais moi-même.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Nous avons déjà prévenu sa famille que vous allez bien tous les trois. Molly et Arthur n'ont plus fermé l'œil depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Allez vous reposer à présent, recommanda de nouveau Andromeda. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

Les deux autres adultes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Hermione et Drago commencèrent donc à se diriger vers la porte qui se situait au fond du salon.

\- Hermione ?

La Gryffondor se retourna. Lupin s'avançait vers elle, la main tendue :

\- Peux-tu me donner ta baguette, s'il-te-plait ?

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise :

\- Ma baguette ? Pourquoi ?

Ce qu'il semblait se réfréner à faire depuis un long moment finit apparemment par trop le démanger puisqu'il jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le blond qui s'était arrêté également pour attendre la jeune fille.

\- Simple mesure de précaution, répondit-il.

Hermione se sentit tout d'abord profondément outrée. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Remus lui demande de se séparer de sa baguette. Il avait sans doute peur que Drago essaye de s'en servir. Elle avait désormais parfaitement compris que ce dernier était soupçonné d'être la source de l'incident au quartier général et cette pensée la révulsait malgré elle. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Simplement des préjugés. D'un geste lent, elle retira sa baguette de sa poche et crispa les doigts autour. Elle faillit refuser mais sa conscience lui dictait plutôt d'obéir. Il était inutile de se mettre tout le monde à dos. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle pourrait innocenter le Serpentard. Au fond, de la même manière que pour Harry et Ron, elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher leurs inquiétudes. Mais ses sentiments lui donnaient une envie irrépressible de le protéger au-delà du raisonnable.

Avec un sourire désolé, Remus prit la baguette que la jeune fille lui tendit de mauvaise grâce. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec gêne, puis elle tourna le dos et suivit le blond jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où ils s'enfermèrent.

La pièce était exactement telle qu'Hermione l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, quelques semaines auparavant, avec son armoire massive et son grand lit en bois brun. Elle ôta sa robe épaisse et de guerre lasse, alla s'y assoir du côté de la fenêtre, où elle avait déjà dormi durant son court séjour. Quelque chose lui disait que celui-ci se révèlerait probablement beaucoup plus long.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux vers Drago qui l'observait. Sous son ton tranquille et assuré, elle décela l'inquiétude réelle que masquait son air flegmatique.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je me fais juste du souci car eux ne le savent pas.

\- Mais tu les comprends.

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

\- Tu es… commença-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Je suis un Mangemort, acheva-t-il à sa place.

\- Une période comme celle que nous vivons est un véritable terreau pour les mensonges et la traitrise. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre tels que Remus ont déjà vécu ça auparavant.

Elle joignit les mains sur ses genoux serrés.

\- Comment faire confiance à un ennemi, murmura-t-elle, lorsque l'on a déjà été trompé par un ami ?

Drago s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Il entreprit alors également d'enlever sa robe de sorcier.

\- Il y a eu aussi Rogue, continua Hermione, les yeux à présent fixés sur la nuque blonde du jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai, vous êtes beaucoup trop naïfs, commenta le Serpentard sans se retourner, laissant tomber le vêtement par terre.

Elle tressaillit :

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

Il détacha finalement ses yeux gris de l'extérieur lumineux et fit quelques pas dans la direction d'Hermione.

\- Tu as raison pour moi, marmonna-t-il, mais le fait est vous aviez tort pour Rogue. Et si vous aviez un peu de bon sens, vous me tueriez sans doute.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor sembla se glacer dans sa poitrine :

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Je suis juste réaliste, Hermione. Je n'ai pas les moyens de prouver que je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé. Tu me demandes comment je peux dire ça mais vous, comment pouvez-vous prendre un tel risque ?

Hermione serra les poings de colère.

\- Alors tu crois que tu ne vaux pas plus que ça ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je veux simplement dire que…

\- Tu crois, s'étrangla-t-elle soudain, que tu n'es pas plus important pour moi qu'un élément gênant dans une équation qu'il suffirait d'effacer pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ?

Elle avait l'impression que son corps tremblait de rage et de frustration.

\- Hermione…

\- Ne me touche pas !

Elle se leva brusquement du lit et alla se placer à l'opposé de manière à ce qu'il les sépare.

\- Tu n'as toujours rien compris ! s'emporta-t-elle en le toisant du regard. Je viens de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis pour toi ! Je suis allée plus loin que je n'aurais jamais imaginé le faire pour te défendre ! Ne sous-entends pas que je perdais mon temps ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne sert à rien de se battre pour les gens en qui on croit !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que…

\- Je n'ai pas pris le chemin le plus facile lorsque j'ai choisi d'aider Harry ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de faire le compte de ce qui est risqué et ce qui ne l'est pas pour s'en sortir et faire ce qui est juste ? Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Tu n'as donc pas changé ?

Sa gorge la brulait mais elle refoula loin la vague d'émotion qui tentait de la submerger. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais alors qu'elle allait gagner la sortie de la chambre, la silhouette de Drago s'interposa. Elle faillit se cogner contre lui tant elle avait marché tête baissée pour se donner du courage.

\- Laisse-moi passer, lui intima-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux autoritaires.

Il la dépassait de dix bons centimètres et elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser intimider. Mais elle avait beau être habituée aux affrontements avec Ron qui était encore bien plus grand, le Serpentard était capable de dégager une assurance et une froideur qui la déstabilisait totalement.

\- Tu ne partiras pas avant que je me sois expliqué, finit-il par lui répondre d'un ton sans appel.

L'indignation qu'elle ressentait lui offrit un regain de fierté et elle tenta de contourner le jeune homme par la droite. Il lui barra alors la route de son bras levé et l'empêcha franchement d'avancer.

\- Je ne jouerai pas à ça avec toi, le prévint la brune.

Déterminée, elle se pencha en avant pour passer sous son bras. Le Serpentard sembla alors se raidir et finit par la plaquer fermement contre le mur.

\- Drago ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Rouge de colère mais consciente qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre la force du blond, elle se résigna à accéder à sa requête. Ses yeux gris la transpercèrent comme deux lames aiguisées.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que je regrette ce que tu as fait, articula-t-il posément.

Lui aussi tâchait de maîtriser sa colère. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée et ne supportait pas l'idée de la laisser partir ainsi.

\- C'est vrai, poursuivit-il, son nez à quelques millimètres de celui de la jeune fille, j'ai désespérément besoin que quelqu'un croit en moi. Mais je refuse que tu te détruises pour ça.

\- J'en ai assez que tout le monde juge mes choix comme si j'étais stupide et inconsciente, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas des caprices. Ce sont des convictions.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec moi à l'heure qu'il est. Tu devrais être avec eux et tu le sais très bien.

\- C'est ce que tu voudrais ? le questionna-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Non, c'est ce que tu devrais vouloir.

\- Désolée de te décevoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me retiens, puisque selon toi, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette pièce. C'est à se demander ce qui t'est passé par la tête de vouloir officialiser quoique ce soit entre nous.

La moutarde commençait à sérieusement monter au nez du Serpentard. Mais il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Son esprit se montrait versatile, influençable. Oui, il désirait qu'elle reste auprès de lui mais le regard que lui avait lancé Remus lorsqu'il lui avait confisqué sa baguette lui avait soudain rappelé ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était violemment disputée avec Ron. Il ne lui attirait que des ennuis. Il la faisait pencher vers un terrain glissant, une zone d'ombre où elle ne savait plus se situer. Où elle risquait bientôt ne plus trouver sa place. Inconsciemment, il pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui d'Hermione qu'il sentit frémir.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne comprends rien, lâcha-t-il.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient tous deux en ressentir l'effleurement à peine perceptible.

\- Ma mère a voulu me protéger et elle est morte, reprit-il le visage éteint. Pansy a voulu me protéger. Elle est morte.

\- Drago…

\- Même Dumbledore.

Hermione sentait son cœur pulser contre sa poitrine et songeait que le blond devait le sentir également mais elle n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Toutes les personnes qui ont bien voulu croire que je méritais une autre vie en ont subi les conséquences.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est comme si j'étais maudit, acheva-t-il. On ne quitte pas les Mangemorts impunément.

Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un chuchotement. Son souffle s'écrasait sur la bouche haletante de la Gryffondor.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, déglutit-elle avec difficulté, alors que je sois maudite avec toi.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde au Serpentard pour effacer l'infime distance qui demeurait entre eux. Hermione répondit à son baiser avec une rage qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas de posséder. Enhardi, il attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua de part et d'autre de sa tête de sorte qu'elle était définitivement prisonnière de ses assauts fiévreux. Lorsqu'il libéra sa bouche, ce ne fut que pour s'aventurer dans son cou, le long de sa clavicule et cette caresse eut le don de loger ses effets directement dans le bas-ventre d'Hermione qui se surprit à pousser un gémissement de satisfaction. Elle sentait le corps de Drago s'écraser contre sa poitrine et ses hanches et ne put s'empêcher de rougir sauvagement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à réagir de la sorte à cette étreinte.

\- Drago, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

A sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme cessa instantanément pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il poursuive sans tenir compte de sa supplique mais il semblait patiemment attendre de savoir ce qu'elle désirait lui dire.

\- Pas comme ça, tenta-t-elle de lui faire comprendre d'un air contrit. Je ne veux pas…

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit le résultat d'une dispute.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle commençait à perdre le compte des fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Proche de l'irréparable. Elle réalisait également que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait et qu'elle ne se cachait plus de le faire comprendre au Serpentard. Et elle se sentait mortifiée à l'idée de le frustrer de nouveau.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, l'informa-t-il brusquement.

Hermione sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi.

\- Désolée, je… bégaya-t-elle. Je croyais que…

Drago effleura de nouveau ses lèvres pour la calmer.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'en ai envie, dit-il, ses mains se détachant lentement des poignets de la brune. Mais je ne veux pas te faire découvrir ça de cette façon. Je veux faire les choses correctement, Hermione.

Il ponctua sa déclaration en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune qui laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps à présent libéré.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux d'essayer de dormir un peu, suggéra-t-elle, tâchant maladroitement de cacher sa gêne.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers le lit. Il enleva le t-shirt noir qu'il avait bien malgré lui emprunté à Harry. Ne s'habituant toujours pas à le voir ainsi à moitié dévêtu sans rougir, Hermione baissa aussitôt le regard. Mais la vision furtive du torse du Serpentard lui fit soudain un choc :

\- J'ai complètement oublié de leur demander de t'examiner ! s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi.

\- De m'examiner ? répéta Drago avec surprise.

\- Suite à ton… Altercation avec Ron, précisa-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Suite à sa déloyale attaque alors que j'étais désarmé, se rengorgea-t-il.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

Le blond la dévisagea d'un air ahuri.

\- C'est une expression moldue ! s'emporta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Ça veut dire que c'est très malvenu de ta part de faire ce genre de reproche quand on connaît ton passif !

\- Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

Mais la jeune fille ne se souciait plus de piquer ou non sa susceptibilité. Elle agrippa son bras et l'entraîna avec elle vers la porte.

\- Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais quelque chose de grave, on s'en serait déjà rendu compte ?

\- Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en ouvrant le battant avec frénésie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre dans un état pareil, ricana-t-il.

\- Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite, expliqua-t-elle en le traînant dans le salon.

La pièce était déserte. Mais des bruits de métal provenaient de la cuisine.

\- Assieds-toi dans le canapé, intima-t-elle au Serpentard.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'habitude de suivre tes ordres, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Encore une fois, tu es très mal placé pour parler. Tu as vraiment un aplomb extraordinaire.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, sourit-il en demeurant planté bien droit au beau milieu du salon.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Andromeda s'y trouvait, apparemment occupée à faire du rangement.

\- Excusez-moi, osa la Gryffondor.

La sorcière se tourna avec surprise et sourit avec chaleur dès qu'elle aperçut la jeune fille :

\- Hermione ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

L'interpellée prit alors le temps de contempler quelques secondes cette femme qui par deux fois l'accueillait sous son toit. La ressemblance avec Bellatrix s'estompait de plus en plus à ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'elle arborait un tel visage avenant. Hermione nota cependant à quel point elle paraissait maigre sous sa robe de sorcière résolument noire. Elle se demanda s'il en avait toujours été ainsi ou bien si le décès de son mari et les récents évènements en étaient la cause directe.

\- En fait, finit-elle par se reprendre, lorsque Drago et Ron ont eu leur différent…

Elle songea au coup d'œil narquois que lui aurait sans doute lancé le blond face à cet euphémisme.

\- Drago a été en quelque sorte blessé.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard sombre d'Andromeda :

\- Blessé ?

\- Enfin, disons qu'il a heurté le mur et qu'il est demeuré inconscient quelques instants. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez l'examiner pour être sûrs qu'il n'a rien ?

\- Bien sûr, Hermione, lui répondit-elle aussitôt en empoignant sa baguette. Je viens tout de suite.

\- Merci.

Soulagée, Hermione ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la tante de Drago. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et accueillit cette dernière avec cette même expression impénétrable qu'il lui réservait depuis qu'il la connaissait.

\- Je vous laisse, marmonna la Gryffondor en regagnant la chambre.

Elle en profita pour se déshabiller et se concentra sur les boutons de la chemise de Ron qu'elle portait. Pendant un instant, elle crut sentir son odeur émaner du tissu. Ou bien était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle se dépêcha de l'enlever pour la déposer sur la robe que Drago avait laissé traîner. Elle ôta également ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et se retrouva de nouveau vêtue uniquement de son débardeur et son boxer. Elle avait hâte de prendre une bonne douche et de se changer mais il était vrai qu'elle avait avant tout besoin de sommeil. L'adrénaline retombée, les courbatures se faisaient plus insistantes, les muscles plus pesants. Une douleur particulièrement désagréable lancinait sa nuque et commençait à lui donner la migraine. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, prit une grande goulée d'air frais, croisa les volets et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les draps en coton qu'elle réalisa pleinement à quel point elle était épuisée. Mais elle s'accorda qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement lorsqu'elle se repassa le film des dernières quarante-huit heures. L'attaque des Mangemorts, la marche en montagne, la nuit glacée dans la grotte, Pré-au-Lard, les Détraqueurs, son évanouissement, les disputes incessantes, l'inconscience de Drago, les inquiétudes et pour finir, Ron. Sans compter leur voyage en balai qui l'avait fait puiser dans ses dernières ressources. A bien y réfléchir, il lui paraissait improbable qu'il se soit passé autant de choses en si peu de temps. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer bien longtemps car l'oreiller moelleux accueillant sa tête endolorie eut bien vite raison de ses dernières forces.

* * *

Un bruit à ses côtés la réveilla à moitié. Elle cligna des paupières et constata que Drago venait de s'allonger auprès d'elle. Elle distinguait ses cheveux blonds et sa nuque pâle dans la faible lumière qui s'introduisait par l'interstice des volets.

\- Drago ?

Le Serpentard se retourna laborieusement pour lui faire face.

\- Ne force pas, le gronda-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude. Qu'a dit ta tante ?

\- A priori, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, la rassura-t-il d'un air réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me lancer ce regard. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Encore un dicton moldu ?

Hermione allait répliquer froidement mais la mine fatiguée du blond et son visage à moitié enfoui dans le drap la dissuadèrent.

\- Essaye de dormir maintenant, lui conseilla-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre son propre coussin.

\- Je pense que je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal.

Elle ferma elle-même les yeux suite à cette réponse et se cala confortablement. Sa main gauche reposait devant elle sur le matelas. Elle sentit des doigts enlacer les siens et des frissons familiers lui parcoururent l'échine.

\- Je suis désolé, entendit-elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que Drago la dévisageait.

\- A propos de quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

\- De tout ce que tu vis à cause de moi. Et d'être incapable de t'en remercier convenablement.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle pressa légèrement la main de Drago qui s'était glissée dans la sienne.

\- Tu comprends enfin que je ne le fais pas à contre-cœur ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'était le cas au début.

\- Au début, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant un mouvement du menton vers leurs deux mains liées.

Il suivit un moment son regard puis il la tira soudain doucement vers lui. D'abord surprise, Hermione finit par se laisser faire et posa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule du Serpentard. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce genre de geste venant de sa part. Elle avait l'impression, sans doute à juste titre, qu'il se laissait plus facilement aller à ce genre de chose dans les instants où il était le plus fatigué, le plus vulnérable. Cette pensée la toucha et elle caressa doucement le bras du Serpentard. Leurs jambes s'étaient naturellement entremêlées.

\- Dors bien, souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il agrippa de nouveau sa main et la maintint fermement dans la sienne. En dépit de toutes les pensées inquiètes qu'elle était susceptible d'avoir, la brune tacha de se concentrer sur l'instant présent et de se laisser aller à un sommeil bienvenu.


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonsoir les gens ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Voilà la suite !

 **Maxine3482** : Ouiii ils sont enfin un peu en sûreté, une fois n'est pas coutume haha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

 **Ella-Zabini** : J'avoue, je ne suis pas tendre avec nos deux héros mais là je les laisse prendre un repos bien mérité ;)

 **Marine** : C'est gentil ! Merci :D

 **louiselds** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute crénom ! ;)

 **Alice1420** : Haha oui désolée ça fait longtemps que je vous fais patienter pour ça mais ça va venir ! ;)

 **GoldenLionClub** : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me motive énormément de lire vos messages et je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre plus calme :)

 **lol123** : Merci ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Cindy** : Bienvenue ! J'avais un immense sourire aux lèvres en lisant ta review, tu n'imagines pas ! Merci infiniment ! Faire un Dramione original et réaliste (le plus possible en tout cas), c'est vraiment le défi que je m'étais fixé, alors des compliments comme les tiens me touchent énormément ! J'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras la suite :)

Merci à tous et enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

\- Drago, murmura Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. J'avais juste envie de prononcer ton prénom. J'ai toujours du mal à m'y habituer.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient réveillés quelques minutes auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé durant leur sommeil et la Gryffondor se trouvait toujours au creux des bras du blond qui tripotait machinalement ses cheveux bouclés.

\- J'espère que tu réalises la chance que tu as de pouvoir le faire.

Hermione lui aurait volontiers asséner un coup pour cette remarque mais elle se sentait bien trop confortablement installée pour en avoir le courage.

\- C'est un honneur, votre altesse, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer d'un ton ironique.

\- C'est vrai que je suis un prince, commenta le blond sans se démonter, après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

\- Et dire que je pensais que Lockhart était la personne la plus arrogante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas en train de nous comparer.

Hermione releva le menton pour défier Drago du regard.

\- Tu as raison, observa-t-elle. Il était bien plus charmant.

Le long silence qui suivit sa provocation finit par l'intriguer. Mais alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui demander ce qu'il mijotait, elle sentit les bras puissants de Drago la retourner sur le dos. Il s'était positionné à cheval sur elle et la maintenait immobile entre ses jambes serrées.

\- Tu peux répéter ? exigea-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Leurs nez se frôlaient une fois de plus sérieusement.

\- Tu ne m'impressionnes plus, Drago, lâcha Hermione avec toute la verve dont elle se sentait capable. Je te rappelle que j'ai affronté bien pire que toi.

La Gryffondor aurait eu honte de l'admettre mais elle mentait de manière insolente. Affronter l'intimité qui se créait entre elle et le blond lui paraissait plus insurmontable qu'une armée de troll des montagnes. Il l'intimidait toujours d'une manière qu'elle n'imaginait pas.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Le Serpentard avait haussé les sourcils, inconscient des pensées dans lesquelles s'était plongé Hermione malgré elle. Un sourire confiant étira les lèvres de cette dernière :

\- Tu t'estimes peut-être plus effrayant qu'une douzaine de Détraqueurs ?

Elle comprit son erreur de stratégie lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Drago s'assombrir :

\- Tu veux dire les mêmes qui auraient aspiré ton âme si tête de carotte n'avait pas été là ?

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard. C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Elle n'osa pas relever l'insulte adressée à Ron. Elle l'avait bien cherché.

\- En effet, confirma le Serpentard en la lâchant brusquement.

Hermione réalisa sa déception. Drago se rallongea à sa place, le visage à présent hermétique.

\- Drago…

\- Je regrette de m'être foutu de Potter en troisième année, dit-il soudain, les yeux tournés vers le mur.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait :

\- Quand il s'évanouissait ?

\- Je sais ce que ça fait maintenant. Ce qu'on ressent, je veux dire.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu en as affronté ?

\- Rencontré serait un mot plus juste. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont plus ou moins du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre elle au souvenir des créatures horrifiques.

\- Mais même s'ils ne nous étaient pas franchement hostiles, ils dégageaient quand même leur aura ignoble. Je ne le supportais pas.

\- C'est parce que tu as vécu des choses difficiles entre temps, Drago, lui expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. Plus tu as connu la peur, plus tu as de mauvais souvenirs et plus ils t'atteignent. C'est pour cette raison que Harry était déjà si affecté à l'époque.

Drago finit par se tourner de l'autre côté pour faire face à la Gryffondor.

\- Tu sais utiliser le sort du Patronus ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour paraître désintéressé mais son regard trahissait une certaine avidité.

\- Harry nous a appris.

Elle se surprit à sourire en voyant l'air absorbé que prenait soudain Drago.

\- Tu veux apprendre aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant sur un coude.

\- Pourquoi pas, éluda-t-il en croisant les mains derrière la nuque avec nonchalance.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! ironisa-t-elle. Le grand prince a besoin de l'aide de la pauvre fille du peuple.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au Serpentard pour se retrouver de nouveau en position de force sur la brune.

\- Et elle fera comme bon me semble, ricana-t-il en l'emprisonnant de nouveau entre ses jambes musclées.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes des mages noirs de maîtriser le sort du Patronus. Il était donc logique que Drago ne se le soit jamais vu enseigner. Narcissa devait être une exception à la règle et n'avait sans doute pas eu le droit ou l'opportunité de transmettre cette chance à son fils. La perspective de remédier à cela et de donner des leçons de magie au Serpentard excitait la jeune fille. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'une activité prévue lui paraissait banale et heureuse. Et surtout, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait que pour l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en possession de sa baguette, ce qui rendait le projet quelque peu vague.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile, le prévint-elle en riant. Mais je pense pouvoir arriver à quelque chose avec toi.  
\- Ai-je jamais été un mauvais élève à Poudlard ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu te défendais, accorda-t-elle avec une moue conciliante.

Expression que Drago fit disparaître instantanément en embrassant la brune.

\- Je suis doué dans tous les domaines, affirma-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur prendre un rythme plus effréné.

Soudain, des bruits provenant du salon les interrompirent. Drago se redressa et libéra la Gryffondor qui en profita pour se lever.

\- Je devrais sans doute aller voir… commença-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, la menaça-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione détourna aussitôt le regard et se dépêcha de renfiler la chemise de Ron et de sortir, espérant de tout cœur que son visage ne trahissait pas son état. Elle tomba sur Lupin qui l'accueillit avec le sourire.

\- Bien dormi, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

Elle fut soulagée de le voir lui adresser cette expression.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule qui indiquait presque vingt heures.

Remus suivit son regard et hocha la tête :

\- Nous allons bientôt dîner, si vous vous sentez de vous joindre à nous. Vous avez dormi toute la journée. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Son regard était plus appuyé et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point il était étrange de parler de cela avec lui. En d'autres circonstances, la savoir dans la même chambre que Drago Malefoy aurait dû soulever bien davantage de questions et de protestations. Avaient-ils tous compris à quel point ils étaient devenus proches ? Il était évident qu'elle avait bien du mal à masquer ses sentiments. Elle avait été incapable de s'en garder auprès de Harry et Ron. Qu'en était-il d'un groupe de sorciers adultes et expérimentés ? Peut-être que tout cela devait sauter aux yeux. Hermione sentit ses joues frémir de gêne.

\- Je me suis bien reposée, dit-elle. Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter la douche ?

\- Bien sûr. Je crois qu'Andromeda vous a prévu des vêtements propres. Tu les trouveras sûrement dans la salle-de-bain.

\- Merci.

La brune ne s'attarda pas et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sur le palier du haut, elle croisa la maîtresse des lieux qui la dévisagea avec inquiétude :

\- Comment allez-vous, Hermione ?

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, l'enjoignit-elle. Mieux maintenant que j'ai bien dormi.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et comment va Tonks ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le demander ce matin.

\- Elle est très fatiguée mais tout se passe bien malgré tout, l'informa Andromeda, les yeux brillants. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Hermione se sentit heureuse à cette perspective et se promit d'aller trouver son amie dès que possible.

\- Remus m'a parlé des vêtements, reprit-elle.

\- Ils sont sur la commode de la salle-de-bain. J'espère qu'ils vous… Qu'ils t'iront.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille se retourna avec curiosité.

\- Hier, lorsque vous êtes revenus, commença Andromeda, une pointe de gêne évidente dans la voix, vous avez parlez d'une dispute entre vous et Ronald.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mais lorsque vous m'avez demandé d'examiner Drago, vous avez parlé d'une confrontation entre eux.

Hermione réalisa brusquement son erreur. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait en effet oublié qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné de problème entre le Serpentard et ses amis devant les membres de l'Ordre. Elle n'avait évoqué que son différend avec Ron.

\- C'est vrai, balbutia-t-elle, rouge de honte. Je ne voulais pas vraiment vous le cacher mais Drago et Ron se sont…

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Hermione, s'empressa de la rassurer la sorcière. Je me faisais simplement du souci. Je ne voudrais pas que Drago soit la cause de votre séparation et que tu sois ici à cause de lui. Si c'est le cas…

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione, les mains levées en signe de protestation. Enfin… Il est évident que la situation était tendue, admit-elle, mais c'est bel et bien à la suite d'une dispute entre moi et Ron que les choses ont… Pris cette tournure.

Andromeda la dévisagea un moment puis lui fit un sourire compatissant :

\- Très bien. Je ne te retiens pas plus.

Hermione lui sourit à son tour avec conviction et tourna la poignée de la porte en bois pour pénétrer dans la salle-de-bain. Elle y trouva un pantalon bordeaux et un t-shirt gris convenablement pliés sur le meuble. A leurs côtés, une chemise et un jean à l'attention de Drago.

La douche fit un bien inimaginable à la jeune fille qui n'en avait jamais autant apprécié une de toute sa vie et dut se faire violence pour en sortir. Elle enfila les vêtements frais et ramena ses cheveux humides en une queue haute.

Tout en s'apprêtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux horcruxes. Elle avait promis à Harry de faire ce qu'elle pourrait de son côté pour l'aider et ce besoin la démangeait à vrai dire déjà. Si ses deux meilleurs amis suivaient le plan prévu et parvenaient à se rendre à Poudlard, ils partaient donc dans le but de trouver un nouveau moyen de les détruire, à l'aide du Basilic. Mais d'après les recherches de Regulus, l'un des horcruxes avaient de grandes chances de se trouver également là-bas. Le diadème de Serdaigle. Dumbledore avait apparemment vu juste lorsqu'il avait songé que Voldemort chercherait à collecter des objets précieux appartenant aux fondateurs de Poudlard.

La Gryffondor tâcha de récapituler intérieurement tous les éléments en leur possession. Elle n'avait aucun problème à se souvenir des détails du carnet du frère de Sirius, qu'elle avait lu de si nombreuses fois et dont elle avait pris le temps de recopier chaque détail sur les parchemins qu'elle avait laissé à ses amis.

Le journal de Tom Jedusor avait été détruit par Harry en seconde année. La bague des Gaunt avait été anéantie par Dumbledore lui-même. Le médaillon de Serpentard n'était plus grâce à Ron et à l'épée. Ils étaient à présent sur la piste du diadème et avait le carnet en leur possession. Restait la coupe de Poufsouffle, qui, toujours d'après Regulus, avait de grandes chances d'avoir été confiée à la famille Lestrange.

Hermione songeait à quel point elle ôterait un lourd fardeau de leurs épaules si elle était capable de récupérer ce horcruxe de son côté. Et quel temps précieux cela leur ferait gagner dans la recherche du septième et dernier morceau d'âme, dont même l'aîné des Black n'avait a priori pas eu le temps de connaître l'existence, de même que son propre carnet qui avait servi les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa mort.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte.

\- Oui ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est moi.

Drago ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce.

\- On ne va pas tarder à dîner, l'informa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et commença à ôter ses habits dans le but évident de prendre à son tour une douche bienfaitrice.

\- Je te laisse, murmura aussitôt la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de croire une seule seconde que tu avais déjà connu ça, ricana-t-il en laissant tomber nonchalamment son t-shirt.

Une fois de plus, il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour comprendre de quoi il parlait :

\- Au nom du ciel, cesse de…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage. Le blond s'était emparé de ses hanches et l'avait attiré contre lui. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, une zone qu'il avait compris particulièrement sensible.

\- Je compte bien sur toi pour m'apprendre, s'entendit-elle alors dire d'une voix chaude qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Même Drago sembla surpris car il s'écarta d'elle et attendait visiblement qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, ce qu'elle n'osait plus faire. Il raffermit alors sa prise sur les hanches souples de la brune et fondit à nouveau sur sa peau comme un oiseau de proie.

\- J'essaie de ne plus te sauter dessus, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, mais tu ne fais rien pour me faciliter la tâche.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle s'échappa de ses bras et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier sourire provocateur.

Hermione descendit ensuite lentement les escaliers, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle trouva Remus occupé à mettre table pour le dîner annoncé. Il semblait soucieux, le front plissé par de fines rides et les yeux soulignés par de profondes cernes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour lui. Il paraissait bien plus âgé qu'en réalité, comme marqué par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter dans sa vie. Et à présent qu'il aurait pu être heureux, marié et bientôt père, la terreur régnait au dehors. Aussitôt, Hermione n'eut plus la moindre once de ressentiment à son égard quant à la confiscation de sa baguette et sa méfiance évidente envers Drago. Les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur étaient sous ce toit. Elle aurait certainement agi de la même manière à sa place.

\- Besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-elle en dévalant rapidement les dernières marches.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se fendit d'un petit sourire :

\- Merci, Hermione, mais j'ai terminé.

La table était effectivement prête pour quatre couverts. Au centre trônait un plat de viande en sauce et de pommes de terre qui mit l'eau à la bouche de la Gryffondor. A présent qu'elle avait rattrapé son sommeil, la faim commençait à la tarauder. Elle pensa à Harry et Ron, et aux victuailles qu'ils leur avaient laissées à l'intérieur de la grotte. Peut-être étaient-ils également en train de soulager leur appétit.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée de l'ambiance qui devait régner entre les deux amis. Même si Ron n'avait rien su du mensonge de Harry, elle doutait fortement qu'il parvienne à retrouver sa bonne humeur après ce qu'il venait de se produire. De nouveau, elle se sentit terriblement coupable envers le brun. Non seulement avait-elle été contrainte de l'abandonner, elle l'avait en plus laissé avec un Ron contrarié et blessé. Elle n'avait fait que lui compliquer la tâche, comme si cette dernière n'était pas déjà suffisamment ardue. Cela ne fit que renforcer son désir, de plus en plus ardent à mesure des secondes, de rechercher elle-même le sixième horcruxe.

* * *

Le dîner se déroula dans un grand silence, tout juste troublé par le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux raclant les assiettes. Drago fixait obstinément son plat, levant à peine les yeux pour se servir à boire. Hermione avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en félicitant Andromeda pour sa cuisine, mais cette dernière s'était contentée de la remercier poliment.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Remus échangea un regard avec sa belle-mère avant de se lever précipitamment.

\- Qui est là ? questionna-t-il à travers l'entrée.

\- Minerva, répondit la voix assurée de McGonagall.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le loup-garou défit le loquet à l'aide de sa baguette et ouvrit le battant. La silhouette fine de Minerva se découpa dans la lueur de la pièce. Derrière elle, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé et s'épousseta légèrement.

\- Je suis venue aussi vite que possible, dit-elle.

Son chapeau pointu penchait légèrement sur la droite. Son regard se posa sur Hermione et Drago et ses traits se détendirent :

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, je suis soulagée de vous voir.

La Gryffondor n'aurait su exprimer son sentiment. Le bonheur de constater de ses propres yeux que McGonagall allait bien sembla temporairement ôter un poids de son estomac. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation de sécurité indescriptible dès qu'elle apparaissait. En cela, McGonagall était sans conteste la digne successeuse de Dumbledore.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en plein dîner, se reprit-elle en réajustant son couvre-chef.

\- Nous avions terminé, lui assura Remus, après avoir refermé la porte à quintuple tour.

\- Oui, renchérit Andromeda qui s'empressa de faire voler les assiettes vides vers la cuisine.

Les yeux de l'animagus se posèrent alors avec insistance sur Drago, ce qui inquiéta momentanément Hermione. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut à elle que s'adressa tout d'abord Minerva :

\- Miss Granger, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je vais devoir vous demander de bien vouloir vous retirer.

Surprise, la jeune fille la dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec Monsieur Malefoy, s'expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Hermione se leva lentement de table, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Drago qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

\- Est-ce que… murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que Nymphadora dort déjà ?

Andromeda lui adressa un sourire :

\- Non, pas encore. Tu peux en profiter pour aller la voir. Je t'accompagne, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas et monta mollement les marches en faisant glisser sa main le long de la rambarde en bois. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner une fois de plus vers Drago.

Ils allaient sans nul doute l'interroger sur l'attaque des Mangemorts. La jeune fille faisait confiance à McGonagall et Lupin pour leur impartialité. Mais l'angoisse lui étreignit le cœur malgré tout. Que se passerait-il si les deux sorciers ne jugeaient pas les dénégations de Drago suffisamment satisfaisantes ?

\- Professeur, se retourna-t-elle brusquement.

McGonagall leva des yeux surpris, à travers ses fines lunettes.

\- Si vous avez l'intention de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au quartier général, ânonna la Gryffondor, je souhaiterais rester. J'ai été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai été la première à voir les Mangemorts et…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, la coupa Minerva. Je vous promets de faire appel à vous si nécessaire.

Hermione allait protester de nouveau mais un regard appuyé de Drago suffit à l'en dissuader. Il ne paraissait pas vouloir de son intervention. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin même, durant leur dispute. Il avait besoin qu'on croie en lui. Peut-être avait-il aussi besoin de gagner cette confiance par lui-même. Sans doute accordait-il plus d'importance à l'opinion des membres de l'Ordre qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa présence parmi eux. Et même si ce n'était que de peu, cette victoire l'aida à avaler les dernières marches et à chasser provisoirement son appréhension.


	40. Chapitre 40

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et non, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril, c'est bien le chapitre 40 que je viens vous poster aujourd'hui :D

Je suis désolée pour ce laps de temps depuis la dernière fois, je me suis offert un nouveau pc aux alentours de Noël mais j'étais un peu occupée ensuite et mine de rien, le temps passe très vite :/

Et lorsque j'écris, j'ai même l'impression qu'il me file entre les doigts donc dur dur de trouver des vrais moments de calme pour s'y mettre mais bon j'ai réussi, ouf ! (c'est là que je réalise à quel point il me serait difficile d'écrire mon propre roman même si j'aimerais énormément, l'écriture est une vraie discipline xD)

Un petit chapitre un peu transitoire pour se remettre sur les rails :)

Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience et vos messages plein de gentillesse et de compliments ! Je vous lâche pas !

Bonne semaine et surtout bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

Quelque part en Angleterre, Voldemort se tenait au centre d'un cloitre abandonné et de ses arches emprisonnées de lierre, sa silhouette grêle se découpant sous la lueur de la pleine lune. Bellatrix avançait vers lui d'un pas légèrement tremblant.

\- De combien d'échecs comptez-vous encore m'infliger la déception ?

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fendu l'air comme un couperet glacé. La Mangemort se jeta instantanément au sol et colla son front contre la terre humide.

\- Maître, implora-t-elle, je m'en remets à votre jugement.

\- Une fois de plus, une bande d'adolescents ridicules vous met en déroute. Tu n'as pas fait mieux que ton pathétique beau-frère il y a deux ans, au Ministère. Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes. Et tu sais combien cela me coûte, ma fidèle Bellatrix, d'en arriver à cette triste conclusion.

L'interpellée osa se redresser légèrement et affronter le regard aiguisé et quasi-inhumain de Voldemort :

\- Vous savez que je suis prête à vous offrir ma vie si cela peut apaiser votre colère. Mais Maître, je vous jure de ne jamais plus vous donner une occasion d'avoir honte de moi.

Un sifflement aigu transperça le calme du cloitre et la Mangemort aperçut du coin de l'œil les énormes anneaux de Nagini, enroulés autour d'une colonne de pierre, sa tête probablement perdue dans les hauteurs de l'édifice. Voldemort ne bougea pas mais tendit une main osseuse vers son adepte :

\- Lève-toi. Contrairement à Lucius, tu as enduré Azkaban pour moi.

Bellatrix sembla réprimer un sanglot de gratitude. Elle se redressa lentement :

\- Il me reste du sang de ma sœur... commença-t-elle en tirant des pans de sa robe noire une petite fiole remplie à moitié d'un liquide épais et cramoisi.

Mais Voldemort leva de nouveau sa main pour la faire taire :

\- Sais-tu le temps que j'ai perdu pour retrouver le livre qui contenait la recette de cette potion ?

Un petit sourire fendit ses fines lèvres en deux :

\- Il existe bien trop de légendes dans notre monde, auxquelles les esprits impurs ont la faiblesse de ne pas croire. Je savais que ce grimoire existait. Cela faisait longtemps que je le cherchais car je savais qu'il nous serait utile un jour. Mais il m'a fallu tordre quelques volontés tenaces pour finir par mettre la main dessus.

Bellatrix aurait volontiers souri également pour manifester son approbation mais elle n'osa le faire. La culpabilité et un sentiment de déshonneur la rongeait de l'intérieur comme un acide.

\- Malheureusement, le sang ne pouvait servir qu'une seule fois, poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aggravant ainsi le résultat de ses erreurs.

Il sembla alors la sonder du regard, un curieux rictus déformant davantage ses traits :

\- Il est temps que je te révèle une chose, Bellatrix.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui, le teint pâli par l'appréhension.

\- A l'origine, cette potion ancestrale a été faite pour qu'une mère puisse retrouver sa chair, peu importe par quelle protection cette dernière peut lui être dissimulée. Même les plus puissantes comme le sortilège du Fidelitas. Mais l'ingénieuse sorcière qui a mis au point cette potion a pensé à tout. Si le sang de la mère est utilisé par une autre personne qu'elle-même, si ce n'est pas elle qui boit la potion, l'enfant devient alors intouchable par cette personne à l'instant même où ses lèvres touchent le liquide. De cette façon, il est protégé de toute mauvaise intention.

Bellatrix sentit une rage bouillonner en elle lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles :

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- C'est pour cela que je t'avais demandé de me les ramener vivants, y compris ton neveu. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur lui, ma chère Bellatrix. Tu ne pourras jamais le tuer.

\- Mais Maître, je m'étais jurée de…

\- Oui, l'arrêta-t-il, je sais que tu désirais par-dessous tout laver ta famille de ce traître à son sang. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque l'heure sera venue, je me chargerai personnellement de réduire à néant cet insecte qui ne m'a causé que trop de déception et de tracas jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que la famille Malefoy ne disparaisse.

\- Et Lucius ? s'enquit Bellatrix, le regard avide.

\- J'ai accordé bien trop de patience à Lucius, acquiesça Voldemort en caressant sa baguette. Il peut encore m'être utile pour mettre la main sur son fils mais lorsque tout sera terminé, il sera vain de m'en encombrer davantage.

Un long sifflement émana des colonnes, suivi du bruit des écailles glissant sur la pierre froide.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la chambre précautionneusement, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Lorsqu'on lui avait permis de revenir auprès de Drago, Remus et Minerva lui avait simplement annoncé qu'ils l'estimaient bien innocent, sans entrer davantage dans les détails. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur entretien, qui avait duré plus d'une heure du reste. Apparemment, il était parvenu à les convaincre de sa bonne foi. Le soulagement de la Gryffondor se passait de description. Mais elle ignorait encore si le jeune homme avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec la même joie qu'elle. Même si elle avait désormais compris qu'il était prêt à se montrer plus coopératif, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il souhaitait se ranger à leurs côtés. Il détestait cordialement toutes les personnes qui composaient l'Ordre et sa fierté parfois un peu trop mal placée en prenait probablement un coup.

La jeune fille repoussa doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit. Drago était allongé et lui tournait le dos. Sa respiration paraissait si lente et calme qu'elle crut un instant qu'il dormait. Mais dès qu'il entendit ses pas, il se retourna aussitôt vers elle. Elle lui adressa un timide sourire et resta plantée là, ne sachant quoi lui dire exactement.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu doutais de moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un rictus en coin dont il avait le secret.

Hermione croisa les bras et leva le menton :

\- De ta sincérité ? Non, assura-t-elle. Mais j'avais peur que ton arrogance ne te trahisse.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? feint-il de s'étonner en haussant les sourcils.

Il balança ses jambes et se remit debout :

\- Tu veux savoir à quel point je suis génial ? A quel point mon charisme les a éblouis ?

La brune fronça les sourcils, mi-amusée, mi-curieuse. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour brandir sous ses yeux une baguette, qui n'était autre que la sienne, celle qu'Andromeda lui avait confisqué la première fois qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés ici. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds :

\- Ils… Ils te l'ont rendue ?

Drago s'approcha d'elle, visiblement très fier de son effet de surprise :

\- Tu penses que je ne le mérite pas ?

\- Et bien, je… balbutia-t-elle sous l'effet du choc. Bien sûr que si mais… Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Hermione avait beau savoir que Lupin et McGonagall étaient tous deux pourvus de justesse et de magnanimité, elle n'en demeurait pas moins étourdie par ce soudain revirement de leur part. Entre le fait de croire Drago innocent et celui de remettre son arme entre ses mains, il y avait tout un monde. L'intéressé sembla lire dans ses pensées car il afficha soudain un air plus sérieux et entreprit de se justifier :

\- McGonagall pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Puisqu'elle ne me croit pas coupable, elle trouve qu'il est préférable que je sois capable de me défendre, au cas où une nouvelle attaque se produirait.

Hermione poussa un soupir de découragement :

\- Apparemment, ils n'ont aucune idée du moyen par lequel les Mangemorts ont réussi ce tour de force. Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut effectivement pas être sûrs que cela ne se reproduira pas.

Drago hocha la tête avec une gravité inhabituelle. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à nouveau :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant délibérément du visage du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te cache ? lui répondit-il sans ciller d'un millimètre.

Il soutenait son regard avec flegme.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que…

Elle détourna les yeux et croisa les bras.

\- Qu'on puisse me faire confiance ? sembla-t-il s'offusquer.

\- Tu sais très bien que non ! se récria-t-elle. Je suis la première à le faire. Mais c'est juste que…

Elle laissa de nouveau planer un léger silence avant de poursuivre :

\- Nymphadora est ici. Enceinte. Et Remus est quelqu'un d'extrêmement méfiant. Et prudent.

\- Tu as du mal à croire qu'il rende sa baguette à un Mangemort sous le même toit que sa femme et son futur enfant, résuma le blond d'une voix neutre.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Drago mais il aurait été hypocrite de sa part de prétendre qu'elle s'attendait à voir Minerva et surtout Remus lui offrir ainsi le bon dieu sans confession. Elle sentit brusquement les bras du Serpentard enlacer ses épaules.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je sais me débrouiller, c'est tout.

La Gryffondor comprit alors qu'elle avait vu juste. Mais il lui faisait également comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas poser davantage de questions sur le sujet. Elle ravala difficilement sa curiosité et décida de l'écouter pour l'heure, de peur de gâcher ces bonnes nouvelles. Mais elle se promit intérieurement de revenir à la charge aussitôt que l'occasion se présenterait. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cela l'inquiétait malgré elle.

\- On va pouvoir se mettre au travail ! lança-t-elle alors brusquement d'un ton joyeux.

Elle se retourna vers le blond qui la lâcha d'un air surpris. Elle sortit alors sa propre baguette de sa poche :

\- Remus me l'a rendue aussi, expliqua-t-elle en la faisant tournoyer avec délectation entre ses doigts. On va pouvoir s'attaquer au sortilège du Patronus !

La jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent en arriver si vite à honorer cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites le matin-même. La perspective de retravailler sa magie, et d'enseigner au passage un sort si important au Serpentard, la faisait trépigner intérieurement d'excitation.

\- On commence demain ? proposa-t-elle, un grand sourire éclairant ses traits d'une façon inaccoutumée ces derniers temps.

Cela sembla amuser Drago qui l'observa avec un sourire condescendant et croisa les bras avec nonchalance :

\- Prépare-toi à avoir le meilleur élève dans ta classe.

\- Ça ne sera pas très difficile en étant le seul, contra la Gryffondor en pointant un doigt moqueur sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Ce dernier l'agrippa alors sans prévenir et la bascula à la renverse sur le lit. Il resta debout devant elle et la domina de toute sa hauteur.

\- Prépare-toi à avoir le meilleur professeur, renchérit-elle sans se laisser intimider.

Il se pencha alors sur elle et la brune n'eut que le temps de voir son visage disparaître avant de sentir ses lèvres douces effleurer le creux de son cou. Une sensation de chaleur indescriptible dévala son corps comme de la lave en fusion.

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai aussi des choses à t'apprendre, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. On verra qui de nous deux sera le meilleur prof.

Hermione déglutit avec peine et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien répliquer, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait désormais un moyen infaillible de masquer sa déconvenue. Elle attrapa le visage du Serpentard entre ses mains et l'attira à elle dans un baiser frivole. Drago se laissa faire et approfondit même leur échange, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour s'allonger franchement sur la jeune fille. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant que le blond ne décide de rompre l'instant :

\- Tu as intérêt à être une aussi bonne élève que tu l'étais à Poudlard, Miss Je Sais Tout.

De nouveau, Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Drago revienne à la charge, il s'écarta d'elle en basculant sur le côté.

\- Il est tard, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, on se couche ?

\- Mais on s'est levés tard, fit remarquer la brune en jetant un regard peu emballé vers le haut du lit et les coussins moelleux qui les attendaient.

\- En fait, j'aimerais qu'on parle avant. J'ai deux ou trois choses qui me trottent dans la tête et pour lesquelles j'aimerais des réponses.

\- Entendu, répondit-elle non sans se sentir intriguée. Laisse-moi me changer d'abord.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et se mirent chacun à l'aise d'un côté du lit, Hermione ôtant ses vêtements pour enfiler son pyjama tandis que Drago se contentait de se dévêtir jusqu'à finir en boxer. Ils se glissèrent entre les draps frais et se firent face. La brune remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et se blottit en ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

\- Alors, s'enquit-elle, tu voulais parler de quoi ?

Drago remonta un bras sous sa tête pour prendre appui :

\- J'ai eu beau y réfléchir en tout sens, je ne vois pas d'autre explication, commença-t-il en prenant un air sérieux. Je ne suis pas si stupide.

\- Ça m'aiderait peut-être que tu en viennes au fait.

\- Quand Weasley a parlé de cet épisode en deuxième année, des mots durs que j'avais eu te concernant…

Il laissa délibérément planer un silence et Hermione claqua sa langue d'impatience.

\- Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait être au courant. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait dû m'entendre au détour d'un couloir. Mais je sais pertinemment que je ne parlais pas de ce genre de choses en dehors de notre salle commune. La Chambre, l'héritier… Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être surpris par un professeur.

Hermione commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir et sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le tissu.

\- Et tout d'un coup, continua le blond, ça m'a frappé. Je me suis toujours souvenu d'un jour où Crabbe et Goyle avait agi de manière vraiment très étrange. Ils avaient l'air de ne plus savoir des choses dont je leur avais déjà parlé. Même leurs réponses ne leur ressemblaient pas. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps et ils sont brusquement partis en courant sans la moindre explication.

La Gryffondor déglutit avec difficulté, tâchant de se composer un visage poliment intéressé. Elle n'était cependant pas sûre de sa crédibilité, d'autant que Drago semblait prendre un malin plaisir à déchiffrer ses réactions avec minutie.

\- Quand je les ai retrouvés plus tard, poursuivit-il, ils m'ont assuré n'avoir aucun souvenir de notre conversation. Ils m'ont dit que la seule chose dont ils se rappelaient, c'était d'avoir mangé un gâteau et de s'être réveillés dans un placard à balais.

\- C'est étrange, commenta Hermione un peu trop rapidement.

\- Comme tu dis, confirma innocemment le Serpentard. Rappelle-moi en quelle année tu as dit avoir préparé du Polynectar à l'école ?

Hermione aurait volontiers nié mais elle commençait à ne plus en voir l'intérêt. Elle s'engouffra sous les draps et lâcha malgré elle un rire étouffé.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! s'exclama Drago en agrippant les tissus pour essayer de déloger la brune de sa cachette.

\- Je suis désolée ! Il y a prescription !

\- Potter et Weasley ! ragea-t-il en tirant de plus belle.

Hermione finit par lâcher prise et se retrouva exposée aux yeux du blond qui secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré. Elle tâcha de reprendre son sérieux pour ne pas froisser davantage sa susceptibilité mais devait bien admettre au fond d'elle que le fait d'avoir été démasquée lui procurait un grand sentiment de satisfaction et de fierté.

\- On pensait que tu étais peut-être l'héritier, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ça tombe sous le sens, râla-t-il pour la forme.

\- Il fallait qu'on sache, alors j'ai mis au point ce plan.

\- Tu es folle à lier, déclara-t-il en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. J'espère que je ne suis pas la première personne à te le dire.

\- En tout cas, ça a fonctionné, répliqua-t-elle en se laissant faire. On savait au moins que ce n'était pas toi.

\- C'était Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même.

Hermione tiqua :

\- En quelque sorte.

A présent que leur situation avait évoluée et que l'innocence du Serpentard était officiellement reconnue, la jeune fille se demandait de plus en plus si elle pouvait lui révéler certaines choses concernant Voldemort. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas de trahir les secrets de Harry et ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à tenir tout le monde exclu de l'existence des horcruxes, hormis ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- A cause de mon père, soupira soudain le blond en renfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Je crois qu'il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, tempéra Hermione avec indulgence.

\- Tu as failli mourir, sembla-t-il soudain réaliser.

Son visage s'était durci et la prise qu'il exerçait sur la main d'Hermione s'était sensiblement raffermie.

\- J'étais trop maligne pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu as surtout eu beaucoup de chance, comme les autres.

\- J'ai simplement ouvert un livre ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant à son tour sur un coude. J'ai compris ce qui se cachait dans la Chambre. Je me promenais avec un miroir pour être sûre de ne pas croiser directement son regard. Je m'en servais à chaque recoin.

Drago parut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas avoir l'air trop impressionnée, comme si elle venait de lui expliquer la recette d'une tarte à la citrouille. Cela fit sourire encore davantage la jeune fille.

\- Il y a d'autres choses que tu voulais savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec eux ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas transformée comme Potter et Weasley ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que le goût de la potion était horrible.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à la perspicacité entêtée du Serpentard :

\- Tu réfléchis trop pour ton bien, marmonna-t-elle en se rallongeant.

\- Je crois que de toutes les personnes au monde, tu es la moins bien placée pour me faire cette remarque.

\- Je me suis trompée, bredouilla-t-elle dans sa barbe.

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, ricana Drago.

\- Je me suis trompée, répéta-t-elle plus distinctement. J'ai confondu un cheveu avec un poil de chat.

Cette fois-ci, le blond lâcha un rire franc et impitoyable :

\- Voyez-vous ça !

\- Peu importe, se rengorgea la brune, l'essentiel était qu'on arrive à te berner et nous y avons parfaitement réussi.

\- Parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez être assez stupides pour faire une chose pareille. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un plan où autant de choses auraient pu mal tourner.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Ron à l'époque.

Drago fronça les sourcils avec mauvaise humeur :

\- Tu cherches à m'énerver pour détourner la conversation ?

\- Je te signale que ton plan pour s'échapper du Manoir était tout aussi saugrenu !

\- On n'avait pas tellement d'autres solutions, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle lui adressa une moue coupable et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue :

\- Je te dirais bien que je suis désolée de t'avoir joué ce mauvais tour mais ce serait mentir, gloussa-t-elle. Et puis, tu l'avais bien mérité.

Elle tâcha de masquer l'inquiétude qu'elle avait brusquement ressenti en mentionnant le rouquin. Où se trouvaient Harry et Ron à l'heure qu'il était ? Toujours dans la grotte ? Ou bien avaient-ils trouvé un moyen de se rapprocher de Poudlard ? Rester dans l'ignorance la rendait d'autant plus folle que son sentiment d'inutilité s'amplifiait à chaque seconde. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago la fixa intensément avant de lui demander :

\- C'est quoi, votre plan, exactement ? Je veux dire… Contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les trois depuis tout ce temps ?

\- C'est extrêmement compliqué, soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au plafond pour fuir son regard inquisiteur. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes en dehors de ça.

\- Je suis tout sauf en dehors de ça, Hermione. Regarde où je me trouve.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous savons certaines choses sur lui qui nous permettrons de le vaincre. Mais personne n'est au courant. Pas même les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Je sais que vous êtes des éternels optimistes mais vous pensez franchement pouvoir y arriver ? Vous n'avez même pas terminé vos études. Vous n'êtes que trois. Enfin, plus que deux à présent…

\- Je suis sûre que Harry y parviendra, martela-t-elle sans hésiter. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai confiance en lui. Je ferais tout pour l'aider.

Drago sembla réfléchir un moment avant de murmurer :

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à tout arrêter ?

\- Arrêter ? répéta-t-elle en le dévisageant soudain d'un air choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas… Rejoindre tes parents, te mettre à l'abri…

\- Jamais, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

Pendant un instant, elle eut peur. Peur qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Qu'il la trouve idiote ou inconsciente, comme il en avait si souvent traité les Gryffondors. Peur que cette différence de caractère entre eux ne les empêche de se respecter mutuellement. Mais aussi rapidement que ces questions avaient envahi son esprit comme un brouillard épais, elles disparurent lorsque Drago se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Son baiser avait quelque chose de tendre et de rassurant. Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la jugeait pas. Qu'il ne la jugeait plus. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et soupira, cette-fois de bien-être.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, murmura-t-il.

\- J'espère, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça va sûrement t'étonner mais, moi aussi, j'ai confiance en Potter.

\- J'ai bien entendu ? s'étonna-t-elle en se dégageant.

\- Depuis le temps que je l'ai pour ennemi juré, ricana-t-il, je suis bien placé pour savoir que rien ne peut en venir à bout.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'insurger :

\- Très amusant, commenta-t-elle.

\- Je suis irrésistible, confirma-t-il en attrapant le menton de la Gryffondor.

Elle se laissa docilement guider vers les lèvres du blond qui capturèrent les siennes avec autorité. Chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient ainsi, elle avait la sensation qu'une créature ronronnait en elle. Mais dès que leurs baisers s'intensifiaient, c'était comme si elle se préparait à bondir et tout emporter sur son passage. Hermione n'avait plus honte de se l'avouer. Elle commençait à avoir hâte de la laisser lui échapper.


	41. Chapitre 41

Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite de l'aventure (qui prend une petite pause, bien méritée je pense, auprès des Tonks, et j'en profite pour resserrer encore davantage les liens entre nos deux héros et enfin écrire sur des sujets un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude xD)

J'espère que tout cela vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

La pluie crépitait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre. Hermione se tenait assise en tailleur sur le lit et observait Drago qui s'apprêtait à essayer pour la toute première fois de lancer le sort du Patronus. Elle venait de passer une bonne demi-heure à lui en expliquer la théorie, avec moult précisions, mais avait bien vite senti que le Serpentard avait déjà hâte de passer à la pratique.

\- N'oublie pas, lui dit-elle, ne sois pas déçu si tu n'obtiens rien avant de nombreux essais. C'est très probable, c'est un sort très compliqué à appréhender.

\- Je sais, répondit-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Il tendit sa baguette devant lui.

\- Rappelle-toi bien de tous mes conseils, reprit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Pas de précipitation. Fais le vide dans ton esprit.

Le blond poussa un soupir avant de lancer un regard courroucé à la Gryffondor :

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse le vide si tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ?

Hermione rougit et leva les mains en signe d'excuse. Le Serpentard reprit sa position durant une dizaine de secondes puis souffla un grand coup avant de prononcer :

\- Spero Patronum.

La jeune fille fixa le bout de la baguette avec espoir mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Je crois qu'elle a un peu vibré, lâcha Drago en se raclant la gorge.

Hermione retint un sourire. Elle avait beau l'avoir prévenu, elle se doutait que le Serpentard aurait du mal à assumer un échec.

\- On a tous mis beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir un résultat quelconque, tempéra-t-elle avec douceur. Et au début, il ne s'agit que d'une vague fumée informe. Il faut encore plus de temps pour que notre Patronus prenne sa forme animale véritable et devienne un Patronus corporel.

Drago se repositionna et Hermione fit silence.

\- Spero Patronum !

De nouveau, seul le bruit de la pluie répondit à cet essai.

\- Juste pour vérifier, tâtonna Hermione, tu as bien compris le principe du souvenir ?

\- J'ai compris, confirma le blond.

Mais son visage paraissait s'être brutalement fermé. Avant de s'endormir la veille, Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont elle pourrait aborder cet aspect délicat du sort. Drago avait-il la même façon qu'elle d'envisager un souvenir heureux ? Toute sa jeunesse n'était-elle pas liée à ses parents, au Manoir, et aux Mangemorts d'une certaine façon ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-il brusquement en la dévisageant.

Hermione n'osa rien dire mais laissa le blond la rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés, les épaules basses :

\- J'essaye de penser à ma mère, murmura-t-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir heureux en le faisant.

La jeune fille prit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je pense que c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour choisir un souvenir dont elle fait partie.

Elle lui prit la main avant de poursuivre :

\- Tu as besoin de temps avant de pouvoir songer à elle sans que cela éveille en toi de mauvaises pensées.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il existera un jour où je pourrai le faire sans regret ni colère, souffla-t-il en serrant la main d'Hermione un peu trop fort.

\- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas dire que tu oublieras, tempéra-t-elle. Simplement que pour l'instant, il faut que tu choisisses un souvenir plus innocent, plus détaché. Seules des pensées et des intentions pures ont le pouvoir de faire apparaître un Patronus.

\- A quoi tu penses, toi ? lui demanda-t-il en plantant son regard cendré dans le sien.

La brune hésita quelques secondes, gênée :

\- Tu vas te moquer de moi, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Teste-moi, répliqua-t-il d'un air soudain espiègle.

Elle fit la moue avant de soupirer :

\- Je pense à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je suis installée à une table avec un livre. Parfois j'imagine que le repas va être bientôt prêt dans la Grande Salle, ou que je vais rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ou encore qu'il fait doux dehors et que j'entends les voix d'autres élèves qui s'amusent à l'extérieur. Ou que je suis en train de réviser une matière qui me passionne.

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago, prête à le voir lui ricaner au nez. Mais il arborait plutôt un air surpris :

\- C'est tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire... Ton souvenir est aussi simple que ça ?

Elle le dévisagea longuement.

\- Tu es le premier à m'avoir traité de Sang de Bourbe, murmura-t-elle brusquement, sous les yeux décontenancés du Serpentard.

Elle baissa le regard avant de poursuivre :

\- Quand j'ai su ce que signifiait cette insulte… J'ai d'abord éprouvé de la honte. C'était violent. Et plus fort que moi. Mais très vite, je me suis dit qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de prouver que j'avais ma place dans ce monde. J'avais déjà d'excellentes notes et me réfugier dans les livres a toujours été ce que je sais faire de mieux. Je savais que j'avais ça en moi et que j'étais douée, il ne me manquait que la connaissance. Alors, j'ai continué. Parce que pour moi, à partir de ce moment-là, chaque réussite était une preuve de plus que tu avais tort. Et que je valais autant que n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard, autant que n'importe quel sorcier de Sang Pur.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes.

\- Hermione, je…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle en se redressant vers lui avec un triste sourire. Je ne dis pas ça pour remuer de vieilles plaies. Mais juste pour te faire comprendre que ce souvenir, aussi simple soit-il, représente tellement pour moi. Dès que j'entrais dans la bibliothèque, je retrouvais toute mon énergie. Parce que tout ce qui me faisait défaut était là, à portée de main. Quand j'étais assise là-bas avec un livre et que je pensais à toutes les choses que je t'ai dites, je me sentais chez moi. Je me sentais entière. Rien ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur d'avoir découvert que j'étais une sorcière.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue :

\- J'espère que ça pourra t'aider.

Drago l'observa un long moment, l'esprit tourmenté par un savant mélange de honte et d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais réellement regretté son comportement envers les nés-moldus dont faisait partie la jeune fille, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était bien trop tard pour cela. Il avait été éduqué de cette façon et n'avait pas eu grande raison de s'opposer à ces idées qui faisaient de lui un être supérieur. Il l'avait détestée autant qu'elle l'avait détesté elle-même et s'était borné à penser qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à tirer un trait sur une histoire impossible à changer. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient devenus si proches, qu'il apprenait chaque jour à la connaître un peu plus, il se rendait compte de l'incroyable esprit que toutes ces années de haine sans fondement l'avaient empêché de découvrir. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été une Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été une enfant de Moldus et lui le produit d'une famille de Sang Pur, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été la meilleure amie de Harry Potter et lui son ennemi depuis leur tout premier jour à l'école.

Peut-être que dans une autre vie, les choses auraient été différentes dès le début.

Il aimait son intelligence et sa fierté. Son côté souvent aussi entêté que le sien. Par certains aspects, elle lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Mais ce qui le troublait probablement encore davantage était sa compassion. Son indomptabilité. Et son incurable sens de la justice. Face à cela, il avait l'impression de se sentir désemparé, comme un enfant. Sans doute parce qu'il avait grandi toute sa vie auprès de personnes dépourvues de ces qualités.

\- Je commence à donner raison à Weasley, grommela le blond en détournant le regard. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me pardonner pour toutes ces années ?

Hermione pouffa de rire :

\- Si j'arrive à faire ressentir de la culpabilité à Drago Malefoy, lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, j'en suis quitte pour tout ça.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-agacé, mi-penaud, avant de se remettre debout.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, dit-il en dégainant de nouveau sa baguette.

Il se remit en position et ferma très longuement les yeux. Hermione aurait donné cher pour voir ce qu'il voyait. Car à l'instant où il prononça de nouveau la formule, elle eut l'incommensurable surprise de voir une lueur blanche s'agiter au bout de la baguette. Ce fut très bref et disparut presqu'aussi vite que c'était apparu. Mais elle l'avait vu.

\- Tu as réussi ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'écrier.

Elle réalisa alors que Drago lui-même ne s'en était pas aperçu, tant il s'était concentré :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- C'était fugace mais tu as produit quelque chose, confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le blond sembla se renfrogner :

\- Autant dire que je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Avoir un résultat quelconque au bout du troisième essai, c'est exceptionnel !

\- J'ai peut-être un professeur exceptionnel, admit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La Gryffondor rougit du compliment. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'encourager à continuer sur cette voie, des coups sourds résonnèrent contre la porte de la chambre. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise mais n'eurent pas le temps de répondre avant que la voix grave de Lupin ne s'élève derrière le battant :

\- C'est Dora ! s'exclamait-il. C'est pour bientôt !

Puis ils entendirent ses pas précipités s'éloigner et un relatif silence retomba sur eux. Hermione sentit son cœur se mettre à palpiter à folle allure.

\- Il veut dire que… hésita le Serpentard.

\- Qu'elle va avoir son bébé ! confirma la jeune fille en se levant aussitôt.

Elle se mit debout d'un bond et se jeta vers la porte. Elle lança un regard enjoué derrière elle mais constata que Drago restait planté comme un piquet derrière le lit, d'un air passablement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Voir ça ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Bien sûr que non, mais attendre avec nous !

Le blond lui renvoya un regard désolé :

\- Je préfère rester là. Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir ma place dans un moment pareil…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui répliqua-t-elle en tentant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner avec elle.

\- Hermione… marmonna-t-il. C'est peut-être ma famille mais… J'ai encore du mal à les considérer comme tel. Et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque. Je n'ai rien à faire là-haut.

La jeune fille le dévisagea d'un air blessé. Mais elle prit le temps de se mettre à sa place et réalisa qu'il avait sûrement raison. Des progrès avaient été faits des deux côtés, sans nul doute, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en demander davantage pour le moment. Remus et Tonks méritaient de vivre ce moment dans l'intimité, entourés de leurs proches.

\- Je vais juste voir si tout va bien, lui sourit-elle. Et je reviens attendre ici. Je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose de plus pour elle de toute façon.

Drago lui vola un baiser avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

La jeune fille sortit dans le salon et dévora les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Sur le palier, elle tomba aussitôt sur Andromeda qui sortait tout juste de la salle-de-bain, les bras chargés de serviettes propres et d'une bassine d'eau.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Le travail a commencé mais ce n'est que le début, lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

La Gryffondor se précipita pour la lui ouvrir. A l'intérieur, elle entrevit Tonks qui fermait les yeux et semblait respirer fort pour contenir sa douleur. Andromeda déposa le tout sur une commode et se rendit au chevet de la future mère. Hermione resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Où est Remus ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, constatant avec surprise qu'il n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Il est parti chercher un médicomage, répondit Andromeda, sans quitter sa fille des yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le connaissons. Il est de notre côté.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux entrer, marmonna Tonks en ouvrant brièvement les yeux dans sa direction. Je ne mords pas. Du moins, pas encore…

Hermione pouffa de rire et s'aventura à l'intérieur de la pièce, dans laquelle elle s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent passèrent à tout allure, Andromeda et Hermione essayant d'entretenir au mieux la conversation pour distraire Tonks.

Enfin, toutes trois entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers et Remus ne tarda pas à apparaître, suivi de près par un jeune homme, de stature moyenne, aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtain parsemés d'épis en tous sens. Il salua à la ronde, s'approcha de Tonks et lui prit aussitôt le pouls.

\- De combien sont espacées les contractions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et assurée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il parlait parfaitement anglais, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter une pointe d'accent français dans sa voix.

\- Environ douze minutes, répondit Andromeda qui n'avait cessé de consulter sa montre.

\- Parfait, tout se passe normalement.

Alors que la Gryffondor choisit ce moment pour se lever et se diriger discrètement vers la porte, Remus la retint d'une main sur l'épaule :

\- Excuse-moi, Hermione, je ne t'ai pas présentée.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme :

\- Voici Augustin Delacour. Augustin, je te présente Hermione Granger.

Ce dernier sourit avec chaleur et tendit la main à la jeune fille :

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Ermione.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle. J'ai bien entendu Delacour ?

\- C'est le cousin de Fleur, expliqua alors Lupin. Il vient tout juste de finir ses études de médicomage en France. Mais il loge actuellement à la Chaumière. Pour nous aider.

\- C'est… Vraiment très gentil de votre part, dit-elle en lâchant sa main.

\- Les amis de Fleur sont mes amis, assura-t-il sans se départir de son sourire éclatant.

Hermione n'eut plus aucun doute, lui aussi avait du sang de Vélane. Il émanait de lui une aura extrêmement plaisante et rassurante qui l'attirait presque comme un aimant.

\- Et bien… balbutia-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser. Bon courage, Tonks.

\- Merci, Hermione. Et dis à mon idiot de cousin que…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son visage se crispa brusquement sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction. Augustin, Andromeda et Remus s'affairèrent brusquement autour d'elle et la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas davantage.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait rejoint Drago. Ils avaient décidé de profiter du calme du rez-de-chaussée pour continuer leur leçon dans le salon afin de se sentir un peu moins à l'étroit. Remus avait sans doute insonorisé la chambre à l'étage car ils n'entendirent pas le moindre bruit. La brune espérait que tout se passait pour le mieux, mais la présence d'Augustin auprès d'eux la rassurait considérablement.

Ce fut au crépuscule que des bruits de pas résonnèrent enfin au-dessus de leur tête. Hermione se leva aussitôt pour attendre au bas des marches son ancien professeur qui descendait vers eux. Il paraissait épuisé mais un grand sourire éclairait son visage d'une manière que la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- C'est un garçon, annonça-t-il, le cœur visiblement gonflé de fierté et d'émotion.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire ému aux larmes :

\- Félicitations ! Vous serez de merveilleux parents !

Arrivé au bas des marches, il la serra dans ses bras. Hermione, d'abord surprise et gênée, finit par lui rendre son étreinte avec chaleur.

\- Je vous le présenterai en bonne et due forme demain, annonça-t-il en s'écartant.

Puis il sembla hésiter avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… Tu crois que Harry accepterait d'être son parrain ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds :

\- Oh Remus ! Il sera honoré, j'en suis sûre !

Ce dernier parut soulagé de cette réponse.

\- J'y retourne, dit-il. Tonks va bien mais elle s'est déjà endormie avec lui. Nous allons faire une célébration traditionnelle !

Puis il remonta les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Une célébration traditionnelle ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Drago. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

\- Ça ne se fait plus tellement, confirma le blond en haussant les épaules. Il s'agit simplement de réunir les proches autour d'un grand repas. Je crois que tout le monde doit s'habiller en violet ou quelque chose comme ça. Une couleur fétiche des sorciers, chargée de symbole. Et chaque convive doit émettre un vœu pour le nouveau-né.

Hermione pouffa de rire :

\- C'est donc de là que viendrait le fameux conte ?

\- Quel conte ?

Elle balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main :

\- Un conte pour enfants moldus, où trois fées prononcent des vœux au-dessus du berceau d'une princesse qui vient de naître.

Drago grogna :

\- Ces moldus… Aucune imagination.

Hermione lui décocha un regard de reproche mais constata qu'il lui adressait déjà un sourire moqueur.

\- On retourne dans la chambre ? proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça de bonne grâce et le suivit.

Environ une heure plus tard, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Andromeda venir la chercher. Son visage était rouge de fatigue et de plaisir. La Gryffondor ressentir une bouffée d'affection, à l'encontre de toute cette famille qui l'avait protégée et accueillie sous son toit en dépit des épreuves, et qui vivait enfin les moments de bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

Les deux sorcières se rendirent à l'étage et traversèrent le palier sur la pointe des pieds, afin de n'éveiller ni la mère ni l'enfant. Andromeda conduisit Hermione dans sa chambre et cette dernière eut la surprise d'y trouver, étalée en travers du lit, une longue robe de style moldu, son tissu crêpe froissé d'un vieux rose élégant et son col bateau.

\- Je tiens à ce que tu la portes pour le dîner, déclara Andromeda. La tradition voudrait que nous soyons tous vêtus de violet mais nous n'avons pas les moyens d'en procurer à tout le monde. J'ai pensé que cette robe te ferait néanmoins plaisir et pourrait donner le change.

Hermione demeura bouche bée.

\- Je l'avais offerte à Dora, ajouta Andromeda avec un soupir. Mais tu la connais, elle n'a jamais voulu la porter.

\- Je suis touchée, balbutia Hermione. Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Je vais t'aider à l'enfiler.

La jeune fille constata que son hôte prenait un grand plaisir à l'aider à se préparer et n'osa donc pas protester. Une fois la robe ajustée, elle la fit s'assoir sur un petit tabouret devant sa coiffeuse. Elle lui brossa alors soigneusement les cheveux et les ramena en un chignon bas dont s'échappaient savamment des boucles éparses. Puis elle lui demanda l'autorisation de la maquiller très légèrement et lorsque Hermione finit par se contempler dans le miroir, elle se trouva parfaitement méconnaissable.

Elle se souvint du mariage de Bill et Fleur comme de la dernière occasion qu'elle avait eu de sentir jolie et apprêtée. Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en songeant à Harry et Ron mais réalisa à quel point elle se sentait aux anges de pouvoir vivre à nouveau un tel événement.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mon neveu, murmura Andromeda en adressant un œil malicieux à Hermione dans le miroir.

Cette dernière déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai moi aussi grandi dans une famille de Sang Pur aux idées pour le moins extrêmes...

La Gryffondor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je dois l'admettre aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de les fuir, sans Ted.

Elle posa les yeux sur un petit cadre en argent posé sur la coiffeuse, où son mari lui souriait.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour Drago, finit-elle simplement par dire.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Andromeda se détourna aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Je vais voir si tout va bien.

La jeune fille se retrouva brusquement seule dans la chambre, face à son reflet empourpré.


End file.
